Venica Falls High School
by shadesofeden
Summary: Peeta is a new student at VF High. He falls for Cato, the charismatic jock. But there's a tension between Cato and his new friend, Gale, that he doesn't understand. Also, a new student catches the eye of Finnick Odair. M for content, slash, etc. Pairings: Peeta & Cato, Finnick & OMC, Gale & OFC.
1. Peeta's First Day

The first day of school is always the hardest on a new student. Especially when it's the middle of the year and everyone has already made their group of friends. Sitting on a maroon plastic chair in the main office, a young boy kicks his feet back and forth, trying to distract himself while he waits patiently. A tall woman with silver hair that falls over her shoulders like a curtain approaches him. In her finely pressed black suit, she looks important. The boy looks up at her expectantly, his baby blue eyes catching her dark brown ones.

"You must be Peeta Mellark. Welcome to Venica Falls High School." She reaches her hand out and they shake in introduction. Her hands feel cold and dry unlike Peeta's hands, which are soft and warm. They give him an uncomfortable feeling. "I'm the Vice Principal here. You may call me Ms. Coin." Ah, that's why.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Ms. Coin." Peeta says. He wonders how she gets her hair so perfectly straight. It looks almost unnatural, but it's hard to tell.

"Tell me, Mr. Mellark, where are you from?" She asks with interest.

"Barkley County, ma'am. My family just moved here." He hopes she doesn't ask why they decided to move so far away. It always embarrassed him thinking about his past, despite not being so long ago. It was a part of his history that he wanted to leave behind and never mention again. She doesn't ask.

"That is quite the distance. I hope you enjoy it here. Come with me, please." She turns around and heads into another room, Peeta following close behind. He flings a black and blue backpack over his shoulders, and observes the small room. The walls are a flat white. It's boring and dull. The carpet is a light tan that matches a single vase of purple orchids sitting on a white desk. Behind the desk is a hall with more rooms. This was probably the counseling appointment room. Ms. Coin dials a number in the phone that's sitting on the desk. "Yes, this is Ms. Coin. Please send Finnick Odair to the Counseling Office. We have a new student. Thank you." She looks back at Peeta, whose shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. Almost immediately, someone walks into the room. He's tall with a muscular build and green eyes that could melt the heart of any figure.

"Mr. Odair, this is Peeta Mellark. He's a new student and as part of the student council, I'd like you to be his guide. Peeta, do you have your class schedule?" She looks from Finnick to Peeta, her eyebrow slightly cocked. The woman was intimidating without trying to be.

Peeta tears his yearning eyes from the man in front of him, snapping his direction back at the Vice Principal. "Yes ma'am." He reaches into his jean pocket and pulls out the scruffily folded piece of paper. Shoving it into his pocket probably wasn't the best of ideas. Having the Vice Principal watch you pull out a messy paper gave a slightly bad impression.

"Very good. Mr. Odair, I will leave you to it." She nods at the auburn haired teenager.

"No problem, Mrs. C." He flashes an absurdly charming beam. She rolls her eyes at the nickname, but leaves without another word. Finnick's attention goes to the blonde haired boy in front of him.

"Nice to meet ya, Peeta. I am _the_ Finnick Odair." He shakes the younger adolescent's hand with a wink. Boy, this guy sure was cocky. But then, who wouldn't be when you were so attractive?

"You too, Finnick." Peeta slightly blushes. Man, this guy was good looking. Finnick smirks at his shy demeanor. Noticing the folded paper, he seizes it from Peeta's hand.

"Let's see what you've got." He stuffs his nose into the note, scanning each of the classes. "Ha ha, you have Ms. Trinket for English. Let's skip that one for now. Hmm… what else? Boring… boring… Hey, look at that! You have Mr. Beetee with me during fourth! But that's a senior math class, and your record says you're a junior. Come to think of it, Ms. Trinket's class is a senior class, too. Are you some kind of whiz kid?" Finnick scrunches his nose as he asks this, making Peeta giggle softly at his comical and animated features.

"Not really. I guess I'm just good with numbers." Peeta has to look down at his own feet, tearing his gaze from Finnick's blatant smirk.

"Alright, Einstein." Finnick looks back down at the paper. "Looks like you've got P.E. with me too. It must be my lucky day." Wait… what? "Follow me, handsome!" He grabs Peeta's hand and leads him out of the office into the breezy hallway. They walk down the corridor into the west wing when they stop in front of a shimmery pink door. It's an odd sight. "Here's your English class! Shouldn't be hard to find with the pink door and all. And just so you know…" Finnick whispers into Peeta's ear, "She likes to hear herself talk. Anyway," he pulls Peeta away and down another corridor, talking in his normal seductive purr. "I've never had Mr. Boggs before. I hear he's kinda military style, but you'll figure that out soon enough. He's in this door," he points at a gray entry to his left. It reminds Peeta of a prison.

"The art teacher, Cinna, is fuckin amazing. I have him for second." Just looking at it, you could tell Cinna was just about everybody's favorite teacher. The trims were painted a beautiful gold, and the door had the most amazing mural. The abstract painting was colorful and full of life. Peeta looked forward to taking this class. Finnick snaps him out of his trance, grabbing his hand again and leading him to another strange entrance. At least it would be easy finding all of these classes. All he would have to do is look at the doors. This one was painted black with strange blue streaks. It reminded him of lightning or electricity. "Our math class," Finnick explains. "Gym is in the opposite direction, but I'll take you there after lunch. Let's get you back to your English class." He gently drives Peeta back, pushing his hand against the small of his back, letting it drop and lightly stroke his rear end. Peeta blushes at this, suspecting Finnick had done it on purpose.

The walk back doesn't take very long, but it's obvious that neither of them wants to be separated just yet. "Well, we're back."

"Thanks for showing me around, Finnick." Peeta nods.

"Anytime." Finnick leans in close to Peeta's ear. "I'll be seeing you again real soon," he purrs, causing Peeta's cheeks to grow hot and red. The taller man smirks at him, opening the door. "Ms. Trinket! I've got fresh meat for you." The announcement is loud and confident. Everyone looks in their direction, Peeta walking in slowly. He smiles at the eccentric, pink haired woman before him.

"You must be Peeta Mellark. Welcome!" Ms. Trinket's grin is so wide and pearly; you could swear her teeth would blind you. Finnick has already left. "Why don't you take a seat next to Gale?" Ms. Trinket inquires. Peeta looks around the classroom confused. He doesn't know who he's supposed to be sitting next to. "Gale, raise your hand so Peeta can see you."

A tall young man with dark hair and gray eyes halfheartedly lifts his hand near his face. He looks angry, not even looking up to see who the new student was. Peeta's not sure he wants to sit next to him. But he trots over, dropping his backpack next to the desk, taking a seat in the wooden chair. Ms. Trinket starts talking away again.

"Her voice is so fucking obnoxious." Peeta looks over at his irritated neighbor, whose clenching his teeth, scratching his paper with a pencil back and forth. Her voice is very bubbly, but it doesn't bother Peeta any. His mother talks the same way to customers at the bakery shop. They moved their old family business over here when they moved. It was downstairs from their living quarters, the best place a bakery shop could possibly be. The rooms always smelled like fresh bread, pastries, and sweets.

A crumbled paper hits Peeta in the back of the head. He turns around to see who threw it at him. Two girls are giggling, whispering to one another. Another tall, blonde haired boy has a smug look on his face. "What's your name, new kid?"

"Peeta. Did you just throw that paper at me?" he asks, his brows furrowed in irritation.

"I was just trying to catch your attention, Peeta. I'm Cato." The boy smirks. Peeta's unsure whether or he wants to smile or punch the guy in the face. From his muscular physique, laid back clothes, charisma, and posse standing behind him, he assumes Cato is the high school jock.

"Nice to meet you, Cato." Peeta says before turning back around, watching Ms. Trinket blabber away about something completely unrelated to the book they're reading. He's noticed he doesn't hear the scratching of Gale's pencil tearing at the paper anymore. He looks to his right to see the pencil is grasped so firmly in Gale's hand that his fingers are white, face void of emotion or color. The bell rings, alarming the students that class is over and it's time to get to second period. Gale is the first out the door, his things hastily shoved in his backpack before nearly sprinting out. Did he really hate Ms. Trinket's voice that much? Peeta shakes his head, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

Cato approaches him shortly after, his group of friends already at the door. "Watch out for that one. He's got a bit of a temper. Probably took it up the ass one too many times," he laughs.

The joke makes Peeta uncomfortable, he doesn't want to repeat his history from his old school, so he just replies with a "yeah."

"See you later, Peeta." Cato says before exiting the classroom. Peeta shrugs and walks to the gray door across the hall that Finnick had shown him earlier. A militant man sits at his desk in the front of the class, his expression stern and serious. Peeta hesitates before approaching the man.

"H-hi. I'm Peeta Mellark? I'm new here…" his voice trails off. The man offers him a surprisingly warm smile, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Peeta Mellark. I'm Mr. Boggs. Have a seat wherever you'd like. And welcome." To Peeta's amazement, Mr. Boggs seems genuinely friendly and nice, despite his hard exterior. He looks like a general, or some other sort of important official. Peeta decides to stay a little closer to the front of the classroom for this one. He was interested in making a good impression. Students begin to make their way in. A girl with dark hair and gray eyes stares at him unexpectedly before taking a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry. Did I take your seat?" Peeta asks her.

"It's okay. Seats aren't assigned here." She offers a soft smile.

Peeta feels bad, and proposes, "I can move. Or we can switch, if you like?" She laughs.

"It's really okay. But thanks. You're new, aren't you? I'm Katniss, by the way," she says. Katniss seems like a mellow, down-to-earth person. Peeta instantly likes her.

"Peeta. Nice to meet you, Katniss. Hey wait, isn't that a plant of some sort?" he asks, puzzled.

Katniss suddenly reddens in embarrassment. "Uh-yeah… kind of silly, isn't it?"

"What? No! It's pretty. Besides, if you want to talk about silly names, keep in mind I was named after the bread." He smiles. Katniss laughs at this. Yes, this is one girl whose company he actually enjoys. Not much like Cato or Gale.

Peeta learns that Mr. Boggs served in the military for twenty years before becoming a high school history teacher. Of course, the information isn't exactly surprising. He also notes that Mr. Boggs doesn't like a disruptive student, but he'll go out of his way to help those that pay attention and look like they want to learn. He talks about history as if it were an ever-growing, changing topic that correlates to daily life. Overall, it's an interesting enough class. When the class is over, Peeta and Katniss share another smile before they leave and he goes searching for his locker. Might as well do something useful while on break, right?

It takes several minutes before he can find locker number 1217. Luckily, it's at eye-level, not on the ground or high in the sky like some of his past lockers have been. He tosses his English and History books inside. He won't need them for the rest of the day. With just minutes to spare, he heads back in the direction of the art class, excited to see what sort of mediums Cinna likes to teach.

The classroom is huge and is adorned with different mediums to choose from. In one section, he has a traditional art center for drawing and painting. In another corner, musical instruments of every kind. And in the last area, a section dedicated to ceramics. He'd never heard of any class ever having so many different choices. It was exhilarating.

"Hello. You must be Peeta." A man in jeans and a black sweater top stands in front of Peeta, both his hands behind his back in a posture of respect. His voice is smooth and soft, like velvet.

"Yes, sir. Are you Mr. Cinna?" Peeta asks.

"Just Cinna, it's my first name." The man smiles kindly.

"Oh! Sorry Mr.- I mean… Cinna." Peeta mentally kicks himself. What a great first impression. But Cinna just laughs softly. It doesn't bother him.

He guides his hand around the room. "As you can see, I like to provide an assortment of creative outlets for my students. You're welcome to anything that speaks to you. I only ask that you keep yourself busy. You are free to socialize with the other students, of course. Just keep in mind that we like to present our projects on a weekly basis. I don't expect a single project to be completed every week, but I do require some sort of progress. Please… feel free to walk around the room and try whatever you'd like. And do not hesitate to come to me or the other students for assistance or help. A lot of them are very skilled with their crafts. Some of them are even better than I can teach." Yes, this was definitely going to be Peeta's favorite class and teacher.

"Thank you, Cinna." He grins in enthusiasm and begins to walk around the room. He notices the two girls from his first class sitting by the drawing section and immediately decides to steer clear of it. He didn't trust those girls in the least bit. The music area looks exciting, but seeing Cato fooling around with a guitar in the furthest corner with a small group makes him hesitate. Looking around to see what other spots there were, he sees Gale also strumming his guitar in a spot far away from Cato, staring at something behind him. Katniss is in the room as well, but she's busy with a slab of clay in the ceramics section. Almost as if on cue, she looks up and sees him, offering a kind smile. He decides to make his way over to her.

"Hi, Katniss," he smiles a little uncomfortably. He hopes he's not invading her space or coming across as a major loser.

"Hey, Peeta, take a seat next to me. I'm making a coil vase." Phew. He knew he liked Katniss for a reason. He takes a seat next to her, grabbing some of the wet, red clay on the side of the table, trying to replicate her actions. It was a lot harder than it looked. "How's your first day going so far?" she asks.

Peeta thinks this over. "Well, Ms. Trinket is… interesting." He laughs.

Katniss smiles at this. "Oh! You're a senior?"

"No." he answers honestly. "I'm a junior, but I was able to skip a grade at my last school."

"That's cool," she responds. "Have you met anyone interesting yet?"

"Well, I like you a lot. The guys in my English class are kinda hard to read. And this other guy, Finnick, he's been showing me around."

Katniss bursts out with laughter. "Uh oh! You've met the infamous Finnick Odair. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy. Just a little on the flirtatious side." Well that was a disappointment. He thought Finnick had actually kind of liked him. But it made sense. Nobody that good looking wanted to be with any single person when they had the whole world to choose from. Katniss notices his discouragement. "Well, I like you too. You know you're more than welcome to sit with me and my friends at lunch." Oh yeah, lunch.

"That would be great. Thanks." He's beyond grateful for the offer, happy that he won't have to brand himself a loser with no one to talk to.

Cato is staring in his direction, watching the new boy talking with Katniss. There's a look of distaste evident on his face. The boy next to him bumps his shoulder into Cato's.

"Hey man. What's up?" Marvel, Cato's best and longest time friend, asks. He noticed Cato's aversion.

"Nothing," he growls, goes back to strumming on his guitar, "Absolutely nothing."

When the bell rings, signaling it's time to head to fourth period, Peeta groans in frustration. This was the best period he's had, and coming from such a lively art class into a math class was definitely going to be boring. Especially knowing that Finnick would be in the class, it was a huge disappointment. Peeta was beginning to like the guy. Now the very thought of him made him a little angry. What a fucking tease.

"I'll catch you later, Peeta!" Katniss beams before they head their separate ways. At least he has Katniss to keep him company. He wonders what her group of friends are like, probably just like her. That being the case, he has no problem accepting the idea of being part of the group.

Peeta drags his feet to fourth period. He's the last to enter the classroom, noticing he doesn't recognize anyone. Even Finnick isn't here at the moment. Peeta finds himself wondering where he was, and if he really didn't want to see him anymore. He takes a seat by a window towards the back of the class. The teacher was last to show.

Mr. Beetee looked a bit older than the rest of Peeta's teachers. He didn't have a whole lot of gray hair, but way he carried himself was definitely more on the mature side. He rubbed his glasses up his nose constantly with his middle and index fingers. They were probably due to be tightened. He smiled at Peeta, but saved the verbal welcoming and introduction, going straight into a lecture. "To understand quantum mechanics, we must first begin by understanding its root form. For example, we know that quantum mechanics is a part of physics, and so we can safely assume that it is a way of explaining physical phenomena from subatomic particles. We know this from the word 'quantum,' and its meaning, 'the smallest unit from which all matter is composed.'"

It's an interesting enough class. Mr. Beetee is able to explain the dynamics of his lessons in a way that all the students can grasp. Peeta takes down notes from the lecture in a blue notebook, since it reminded him of the black and blue lightning door. The lecture lasts for forty-five minutes before Mr. Beetee excuses the class to work on the homework in class where they can get help with any particular questions they can't solve, or do whatever else they decide. Peeta opts to start on the assignment so that he'd have less homework tonight. The bell rings and it's suddenly time for lunch.

Lunch time, right, here it goes…


	2. The New Kid

After placing his belongings into his locker, Peeta wanders around the cafeteria, searching for Katniss. She waves her hand in the air, letting him know that she was waiting for him at the table. He joins the group of three, taking a seat next to Katniss, observing the girls at the table.

"Hey everyone, I want you guys to meet Peeta. He's new. Peeta, this is Rue and Madge." Katniss points to each of the girls. They smile wide and welcome him to the table with a "hi," and "nice to meet you." Madge looks shy, but very friendly. Rue is tiny with dark brown eyes that sparkle with a cheerful smile. She's absolutely adorable.

Gale suddenly approaches the table, taking a seat next to Madge and across from Katniss, not really bothering to look up. "Dude, I do not get this shit. Trinket's assignments make no fuckin sense," he grumbles. He's startled when he looks up and notices Peeta at the table, a look of equal shock on his face.

"Gale, this is Peeta. He's new. I asked him to sit with us for lunch." Katniss introduces Peeta. Gale nods in his direction.

"Yeah, we kind of met this morning. Sorry. I swear I'm not always such a dick. It's just that class." Gale explains. Peeta nods in understanding. Guess he really did hate Ms. Trinket's voice that much.

"It's cool. I had a teacher I couldn't stand at my old school, so I understand," Peeta smiles. Actually, there were a number of teachers Peeta couldn't stand at his last school, but this was neither the time nor place to discuss it. Gale nods in contentment, suddenly staring at something beyond Katniss and Peeta. They both turn around, curious to see what caught Gale's attention so grossly. They spot her instantly- a girl with medium length brown hair with a single silver streak. It compliments her brown eyes and pale skin. She's talking to another student, dark in complexion and built with muscles like an ox. Katniss grins at him.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" she asks, breaking Gale away from his obvious gaze.

"What?" he asks confused.

"I said why don't you go talk to her? Thresh says she's single." The group looks back at the girl. There are two other girls at the table next to her. The one on her left has long red hair and a face like a fox. The other on her right has dark red hair; she's throwing something at Thresh. Finnick also soon joins the table, spotting Peeta sitting with Katniss and her group. He pouts in disappointment, obvious he was hoping that Peeta was going to be sitting with him and his friends at their table.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Katniss." Gale rolls his eyes and stabs his French fry into a puddle of ketchup.

"Whatever Gale," Katniss shakes her head. Then there's a loud thud and shouting in the center of the cafeteria. Everyone looks over to see what the commotion is about. Cato is standing above another boy with black hair and vivid green and yellow eyes, sitting on the cold tile floor. Cato had obviously shoved the guy to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, faggot!" Cato yells at him. He turns around laughing when the tall teenager suddenly tackles him to the ground, flipping his body around to lay him on his back, and throws skilled punches into Cato's face. They break out in a vicious, bloody fight. Soon Cato's friends have joined in, a group of five surrounding the two until Marvel decides to jump in. Cato is obviously losing the fight, and he felt it was his duty as a best friend to help change the odds. He grabs the student by the shoulders and yanks him away from Cato. He throws his fist back then swings forward when the boy catches it in his hand, twisting it backwards and landing a solid fist to his nose. There's a loud, sickening crack and Marvel falls to the ground, clutching his bleeding nose in his hands.

Cato and the student go back to brawling before security runs in and grabs the three students apart, pulling their hands behind their backs and escorting them out of the cafeteria. The school is in shock; someone just beat the shit out of their most well known and worshipped peers. No one has ever been able to win a fight against the star football captain and his right hand man. Gale watches the nameless face with interest as he is escorted out. Peeta notices the boy has also caught the attention of Finnick Odair.

"What… just happened?" Katniss asks, completely stunned. That was by far the craziest sight they'd ever seen.

"Who was that guy?" Peeta asks with curiosity. Everyone shrugs their shoulders.

"I've never seen him before." Rue says. "He must be a new student." That would explain why Finnick wasn't in fourth period. He was probably showing the new guy around the school as he had for Peeta. The thought makes him feel a pang of jealousy.

Cato, Marvel, and the new student are escorted into the main office where they're all seated in the maroon plastic chairs, waiting for the principal. They glare at each other, struggling not to jump out of their seats and fight again. Who the hell did this kid think he was, anyway? Didn't he know that Cato and Marvel were the star athletes and top guns of the school? They had a score to settle. He was going to pay for making them look like pansies in front of the whole school. Cato suddenly thinks of Peeta. He was probably laughing at him with his new group of friends. Didn't he tell him to stay away from Gale?

Mr. Snow walks into the room, shaking his head. "Myka Volkayne, you've been here for an hour and you're already in my office? I think you've just broken a record. Come with me, _now_." The tall, masculine boy follows the principal into his office, rolling his yellow-green eyes and twitching his fingers. He could really use a cigarette right about now.

Ms. Coin soon approaches Cato and Marvel with a look of annoyance on her face. "In my office, boys," she says. They follow her into a large room with beautifully stained wood walls. They take their seats in the chairs across from her polished oak desk. "What happened?"

"It was the new kid!" Cato spits. "That faggot started it." Ms. Coin rolls her eyes at the comment.

"Just because you are the superintendant's son does not mean you are going to keep getting away with this nonsense, Cato. The next time it happens, I will personally expel you from this school. The same goes for you, Marvel." The look on her face is stern, but Cato has heard this a thousand times before. The threats were always empty. Who would really expel the son of their boss? And not just their boss, but the boss' boss' boss' boss. Upsetting the superintendant meant losing your job. "Do _not_ let me find you in my office again. Get back to class! And, Marvel, get to the nurses office, your nose looks terrible."

"You got it!" Cato snickers, grabbing his things and leaving the office without another word. Marvel follows him into the hall.

"You are _so_ lucky you're the super's son. Coin looked so pissed!" Marvel laughs. Being the best friend of Cato definitely had its perks. They could get away with murder, if they'd wanted to.

"I know, right? That bitch really needs to mind her own fucking business." Cato agrees. "And speaking of business, it looks like we might have some unfinished business with the new kid, fucking fag. Listen, I've got to get to gym. I'll catch you later, Marv." He waves at his best friend when they get to the corridor division; he heads right, opposite from Marvel's direction.

"Alright man, later." Marvel waves back, walking over to the nurse's office.

Cato enters the boy's locker room, heading straight for his locker. He throws his belongings inside, pulling out his blue gym shorts and jersey. He carelessly tosses his shirt and jeans into the locker, slamming it shut before pulling his uniform over his very cut body. The class is probably already playing basketball. He jogs over to the stadium inside, searching for the coach. Instead, he finds a very odd man with long brown hair and round glasses standing in front of the class. He looks like a hippie.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late. I just got out of the V.P.'s office." Cato says.

The man gives him a careless look. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm filling in for your coach today, he's out sick. So uh, feel free to do whatever, I guess." Perfect. Cato looks around to see what his classmates are up to when he notices Peeta talking to another girl, Delly, he thinks her name is. It looks like they've been talking for some time. He turns his attention around the stadium, hoping no one has noticed his staring. He finds Gloss, his good friend for a number of years, and heads towards him.

"Hey man! I was wondering if you were gonna make it today after that fight. Thought I might get stuck with the council twins today," Gloss laughs. They'd nicknamed Finnick and Thresh the council twins because they were both a part of the student council, and because they were always together. If Thresh wasn't so masculine, they'd think he and Finnick were gay for each other. They still suspect Finnick might be. His charm was absolutely annoying to them.

"I would never." Cato laughs.

Just then Gloss's twin sister, Cashmere, jumps in. "Gloss! I need to talk to you for a minute." Gloss and Cato roll their eyes. When Cashmere wants to talk to him about something, it's usually pretty stupid. The girl couldn't make a single decision of her own. But, truthfully, neither could Gloss, they really depended on one another.

Gloss mutters a "be right back, bro" when Cato notices that Peeta is talking with Gale and Delly is all alone. He takes advantage of the situation and approaches her. He'd eventually deal with Peeta talking to Gale later.

"Hey Delly," he coos. She looks at him in shock. Was he really talking to her? And he knew her name!

"Hi Cato!" she beams.

"I'm sorry to bug you, but I noticed you were talking to the new kid and I've been trying to get a wager on him. Think you can help me out?" he asks slyly.

She gasps. "Who? Peeta? Of course! What do you want to know?"

"Well, what do you know?" he inquires.

It doesn't take long for her to recall what they had talked about. "Oh! He's a really nice guy. He just moved here from Barkley County, but didn't say why. He lives above a bakery shop that his family owns just off of Walter Street. He says he makes the pastries. He also asked me if I knew anyone from Mr. Beetee's class because he wanted to find a study partner." Perfect. It was all the information he needed.

"Alright, cool. Hey, do me a favor and don't tell him what you just told me, okay? Thanks, Del. I owe you one, babe." Cato winks in satisfaction. Delly rapidly nods her head in agreement. This was all just too perfect.

Finnick, Thresh, and Johanna are standing in a small circle, arguing about a rival school team. "You guys are idiots. The Bulldogs could beat you guys no problem!" Johanna rolls her eyes at her friends as if they had the mental capacity of a five year old.

Finnick can't believe what she's saying. "What? You're crazy, Jo-jo! We'll crush them before they even get started! They've got nothing on the Wolverines!" The school had earned their mascot by the founder of the school; he had actually owned a wolf-dog mix, it just seemed perfectly appropriate.

"C'mon, you don't really think the Bulldog puppies can beat our team, do you?" Thresh laughs. Johanna scoffs at their confidence, still completely in disagreement. She continues to make a point when Finnick notices the new student with the dark hair and captivating eyes observe the classroom, he's looking at Cato and his friends, cautiously stepping back out of the auditorium before anyone can see him.

"…and furthermore, you cocky fucks don't even-" Johanna is cut off by Finnick excusing himself.

"Hey! I'll catch you guys later. I've got to go someplace for a while," he says before blatantly walking out of the auditorium. His behavior really isn't unexpected or new, so Thresh and Johanna shrug at his absence and continue their debate.

Looking around the corridor, Finnick spots Myka walking towards the exit. He calls out, "Hey Myka! Wait up!" making the new student freeze in his place worried that he has just been spotted trying to ditch. He looks over his shoulder to see his school guide walking towards him. "Where you going?" Finnick asks. Myka stands there awkwardly, not knowing whether or not to tell him. This guy was part of the student council after all. He was probably looking to snitch on him.

"Away from here," Myka answers. He expects a lecture or even a 'sorry, but I can't let you leave,' but Finnick says nothing of the sort, just nods.

"Mind if I tag along?" Finnick asks, biting on his bottom lip. The question shocks Myka. The guy seemed really friendly and all, but they barely knew each other. He's suspicious of Finnick's intentions, but hasn't given him a real reason to be.

"Uh… yeah, sure," he responds; brows furrowed with confusion. "I was probably gonna walk around and see what's around."

"You know," Finnick starts, "I know of a couple awesome spots. There's a private beach near a Mexican restaurant with food that will just blow your mind."

"Sounds good, I missed lunch and I can always eat," Myka smiles softly.

Finnick beams at this. "Awesome! My car is in the back parking lot. We can get there through the locker rooms, and I can grab my stuff before we go. You need to grab anything?"

Myka pulls his black backpack from around his right shoulder, showing Finnick that he had everything he needed. "Nope, lead the way."

Back in the auditorium, Peeta and Gale are trying to get to know one another a little better. It would be rude and awkward if they didn't at least try considering they shared three common classes and would probably be sitting together for lunch from now on. "So how long have you known Katniss?" Peeta asks shyly. Gale was still kind of intimidating, though he wasn't sure why there was any tension; he hadn't really done anything to Peeta. He guessed it was just a personality mismatch that would eventually come to an understanding.

"I've known Katniss for a long time. Our fathers used to work together and became good friends. They introduced our mothers and our moms eventually made play dates for us when we were little." Gale explains.

"Oh, so you've always been good friends. That's cool." Peeta smiles, it made sense, what with the two being so different and all.

Gale cocks his eyebrow in thought. "Not really," he admits. "I used to pick on her a lot. It wasn't until I got bullied by some kids at school and she came to defend me that we became friends. And even then, we weren't that close until middle school. I guess I was a little embarrassed that a girl had to come to my aid when we were younger. Anyway, I liked one of her friends a lot, and we dated for a little while. Katniss and I hung out a bit, and when her friend cheated on me, Katniss was the one to tell me about it. She's been my best friend since."

The news didn't surprise Peeta much. Katniss just had that personality, she was very sweet and he could tell she was someone who looked out for her friends. "Yeah, she's something special."

"Do you have a thing for Katniss or something?" Gale finally blurts out. It catches Peeta completely off guard.

"What? No! I mean, she's beautiful and very nice, but…" Peeta needs to think how to word this carefully. He doesn't know Gale well enough to admit that he's gay. For all he knows, Gale could make his life hell and things would be exactly like his last school, something he desperately wanted to avoid. "I guess she just isn't my type. I look at her and think she could be my best friend or my sister."

Gale nods in understanding, it was good news. He protected Katniss like a sister himself, and so he really didn't want to have to worry about Peeta's intentions with her. He could trust Peeta.

On the other side of the stadium, Gloss is curious as to what Cato has been talking to Delly about. "What was that about?" he asks Cato, signaling his head in Delly's direction. Cato scrunches his eyebrows, wondering why it was any of his damn business.

"It's nothing, man." Cato shakes his head. "Any idea what we're doing for Glimmer's birthday?" he tries to change the subject. Gloss doesn't think much of it, deciding it wasn't anything to be concerned about anyway.

Gloss thinks his question over. "Shit man, I forgot all about that. It's this weekend, right? What did Marvel say?"

"No idea." Cato shrugs. "I'll ask him later. She'll probably want a big party or something at her place. I think her parents are leaving town."

The bell in the auditorium rings, signaling it was time to head back into the lockers and change. Gloss and Cato walk towards the locker room together. "Alright man. Let me know," Gloss says.

The locker rooms are filled with students. Since they were on the football team, Gloss and Cato's lockers are in a separate section from the rest of the lockers, about twice the size near the showers. Finnick and Thresh, being on the basketball and swim team, also have lockers in this area, but since Finnick had decided to take off, Thresh was the only one there. He sees Cato and Gloss, nodding his head in acknowledgment to them and they nod back. The two groups weren't friends or anything, but they were always running into each other. There's a certain respect between the two different groups, not really having problems with one another.

The muscular ox of a man takes off his shirt, his powerfully built physique showcased. "Hey Thresh," Cato unexpectedly says, "Why don't you consider joining the football team? We could always use someone like you on our team. I can make it happen."

Thresh respectfully shakes his head. "Between basketball and teaching bass lessons, I don't really have the time right now. But thank you for the offer."

Cato is slightly disappointed. He'd always wanted Thresh to join his team. He'd seen him play a couple of times during P.E. and knew he'd be one of the best quarterbacks they could dream of having. "Well, if you change your mind, let me know." He says while changing into his white wife-beater.

"Sure thing," Thresh says before putting on his black t-shirt and jeans.

Gale and Peeta's lockers are on opposite sides, back to back from one another. Peeta is changing into his blue t-shirt when Gale approaches him, topless. _'Wow. Gale looks good.'_ He thinks to himself, observing Gale's collar bones and toned abdomen. Oh, how we would love to bite those collar bones.

"Hey Peeta, what are you doing after school?" he asks. Peeta tears his gaze away from the adolescent in front of him.

"Oh, um- I have to work at the shop for a bit. Why, what's up?" he looks straight at Gale's eyes, trying with all his might to avoid staring at his body anymore.

"Oh. Well, we usually hang at my place for a bit. Just wanted to invite you along," Gale explains.

Peeta smiles at him. "Thanks, Gale. I'm off tomorrow if you want to hangout for a bit then?"

The taller, brunette nods his head. "Sure. See you tomorrow, Peeta." Gale walks back to his locker, pulling his black tank on and grabbing his backpack. The bell rings, signaling fifth period was over. For the seniors and some of the juniors, it meant school was out for the day. Peeta is part of the exception, grabbing his things and walking out of the locker room. Gale has already left and isn't anywhere in sight. He walks down the corridor towards the front of the school and exits the building, heading home, the bakery wasn't very far.


	3. The Right Time

The warm wind blows through the two rebellious teenager's hair as they drive away from the town, the road windy and scenic with beautiful, tall trees and green grass. Finnick drives his red convertible with ease through the path, having driven here a hundred times before. This place was his home away from home, something he hadn't shared with anyone before; not even his best friend, Thresh. But it felt right showing Myka this treasured place. He wasn't sure if it was because Myka was possibly the most captivating creature he'd ever seen, of if it was because of a connection he'd felt between them. It was strange. He had felt as if he could trust Myka with his darkest secrets, but in reality, he knew nothing about him.

"How did you find out about this place?" Myka asks, breaking the comfortable silence. He's grown to trust Finnick a little bit since their journey. His trust was not easy to come by these days.

Finnick peaks in Myka's direction then faces forward, his sea-green eyes watching the road. "To be honest with you, it was an accident. My uncle and I had a fight and I drove off to get away from him. I got lost and eventually ran out of gas, but I didn't really want to get help, so I pushed my car to the side of the road and just walked. When I found this place I just started to come here every time we'd fight. It kinda became a place for me to escape to, you know?"

Opening up to Myka seemed natural to him, it was surprising. Myka bites on his bottom lip, looking out at the beautiful surroundings. "Does he live with you?" Myka asks.

Finnick tightens his mouth. "Yeah… my parents died in a car crash a couple years ago. I've been living with my uncle since I was 14," he explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Myka says sympathetically. "I didn't mean to pry."

Finnick looks back at him. "Don't be. I could have chosen not to answer." He smirks at his passenger. "What about you? What's your story?"

Myka thinks for a moment before answering. Sharing his background could be dangerous, but Finnick had trusted him with his own. To not be honest would be rude, and just wrong. "I don't know much about my family. I've been in foster care most of my life. I'm told my mother wasn't from this country, but nobody seems to know where she's from. She died giving birth to me. My father put a gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger when he couldn't take it anymore. I was six, I think. I guess his family was killed in a fire just before he met my mother. The state took me in when they couldn't find any living relatives to take me in."

The story shocks Finnick, but he could sympathize. They'd both lost their parents. "Do you live with a foster family now? I don't really know anything about the system." The question might be slightly invasive, but he really is just curious.

"Yeah, I just moved in with a new family. It's the eighth one I've stayed with. When a family doesn't want to take you in, you stay at the foster care facility. It's overcrowded and it sucks, to be honest." Myka doesn't want to talk about this anymore. He refrains from sharing anything more, deciding he doesn't know Finnick well enough to share much else. Finnick doesn't push the matter.

"Sorry, man." is all Finnick can manage to say. A small restaurant comes into view just over the cliff, the landscape changing to a more rocky setting with small plants. Seagulls fly over the building, searching for food. You could hear the ocean in the distance. "We're here!" He parks in the small parking lot, not bothering to put the hood up. The area was safe, and there wasn't anything in the car to steal. They walk into the little restaurant, heading straight to the counter to order. An older woman behind the counter grins when she sees Finnick.

"Ah, my favorite customer is here! And I see you bring a friend wid you. Ooh and he's good looking like you, papi." She winks with a playful smile. Her accent is slightly heavy, but easily understood. "What can I get you boys?"

"I'll have the usual, ma." Finnick smirks with a boyish half grin. He looks over to Myka, lifting his brows. "What do you want, Myka?"

"Surprise me. I'm sure everything is amazing." Myka says to the woman.

"Ooh and he's sweet like you too!" she puts her hand over her heart as if struck with love. They both laugh. "Don't worry, Mama Constance will make you boys something good." She says before disappearing behind the kitchen. Finnick and Myka take a seat at the bar, the counters and chairs made of wood. They could smell cooked fish and meat from the kitchen, making their mouths water.

Finnick takes the opportunity to ask Myka about the earlier episode in the cafeteria. He'd been wondering why they broke out in a fight. Granted, Cato and his friends could be kind of rude and act like major dicks sometimes, but it was still strange to just randomly shove him to the ground. "So… what happened during lunch?" he asks suddenly. Myka was hoping he wouldn't bring it up, not wanting to share how he knew the blonde jock, but the cat was already out of the bag.

"Ugh, that guy. Um… you know how I told you I lived with a couple of different families, right?" he tries to think of a way to explain this particular situation without giving away too much detail on what went on. Finnick nods, waiting for him to continue. Myka taps his hand against the bar then pinches the skin on his bottom lip with his pointer finger and thumb in contemplation, looking at the bar table then back at Finnick, his yellow-green eyes seeming to become even more vibrant. "Well, I stayed with this family a few years ago. The mother and I didn't get along much, and things just got out of hand one day… and she kinda shot me." Myka laughs nervously, running a hand through his dark, messy hair.

Finnick's eyes are comically wide in disbelief. "What? You've got to tell me what the hell happened!"

Myka thinks this over for a moment. "She caught me with someone sneaking around in the house. She was super crazy religious and I guess it was just the last straw." He explains. Of course, this was only a part of the truth. But the whole truth might give Finnick the wrong impression and he really didn't think it was any of his business anyway.

"So…" Finnick tries to understand the connection, "Where does Cato come into this?"

Myka continues the story. "Well, an ambulance took me away from the house, and I guess any time a gun is involved, the police need to be notified. The hospital and foster care facility had her arrested for attempted murder. She was Cato's aunt."

"Well then," Finnick laughs, "I guess you guys won't be becoming friends any time soon." Myka laughs, shaking his head. "Okay, tell me if I'm being too nosey, and it's totally okay if you don't want to, but I kinda have to see the gunshot wound."

Without another word, Myka takes off his black tank top and spins his bar stool in the opposite direction, giving Finnick a clear view of his back. "Whoa!" Finnick says, lifting his hand to the round scar on the back of Myka's right shoulder blade, delicately caressing the white and pink flesh. "Did it hurt?"

The question might have seemed ridiculous, but Myka understood his curiosity. "Hell yeah, it hurt. But after a while, I just got really cold and lightheaded. I couldn't really feel anything then, just dizzy and cold and numb. It's kind of hard to explain," he says. He notices Finnick hasn't stopped touching the scar. It feels really nice, the feeling of his fingers lightly stroking his skin, but it's also a little inappropriate. Realizing the same, Finnick snatches his hand away, secretly still wanting to touch the soft, smooth skin. There's a short, awkward moment of silence while Myka puts his shirt back on until Constance comes back with a bag of food. She knew Finnick would take it to the beach, he always had.

Before Finnick has the chance to dig into his pocket to fetch his wallet, Myka hands her a twenty dollar bill.

"Hey, I was going to treat." Finnick pouts.

"You're treating me by showing me this place. You can buy next time." Myka winks. Finnick nods in defeat.

The two walk out of the restaurant, thanking Constance on their way out. She waves, telling them "Come back to visit Mama Constance soon, boys." They tell her they will, smiling on the way out of the door. Finnick hops back into the car with Myka following suit, but he opens the door and lets himself in instead, choosing not to chance scratching the car or making a fool of himself in case he broke something trying to jump in. They drive down the hill and park off the road onto a dirt pavement, exiting the vehicle while Finnick rummages through his trunk. He pulls out a six pack of bottled beer.

"Can't go without these," he says. Myka just laughs at him. They climb down a hill of rocks and sand, hearing the ocean. It's a bit of a workout, but when they finally get passed the boulders, they see a magnificent view of white sand and blue waves crashing into the shore. There's a single boulder near the water, about a hundred feet wide and nearly as tall. They climb it and take a seat on the very top, a light mist hitting their skin when the waves crash into the rock. It feels amazing in the bright, hot sun.

"Thanks for showing me this place." Myka says, staring out into the horizon while Finnick cracks open two bottles of beer with a bottle opener hanging from his keychain. This truly was a special place to get away from everything. Myka probably wouldn't have found anything like it on his own.

"No problem. It's kinda nice to share it with someone." He hands Myka one of the bottles. "Call me cheesy if you must, but I'm glad Mrs. C had me be you guys' tour guide today."

"Me too," Myka responds. He thinks for a moment. "Wait, I wasn't the only new student?" he asks, amused.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met the other kid yet. You guys will eventually bump into each other. You've got a couple classes together. His name is Peeta Mellark."

In Mellark's bakery, Peeta has put on his white and blue apron, tying it behind his back. Since it was typically slow at this hour, his brother had taken off to the library to study for a school project, leaving Peeta to manage the shop by himself. His parents would be upstairs if he needed any help. They usually ran the shop in the morning while Peeta and his brother were at school. The shop is lively with bright yellow-painted walls, trims painted in pastel pinks and blues, walls adorned with colorful paintings. Peeta pulls the fresh pastries from the oven, placing it on the metal shelf to cool while carefully placing the cherry tartlets into the display glass. The tiny bell rings, warning him that a customer has just walked through the door. Peeta looks up from his pastries, shocked to see the blonde-haired boy before him.

"Hey, Peeta," Cato grins.

"H-hi, um, Cato, right?" Peeta asks, offering a small smile. He never thought he'd see Cato in his bakery, and alone above all else; it was a bit out of his character. He'd imagined Cato was the sort of person who went with a group everywhere and wrecked havoc or stirred trouble wherever they went.

"Yeah, it's me. I didn't know you worked here. I pass by this place sometimes and thought I'd come in and check it out," he exclaims. It was a particularly good lie, but then again, Cato was always particularly good with lies.

"Oh, yeah, it's my family's business. I make the pastries. Want to try any? The cherry tarts just came out of the oven." Peeta says. He's a little excited to have someone he sort of knows try his pastries. He'd always taken pride in his work.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Ring me up for a tart and a medium coffee." Cato places his black and red backpack on the counter, pulling out his books. "Wallet's on the bottom," he explains. He places a book on quantum mechanics on top, finally pulling out his wallet. Peeta notices the book right away.

"Hey! You have quantum mechanics with Mr. Beetee?" he asks. Maybe he knew someone in the class.

Cato smirks. "Yeah, I have him for second period. It's a cool class, but I'm getting kinda lost in it. I understand the material well enough, but I don't have a study partner in the class, so I'm not really doing as well as I should be."

"Whoa, really? I have him for fourth!" Peeta says excitedly.

"Really? You wouldn't happen to have a study partner, would you?" Cato hints. Peeta thinks about it for a moment. He did need a study partner, but Cato kinda rubbed him the wrong way. He wasn't looking for any trouble.

"No, I don't know anyone in the class." Peeta answers honestly, with the exception of Finnick, of course. They supposedly had the class together, but he wasn't sure how often he'd actually be attending or if he even had his own study partner already.

"Well, would you want to be mine?" Cato asks. Peeta bites his bottom lip, contemplating his answer. Cato takes the hint immediately. "You know, I'm not as bad as you might think. The whole thing during lunch was just a misunderstanding. I knew that guy from before and we've had beef for a while. Come hang at my place and you'll know it. Besides, I think we could both really use a study partner."

He seems genuine enough, Peeta's convinced. "Okay. I get off work at seven today… and on all weekdays, really. Is that too late?"

"No, that's okay. I have football practice until six most of the time, so that gives me time to shower, change, and get my stuff. Seven works perfect for me," Cato smiles. "How much do I owe you for the coffee and tart?"

Peeta places the pastry in a napkin, then in a small paper bag while the machine pours coffee into a medium sized Styrofoam cup. He places a plastic lid on it and hands it Cato. "It's on the house," he says.

Cato smiles at the kind gesture. "Awesome. Thanks," he says while placing a ten dollar bill in the tip jar. "I'll pick you up at seven. See you later, Peeta." The blonde baker nods his head and waves at Cato as he exits the shop, the tiny bell on the door ringing with his departure. What was he getting himself into? Needing some advice, he figures he'll give Katniss a call. She gave him her number during lunch in case they wanted to hangout or chat. Nobody is in the shop anyway. He walks over to the phone, ready to dial when the tiny bell rings again. He looks over to see Katniss, Rue, Madge, and even Gale at the door.

"Hey Peeta, we thought we'd drop by and pay you a visit!" Katniss beams. Rue and Madge are eyeing the shop with amazement. The shop was so colorful and cute! Gale looks a little out of place, but smiles at Peeta when they catch eye contact.

"You guys came here to visit me? That's so cool, thank you!" Peeta grins. Yes, this group was definitely a great find. It meant a lot to see familiar faces with such friendly qualities. His friends back home never visited him at the shop. He mentally kicks himself in the head, wanting to be rid of the memories of his past. "You guys want anything? I don't mean to brag, but I make pretty amazing pastries. The cherry tarts are still hot. And the chocolate éclairs are pretty delicious. What do you guys like?"

"Ooh, I love cherry." Madge says. Peeta places a cherry tart in a napkin, then onto a small tray.

"What else?" he asks.

Rue eyes the strawberry cheesecake with interest. Peeta laughs, placing it on the tray as well. She grins at him, knowing he noticed she was looking at it.

"Can I try the cheese pastry?" Katniss asks.

"One cheese pastry coming right up!" Peeta places the pastry on the tray and looks at Gale.

"Cherry sounds good." He says. Peeta smiles, placing another cherry tart on the tray, then hands it to Katniss.

"I'll make you guys some coffee. Take a seat wherever you like," he says. The group of four sits by a large window, looking out into the town. This was the perfect spot to have a bakery, the neighborhood was nice, people were friendly, and the red brick street reminded you of a French city. Peeta pours coffee into five separate coffee mugs, placing them on a tray and bringing it to the table. He takes a seat with his friends, everyone taking a cup of the hot java.

"Peeta, this is wonderful!" Rue squeals. Everyone at the table nods in agreement, thanking Peeta for the sweets and coffee.

"No problem," Peeta says. "I thought you were all going to be at Gale's today."

"We were, but then Gale suggested we come visit you." Katniss explains. Peeta looks at Gale, eyebrows lifted in pleasant surprise. He assumed it would be one of the girls' ideas. Either way, it was still a nice gesture.

"Oh, cool. Thanks for coming, you guys. It's nice to have your company." He admits. Everyone smiles, even Gale. Truth be told, it was about time another guy joined their group. Gale enjoyed Katniss, Madge, and Rue's company, but being the only male for so long was getting old. Peeta made a great addition.

"So Peeta, you're a guy…" Madge inquires. Uh oh, this could take off in a weird direction. "We wanted to get your advice. Gale here has been super stalker staring status on this girl in his art class. We've been trying to get him to just talk to her, but he keeps ignoring us and saying that guys don't work like that. What do you think?"

Peeta looks at Gale, whose staring daggers at Madge. Rue and Katniss stifle giggles, interested to hear what Peeta has to say about the whole situation, this has been a long debate between them for a while now. He considers this for a moment. "Well, I think guys and girls work differently. A guy doesn't just want to walk up to a girl and start talking, it's kinda weird. There needs to be a right moment before anything can be said." He says. Gale smiles at him appreciatively, happy someone finally understands.

"Oh. Well, that sucks. I think guys should be able to just approach a girl without having to plan anything." Madge says.

"It's not really about planning, it's about timing." Peeta explains. "It's hard to explain, but you know when the time is right when it is."

Rue suddenly pipes in, curious. "But, Peeta, what happens if you guys miss your chance or time runs out?"

"Sometimes…" Peeta thinks about his own situation, suddenly a little sad, "Sometimes there's never a right time."


	4. Study Partner

Hours had passed since the group had met up. It felt wonderful to have such a solid friendship where they could talk away for hours as if they'd been friends their whole lives. But it was getting late. "I have to go, you guys." Rue announces in her small, chipper voice. "My dad wants me home in time for dinner."

Peeta stands from the table, wiping his hands on his apron. "That's okay, Rue, I have to close the bakery now anyway. We close at six."

Gale stands as well, stretching his arms above his head; his shirt rolling over his stomach giving the smallest peak of smooth, olive skin; Peeta tries not to inspect it. "We should get going then. I'll drive you home, Rue."

"Thanks, Gale." Rue picks up her purple messenger bag, pulling the strap over her head and shoulder. Everyone stands up, walking towards the door as a group. Rue beams in a warm grin. "Bye, Peeta. Thanks for the cake and coffee! See you tomorrow."

"No problem." Peeta replies.

Everyone says their goodbyes, waving at each other as they exit the building. Peeta watches them from the shop to make sure they make it to their cars without any problems. Katniss unlocks her car with the fob, the gray car parked close to the bakery. Madge enters the passenger's side and the ignition soon starts. Gale has parked a little further. Peeta laughs when he sees Rue hopping into the passenger side of his jeep, having to jump to reach the tall ride. It is an adorable and amusing sight, especially when Gale puts in so little effort getting into the driver's side. Both cars start and they back out, driving back home in opposite directions. Peeta locks the doors of the bakery, flips a sign over from "Open" to "Sorry, we're closed."

He takes his time closing the shop, pulling strings to release the blinds down, turning the handle of the white blinds until they're closed at each of the windows. Grabbing a washcloth, he wipes the tables and counters down, cleaning off any crumbs to the ground. When the tables are clean, he flips the chairs onto them upside down and begins to sweep the black and white tile floor, followed by a mop. It takes a total of twenty minutes to clean the shop. His father usually packs the leftover pastries and breads in the morning to give to a local hospital. They don't like food to go to waste. Looking at the clock, Peeta notices he has forty minutes to get ready before Cato arrives. He decides to take a quick shower and change. He takes off his apron, hanging it on a hook in the kitchen, and heads upstairs into the house.

Upstairs, Peeta realizes his mother and father are not home. There's a note on the fridge in the kitchen to his right. He reads the note.

_"Boys, we're going to an exhibit in town. We'll be back late. Remember to clean after yourselves and call us if you need anything. – Dad"_

Well that was simple enough. His brother would probably be back soon from the library. Peeling off his shirt, Peeta walks down the hallway to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he tosses his shirt, pants, socks, and undergarments in a white laundry bin next to the door and heads to the shower, turning the knobs to release the water with a hiss. The warm water sooths him, his muscles relax under the warm water, closing his eyes and letting the shower rinse his body, letting his thoughts travel. He thinks of his friends visiting him at the bakery, thinks of Katniss' charmingly dorky laugh, how Madge twirls her hair around her fingertips when she's feeling shy, Rue's bubbly personality that makes you smile no matter how you feel, and Gale… Gale's slim, toned body and protruding collar bones; his smooth, olive skin; his mysterious gray eyes, his pouty lips that he'd love to see wrapped around his…

Cold water!

Peeta yelps from the freezing contact, moving away from the showerhead too quickly and slips, his pale legs flinging up towards the air, cheek smashing against the porcelain soap dispenser on his way down. "Owww!" he howls, rubbing his injured cheek. He lifts himself from the tub, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel from the rack. He wraps it around his waist and heads towards his bedroom, cursing the shower on his way, "Stupid soap dispenser!"

When he finally makes it to his bedroom he rummages through his dresser, looking for something suitable to wear. Not wanting to come across as trying to impress Cato, he decides to settle on a pair of jeans and a simple cotton white t-shirt. There's still ten minutes before Cato's expected arrival. Taking the opportunity, he heads back into the bathroom to fix his hair and inspect the damage to his cheek. The reflection in the mirror gives him a clear sight of his already forming bruise. He looks like he just got into a fight; the idea is slightly comical when he thinks about how unlikely of a situation that would be. Peeta was just too mellow of a person. Despite his troubles at his old school, he never fought another student. It just didn't seem right.

Shaking the excess water from his hair, he massages a small amount of gel through the messy strands with his fingers. When he's finished, he looks back into the mirror, admiring his slightly rebellious reflection. Well, what he thought was rebellious anyway; Peeta just looked like the mama's favorite / boy next door with cute, messy hair. The doorbell rings, snapping him from his trance. Was Cato here already? He still had- he looks at the small digital clock on the counter- five minutes! He paces down the hallway and down the stairs, opening the door to reveal Cato observing the exterior of the building, his hands in his jean pockets. Peeta notices he's changed into a black tank top, and it looks really good on him. _Really _good.

"Whoa! Peeta, what happened to your face?" The taller blonde shrieks.

Peeta's cheeks and nose turn red in embarrassment. "It was an accident," he admits. He figures he doesn't have to go into the awkward details.

Cato narrows his eyes. "Was it Gale?" he growls, completely taking Peeta aback. Gale had a little bit of a temper, but he couldn't picture him ever being violent.

"What? No! It's a little embarrassing, but I kinda fell in the shower." He scratches the back on his neck, a nervous tick. Cato doesn't seem to believe him.

"Huh. Okay then. Are you ready to go?" Go? Go where? It takes Peeta a moment to remember why Cato was here in the first place. He nods his head, grabs his backpack by the door, and closes it behind him.

"My car is just right there." Cato points to a blue sports car close by. That's not shocking; of course he owns a sports car. They walk to the impressive vehicle and Cato opens the trunk, ushering for Peeta to put his backpack inside. Then they take their seats on the leather chairs, Peeta observing all the interesting gadgets inside. They take off to the freeway, speeding easily over a hundred miles per hour. It makes Peeta uncomfortable how fast Cato is going, but he doesn't say anything in fear of looking like a coward.

Cato gives him a serious, but slightest sympathetic look. "You know," he says "if you ever need to have some business handled, I can talk to a few people."

Peeta gives him a questioning look when he realizes what he'd meant. Cato just offered to have Gale beaten up. He raises is eyebrows, stunned by the proposal. "No! I mean, thanks, but really- I fell in the shower. It really was an accident!"

Sighing, Cato gives up with an "Alright, Peeta. Just let me know if you change your mind." Suddenly, Peeta is angry. What was this guy's problem anyway? He had no right to call him a liar. But then, why is he so sure that Gale was the one to bruise his cheek? No, it doesn't matter. It's none of his concern anyway.

The car slows down when they make their way off the highway and onto a residential street. The neighborhood is absolutely breathtaking, up in the hills, the houses large and beautiful. Cato's family must be financially set. The homes here looked like they easily ran a million dollars a residence. They drive to a gorgeous house near the top of the hill, a couple miles away from the other houses. The view is incredible. You could see the whole city and the ocean in the distance. Peeta is suddenly aware of his circumstances, a little embarrassed of his own place. Cato doesn't seem to care either way. He parks the car in the 4-car garage, a maroon classic the only other car currently stationed. They let themselves out of the vehicle, Cato getting Peeta's backpack from the trunk. He unlocks and opens the door in the garage, holding it for Peeta to come inside the house.

"My room is on the top floor on the left, but you're also welcome to the pool table room downstairs or whatever if you feel like. My stuff is upstairs though." Cato shrugs. The house is amazing inside, with spacious rooms, bright chandeliers, and elegant décor.

Unsure what to say, Peeta just nods his head and follows Cato upstairs. The bedroom alone is half the size of his entire upstairs living quarters. He notices several trophies on the wall, two black guitars on the opposite, and a large bookcase filled with books by the giant California king sized bed. The trophies and guitars weren't really a shock, but all of the books certainly were. He assumed that Cato was just another stupid jock until this very moment.

"Have you read any of those?" he points towards the bookshelf.

Cato smirks. "Kinda stupid to have a bunch of books and not read them." Peeta nods in agreement, walking over to the mantelpiece, observing them. They're mostly autobiographies and war history. There are a couple of fiction pieces here and there, but it didn't look like a huge selection in comparison to the others. "You can borrow any if you want." Cato offers. Peeta smiles at him in thanks, steps back from the shelf, takes a seat on the opposite end of the bed from Cato, his backpack and study material already sitting on the black, blue, and gold patterned bedspread. He takes out the blue notebook from his backpack and opens his quantum mechanics book, skimming through the pages until he gets to the review section.

Cato contemplates his options. "Let's save some time and get through the review portion and if we get stuck, we can try to figure it out. Sound good?"

"Okay." Peeta answers. They take their time, going through the review questions and jotting down notes from the chapter, occasionally glancing up at one another. Peeta thumbs through different sections back and forth, eventually making himself comfortable by lying down on the bed on his stomach, while Cato reads the chapter from the very beginning sitting up; he doesn't really know anything about quantum mechanics. He'd actually borrowed the book from a friend who had taken the class last year, an excuse to be Peeta's "study buddy." Of course, he'd never tell Peeta this.

"Here's one I'm stuck on: How is an atom's size maintained?" Peeta suddenly asks.

Cato had just finished reading a section of the book with this information. "The electron isn't drawn to the nucleus."

"How do you get that?" Peeta asks confused, chewing on his pencil. Cato takes the opportunity to crawl over the bed to Peeta's side, laying down on his stomach next to him and turning the pages of his book to a section with the relevant information.

"So the atom doesn't collapse on itself because of these?" Peeta touches the diagram on the page.

Cato tries explaining what he'd just read, "Well, when electrons move, they emit light." He places his hand on top of Peeta's and guides his finger to a single electron, making the younger blonde blush. "But when they're in a stationary state, they don't spend any energy and the electron keeps rotating in the same orbit." With his hand still on Peeta's, he traces their hands in a circle, showing how the electrons ring around the nucleus. "See the how the electrons are following a certain orbit?" Their pulses raise just a bit faster, the tension starting to feel thick.

Cato lets go, grazing his fingertips up Peeta's hand. Or did he just imagine it? "Oh…" He looks at Cato, his biceps slightly flexed while he rests his weight on his arms, still lying in the bed next to Peeta. Cato's cell phone suddenly chimes, cutting the heated tension until he leans over Peeta to silence it. Whoever it was, they could wait. He drops the phone on the bed and pulls his torso back up; using one arm to balance on Peeta's lower back for support, making the boy slightly squirm. Peeta's hormones are starting to get the best of him, his body temperature begins to gradually rise, his cheeks and lips redden, and all he can think about is Cato kissing him. He imagines Cato would be strong, but careful not to hurt him. He cocks his head to his right, face inches from the taller adolescent's. The distance begins to steadily decrease, little by little when he thinks their lips will meet and… the doorbell rings.

What the hell just happened? Cato grunts in irritation, mumbling a "Be right back" as he lifts himself off the bed and out of the room. Peeta sits up from his spot, wondering if what he thinks almost happened was really what was about to happen. You know, _before_ they were interrupted. He blushes in embarrassment and begins to pack his things back into his backpack.

Cato has made his way down the stairs to his front door, swinging it open to find Marvel standing there on his doorstep. He bursts out laughing, "Wow, you look like shit."

"Yeah? No kidding, asshole. It's broken." Marvel is talking about his broken nose, which is bandaged with a white tape. "And what the hell, man? I've been trying to call you!" he exclaims.

Cato rolls his eyes. "What's up, Marv?"

"Dude, we were supposed to meet up an hour ago. Glimmer is going to kill me if I don't make this party everything she expects it to be. You said you'd help me with this shit!" Marvel was stressed, of course. Who wouldn't be when their girlfriend expected the whole world to be encased in a shiny diamond box for her, or else?

Cato laughs at this; his best friend was beyond whipped. "Listen, Marv- I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"What could possibly be more important than preventing my girlfriend from killing me?" Marvel shrieks.

"Stop getting your panties in a bunch. I'll help you in a bit. I've got company right now."

"Who's your company?" Marvel demands. This was important, damn it!

Now he was getting impatient. "Sorry, _Mother_. Didn't realize we were on a schedule. The new kid is upstairs waiting for me-"

"What? Why the hell would you bring that faggot ass fucker to your place? Look at what he did to my face!" Marvel is wild up, angry, and heated. Was Cato crazy or just stupid?

"Not that one, moron. I meant the other new kid." Sometimes his best friend just did not think. He could be a real idiot sometimes.

"Oh." Marvel thinks this over for a moment. "Wait, why is he here?"

"Don't worry about it." Oh, _that's_ why. Cato and Marvel had been best friend's their whole lives. Of course Marvel knew his secret. He gives him the upmost goofy grin he can manage.

"Ohhh, I see." he sniggers.

"You really are an idiot, Marv." Cato shakes his head.

"Well, as long as it isn't that other guy." He has an incredibly devious smirk. "Speaking of which, I thought it might please you to let you know that I found out where he's living and where he works."

The Pines is an apartment complex downtown that's known to inhabit all sorts of trouble. Drugs are the biggest concern, and there is the occasional gang problem. The east wing had been rebuilt about six years ago when a tenant had failed to care for the meth they were cooking, it blew up nine different apartment rooms. But this is home for Myka, and it was still better than the foster care facility.

"Y-you live here?" Finnick asks, obviously stunned by the location. He'd never been around this part of town. The ground was covered in grime, the walls of the buildings filled with graffiti, random broken windows, and hungry stray cats paced around their territories. No, Finnick would never have any reason to be near this part of town.

"Yeah… You can drop me off here." Myka points to a curb near the complex. Finnick parks the car, watching a group of suspicious men in white t-shirts standing by the entrance. Myka starts to get out of the car when Finnick grabs his arm.

"You want me to come in with you?" he asks with a look of concern. Myka smiles at him, knowing why he was so anxious.

"I'll be fine. They won't give you trouble unless you give them reason to. Go home, Fin. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride." His voice is so calm, but Finnick is still apprehensive about letting him leave. He finally lets go of Myka's wrist, but all he can think about is taking Myka away with him, far from this place.

He sighs with an "Okay. See you tomorrow," and watches as his new friend walks to the apartments, letting himself inside the main entrance. The group of men doesn't seem interested in either of them, engrossed in their conversations and exchanges of hands. From the distance, you couldn't tell what they were trading, but anyone with half a brain could see they were dealing.

Myka walks inside the broken down complex towards the stairs, the elevators stopped working a long time ago. A small, black cat with identical yellow-green eyes waits for him on the second flight of stairs. He opens his backpack, pulls out a small bag of shredded chicken to feed to the cat. "Hello my little petit chat." He scratches the back of the cat's ears, leaving the bag of food for it by the corner, earning an audible purr. There were a lot of strays around the complex, but this particular one followed Myka around every day. It rubs its face and side against his leg before sauntering to the bag of food, comfortably eating. He smiles before continuing up the steps to the third floor. There are voices yelling at each other, sounds of dishes being broken against the walls, though the noise comes from all of the rooms. This was typical behavior for the tenants living here.

The apartment is empty; his foster parents were probably out scoring. It's a nice change from having them screaming or passed out on the couch in the living room. He heads to the bedroom, closing it behind him before grabbing a jar and strips of rolling paper from the ground. The jar of green is not as full as it was this morning; someone had found and helped themselves to his stash. He pinches the grass-like substance, carefully placing it on a strip of rolling paper before reeling it into a perfect blunt, licking the end of the paper to make it stick. He twists the ends and lights one end, inhaling the matter deep into his lungs. He's calmer now. This would be his only time alone and content before what's-their-names came back home. Taking deep inhalations of the soothing substance helps relax him, holding the smoke in his lungs before slowly exhaling through his nostrils, eyes closed in thought.

It's nearly seven-thirty, work starts in two and a half hours. He'd requested a half shift due to his first day of school. It takes twenty minutes to walk to the bar from this place, so he decides to take a two hour nap before starting his shift for the night.

The day may have started off shaky, but Finnick had really proved to be something else. He was still suspicious of the tall, charismatic playboy. Myka never really had any friends, with the exception of Ryan, another orphan like himself from the foster care center. Since Ryan had been taken away two years back, he hadn't really trusted anyone since. Maybe Finnick could be the exception some day.


	5. Lone Wolves

It had been several minutes before Marvel finally left the front porch, taking off in his silver soft-top automobile. Cato races back upstairs to explain to Peeta his absence when he notices the younger blonde has already packed his things, sitting on the bed and playing with a loose thread in the knee of his jeans, waiting for him. Unsure what to do, he rubs the side of his neck before apologizing. "Sorry about that. It was my best friend, Marvel. He's being a little bitch."

Peeta chews on his bottom lip, hands tucked under his legs. "Oh. That's okay."

"Why are you packing up already?" Cato bobs his head towards the black and blue backpack. He wasn't already planning to go home, was he? They were just starting to warm up to one another…

"I just thought… um, if you have plans already, maybe I should go." It's not so much a question as it is a statement. Peeta doesn't feel right being here anymore. Cato was attractive, but Peeta just could not go through another life like he had before. His family moved here so that they could put it all behind them, and he was still trying to mend the pieces of the destruction it had caused back together again. There was too much at stake here.

Cato isn't willing to let him go that easily. If he left now, he probably wouldn't get another chance like this again for a long time. "I don't have other plans, so you really have no reason to go. C'mon, I'll take you home after we finish this thing."

"I… I don't think I should stay." Peeta says honestly. Going home would definitely be his best option right now. He just didn't know Cato well enough for any of this to be happening. And he really needed to collect his thoughts.

This left a couple of options, but Cato knows what his best choice is. After all, he was much better at the game. "I see what's going on now. Kinda wish I had seen it coming."

Utterly confused, Peeta stares at Cato with a look of perplexity, trying to decipher his thoughts. What is it that he thinks is going on? What should he have seen? "What, um… what do you- I don't understand."

"Gale." He says simply.

Peeta is just completely at a loss. His eyebrows knot in attentiveness, blue eyes boring into Cato's. "What about Gale?"

"Don't worry, Peeta. I'm not going to tell anyone about your relationship. Not my style." The look on his face is so sincere, genuine, and filled with concern. If he was pretending to care, he was doing an extremely fantastic job. It puts Peeta is a state of panic. Why would he think they were together? Would he really keep it a secret? Why did he suspect Peeta was even gay? Could he be trusted?

"We're not together!" Peeta suddenly shouts; eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Oh," Cato says, looking at the ground, brows furrowed. He looks back up at Peeta, sucking in his bottom lip, and takes a seat on the bed next to him, staring at his hands. "I'm sorry. I just assumed what with you guys hanging out and all. But it's good news. I'd hate myself if he got the opportunity to hurt you. And, besides," he looks back up at Peeta, "it would have killed my chances of being able to…"

"Able to what?" Peeta asks innocently. Sometimes he could be clueless, even when Cato's face is coming closer and closer to his own, until finally, their lips meet in a very gentle touch.

"Kiss you." Cato finishes in a whisper. He caresses his fingertips against Peeta's smooth cheek, already red and hot with tension. He knew Peeta would feel like this, warm and soft. He presses their lips together again, this time with more force, nibbling on the smaller boy's bottom lip until he starts to kiss back. Testing his boundaries, Cato takes the opportunity to explore Peeta's body, his fingers tracing down Peeta's cheek to his neck, down his chest, underneath his white t-shirt, stroking small circles on his stomach, making him squirm. Cato smirks beneath the kiss, realizing how ticklish Peeta is. He twirls his pointer finger around Peeta's belly button, making him whimper, body shuddering from the contact. It's deliciously adorable.

He still wants more.

A cell phone rings, infuriating Cato to no end. If that was Marvel, he was going to have to bury a body bag pretty soon. But the ringtone isn't familiar. Peeta picks up the cell phone, accepting the call. "Hello...? Hey… Oh, yeah. Sorry about that… Thanks. I'm on my way… Okay. Bye." He hangs up the phone, shoving it back into his pocket, looking back up at Cato. "That was my brother. Can, um… can you take me home?"

"Yeah, of course." It didn't matter if he took him home now or later, his plan had already been set in motion. There was no way Peeta wouldn't think about what had just happened. Cato would be branded into his mind for a very long time now.

"Thanks." Peeta rubs his neck awkwardly, picks up his backpack and waits for Cato, who casually walks over to his dresser and grabs his car keys.

"No problem," he says, shrugging his shoulders. He looks over his shoulder to make sure Peeta is following him before they leave the room, trotting down the stairs and back to the garage. They let themselves in the sports car without a word, the tension thick and heavy. Cato puts on a pair of sunglasses he had stashed in the glove compartment and turns the key in the vehicle, making the car roar to life. He places his right arm on the top of Peeta's seat, making him slightly nervous until he sees Cato looking over his shoulder to back the car out.

The drive starts off fast as it had on their way to the house, but Cato notices Peeta's hand has clutched onto the door handle; he's terrified. Cato slows down to the speed limit, watching Peeta let out a silent sigh of relief from the corner of his eye. "So my friend's girlfriend is having a party this weekend for her birthday. It's gonna be pretty crazy. You should come." He says unexpectedly.

"Really? Um, that sounds cool. But won't it be weird? I don't know your friends." Peeta is glad he hadn't said anything about the kiss, but this also caught him off guard. For all he knew, this could be some sort of trap.

"Would you like to meet them? I'll introduce you tomorrow. You can sit with us at lunch." Cato offers, watching the road in front of him.

"Maybe," Peeta answers. He's not sure if it's the best idea. He should call Katniss when he makes it home to try to find out what he can about Cato. He could trust her, right? "I already promised Katniss I'd hang out with her at lunch."

Which one was Katniss again? Katniss, Katniss… oh right, she was Gale's best friend, the one with the dark hair. Gale. How the name just made you want to grind your teeth. "It's cool, maybe during class then."

That seemed reasonable enough. "Okay. That sounds good. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." There's a calming pause. "Peeta, I know this isn't any of my business. I don't know Katniss or her friends very well, but…do me a favor and watch your back with Gale."

Before he could stop himself, he asks "What's wrong with Gale?"

Cato takes off his sunglasses, looking at Peeta then back at the road. This was a difficult situation to explain, and one he wouldn't share everything about to Peeta. It could ruin his family's name. There was already gossip about his aunt whom had been arrested for shooting her foster child a couple years ago. She only served for a couple months when the court dropped the charges of "attempted murder" when she and the rest of the family explained that the teenager had snuck out and back into the house, making them believe he was a burglar. It was an accident, they said. But, of course, there were other conspiracy theories, and he really didn't need any more rumors tossed his way. "We used to be friends. I trusted him and he tore my family apart. He isn't what you think he is. Whatever you do, don't trust him. He's a liar and he hurts people, Peeta."

There's obviously so much more to the story, but Peeta doesn't push the matter any further. They reach the bakery in silence, pulling up to the curb to let Peeta out.

He gives Cato a warm smile. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow?" The look on his face is absolutely endearing, the blue eyes wide in question, lips ever so slightly pouted like a child.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Cato." Peeta waves at the taller blonde, earning a delectable smile in return. Cato stays put until Peeta has successfully let himself inside the building, then takes off at his usual fast pace towards the freeway.

Exhilarated, that's how Peeta feels right now. There's a certain excitement that makes his heart race faster and faster, but he's unsure if it's because he's happy or scared. Perhaps it was both. He walks upstairs to see his mother is already in the living room, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for him. He looks around to see if his brother and father are nearby to find the place otherwise empty. This wasn't going to be good, he knew it.

"Who was that?" She demands. Like a whimpering puppy dog whom just been caught peeing on the carpet, Peeta bows his head down, peeking up at her with wide blue eyes.

"He's a classmate. We were studying for our quantum mechanics class." He answers honestly. Telling her about the kiss would definitely be a bad idea; he decides to leave that part out.

"Oh, he's just a 'classmate.' And does this 'classmate' of yours have a name?" The look on her face is one of pure hatred. She was always suspicious of Peeta's friends now. She couldn't handle another situation like at his last school. It wasn't that she hated her son. On the contrary, she cared a great deal of him. She just didn't want to see him get hurt and she didn't understand why he was the way he is.

"His name is Cato." Peeta bites on his bottom lip, unsure what else to say.

"Cato. He's a good looking kid. Tall, blonde, nice body… Peeta, I wasn't born yesterday. I know you're not telling me everything. Damn it, Peeta! Haven't you learned your lesson already? We moved here to get away from that mess at your last school and you jump back into it the first chance you get? Are you stupid? We can't do this again!" She's suddenly in hysterics. She couldn't do this again. She can't do this again! She paces to the kitchen, away from Peeta.

He follows her, trying to calm her down. "Mom, I didn't tell him. I haven't told anyone."

She's screaming now. "I can't help you if you keep putting yourself in this trouble! I'm tired, Peeta. Your father is tired. Your brother is tired. Don't you see it? Tell me you don't find him attractive."

"I… I… um, I-I don't…" The blubbering mess gives him away. Peeta was never a good liar; it went against his very nature. Knowing the truth, his mother finally explodes. She grabs a tea cup from the counter and throws it near Peeta's direction. She hadn't meant to throw it so close to him, she was just very upset. It smashes against the refrigerator with a loud crash, scaring her son.

Picking up the pieces of the broken dishes, Hazelle Hawthorne doesn't know what to do anymore. She hadn't meant to upset Gale, but the tension had been building up for years now, it was eventually going to happen like this, or worse. She's worried, unsure where he had taken off to, but she stays strong for her younger children. Gale was setting a bad example, but she had to make sure they knew what he did wasn't right. Rory is immediately at her side, helping her pick up the broken glass from the floor. For being only twelve years old, he was too mature for his age, growing up too quickly. She stops him, holding onto his hands and looking into his eyes. "Your brother is just upset. He doesn't mean to be like this. I want you boys to know that I love you all very much. And you need to understand, what happened to your father isn't anyone's fault. But he's gone now, and David makes me happy. He's not here to replace your father. You know that right?"

Rory nods his head. He was seven when his father had died, but it felt much longer than just five years ago. He'd accepted his father's death a long time ago. It was Gale who couldn't let go; he was thirteen when the accident happened, and he still blamed himself for it. Seeing his mother and her new love interest infuriated him. The man had no business trying to step into their lives. Did his mother feel anything for his father anymore? How was she able to just be with another man? It was an insult to his death.

Gale took off in his jeep to get away from his family for the night. He didn't want the company of his friends either. He just wanted to be alone, miserable with himself. It was his fault this all had happened anyway. If he hadn't told his father what had happened to him when he was at his friend's place, he'd still be alive. He should have been more of a man. He shouldn't have let it happen in the first place. He was a sorry excuse of a man, a sorry excuse of a son. He drives deep into the downtown, looking for a place where he could swallow himself in his misery uninterrupted. He finds the place, a bar with a "don't ask, don't tell" policy. He's heard of this place a couple times before. It was one of the only bars that never carded the teenagers. They'd never been shut down though because the area was incredibly sketchy and dangerous. Not a whole lot of kids came here.

Parking the jeep in lot on the side of the bar, Gale takes a quick look at the building. It's a decent size, already pretty crowded with all sorts on vermin, dark, and almost gloomy. Not really caring about the possible dangers of the area, he steps into the bar, a cool air relaxing him. The bar itself doesn't look so bad inside; it's dim with red and violet lights, the walls are painted crimson, reflecting the lights into a beautiful, soft hue. He takes a seat on one of the black stools at the bar, waiting for one of the bartenders to come his way. There are two of them, one in his forties, the back of his head already balding, with thin brown hair surrounding the crown. He's wearing a black t-shirt and black pants, a rag sticking out of his pocket. The other bartender is much younger, possibly too young to be working at the bar. He's wearing jeans and a black tank top, a rag hanging out from his rear jean pocket. He recognizes the young bartender instantly- it was the new kid that had beaten up Cato and Marvel at lunch.

"You know each other?" the older bartender asks. He'd noticed Gale staring at Myka for some time now. Gale shakes his head.

"Not really." He answers simply. Keeping the 'don't ask, don't tell' rule in his head, he doesn't say anything more regarding the matter. The older bartender just nods his head, understanding what Gale wasn't saying.

"What will you have?" he asks.

"Jack and coke," Gale says. The bartender sets a small glass on the counter, carelessly pouring the contents into the glass, a more heavy hand with the whiskey. Gale nods his head in thanks, tossing the bills of money on the counter, lifting his hand up to let the bartender know he didn't require any change. The bartender goes back to serving other customers at the bar.

Watching Myka from the corner of his eye, he watches the tall, pale adolescent smiling at a group of girls trying to flirt with him. It was obvious he was being friendly, but wasn't interested in any of their advances. One of the girls, a cute blonde girl in a low-cut red top is whispering in his ear. They look in Gale's direction, smiling and conversing. Gale finds himself wondering what the hell they're saying about him, but pretends not to notice them. A couple minutes pass and the young bartender approaches him. He drops another jack and coke in front of Gale, who looks up at him with a look of confusion. "The blonde at the end of the bar asked me to give you another," he explains.

"Do me a favor, tell her I said thank you but I'm not interested. I'll pay for the drink." Gale says simply. Sure, the girl was cute. He could probably use a good lay too, but his sour attitude and pissed off demeanor prevents him from any sort of release. He wants to be left the hell alone. Myka disappears back to the other side of the bar, delivering the message. The girl frowns in disappointment, but doesn't look angry at the rejection. Gale downs his drink, wanting to forget why he even came here.

"I told her you were already seeing someone." Gale looks up to see the young bartender has returned, grabbing a tall beer mug. He skillfully pours an assortment of liquids in it; 7-up and pineapple juice, followed by rum and southern comfort. Then he pours a clear liquid in the drink with a heavier hand than required, and pushes the mug towards Gale. He obviously doesn't recognize him. But then, how would he? "You look like you could use something a little stronger."

"What is it?" he asks, sniffing the drink. Whatever it was, it was strong.

"The fifth element, I figured a little Everclear would help you." Myka shrugs. Everclear wasn't legal in the state, but the bar always managed to get their hands on a couple bottles of the 190 proof alcohol; they had certain connections around town. Gale gulps down the drink, instantly creating a burning sensation down his throat. Yes, this was definitely a strong drink, it's exactly what he needs right now. He sets the mug down, looking up at the boy with the yellow and green eyes; they look just like Gale's- empty and cold. There's a sort of comfort just seeing it, this wasn't someone who was going to pretend to care. Everyone around them is sheep waiting to be lead into their herd.

Gale and Myka are not sheep; they are wolves seeking out their next meal to hunt as a means of survival, lone canis lupus searching for their pack, misunderstood misfits lost in the snow. Though neither of them can see it, they can sense it in each other. "Thanks."

Myka turns away, going back to mixing drinks for the self-indulgent, mindless cattle. His night is not over yet. Gale continues to down his drink, his mind beginning to finally fade. The memories are still there, but he doesn't feel the sadness or anger anymore, all replaced by numbness. Pretty soon, nothing bothers him. Nothing matters. It all just ceases to exist. And this is what he wants, to be able to see it all and not care anymore.


	6. Don't Trust Them

Peeta never got the chance to talk to Katniss last night. There were too many things, too many emotions, happening all at once at home. It took hours for his mother to stop screaming, her tantrum far exceeding its limit. His father was the reason she stopped yelling at him, reminding her that it wasn't anything Peeta could control, that they needed to try their best to accept things as they were. Peeta did not get any sleep last night.

Walking into his first period class, he notices Gale is nowhere to be seen. Where was he anyway? Maybe he was late. Cato certainly isn't, already in his seat, eyes catching sight of Peeta the moment he walks into the classroom. He looks different today, but what was it? The brushed forward blonde hair with messy bangs sticking up, vast blue eyes the color of the sky, the protruding muscles in his biceps; they were all the same as yesterday. But today… today Cato looks _really_ good. He gives Peeta a half smirk, seductively watching him. Sweet little Peeta reddens immediately, blushing like a little school girl. Oh boy, this feels so awkward.

Ms. Trinket doesn't look very well, her skin is pale and she's not wearing nearly as much makeup. The class is silent, waiting to see her next move. She sits at her cherry wood desk, adorned with pink business supplies and picture frames. "As you all may have noticed," she starts, "I have a little bit of a cold. You'll be finishing Mr. Poe's Masque of the Red Death today. Everyone get in groups of four or five and write me a one page summary on what you believe the message of the story is. Personally, I find it atrocious, not enough color or happiness to it. And for that matter, why the color red? Why not lavender or champagne?" She can't be serious. "At least then we'd have more to talk about! Red is just so depressing." Yep, she's serious. "Go on now! Chip chip!" she waggles her hands in effort of having the class move along.

Groups were never Peeta's strong point. He sinks deep into his seat, wanting to disappear from the classroom that will obviously pick out their groups immediately and leave him to look like a complete loser all by himself. The teacher would make it worse, asking him why he wasn't in a group, they always did. Then he'd become even more red in embarrassment and be made a fool. Group assignments should never be allowed in classrooms. They had no significance. Really, what workforce ever ordered their associates to work in groups? None of them, that's who.

"Peeta!" Cato shouts to the younger blonde. He turns around to look at him, already in a group with the two girls he noticed giggling at him yesterday. "Come be part of our group!" Well, at least he wouldn't be by himself. He scoots the desk closer to Cato, smiling at his new group members. "Peeta, this is Glimmer and Cashmere. Glimmer is my best friend's girlfriend. Cashmere here is just some whore that hangs out with us sometimes."

The girl with the medium-length curly blonde hair throws a pen at Cato, but they're all laughing. "Shut up, asshole." She looks at Peeta, "Nice to finally meet you, Peeta." She winks at him. Hey, a friend of Cato's is a friend of the group, and this one was cute.

"You too," Peeta responds. He sort of wishes Gale was here. Did he call out sick or something?

Glimmer is giving Cato a strange look, her nose scrunched, eyes narrowed, eyebrow cocked. Cato takes note of it. "What's up, Glimmer?" She peaks at Peeta questionably, wondering if she can openly talk with him there. Cato gets the message. "Yeah, he's cool. What's up?"

"Did my boyfriend talk to you about that new guy? When are you guys going to teach that animal his place?" Wow, straight to the point, huh? That was unexpected. She's in a rage. "He broke Marvel's nose! Have you seen it? It's embarrassing to take him anywhere with the nasty bandage on his face. I can't even cover the bruises on his nose and eyes with concealer!"

Cato just smirks at her. "Don't worry about it. We've got it under control."

Peeta doesn't want to be here anymore. He's also decided that he doesn't want to get to know Cato's friends or have anything to do with that clique. And what were they going to do to that kid? What could he possibly have done to piss off Cato and his friends so badly? Peeta can't help but feel disappointed in Cato for talking this way. He seemed so much nicer yesterday.

"Fine, but you'd better do something quick." Glimmer huffs and crosses her arms. What a shallow bitch.

"I said we've got it under control. Let's just finish this stupid assignment already." Annoyed with her demands and bitching, Cato rolls his eyes and opens his book to finish the assignment. Normally, he'd have somebody else do it for him, but it was the perfect excuse not to talk to Glimmer anymore. Peeta does the same, hastily searching for the section he'd left off on. Glimmer and Cashmere continue to gossip, mostly about something going on in their cheerleading team. Peeta can't really tell what exactly they're talking about; he doesn't care enough to listen.

Cato takes a peak over his book, peering at Peeta to see if he's looking back at him. He isn't. Peeta is so engrossed in his book, obviously upset by the conversation and company, and definitely wanting to be as far away from all of them as possible.

Damn it. He fucked up.

When the bell rings, Glimmer and Cashmere take off together, not really concerned with anything that had just happened; they're too busy chitchatting about something else to notice the tension. Peeta still refuses to look Cato's way, shoving his book and pad into his backpack angrily. When he turns to leave, Cato grabs his wrist. "Peeta…"

With a sigh, Peeta looks at the ground next to him, refusing to make eye contact. "What is it, Cato?"

"Listen, Glimmer is kind of a bitch. I put up with her because she's my best friend's girlfriend." He tugs on Peeta's wrist a little rougher, trying to get him to look at him. He finally does, but he still looks upset. "If you're worried about that new kid, don't be. I only told Glimmer that to shut her up. If anything happens with that guy, it will be because he started it. I'm not looking to start any trouble."

Cato should be an actor, he's a fantastic liar. The lie comforts Peeta, his features softening into a smile. He's glad Cato isn't some sort of bully, planning to jump someone for fighting back. "Okay."

Phew, it worked. "Cool. So I'll see you in third?"

"Yeah, see you then." He blushes when he feels Cato let go of his wrist, squeezing his hand in a flirting gesture. He had so much to talk to Katniss about.

Rushing to second period, he spots Katniss in the same seat as yesterday; she'd given up her usual seat to Peeta. "Katniss!"

"Hey Peeta," she grins at him. She's let her hair down today, it looks beautiful. Her grin falters. "What happened?" her voice has changed to one of concern. It takes Peeta a moment to realize she was talking about his cheek.

"Oh! Yeah… um, kinda embarrassing, but I fell in the shower." Was that one of those excuses like running into a doorknob or falling down the stairs? Hopefully not. Peeta doesn't need everyone thinking he was in some sort of fight.

She seems to believe him. "Ouch! That looks like it hurts. Are you okay?" Being caring and endearing are definitely some of her best traits. Peeta could trust her with anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bruise. Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you about something?" He's hoping she knows more about Cato, since he was absolutely clueless. He'd ask Gale, but that seemed like a stupid idea since they obviously hated each other. He's still curious as to why. Alone, they seemed so mellow, down-to-earth, and even friendly. But around each other, they were hostile, temperamental, and looked like a pack of wild dogs ready to attack. He just didn't understand it. He remembers what Cato had said about Gale ruining his family somehow, but didn't mention how or why.

"Of course you can. What's on your mind?" Just as she asks the question, the room has filled with students. Peeta looks around nervously.

"I'll ask you later." He says. She nods her head, understanding that he wanted to have this conversation in a more private setting. She has an idea as to what he wants to talk about, but she's not the type of person to put someone on blast. If he wants to talk about it, he will on his own time, and she respects that.

"No problem, later then." As if on cue, Mr. Boggs enters the classroom dressed in a finely pressed suit. Though he always carried an orderly sort of charisma, he looks much more serious and stern today. This must have been a bad day for the teachers, having been the second one out of character already. The class is silent, watching as he immediately drops his case by his desk and begins writing on the wipe-board. He starts his lecture without delay, the students hastily grabbing their notebooks and pens to take notes.

Mr. Boggs doesn't break from his lecture once. When the bell finally rings, everyone packs their bags and leaves the classroom right away. Katniss waits outside in the hall for Peeta, patiently. When he makes it out the door she smiles at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Peeta shifts from one foot to the other, slightly uncomfortable. "I wanted to ask you about someone."

"Is it Gale?" Katniss eyes Peeta with a smirk. It catches him completely off guard.

"Wait, what? Why would you think it was about Gale?" he asks her.

Katniss thinks about this, not wanting to offend Peeta or brush him the wrong way. She had to be sensitive in her delivery. "Peeta, I want you to know that you're one of my friends now and I completely accept you as you are."

"You think I'm gay?" Peeta shrieks. This is not where he wanted the conversation to be going.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She frowns.

Peeta considers this. He looks down on the ground, contemplating whether or not he should come clean. On the one hand, it would be great to finally have someone to confide to. On the other hand, this could easily backfire like it had at his last school. But Katniss isn't like the people from his other school, and he shouldn't compare them. He sighs. "How did you know?"

"Don't worry, Peeta. I'm not going to tell anyone. I could just tell." He looks at her, horrified. "It's just me! Nobody else thinks you are. I have an eye for these things." His posture relaxes, convinced. "So it's not Gale?"

"No. Um, I was kinda hoping you could tell me about Cato." It's a bit unexpected.

"Honestly, I don't know a lot about him. I know that he and Gale don't like each other, but I don't know why. I asked Gale once a couple years ago, but he kinda just started breaking things in his room. I haven't asked him since." There was obviously much more to whatever was going on between Gale and Cato than either of them had led on. No one just throws a temper tantrum when they're asked a question like that.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway, Kat." He smiles at her.

She bumps her hip into his. "Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. Why do you ask about Ca-"

Peeta yelps in a high-pitched screech when he feels a firm slap of a hand to his rear. He turns around, absolutely shocked and nearly screams at his attacker when he notices a playful smirk on the auburn-haired playboy. "Hello gorgeous. Miss me?"

"Finnick! You scared me!" Peeta is relieved to see it was just him, but it was still a heart-racing event.

"Well maybe you shouldn't wear jeans that showcase that wonderful ass of yours; such a tease." Peeta blushes at the comment. "And speaking of wonderful asses, how are you doing, Kitty Kat? Still showing my little Peeta around? Cause that was kinda my job, you know." Finnick winks with a tease.

Katniss shakes her head, amused. "Odair, you really are something."

Finnick strikes an incredibly provocative pose; his hips thrust forward, arms behind his head. "Why, yes… yes, I really am something, aren't I?" Someone whistles at his display. Everyone turns around to see who it was.

"Look at this sexy ass bitch." She teases, slapping Finnick right on his bottom. Peeta recognizes her as the girl Gale has been staring at. She's perfect for him; tiny, pale skin, red lips, and a leopard print dress that gives her a rebellious pinup kind of look. "You're already putting out for the new guy? And here I was thinking our relationship was solid as a rock. Oh, how you break my heart." They embrace in a warm hug. It's a somewhat amusing sight with her being just barely over five feet tall, Finnick more than a foot taller.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for some light eyes and juicy butt." He spanks her. They'd been friends for years now, the behavior completely normal in their friendship. It was all just fun and games. Besides, Finnick was this way with just about everyone.

"I know you are. Before I forget, Thresh wanted me to let you know the council meeting is cancelled today. I'll see you at lunch, boo." They both kiss each other on the cheek then look back at Peeta and Katniss as if suddenly realizing they were still there. She smiles at them. "Nice seeing you two." She waves before strolling off.

Finnick looks like he's about to say something, mouth open, when the bell rings signaling that break was over. He frowns in disappointment, wanting to talk to Peeta to see how everything was going. "Guess I'll see you in fourth, Peeta. Bye Kitty Kat!"

Katniss wave's goodbye as Peeta watches Finnick walk away. Why does that guy have to be so ridiculously good looking? It wasn't natural to be so naturally charming! Annoyed by how much of a tease Finnick is, Peeta shakes his head and stuffs his hands into his pockets, grumbling to himself. Katniss just offers him a smile, she knew how Finnick was and the effect he had on people. She touches his arm and signals her head to her right, motioning towards their next class, the art room with Cinna. Remembering how much he loved the class, Peeta's mood lightens as he follows Katniss to the large, enchanting room.

They make their way back to the ceramics table, grabbing the red coiled clay they'd been working on yesterday. They were going to paint their vases today. Katniss asks, "Could you pass me the maroon paint?" He reaches for it, but stops halfway when he notices the new student with the dark, black hair and yellow-green eyes talking to Cinna, who is motioning his hands around the room, no doubt explaining what sort of creative outlets were provided in the class. The new student looks around the classroom, stopping when he notices something by the music section. Peeta turns to see he's looking at Gale, who's staring at the girl again. It was kind of funny when he thought about it.

Oh, Gale was here! He looks terrible though, his face is pale and he doesn't look like he's had enough sleep. Peeta hands the jar of paint to Katniss. "I'll be right back. I want to say hi to Gale."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Sure thing. Be careful though. He had a lot to drink last night and Madge and I had to go pick him up. I'm surprised he came in today." Gale drinks? He nods his head in understanding, walks over to Gale sitting on an amp. Cato struts in at that moment, irritated that Peeta was with Gale. And… is that Myka? Son of a bitch! He's in this class too?

"Hey, you okay?" Peeta asks, slightly hesitant. He doesn't know how Gale is when he's sporting a hangover.

Gale's head snaps in his direction, surprised by his presence. "Oh, hey Peeta. Yeah, I'm okay." He looks down at his guitar then snaps his head back up. "What happened to your face?"

Embarrassed for the millionth time, Peeta's cheeks turn pink. "I fell in the shower. Hit the soap dispenser on the way down." He explains. Gale cocks his eyebrow at him, not entirely sure how much he believes him.

Cato manages to get the courage to approach Peeta; he wants Gale to know that Peeta was his friend now. Maybe it would make things awkward or complicated enough to make Gale not want to be Peeta's friend anymore. Or maybe it was just enough to piss him off. It didn't matter either way. "Hey, Peeta! What you doing?" Gale glares at the tall blonde, beyond pissed that he had the audacity to even come near them.

"Oh, hi Cato… I was just talking to Gale. What's up?" he asks with a soft voice. This could get really nasty pretty quickly, so he tries to stay as neutral as possible. It doesn't work. Gale is already staring at him, a look between something of shock and disgust.

"Nothing, just wanted you to meet a couple of my friends is all." He bobs his head towards Peeta. "You busy right now?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." He smiles. Cato nods his head, walking back to his circle of friends. Gale is extremely confused.

"What the hell was that about?" he asks, grinding his teeth.

Peeta isn't sure if he should tell Gale about last night. He decides to be honest, but leave out the bit about them kissing. "He came into the bakery shop and we found out we had the same quantum mechanics class. He asked me to be his study partner, so we hung out yesterday at his place for a bit. Then he asked me if I wanted to meet some of his friends."

Gale cocks his eyebrow at him, obviously suspicious of Cato. The look of skepticism turns into one of horror. He grabs Peeta by the arm. "Did Cato do that to your face?"

You have _got_ to be kidding. What was _wrong_ with these two? "What? No!" Peeta starts laughing. "You know, he asked me the same thing yesterday about you."

Gale narrows his eyes. "What _else_ did he say about me?"

Somewhat uncomfortable, Peeta shifts his shoulders. "Nothing really, just that you guys don't get along. He didn't tell me why though."

Suddenly, Gale's hands seem more interesting, having caught his attention. He stares at his tangled fingers in his lap. "I'm not going to tell you how to pick your friends, Peeta. But- watch out for Cato. And don't go to his family's place alone. They're… they're fucking crazy ass lunatics. Don't trust them." None of this is making sense. Cato said Gale was the one to tear his family apart and that he wasn't to be trusted. Now Gale was saying that Cato and his family couldn't be trusted because they were crazy. This is just downright confusing.

Everyone's attention goes to the music section where Myka is shredding on a guitar, Thresh has jumped right in playing bass, and the girl Gale has been watching tunes in on the drums. They sound like a real band! And not just one of those high school bands, but a real rock group. The class watches in awe, never having realized how talented they were. Cato and Gale, however, they're fuming at the sight, beyond livid and jealous.


	7. Settling Debts

It's Cinna who seems to be most impressed by the sudden rock performance, watching from the front of the room, arms politely crossed behind his back. He could only hope every student would be able to find their artistic niche. It didn't have to be music, of course. Cinna believes in a broad spectrum of creative outlets and mediums. When the performance is over, he smiles and continues to walk around the classroom, observing the other students and giving help when needed.

Cato and Gale are both grinding their teeth. For Cato, this display was just one more thing to add to the endless list of reasons he hates the new guy. This class was _his_ domain. Actually, this whole school was his domain. To publicly display that you were better than him in any of the activities he was a part of was a personal attack and insult, and one that he will not soon forget. In Gale's case, the jealousy isn't so much in the talent, but the opportunity. Myka had successfully grabbed the attention of the girl he'd been crushing on for the past year now. He was itching for an opportunity like this one, to impress her and have a reason to start a conversation. Myka took that away from him.

Thresh has always been a kind person, but it was rare to see him excited about anything. Today, that changed. He'd always wanted to do something more with his bass playing skills, but could never find anyone good enough to keep up or create something in sync with him. He openly accepts Myka, clapping their hands together in a handshake, patting his shoulder in respect. Myka pats his shoulder back then walks over to the small girl in the leopard print dress, shaking her hand and kissing her cheek. They look like they've been friends forever, despite this being their first time meeting. Gale puts the guitar down and stomps over to the table Katniss is sitting at, Peeta following behind, and flops down on a wooden stool, glaring at the clay. Katniss struggles to stifle a laugh.

"What?" Gale demands.

Katniss shakes her head, a smile still planted on her face. "Nothing, nothing…"

He scoffs at her, grabbing some clay and slamming his palms into it repeatedly, the clay didn't need to be kneaded so much, he was just using it as a way of physically getting his frustration out without breaking anything, or anybody for that matter.

The rest of the class period is like this, Gale practically beating up a piece of clay, Katniss continuing her coil vase, Peeta painting his own pot, Myka laughing and talking with Thresh and the girl, Cato talking shit to Marvel, the girls gossiping. Cato never went back to Peeta to introduce him to his friends. It's a good thing too, if Cato had been within fifty feet of Gale at the moment, there would have been a tremendously bloody fight. The bell rings and all the students leave in groups. Gale hadn't really said anything- nothing coherent anyway, he just kind of grunted the whole time before taking off to his next class. When they reach the hall division, everyone splits up, heading to their different classes without a word.

Sighing with relief of being in the quiet classroom, Peeta makes his way to the back desk by the window again, taking out his notebook and pen. Another body flops right down next to him in the cool blue chair, smirking down at him. "Hello sunshine." Oh right, Finnick was in this class. Peeta isn't sure whether it's a relief or a curse. "How's everything going so far?"

_'You don't even know.'_ Peeta thinks. "Fine, I guess. How are you?"

Finnick cocks his head, his features so animated. "I'd be better if I knew what was going on with you. What happened to your cheek?" He touches Peeta's face, gently stroking the bruised flesh.

"I fell in the shower and hit my face against the soap dispenser." Alright now, what kind of reply was Finnick going to have? Please don't ask who did it.

"Ouch! That sucks." Finnick scrunches his nose. "I broke my wrist in the shower once. The ex-girlfriend's dog was going nuts and I slipped on the tub trying to catch it. Hit my hand against the shower wall."

Finnick being here, Peeta has decided, is a relief. "Oh, I'm sorry." Peeta says.

"Nah, shit happens. Sorry about your cheek." He raises his arms above his head to stretch, his shirt rolls over his stomach to reveal an exceptionally toned, bronzed abdomen. Peeta can't help but stare in awe; he wants to touch it so badly. The older adolescent with auburn hair has noticed, smirking.

"If you think that's nice," he purrs while seductively caressing his own stomach, "wait until you see why they all come to watch me on the swim team, dressed in just a Speedo. Pretty sure it isn't because of my backstroke." He takes it back, Finnick being here is a problem. Why must he be such a tease? This boy was just too much, and just… so damn good looking! "So tell me," he rests his chin on his hand, elbow propped on the desk, "What's new with Peeta Mellark?"

"Um…" It's not that he doesn't trust Finnick, but discussing his situation regarding Cato seemed a bit strange. He shakes his head, pondering what to say. "Nothing really."

"Nothing, huh? Great! You can sit with me during lunch this time!" Finnick beams in excitement.

"Wait, but what about Katniss? She's my friend now. I thought I should sit with her at her table…" Peeta stutters when he realizes the disappointment on Finnick's face, his childish pout making him look that much more adorable.

Unsure whether or not to invite Finnick over for a hangout with them, he thinks about how the group may react. It seemed pretty obvious that practically everyone loved and worshipped Finnick, and he'd been kind enough to show him around the campus, making him feel a bit more welcome to the school. It would have been rude not to invite him, but he also doesn't want to intrude on his new group. Would they be upset if Finnick tagged along? Finally making up his mind, Peeta says, "I don't work today. Would you like to join us for a kick-back or something?"

The grin on Finnick's face is so wide, it would be creepy on any other face. "Oh, so now you're inviting me to one of your hangouts?" He purrs into Peeta's ear, "I think you're just looking for an excuse to have me over," making Peeta redden. "I'll let you know in gym. Gotta talk to someone at lunch first." Well, at least it gave Peeta some time to talk it over with the table during break.

"Hello class." Mr. Beetee greets his classroom, pulling a bag to his desk where he scurries through the numerous files, taking out a small stack of paper. "I'm going to pass out some review questions for the test. Look over all of the questions, answer the ones you can, and feel free to ask me any questions you may have or do not understand. You may work in groups, but don't be too loud." He drops a few pages on each table in the first row closest to him, the students taking a copy each then passing the small stack behind them.

"Psst! Peeta-" Finnick whispers, grabbing his arm, "Let's be study buddies!" he says excitedly. The redness immediately reappears on Peeta's nose and cheeks, remembering the events that took place at Cato's place last night.

_Cato's blue eyes are gazing into his own, a softness to his otherwise masculine exterior. "And, besides, it would have killed my chances of being able to…"_

_ He searches for the answer in Cato's stare, whose now looking down at his lips. "Able to what, Cato?"_

_ Cato leans in, gently pressing their lips together in a light touch. "Kiss you."_

Snapping out of his trance, Peeta fumbles with his words having realized Finnick was still waiting for an answer, his expression now slightly worried. "I-um… okay."

His features relax after finally receiving a response, but Peeta's sudden tension puzzles him. "Hey, is everything alright? I didn't upset you, did I?"

"What?" Peeta asks, looking up at Finnick's anxious face. "Oh, of course not! Everything's fine. Really."

The captivating beam returns to his face. "Okay, great!" The stack of papers finally make their way to them, they each grab a small packet and pass the leftover reviews to the table to their right, getting started on the questions. They're similar to the problems in the book, with the exception of more-or-less detail. Peeta and Finnick breeze through the questions without any issue.., that is until Finnick suddenly asks, "How does an atom maintain its size?"

The memory floods back in a rush through his brain, creating an enormous headache and tension. This was by far the most uncomfortable Peeta has felt in a long time.

The remainder of the class is just like this, a heavy tension in the air periodically discomforting both Peeta and Finnick. Though Peeta had assured him that he hadn't done anything and that he wasn't upset with him, Finnick couldn't help but feel like Peeta's rigidness had something to do with him. Had he said or done anything to make him uncomfortable? Perhaps it was the constant flirting, that might make another male a bit anxious. Maybe he should tone it down a little bit.

When the bell finally rings, they peak at one another from the corner of their eyes and smile, placing their notebooks and review paperwork in their backpacks. They get up from their seats at the same time, and Finnick makes sure he walks next to Peeta. He wanted to clear the air between the two of them. "Hey," he strokes Peeta's free arm, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or something."

"What?" What was he talking about? "Oh! No, you didn't make me uncomfortable. I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now." He shrugs his shoulders, looking down at the ground as they walk to the cafeteria.

Finnick is determined to make the bashful blonde boy next to him content again. "Tell me what's bothering you."

His head snaps up in Finnick's direction, debating whether or not he should say anything to him. Finnick was nice, and very confident. Perhaps too confident, he also had too many friends. He couldn't be trusted with this sort of information. He shakes his head, "It's nothing."

Realizing that Peeta did not trust him well enough to share what was bothering him, Finnick frowns in disappointment. He thought anyone could come to him with their problems. He was a great listener and genuinely cares about other people. He'd just wanted to make Peeta feel better. "You know, if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. And I promise I'm not some jerk that will go around telling your secrets to other people. I'm not like that. Okay?"

Peeta nods, appreciative of Finnick's concern, but still refuses to talk about what's going on in his head. "Okay."

He obviously needed a little push, and the best way to get someone to trust you was to show them that you trusted them as well. "Can I tell you something?"

Curious, Peeta slows down his walking pace, looking up at the auburn haired guide next to him. "Yeah, of course you can, Finnick."

"When I was 14, my parents died in a car crash. I was just a kid and I didn't know how to handle it, so when I moved in with my uncle, I started acting up. We'd fight all the time and I felt like I couldn't relate to anybody. I just want you to know, you don't have to bottle up whatever's bothering you. I know what it means to feel alone, and nothing you say is going to make me think differently of you." The words are extremely sincere, it was the most honest and vulnerable Peeta has ever seen him, traits he never believed Finnick could have possessed.

"Thanks, Finnick." He looks down at his feet again, contemplating his options. Maybe ripping off the band-aid was the hardest part and he should say something. They're in the cafeteria now, taking their seats at a table, not completely consciously aware of where they're at. "Finnick, I'm g-"

"Hey Peeta!" a very bubbly and sweet Rue chirps in. Madge is at her side, they both take a seat across from the two boys.

"Hi Rue! Hi Madge! How are you guys?" Peeta asks; a kind smile on his face. Despite the bad timing, he was glad to see them.

"Good! I told my dad about your bakery and he went over this morning and said your pastries were really good." She takes out her purple lunch pail, taking out a sandwich. "He wanted me to ask you if you guys can make enough to purchase for his office on Friday. They're celebrating their 25th year of business."

A catering event, this was excellent news. His family would be very happy to provide their services to a larger party. The bakery was not struggling by any means, but there was nothing wrong with venturing into new territory and collecting more business. "Yeah, sure, that would be great, Rue."

"Hold on-" Finnick pipes in, "you work at a bakery? Why didn't you tell me? I want to try some of these sweet pastries your friends are raving about." He winks.

Leave it to Finnick Odair to make anything and everything into a sex joke.

As if just realizing that he was still there, Peeta mentally face-palms himself and introduces the people around the table. "Sorry guys, this is Finnick. Finnick, these are my friends, Rue and Madge."

Naturally, Rue and Madge already know who he is. Madge is blushing into a shade more pink than even her lips, intimidated by his presence. Finnick beams at the both of them, taking their hands and kissing the tops of them. "It's _very_ nice to meet you ladies." Oh, how charming! They giggle in response like giddy school girls having just met their crush.

"I told you he was cheating on me!" The girl in the leopard print dress says to Thresh, the two having just arrived at the table. They playfully smack Finnick on the arm, taking their seats next to him on his right.

"You know I could never replace you, boo." Finnick says. "Ladies, these are my friends Thresh and Dominique, or Domi for short. Guys, this is Rue and Madge, Peeta's friends."

"Hey, nice to meet you dolls!" The girl, Dominique, says with a grin while Thresh nods his head in their direction.

Katniss walks up to them shortly after, curious of the mix between tables, and takes a seat next to Madge. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Katniss!" nearly everyone responds.

Peeta introduces the remainder of bodies. "This is Dominique and Thresh, Finnick's friends."

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you guys." She says coolly. It was nice to see some new faces.

"What the fuck? Did you guys decide to throw some party and not tell us about it?" One of the two redheads, the one that doesn't look painfully shy, asks as they approach the table, obviously dumbstruck with the large group.

"Whatever, Jo-Jo," Finnick laughs, "Everyone, this is Johanna and Kielli." He starts pointing at each person across from him from left to right, "This is Rue, Madge, Katniss," he points to his left next to him, "and Peeta."

Johanna shrugs her shoulders, seemingly not entirely interested but not painfully rude either. She follows Kielli, who takes a seat next to Dominique. Peeta is happy to finally know their names. He'd been secretly calling Kielli "Foxface," because of her red-orange hair and long face, she was actually really pretty. Katniss is the first to ask the question, "How do you guys all know each other?"

"Well," Finnick starts, "Thresh and I are both part of the student council, but we've been best friends our whole lives. Jo-jo here is on the wrestling team and-" he suddenly stops, noticing Myka has entered the cafeteria. "Hey, Myka!" he shouts, "Over here!"

The tall, pale figure looks around for the source that had called his name. He spots Finnick waving his arm in the air, trying to catch his attention. Smiling, he walks over to the table and waves at them.

"You can sit next to me!" Rue says. She's so tiny and cute. Myka takes a seat next to her and across from Finnick, whose smirking at him.

"So this beautiful creature here is Myka." Finnick introduces him to the table. "Myka, these are-" he points at each person from left to right and wrapping around the table, "Rue, Madge, Katniss, Johanna, Kielli, Domi, Thresh, and Peeta."

Everyone chants their "hi's" and "hello" when Katniss and Madge catch his attention.

"Hey, Myka." Katniss says.

"Hi, Katniss. It's nice to see you two." He's referring to Katniss and Madge, both of whom had come to the bar last night to pick up a very drunk and passed out Gale. Madge waves without saying a word, extremely shy in front of the attractive figure sitting next to Rue.

Confused and slightly jealous, Finnick eyes the girls suspiciously. "So," he says, the charismatic smile returning to his lips, "It looks like you guys have already met. How do you know each other?"

Not wanting to out Gale, Myka simply responds with "It's a long story." The girls are appreciative of his concern for Gale and nod their heads in agreement. Finnick, however, sours when he realizes Myka isn't one to share everything with him.

An extremely perplexed Gale has now approached the table, wondering why the two separate groups have decided to merge into one. He notices Peeta is sitting next to Finnick and that row is completely filled. He sees Katniss, but unfortunately the row is filled except for a spot next to Myka, whom he despises at the moment. "Um, hi." He says awkwardly.

"Hey, Gale." Half the group greets him, the other half smile and wave, welcoming him to the table. He takes a seat in the only empty spot next to Myka, already fuming. Myka doesn't seem to notice.

"And again-" Finnick starts with the pointing, this time starting with Gale all around the table, "This is Gale, Myka, Rue, Madge, Katniss, Johanna, Kielli, Domi, Thresh, Finnick the most amazing person you'll ever meet, and Peeta." Whew. Good thing they won't have to do that again anytime soon, both groups have finally taken their seats at the table. Overall, it's comfortable with the exception of Finnick's envy, Gale's jealousy, and Myka's discomfort meeting so many new people at once. Luckily, he's already met Kielli, Thresh, Katniss, Madge, and of course Finnick, who calms down when he realizes Myka isn't really paying any attention to Katniss or Madge making him determine that he's not interested in either of them. Gale has calmed down some as well, noticing the girl with the leopard print dress just a few bodies away. She's so beautiful.

The group breaks out into smaller discussions, leaving Gale and Myka feeling slightly uncomfortable. Myka looks over at Gale and offers him a small smile. "I see you made it home alright. Sorry about the Everclear. I didn't think it would hit you that hard."

Was he trying to say that Gale couldn't handle his liquor or was he trying to be nice? Gale assumes the latter, not really knowing anything about the new guy with the yellow and green eyes sitting next to him. "That stuff must have been strong, I can handle my drinks." He states flatly.

Realizing that Gale was offended by his comment, he explains "I know. Everclear can come in different proofs. I accidently gave you enough to put an adult elephant to sleep."

Gale is stuck in his thoughts. "I don't remember anything that happened after that."

"You passed out. I hope you don't mind, but I tried waking you up and all you'd mutter is 'Katniss.' So I went through your phone and called her. She and Madge picked you up at the bar." Well that explains a lot. Gale nods his head, continuously peaking at Dominique. Myka notices it and a smirk appears on his face. "You think she's cute?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Gale says defensively. This guy was such a tool, trying to rub it in his face that he knew her and all.

"Well that's a shame. She thinks you are." Myka says. Suddenly, he's not the worse person in the world; this just might be Gale's right-hand man.

Just a few tables away, Glimmer is grimacing something grotesque. "What the hell? Since when did they decide to be best friends?" she scowls. The group turns their heads to see what Glimmer is talking about, shocked by what they see.

But it's Cato who is most disturbed by the sight. Glaring in their direction he says, "You know what? I think it's time we settle that debt tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think will happen next? What debt will be settled? Is this the beginning of new friendships?**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed and sent pm's. I appreciate the support and reading your responses makes me excited and want to continue this story.**


	8. Locker 409

This new table alliance was a strange one that caught everyone's attention, especially with the new students obviously a part of the large group. They'd quickly bonded over their hour lunch break, having gotten to know each other on a much more personal level, but it's Gale and Myka whom have become particularly close. Though they didn't exchange many words, there was a mutual understanding of something deeper between them, something neither could explain. When the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, Gale and Myka stay behind to continue their conversation while the others get ready to head to their next classes.

"See you guys later." Katniss says as she leaves the table with Madge, Rue, Kielli, and Domi. Their classes are in the opposite direction of the gym on the east wing of the campus. Everyone waves goodbye as Finnick, Thresh, Johanna, and Peeta start to get up from the table as well. Noticing that Myka hasn't got up yet, Finnick eyes him suspiciously as he continues talking to Gale. He didn't want to think of Gale as competition, and he'd heard he was straight anyway, but it doesn't ease the jealousy of the two getting along so well.

"You guys coming?" He asks, finally making them break their conversation with one another. Whatever was going on between them made him feel uncomfortable. They nod their heads in his direction and stand from the white table, scooting themselves off the attached bench seats. Finnick waits for them to catch up, not wanting them to continue building whatever connection they had. It wasn't that he didn't trust them or felt Myka belonged to him, but seeing them together just didn't settle quite right in his stomach. What did he have to worry about anyway? He was Finnick Odair. He got everything and everyone he wanted… right?

They make it to the gym locker rooms, separated by gender. Once inside, Thresh has already made it to his locker, Peeta and Gale headed towards theirs. Finnick smiles at Myka, who pulls out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Know what locker you have?"

Studying the paper, Myka finds the assigned locker number just beneath his schedule. "Yeah, it's 409."

Where was locker 409 again? Finnick bobs his head in the direction he wants Myka to follow him in. Okay, row one had the 1-100 lockers, row two has 101-200, row three has 201-299, row four is 300-399, and row five- damn it! Gale is already topless, his smooth olive skin exposed to the two of them. It would only make sense that Gale's locker happens to be 411, which is above 412 and right next to 409, just his luck.

"You okay, Fin?" The concerned cat-like yellow-green eyes stare into Finnick's sea-green ones. Something was obviously bothering Finnick at the moment.

"Yeah," his radiating grin returns to his face, masking his jealousy. "I must have been daydreaming about what lays underneath those clothes is all." The comment is obviously a sexual joke, something Finnick is notorious for. While most people find it endearing and appealing, Myka scrunches his eyebrows in distaste. He wasn't offended by the comment, but this wasn't the man he'd met yesterday. This was someone else; someone who used his looks and sex appeal to draw in the people around him, someone who was worshipped by everyone with his charm. This person was fake. And he didn't like this person one bit.

Myka's expression throws him off, unsure what he did wrong. The huge grin falters from his face, suddenly becoming worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

But Myka just shakes his head, pulling the strap of his black backpack from his shoulder to the bench in front of his locker. "Nothing. Thanks for your help."

Disheartened, Finnick decides to walk away, frowning at the ground and sulking while he makes his way to his own locker by Thresh. Myka doesn't notice, too preoccupied with putting his belongings into his locker, taking off his shirt and pants to change into his gym clothes. Gale had secretly been observing the scene from the corner of his eye, pretending to be texting on his cell phone. "I don't like that fake bullshit either." He suddenly says.

Myka looks up at him, surprised he had the balls to admit something like that. "You know, we hung out yesterday, decided to cut last period and go to a beach. He's different when he's not around a bunch of people."

"I wouldn't know." Gale admits. He's never hung out with Finnick or seen anything other than the flirty playboy persona he'd been so accustomed to. He suddenly whispers, "Fuck fake people. Feel like cutting a second day?"

The offer is nothing less than exceedingly tempting. Let's face it, sports really aren't his thing. And a cigarette sounds absolutely delicious at the moment. He hasn't had the chance to smoke much since having to go to a public school; he'd usually smoke a whole pack of cigarettes a day. Then again, it was a lot easier to do when the people around you didn't care and you were "home-schooled." Having to go without one of those precious sticks for too many hours made him fidgety. He was constantly twiddling his fingers, biting his lips, and chewing his wooden pencils down to the graphite. The choice seems pretty simple at the moment. "Fuck it. Let's go."

Smirking, Gale puts his gray tank top back on, never having changed out of his jeans. Myka does the same, tossing on a forest green shirt and searching through his locker for his pants. Gale can't help but sneak a peek. He wasn't trying to check him out or anything, and he didn't find men sexually attractive, it was more of a curious glance. He spots a large tattoo of a gray wolf on the side of Myka's right thigh. It's a beautiful wolf; standing in a stance is if it were stalking. It's a pleasant sight rather than the stereotypical howling pose. He asks, "When did you get that?"

Puzzled by what Gale had meant, he looks up at him from his hunched position, brows furrowed and eyes curious. Gale simply looks back down at his thigh when he understands what he'd meant. "Oh, that. I got it done last year. Thought it'd make a great totem."

A grey wolf, that certainly did make a great totem for Myka, it described him perfectly. Impressed, Gale nods his head respectably and grabs the rest of his things, waiting for Myka to finish getting dressed. It isn't long before the tall boy with the wolf tattoo has his things packed and backpack thrown over his shoulder, signaling he was ready to leave. The other students are either finishing up in the locker room or they're already in the gym. Gale and Myka sneak through the back exit of the locker room and hastily take off away from the campus and towards the parking lot.

In the gym, Finnick is looking around for any sign of the boy with the cat-like eyes. It looked like everyone had left the locker rooms, already present in the gymnasium. Frowning, he jogs over to the locker room, wondering if he perhaps just stayed behind. But the locker room is completely empty. He walks back out into the gym and searches around a second time. A hand slaps his shoulder blade, and when he turns around he sees Thresh and Johanna with confused looks on their faces.

"What's up, Fin?" the bulky teenager asks. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah…" Finnick brushes his fingers through his hair. "I was just looking for Myka is all."

Johanna is the one to answer him. "The cute one? He left with the other hot guy, what's his name- Gale."

"He did what?" Finnick shrieks. Whoops, he hadn't meant to let that one slip. Thresh and Johanna eye him suspiciously, wondering why the comment had bothered him so much. If Finnick and Myka were a "thing" it would surprise them, not because they don't believe Finnick wouldn't sleep with someone of the same sex, but because Finnick never got attached to anyone, at least not in a romantic sense. Finnick had been known to have many lovers, but none ever serious or lasting longer than a couple of days at a time. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Yeah, I saw them heading towards the parking lot just a couple minutes ago." Johanna continues. "They snuck out when everyone was heading to gym." After a long pause, Johanna bursts out asking, "Why do you care so much?"

The question catches Finnick by surprise. Johanna could be very blunt sometimes, but she was just curious, as was Thresh, though he typically kept to himself. "I was just supposed to get something from him for a class," he lies. Johanna and Thresh shrug it off, buying into the story. It made sense anyway. Finnick was always worried about maintaining his grades.

Naturally, Cato and Gloss have overheard the conversation. So Myka and Gale decided to split together and are suddenly best friends. "What the fuck?" The look on Gloss' face is filled with disgust. "Are they creating an army of dipshits and cocksuckers or something?"

"Makes sense since they're both faggots." Cato snarls. What were the chances of those two not only attending the same school, but also becoming really good friends? It hit too close to home and the territory was starting to burn dangerously. The two needed to be put in their place publicly for the whole world to see. If they were going to be friends, they were going to be friends with the rest of the world hating them. He decides to find a way to make both their lives a living hell.

Gloss is laughing at the situation. He's never liked Gale, not since he stole his girlfriend in middle school. Well, she was technically Gale's girlfriend, but she promised Gloss that she would leave Gale so they could be together. Whatever, it doesn't matter. The fact is Gale should never have been competition in the first place. As for Myka, he really didn't know anything about the new guy, but Cato obviously hated his guts, and he had publicly battered Cato and Marvel in front of the school, and that was reason enough to hate the guy. "Marvel said he got the address to the new kid's place and work. Wanna handle some business when he's walking home or something?"

Originally, that had been Cato's plan as well. But then he remembered how disappointed Peeta became when he talked about "handling business" in front of him with Glimmer. Needless to say, he was still going to settle his score, but he couldn't do anything that would point back to him. He had to be sneaky about it. "No. I'll think of something. Until then, don't do anything."

Cato was their leader and whatever he says goes. Gloss nods his head, "Yeah sure."

Just as Gloss is about to say something else, Peeta hesitantly walks up to them. It feels awkward, but he doesn't want to be alone and he had no idea where Gale is. He'd chat with Delly, but she doesn't seem to be present either. Wondering if he'd overstepped some sort of boundary, he offers a discomforted smile and shifts from foot to foot. Luckily, Cato isn't one to feed him to the wolves. He instantly grins at Peeta's company. "Hey man! Why don't you meet my friend, Gloss. He's Cashmere's brother. Gloss, this is Peeta."

Relaxed, Peeta's discomfort softens and he extends his hand to the blonde boy with curly hair in front of him. "Nice to meet you, Gloss." The resemblance to his sister is uncanny; they look more like twins than anything else.

"Uh… yeah. You too, bro." Gloss looks over at Cato, silently asking how he knows the bashful new kid with his eyes.

"Peeta is my study partner for one of our classes. He's a good friend, too." He explains. At this, Peeta smiles, it was nice to be considered a friend by someone like Cato. He's also relieved that it doesn't look like Cato has mentioned anything about the _other_ ways they know each other. "Come on, Peeta. Let me introduce you to a couple of my friends."

The group walks over to another group of three, all female. "Hey bitches, come over here. I want you all to meet someone."

The girls roll their eyes. Cato could be such a dick when he wanted to be, but they all meet them in a circle. "What do you want, asshole?" a tiny girl with brown hair asks.

Instead of being offended by the comment as Peeta would have expected, Cato laughs. "Ladies, this is my friend, Peeta. Peeta, you've already met Glimmer and Cashmere. The other one is Clove. Don't let her tiny figure fool you, she's concentrated evil."

"Says the devil himself." Clove retorts effortlessly. Aside from Marvel, she really is one of Cato's best friends. He could trust her with just about anything. Sometimes he wished she and Marvel could switch bodies. Marvel may be his right hand man, loyal to a tea, but Clove was definitely much more fierce and ready for a fight.

"Where are you from, Peeta?" Gloss asks, interested in finding out more about this new kid. Most of the school has known each other for years, having practically grown up together. To be accepted into this group, they needed to know a little more about him or at least understand why Cato was so willing to accept him into their pack.

"Barkley County. My family and I just moved here." At least they weren't ignoring him and talking about cheerleading or some other gossip this time.

"Oh, that's cool." Gloss says.

Suddenly, Glimmer asks the question they've all had in the back of their minds, "Why do you hang out with those other losers? You don't seem so bad."

Ouch, talk about getting straight to the point without any disregard for anyone's feelings or who she might be insulting. Cato narrows his eyes at her stupidity before Peeta can reply. "Glimmer!"

But she feels justified in her question. "What? I just want to know why he's wasting his time with that group of swine. If you guys are friends, he shouldn't be hanging out with that asshole that broke my boyfriend's nose… or the guy that stole Gloss' girlfriend! They're all disgusting vermin anyway. Did you know that Katrina chick actually told him that Gloss was trying to steal her away from _him_? That stupid slut."

Feeling his cheeks burn, Peeta corrects her. "Katniss. Her name is Katniss. She's actually really nice."

"Whatever. My point is they're all losers. You seem cool enough, so if you want my advice- ditch em. You'll have more fun with us anyway. Besides," she points at the exit, "it looks like your new friend left you without even saying anything or inviting you along. We'd never do that."

This girl might have been a bitch in every sense, but she was right about Gale. Peeta was bummed out that he just decided to take off without saying anything to him or inviting him along. Did Gale think he was too innocent? Or maybe he just wouldn't have enjoyed his company as much. Whatever the reason was, it still hurt his feelings.

Noticing the gloominess starting to take over, Cato attempts to disperse the mood. Normally, he wouldn't care less, but with Peeta it was different. He actually hated to see the kid sad. He knows exactly what to say to distract everyone, including Glimmer. "Fuck that. Let's talk about this awesome party that's happening this weekend!"

Sure enough, it was the perfect out. Glimmer is much more excited to talk about herself than anything else going on at the moment. Besides, this was her senior year which meant it had to be the best party to ever go down. "I want a Cinderella birthday party." She states.

"What? We're not doing a fucking princess party!" Cato scoffs. He'll be damned if she thought she'd ever get him to dress up as some bullshit prince. "Think of something else."

"No. It's _my_ birthday and I want a Cinderella party!" She stomps her foot like a child. This girl was perfectly spoiled.

"Glimmer, I don't want to dress up like a prince either." Gloss says.

Irritated and heated, Glimmer rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm having a Cinderella party. If you don't like it, you can cry about it after the ball."

The guys groan in frustration. They're about to argue when Peeta chirps in. "Um… what about a masquerade ball? You can still do a Cinderella theme, but add more mystery and you'll be able to wear more colors. You're too pretty for a black collar and blue dress. You should wear something as pretty as you, like diamonds."

This boy was a genius. The way he explained the masquerade ball made everyone excited, the guys would still wear suits and button-ups, but they'd be more inclined and excited to dress up for a gathering like this. Not to mention, Glimmer loved being the center of attention, and so his suggestion of a more glamorous dress to suit her beauty was really the icing on the cake. Cato and Gloss pat his shoulders in appreciation. Glimmer, Cashmere, and even Clove are giddy about the idea as well.

"Peeta, you are so right!" Glimmer beams. "And you'd better come to my party. Cato, I can see why you're friends with him. Peeta is so cool, and so sweet!"

"What's this about a masquerade ball?" An ever charming Finnick pipes in curiously.

"I am having the most amazing birthday party in the world at my place this weekend. Spread the word and make sure you're all in formal clothing and masks." Glimmer looks so smug with herself as if it were her own idea.

"Awesome! This is going to be just as good as your tiki theme party last year! Especially now that you've sacrificed your virginity and all." He winks. This was not to say that Glimmer got around or that she was cheap. Last year, she was the virgin sacrifice of her party, dressed in very provocative attire made of flowers and drenched in a pool of lava- or water with yellow, orange, and red lights reflecting under the surface. It was a great party and people were still talking about it. But this year was going to be greater still.

* * *

**Author's note: Uh oh, things are about to get a little crazy. Tell me, who are your favorite characters so far? Which characters do you absolutely despise? Are there characters you'd like to see more off? Less of? What do you think will happen next and what do you _want_ to happen?**

**Again, I love reading all your reviews and messages. Please continue to let me know what you think!**


	9. Phone Numbers

"So I have no fuckin idea where we're going." Gale admits. Focusing on the road, he notices he's been around this part of town before, but not necessarily in it, not when he was sober at least.

Myka chuckles to himself; he knows exactly where they are. "Make a left at the second light. We can fuck around at my place."

"You live nearby?" Gale asks, looking away from the road and at Myka while he asks the question, then back at the road in front of him.

"Yeah. It's a shitty apartment complex, but it's got what we need." What exactly did they need at the moment? Gale just wanted to get away from campus and forget everything, maybe just get hammered or something. Oh, maybe that was what they needed- alcohol. Gale wonders if he can out-drink Myka. He doubts it, remembering Myka did work at a bar.

They drive down the streets further into town until they reach the sketchy neighborhood. Unlike Finnick, the surroundings don't bother Gale in the least bit. In fact, it's almost comforting being away from home and into this setting. At least here, everything was real. This wasn't some place where he had to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

When they finally get to the complex, Gale parks his jeep by the side parking, away from the marked spaces reserved for the tenants. The boys grab their backpacks and head into the main entrance, walking up the stairs to the third floor where the little black cat is waiting for him, but when he spots the unfamiliar body that is Gale, he races off. "He's not used to strangers." Myka explains while taking a ring of keys out of his pocket, unlocking two deadbolts in the door.

Gale isn't sure what he expected, but the place was a lot cleaner than he thought it would be. Actually, it was spotless. Myka leads him to the bedroom furthest down the hall, the room painted a dark red with a few random possessions all about. Not surprisingly, there's a black guitar leaning against the wall by the small window, but otherwise the room is simple with few belongings. Myka opens his dresser, rummaging through some clothes until he finds what he's looking for. Gale sits on the small bed adorned with black sheets and blankets, waiting. Myka takes a seat next to him, handing him a bottle of dark liquor, and lights a cigarette for himself. It felt so nice to finally have a smoke. He instantly relaxes.

The drink flows down Gale's throat with a warm tingling sensation. Yes, this is definitely what he had in mind. He looks over at Myka, studying the bizarre teenager that he was sure he hated only hours ago. "I didn't like you when I first saw you," he admits.

Myka gives him a half smirk, amused by his honesty. He'd instantly trusted Gale the moment they talked, he wasn't someone to spoon-feed you bullshit, and that was something he found rare and appreciated. "Why's that?"

"Don't know. Don't take it personally though, I hate just about everyone." What? Gale? Never! The comment is a bit of a ridiculous one really. Besides looking pissed off all the time, it was pretty obvious that Gale didn't trust a whole lot of people or made friends easily.

"What changed your mind?" Myka asks curiously, taking a swig of the alcohol followed by another inhale of his cigarette.

Gale shrugs his shoulders, a bit unsure of the answer himself. He grabs the cigarette from Myka's left hand, placing the stub between his lips and sucking in the harsh smoke before handing it back to him. Smiling, Myka hands him one of his cigarettes and lighter which he accepts and instantly lights. Truth be told, Gale wasn't a smoker. He'd tried it a couple of times, but he didn't need it all the time. He's discovered, however, that a smoke and drink went well together. "Your parents going to be pissed if they come home and see us smoking and drinking?"

"Trust me," he chuckles, "we don't have to worry about that. Beck and Max could give a shit less what I do. Fuckers keep stealing my pot anyway."

Not completely understanding his situation, he asks, "Who are Beck and Max?"

"My foster parents," he explains. Before Gale can ask what happened, and he can tell he's about to from the look on his face and the way he opens his mouth, he answers. "My mother died giving birth to me, the old man shot himself shortly after... been in the system since."

While it seemed casual to just say it, Gale knows it still hurts. He knows that pain. "I have two little brothers and a baby sister at home with my mom. Dad got killed in a car accident."

Myka was beginning to wonder if the accident happened recently, or at least recent enough to still be affecting Gale in some way, but the question would be too invasive. "What was he like?"

"He was a hard worker, a great man, the best father anyone could ask for really. We used to talk a lot." The memory begins to bother Gale, shaking his nerves and suddenly he's losing control, a single tear dripping down his face. "He didn't deserve to die and I shouldn't have been such a fucking dumbass."

Confused, Myka asks "Why do you say that? It's not like you caused the accident."

"Yeah, I did. If I hadn't been such a pussy retard and handled my own shit he wouldn't have left that night." Gale clenches his fists, taking long swigs of the alcohol in his hand, trying to be rid of the memory. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. And now he was forcing himself to not cry like a child in front of Myka. He must have thought he was such a weak moron. Instead, Myka wraps his arms around him, hugging him gently and rests his chin on Gale's shoulder. It feels slightly awkward, another man hugging him, but he doesn't shake off the contact. It's also strangely comforting.

Back at Venica Falls High School, Finnick is still bothered by Myka's decision to take off with Gale. Did he say something wrong? Why did Myka and Gale get along so well anyway? They'd just met during lunch! And besides, _he_ was the one to introduce Myka around and _he_ was the one that opened up to him. Wait- did Gale do the same? Maybe Myka found Gale more interesting because they were so much alike. No, that can't be it. Myka had been acting funny since… was it at lunch? What happened at lunch again anyway? Thinking very hard on the events that took place, he remembers sitting across from Myka, but he hadn't been talking to him. He was too busy talking with Peeta, trying to coax him into telling him what was going on.

Come to think of it, they were both acting strange. Maybe he had in fact said or done something wrong. They seemed off-put by his crude fun. Maybe the sexual jokes made them uncomfortable or something. He decides that when class is over, he is going to head straight to Myka's apartment and wait for him so he can apologize and explain that they were just jokes, that he hadn't meant any harm and that he wanted to stay friends. It was important. Did he owe an apology to Peeta as well? No, they got along just fine during lunch and Peeta had said it was something else going on that was bothering him.

Speaking of Peeta, when did he become buddy-buddy with Cato and his friends? It was a bit of a strange sight. Peeta wasn't a part of any sports, or at least none that Finnick was aware of, and he hadn't met any of them before moving and attending school. Could they be plotting something harsh against the poor kid? No, he was too kind for anyone to want to hurt. In fact, Cato seems… almost protective of Peeta. Strange.

Cato's intentions are kept between himself, Peeta, and Marvel. Of course, Peeta had no clue that Marvel was semi-aware of their situation, he assumed it was more of a private matter between himself and Cato. It was constantly in his mind, and it was beginning to bother him. He still didn't understand what had happened that day when Cato kissed him, wasn't even sure if Cato is gay or straight. The whole thing could have been a misunderstanding. _'Peeta, you moron. What could you possibly misunderstand? Cato kissed you- and he wanted to.'_

Shaking the thought from his head, he looks up at the muscular blonde by his side. Cato is already looking down at him, smiling. A tall, built man stands in front of the class, crossing his arms over his chest in an intimidating gesture. "Listen up!" his voice is loud and demanding, silencing the once-loud auditorium instantly. "Your teacher will be out for the remainder of the semester. Some of you already know me as the football coach here. For those of you who don't, I'm Coach Brutus. Just so you know a little about me, I'm a tough coach. I make sure my players are always on the top of their game and I don't tolerate any slack. Your teacher has asked me to go easy on you all, but if you want to pass this class, you'd better show me that you're at least trying. I'm going to call your names one by one. When I do, you will answer with 'one' or 'two.' The first person I call is 'one,' the second is 'two,' the third is 'one,' the fourth is 'two,' and so on. Do you all understand?" The students nod their heads, most too intimidated to answer with words. "Good."

Coach Brutus does a roll call, students answer with "one" or "two" as evidence of their participation and attendance. It's almost unbelievable that everyone Peeta knows has been selected to be on team "one." His name is called, and unfortunately his luck isn't the same. "Two," he answers sadly. It wasn't fair that he had to be on the opposite team from Cato, Finnick, Thresh, Johanna, Glimmer, Clove, Cashmere, and Gloss.

Another student suddenly scoffs in disgust. "You've got to be kidding me. You want to put Mellark on our team? Nobody wants to be around that homo."

The tension is thick, shock echoing through the thin air. Peeta looks over to see who could possibly have said such a thing when his blue eyes catch him- it's Tice from his old school. But that didn't make sense! He transferred to another- oh. He transferred to _this_ school shortly before Peeta left. What were the odds of that happening? The memories flood back in a crashing wave, freezing him in place. He doesn't know what to do or how to react. This was going to be like his old school all over again! No! Not again! He feels himself start to panic, unsure what to do. It feels like hours, but in reality has only been seconds. Cato has made his way over to the tall, slightly built student that's just announced Peeta's sexuality for the whole class to hear. Tice cocks an eyebrow, curious what Cato is about to do. It looks like he's decided to side with him, probably going to tell Coach Brutus that he wants to be on team two so that Peeta wouldn't have to play, he could just stay on the sidelines or something.

But that's not what Cato does. Instead he towers over Tice and lands a solid fist right to his jaw. A loud pop echoes through the auditorium, Tice falling to the ground from the strong impact, clutching his face and moaning in pain. "The next time you spread any more filthy lies about one of my friends, I'll make sure that mouth of yours doesn't heal."

Obviously siding with his best athlete, Coach Brutus just smirks at the situation. "Bombay, go to the nurse's office and get your face checked out. Mellark, you're on team one. Cato," one of the only students he calls by their first name, "no more breaking jaws. Save it for the games."

Talk about harsh and being completely biased. Any normal person would have had Cato expelled for that sort of behavior, but Cato gets away with anything and everything he wants. Most of the staff let him get away with murder because he is the son of the superintendent, others because they simply love his spunk. It was an unfair game of advantage, but Peeta doesn't complain. Cato has successfully silenced the room from making anymore comments about him, all believing that the comment really was a lie, and he didn't have to be on the opposite team from his friends anyway. This was a good time to just stay quiet.

When Coach Brutus finishes calling the last students, he has the final three join team two to make up for Peeta's switch and Tice's absence. The teams divide; team one taking over the left court, and team two taking over the right. This was the final week that they'd be playing basketball before the next sport would begin. To tell the difference between team members, Coach Brutus hands each student an armband. Team one wears purple and team two wears green bands. It's a nice change from the stereotypical blue versus red.

A buzz starts and the game begins. Naturally, Cato, Finnick, and Thresh have stolen the spotlight, easily stealing the ball from the other team and making great passes. It looks like it's going to be a quick game, until team two realizes their best defense. Thresh passes the ball to Cato, he runs for the hoop, but is quickly surrounded by the other team, preventing him from making the shot. He looks over at Peeta, who's standing awkwardly by the hoop, not knowing what to do. Cato passes him the ball, and he's too stunned to make a move. With the ball in his hands and his team yelling at him to make the shot, he hesitantly looks over at the basket. The sounds from the people in the room quiet down and soon he hears nothing, focusing on the hoop. Everything seems to slow down and just as someone is about to steal the ball from him, he throws it towards the basket. There's a moment of silence, everyone is watching to see if the ball makes it into the hoop and… it hits the rim, bouncing off the metal frame and to the left of the stadium. He missed.

Peeta's cheeks flush in embarrassment. He thought he'd make the shot and now it's clear he's not very good at this sport. But let's face it; Peeta isn't good at any sport, really. Cato must be so disappointed having publicly backed him up, accepting him as one of his own, having the coach switch him to their team only to let them down after a good run between the three particularly skilled players. He scratches the back of his neck, avoiding any looks that might be tossed his way. Cato runs to his side, softly elbowing his free arm. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're still kicking their ass," he winks.

Continuing to block the trio every opportunity they get, Thresh needs to make a choice as to who he will pass the ball to. Cato is already being blocked by three different bodies, Finnick is on the other side of the court with multiple players blocking him, and Peeta has steered clear from their paths, not wanting to be put in that situation again. A blur of red hair races by and Thresh passes the ball. Johanna catches it with ease, bouncing it as she quickly runs to the basket. She shoots and it scores perfectly through the hoop. She's really good at this.

The rest of the game goes on just like this, team one doing their best to pass the ball to Cato, Johanna, Finnick, or Thresh. Other team members occasionally get passed the ball, only to have it returned to their key players. Nobody wants to make a fool of themselves after seeing how well these four students can play. Team two doesn't make a single score. A buzzer goes off and team one has won by a landslide. They cheer and clap, slapping each other's behinds in victory. It was a good game for the purple team, no doubt.

Nobody seems to remember or care about Peeta's failed attempt to score, team members still hug him and ruffle his hair, excited about having won the game. He still feels a little guilty. When Cato wraps an arm around his shoulders, he asks the sulky little blonde, "Why the long face? We just won!"

"I know. I just feel kinda stupid for even trying to make that shot." Peeta admits.

It's rather cute seeing Peeta pout in defeat. "What? You have no reason to feel like that. At least you put the effort in. None of these other losers even tried."

Fair point, Peeta feels much better. He's glad to have met Cato and even his group of friends, all of whom are patting his shoulder and high-fiving him for being part of the team. Why didn't he like them before? They may have been a little off-putting in the beginning, and a bit on the intimidating side, but now that he was considered part of the pack, he's come to really enjoy their company. They're not as bad as he once believed. Gale, on-the-other-hand, well… he was still upset that he had taken off without telling him or inviting him. He was beginning to believe Gale may not be as good a friend as he once thought. Maybe this whole thing between him and Cato was really his fault.

Actually, that's not fair. Gale did put in an effort to be his friend. It could just be that he and the other new guy just had more in common. Or maybe it was the other guy's idea to leave in the first place. It would be silly to expect him to ask Peeta to tag along, right? They didn't know anything about each other. He couldn't even remember his name.

His thoughts are interrupted when an excited Finnick suddenly spins him around and kisses him right on the mouth. He cheers in victory and bumps his chest with Johanna. Peeta's eyes widen in shock, not having expected Finnick to kiss him, especially with so little care. Cato had noticed the gesture as well, his eyes narrowing in jealousy. That kiss may not have meant anything, but he still didn't want anyone's mouth on Peeta. Peeta is his.

"Hey, man. What's with the glare of death?" Gloss asks. Cato's been acting kind of strange lately.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. The flamboyant council twin is just fucking annoying."

"Tell me about it." Gloss rolls his eyes in agreement. "Wish that fucker would just come out of the closet already. Anyway, I got a text from my mom; she says she found the suit. Want me to swing by your place after I pick it up?"

Remembering he had other errands, Cato responds "Nah, bring it to my uncle's place. I'm heading over there after school to check up on the house and feed the dog."

"No problem, man. I'll see you in a bit." With that, Gloss walks towards the locker room, ready to change and get going. He hated basketball with a passion. It was one of the only sports he didn't like. The rest of the students do the same, heading towards their lockers to change and get ready to go home.

Cato looks around to see where Peeta had taken off to. He eventually sees him getting dressed back into his day clothes. He approaches the shy blonde, placing his arm on the locker next to Peeta's. "So what are we doing today?" he asks casually.

Peeta is caught completely off guard. Did he agree to hang out and just forgot? Maybe he was talking about their quantum mechanics class; he was his study partner after all. But he doesn't recall any conversation of the like ever taking place. "Oh… um, I don't know. I thought Katniss, Gale, Rue, Madge, and I were going to have a kickback, but I don't know what's going on now that Gale left with that other guy."

Cato suddenly tenses, leaning closer to him. "Peeta, do me a favor and just stay away from those two. They're nothing but trouble, and if you hang out with them you'll find yourself in a ditch, prison, or dead."

Peeta is about to laugh, thinking it was some sort of joke, but the look on Cato's face is grave and very serious. "What do you mean?"

"We'll talk about it soon. Call me if you decide you want to hangout or something." Cato says. He snatches Peeta's phone from his hand, quickly searching through the contact list to see who he's already befriended. Katniss, Rue, and Madge have already been added; no sign of Finnick or Gale. The realization puts a smirk on his lips, feeling some sort of sense of accomplishment. He adds his number into Peeta's phone, pressing the send button so that he can save Peeta's number to his own contact list, then hangs up and hands the phone back to Peeta.

In the end, Cato always gets what he wants.

* * *

**Author's note: You guys rock. Seriously. I took in who your favorite and least favorite characters were and came to a conclusion that it's about a 50-50 on both sides. So I'm going to do my best to keep an equal focus on the characters, but with a cautionary note that this is still a Cato & Peeta tale, and so they will still be the main focus (especially later). For now though, certain characters may steal the spotlight for a chapter or two, but they are all interlinked to a common purpose. Any guess on why Cato and Gale hate each other? Or Cato and Myka? The answer will be revealed... _very_ soon with an explosion of drama. ;) Until then, let me know what you think is going to happen!**


	10. Revenge is Oh So Sweet

It was strange how quickly these two had bonded. Gale and Myka felt as if they had been best friends their whole lives. They wanted to comfort each other, understanding the depression and hurt they'd felt every day. It was something their other friends couldn't understand, not even Katniss or Finnick. They'd meant well with good intentions, but no matter how much they tried to comfort them in their times of pain, it would only upset them further. This destructive behavior they both possessed loved company, calming them, making them realize they weren't alone.

Well, that's what they believed anyway. It could also have a little something to do with all the alcohol and pot they've consumed. They must have shared half a pack of cigarettes, three blunts, and an entire bottle of booze in the few hours they'd been hanging out. Needless to say, they felt great.

"We should get out of here." Myka says, lazily tossing his hand in the air, his cigarette producing a blue smoke in a spiraling mess. He looks over at Gale, turning his head to his right where Gale is laying down right next to him on the black sheets of his bed.

"Why?" Gale huffs. "We've got everything we could possibly need right here."

Myka considers this. He wouldn't mind just laying around in his room with Gale, drinking and smoking, but he'd had an idea, and he knew Gale would love it. "Thresh and Domi invited me over to jam with them. You play guitar, right? You should come. Domi would love to see you." He smirks.

"What? Really?" the excitement in his voice is beyond obvious. Playing music with his new best friend and the girl of his dreams is only something he dreamt about. "Wait, how do you know she likes me?"

Chuckling, Myka shakes his head in amusement. Gale was pretty clueless, wasn't he? "In Cinna's class… we were talking and you came up. We noticed you staring at her a couple times. I asked if it bothered her and she said no and that she'd kinda had a thing for you for a while now. So are we going?"

The grin on Gale's face is so wide and cheesy, it's almost disturbing. Gale never smiles. The thought of hanging out with her makes his cheeks redden. "I have to stop and grab my guitar from home, if that's cool."

"Let's go then!" Myka practically yells, snapping up from the bed and running towards his black guitar leaning against the wall. He places his favorite toy into its case, tossing the strap over his shoulder as he heads back to the bed, pulling Gale from his comfortable position lying down on the bed.

Without a moment's hesitation, they both scurry down the stairs, skipping steps on the way down until they reach the main entrance of the complex. They take off to the jeep and jump inside, the car starting with a screech as they make their way to Gale's house. Luckily, Gale doesn't live too far, about a ten to fifteen minute drive. If he had to drive any further, he might have been arrested if they'd been pulled over, still drunk and high. Myka waits in the jeep while Gale heads inside the house, ignoring his mother on the way to his bedroom to retrieve his guitar. Before he reaches the door to leave, she calls out for him.

"Gale, where are you going?" she asks. Gale rolls his eyes at her, noticing her tall, bulky boyfriend by her side. He hated David; the man had no right to be here. If his mother was going to choose him over her own son, then he didn't need to be here. He ignores her and continues towards the door. David races over to the door, blocking Gale's path, infuriating him.

"Move out of my way." Gale grunts through gritted teeth.

"Your mother asked you a question." He says flatly. David had grown to love Hazelle, and it was unbearable seeing how Gale was killing her with his defiance. Rory and Vick inconspicuously stand by the hallway, watching from a distance. They were curious about the commotion.

"Move- the fuck- out of- my way!" he yells, shoving the man against the door.

"Look at you- you're drunk! Go to your room and sleep it off. We'll talk about it when you're sober." He holds onto Gale's arm, pulling him away from the door and towards the hallway. Gale snaps, losing all control. He throws a shaky, closed fist at David's eye, yanking his arm away and running towards the door. He stops in front of his mother, glaring at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mom? If he touches me again I swear I'll kill him!" The shouting it so loud, it scares Rory and Vick, cowering behind the hallway frame.

Hazelle feels the tension in the air. This is exactly what she was trying to avoid. She reaches out to touch his face, but he jumps back before she can touch him. "Gale, baby, please stop this."

"Don't touch me! Just leave me the fuck alone." He says, walking towards the door again.

David has snapped out of his shock, angry that Gale had just punched him in the face. He grabs the angry teenager by the collar, pulling him back. "Don't talk to your mother that way! Can't you see that she's worried about you? Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy!"

That does it. Gale starts swinging as hard and as fast as he can manage, attempting to get out of David's hold. "You're not my father! Let me the fuck go! Let me go!" but David is bigger and stronger than he is, holding his arms behind his back. "You piece of shit! Let me go! I said let me go, asshole!"

David pulls him towards his room, effortlessly tossing him to his bed and slamming the door shut and locking it. While Gale was out, he and Hazelle had installed the lock on the outside of his door. They knew it was only a matter of time before Gale would get like this and eventually hurt someone. They couldn't risk him getting into an accident or accidently hurting his younger brothers. They agreed only to keep the door locked until he calmed down.

Gale pounds on the door, throwing his fists and body into it to try and break the lock free. How dare they? "Fuck you!" he shouts. "When I get out of here, I'm going to fucking kill you! You hear me? You're dead! You're fucking dead, you son of a bitch!"

In the jeep, Myka can hear shouting and screaming, but none of the words are coherent. He suspects Gale is in trouble and makes his way out of the truck, quietly following the direction of the noise. Eventually, he makes his way to a bedroom window where he can see Gale pounding on a door, livid and fuming. He taps on the glass gently, waiting for Gale to notice him. It takes a moment, but Gale finally does. He walks over to the window and quietly opens the window just far enough to exchange whispers with Myka.

"Pack your stuff." Myka says. "You're staying with me for a while."

Nodding in agreement, Gale slams his palms against the door a couple more times to let his mother and David know he's still angry with them. He quickly shoves some clothing into a backpack and hands it to Myka, who takes his belongings to the jeep. When he makes his way back, Gale has already packed the remainder of his clothes and laptop into a small suitcase that he hands over to Myka so he can crawl out of the window. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of leaving a note.

They quickly scamper to the jeep, tossing the luggage inside and start the ignition, driving off as fast as he can. They drive for several minutes when Gale finally breaks the silence. "Can we jam with them some other time? I don't feel like it anymore."

"I don't either. Want to head back to my place?" Myka asks softly, easing the tension.

"Yeah," he answers shortly. It was all he needed to hear.

Turning the car around, Gale drives back to the apartment complex, his state of pleasure completely gone. He's tired and just wants to go to bed. He parks the jeep in the same spot as before, grabbing his things while Myka lends a helping hand without asking. They walk back up the stairs and back into the bedroom. Myka points at the dresser next to the bed. "You can put your things in there. I only use the top shelf. The other three are yours."

"Thanks." Gale mutters, the exhaustion starting to take over.

Myka notices the slump of his shoulders, the heavy eyes. "Lay down for a bit. I'm just going to take care of something at work. Beck and Max won't bother you. Help yourself to whatever. There's food in the fridge and pantry, but if you don't feel like leaving the room, there's a small portable fridge with a couple things in it under the desk."

Gale nods his head then crashes into the soft pillows, his energy having been spent. He instantly falls asleep. Myka slips on a black sweater and walks out of the room, quietly shutting it behind him. He writes a note for Beck and Max in case they make it back before he does. The last thing anyone needed was the shock of a stranger sleeping in their apartment.

As he makes his way down the stairs, he focuses on his feet to prevent from slipping on them. He doesn't notice the body in front of him and they accidently collide, harshly bumping into each other. "Ow!" the other body says as they both rub their own heads. The voice is so familiar… Myka looks up to see who he had bumped into and notices the familiar sea-green eyes and auburn hair.

"Finnick? What are you doing here?" Myka asks, eyebrows raised in shock.

The tall, charismatic teenager beams at him. "I was looking for you."

Katniss has called Gale's cell phone seven times now, worried and wondering where he was. She hopes that he had just forgotten his cell phone and that he wasn't in any sort of trouble. He'd been getting himself into all sorts of havoc lately. Sometimes it was just very hard to deal with. She needed to know that he was at least okay.

Dialing another number, she hears the line ring twice before someone answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, Peeta, I'm so sorry if I'm bugging you right now, but I was wondering if Gale was with you." She says with the smallest hint of panic in her voice. Peeta can tell she's upset.

"I haven't seen him since gym. He left with the new guy, but I don't know where they went. Are you okay?" If there was anyone he didn't want to see upset, it was Katniss. He hopes she's alright.

"Oh. I tried calling him a couple times, but he never answered or got back to me. I guess I'm just worried. Sorry for bugging you." She apologizes.

"What? You could never bother me, Katniss. Do you want to come over? We can watch a movie or something." Peeta offers. He wants to keep her distracted until Gale calls her back.

It's the perfect idea. "That sounds great! I'll be over in… fifteen minutes?"

"Perfect. See you soon, Katniss," Peeta smiles. She already sounded better.

"Thanks, Peeta. Bye!" The cell phone makes a click sound and they both hang up.

Peeta decides to check around his room to make sure it looks decent for company. He always keeps a clean, neat room, the bed always made, belongings organized tidily. It wasn't that he had obsessive compulsive disorder, but he liked to make sure his room always looked nice in case there was ever unexpected company. That and it was a lot easier to find everything he needed if he was in a hurry. His older brother, whom left for college, taught him that.

Thinking about what Katniss might like to watch, Peeta looks through his collection of movies. It's a big enough compilation that they shouldn't have any problems finding one they would both enjoy. She'd want to be as distracted as possible if she was really worried about Gale. Maybe this would be a good time to talk about what's been going on with him as well. He was really looking to get some advice, or at least just talk about all the things on his mind. He was worried about Tice and how things would turn out for him at school. The last thing he wants is to have a repeat of circumstances from his last school, but it was beginning to look inevitable. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide his sexual orientation from everyone forever, people would eventually catch on.

He was lucky to have Cato jump in during gym to defend him, but something told him that it wouldn't be the last time something like that would happen. Speaking of Cato, it was driving him mad trying to figure out what was going on with that kid. Is Cato straight? Gay? Does he like him? Was it a casual thing like it seemed to be with Finnick? No, that kiss seemed much more meaningful than Finnick's quick peck, but he also got so defensive when Tice called him out about being gay, threatening him. Did it mean he was trying to protect Peeta's secret? Or maybe it was something else entirely. Whatever it was, Peeta couldn't get his head around it.

This is all too confusing. He can't wait to talk to Katniss about all of this. She was patient and understanding. She'd know what to do, or at least what to say to make him feel better. Who knows? But then… maybe it would be best just to ask Cato about it himself. Cato is, after all, the only one that could honestly tell him what his intentions are.

An energetic German Shepard races out into the backyard through his doggy door. Though sweet to his masters and family, the dog was trained to attack any unfamiliar people that might want to break into the house. As a child, Cato didn't stay here very often, but he'd been around often enough to earn the shepard's trust. It wasn't until he was about thirteen or so that he really started visiting his uncle's house regularly. He would come over all the time with his best friend Gale so they could be rebellious together, drinking beer and watching porn in one of the rooms his uncle had set up specifically for Cato and his friends to enjoy. It was the ultimate frat boy getaway. And at that age, it was the coolest place to be.

Cato's aunt and uncle couldn't have children of their own. One day, when he was about twelve, they adopted a quiet little boy about his age with pale skin, black hair, and intense yellow-green eyes. Cato had only seen him a couple of times, but grew to hate the mysterious boy when he'd taken all of his uncle's attention away from him. His dad was always busy, and his uncle treated him more like a son than his own father. When Myka came into the picture, his uncle stopped paying attention to him. He'd occasionally stay over and Myka and his uncle would either be out together or hanging out all the time.

Things took a toll when his aunt was arrested for child abuse and attempted murder. Cato was there the night it all took place. He had been sleeping soundly in one of the guest rooms when he heard his aunt screaming. He remembers jolting out of bed and running to the hallway where he saw Myka opening a window, trying to get out. His aunt had screamed "Stop him!" and Cato had slammed the glass back, smashing Myka's fingers in the windowsill and trapping him in place as he let out a cry of pain. His aunt shot twice, the first bullet missed and pierced the wall, only inches away from Myka's head. The second bullet pierced him in the back of the shoulder blade. Cato had stood there, shocked, and watched as Myka began to lose consciousness.

Before the police arrived, his uncle ran down the hall and started shouting at his aunt. "You stupid bitch, you just shot our foster child! How the fuck are we supposed to explain that to the police?"

The color drained from her face when she realized the severity of her situation. They both look at Cato, who's terrified and doesn't understand what had just happened. Why did she shoot him? "I thought he was a robber." She says flatly. Cato's uncle looks at her, then at Cato, then back at her and nods his head. When an ambulance took Myka away and the police escorted his aunt out in handcuffs, his uncle explained everything to him.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and Cato opens it to reveal Gloss with a suit in his hand. It's a stunning black-on-black with a silver tie, perfect for the masquerade party. "Thanks, Gloss." He says, accepting the wardrobe from his friend. He opens the door wider, inviting him inside.

Sounding almost like a giddy school girl, Gloss says "This party is going to rock so hard, man! Who are you taking?"

Cato shrugs his shoulders, not really interested in the couple's aspect of the party. "Why? Who are you taking?"

"I was thinking about asking that chick in our history class, the one with the nice rack." Gloss smirks. He'd had a crush on her for a while now.

"Who, the Spanish chick?" Cato inquires. "Dude, I hate to break it to ya, but I think she's already got a boyfriend."

"What? How do you know?" Gloss asks, suddenly anxious.

"I think I saw it on her FaceBook." Cato explains.

The news bums Gloss out, but he has to know for sure. "Would your uncle mind if I used his computer? I just want to see for myself."

"Do whatever you want. Upstairs, first and only door on the left," Cato says, pointing up the stairs. He still needed to water the plants before doing anything else, wanting to be finished with his task work already. Gloss nods his head then ascends up the crème colored carpet stairs until he reaches the top. He enters the room, the door had already been open, and takes a seat at the dark oak desk in front of the computer. He turns it on and logs into his FaceBook and does a quick search for the girl in his class. When he finds her page, he clicks on it and reads her status, "In A Relationship." Damn it! He slams his wrists on the keyboard, frustrated with the results. The computer jolts and a stream of folders pop up. Oops. He hadn't meant to slam the keyboard that hard.

He closes the folders one by one, noticing the different photos that keep popping up. There are photos from a beach house, another folder with pictures from a cruise, another from a Hawaiian vacation, one from a wedding, and the last folder- whoa!

He'd hit the jackpot. Revenge is _oh so sweet!_

* * *

**Author's note: What? Gale and Cato were best friends as kids? Ohhhh, cliff hanger! The next chapter will be the big firework- we are going to learn _so_ many things about our characters! And speaking of which, this is the chapter that hints everything. We've got a couple of foreshadows, explanations, and history. How do you think this will effect the characters? Anyone want to guess what Gloss has found on Cato's uncle's computer? What his revenge will be? Who is the revenge going to be against? Tune in for the next chapter. ;) And please continue to let me know what you all think! I love reading your reviews!**_  
_


	11. Calm Before the Storm

The sun feels warm and welcoming under the clear, blue sky. Birds chirp in their nests high in lush green trees surrounding the campus. People smile at strangers as they pass by, the air comforting and cool. Today was going to be a good day for everyone, everything was so wonderful. The weather is especially nice, a perfect seventy-something degrees. Even the teachers are in the best of moods anyone has seen in some time.

This happy, warm feeling is soothing and everything Peeta could possibly hope for. He and Katniss had kept each other company last night, distracting them from their worries. Gale had finally called her sometime in the middle of the night to let her know he was fine. Apparently, he and his mother just couldn't handle the pressure that had been building between the two of them and finally decided to take off for a couple of days until everything mellowed out. She offered to have him stay with her, but he said he'd already found a place and there was nothing to worry about.

His mother, Hazelle, called her that night as well. She was worried when Gale wouldn't answer his door. She thought he was ignoring her, still upset about the whole situation. They unlocked the hinge an hour after the drama, but he never bothered to come out. Hours later, the quiet began to drive her crazy and she barged in the room to talk about it. But he wasn't there. She panicked, pacing around the house trying to find him to no avail. Rory and Vick were worried, too. They've never seen Gale sneak out like that, he was someone who blatantly slammed the door on his way out to let everyone know he was going out and didn't want to be bothered. David drove around the block to see if he had maybe gone outside to catch some air, but never found him. As a last hope, she called Katniss to see if he had possibly gone over to her place. Trying to keep some peace and honesty, Katniss told her she had just spoke with him on the phone and that he was staying with another friend, but that he was otherwise alright. When Hazelle asked who he was staying with, Katniss told her she met the friend, but didn't know where he lived. She eventually calmed down when Katniss explained that Gale just needed some time and that he'd be okay.

When Katniss had finished talking to Hazelle, Peeta finally let his problems surface. He'd told her about how he came out of the closet at his last school, that his group of friends didn't accept him for it and went around telling everyone. He'd been picked on mercilessly, and things eventually started to get dangerous. Kids would leave notes in his locker telling him to "get lost" or "better get out of town, fairy." He tried ignoring all the drama, but soon people were throwing bricks into his room, smashing the windows and scaring the Mellark family. Even his poor brother had to deal with the torture. Some went as far as to accuse his brother of being gay and started to strip his clothes and hit him in the locker room. That had been the final straw before the family decided to move away. His mother was still having a hard time dealing with it.

He told her about the kiss Cato had stolen from him. He didn't know what any of it meant, or how he felt, but it was constantly on his mind. He told her he was worried that the school was going to find out about him again and that everything he suffered at his last school would happen all over again. He needed to learn to control himself. "I don't know how to control my… feelings sometimes, Katniss. Sometimes I catch myself staring at Gale getting dressed and all I can think about is how much I want to see more of him. And Finnick! He's driving me crazy! You know he kissed me on the mouth during P.E.? And he's constantly putting his hands on me. What if someone sees it and knows I like the attention?"

Luckily, she was exactly the person he needed to tell all of this to. Not only was she accepting of him, but she helped empower him. "Things aren't like that here, Peeta. If anyone found out you were gay, you should show them that it doesn't bother you. They'll only pick on you if they know it hurts you. There are so many gays, lesbians, and bisexuals at the school that we really don't have that sort of problem. And being gay is nothing to be ashamed of! You're still a human being and it doesn't change who you are. I don't know what to tell you about Cato. I think you should talk to him alone when you get the chance, try and figure out what his intentions are. And Finnick is a flirt. He'll hit on anything with a pair of legs for the fun of it. Try not to take anything he says or does too seriously, because he does it to everyone. You're a good person. Look at how many friends you've made in just the few days you've been here! Even if hell froze over and you lost a couple of friends, you'll always have me, Rue, Madge, and Gale! We love you, Peeta."

She was right. What did he have to worry about? No matter what, he'd always have them. She had proven that much just by listening to him and showing that she cared. It was by far the best feeling on earth, a huge boulder off his chest. This was one less thing he had to worry about. Coming in to school today, he knew things would be just fine. First period continued as it always had, though Gale was absent yet again. Actually, Cato hadn't showed up to class today either, but Glimmer and Cashmere were there and they gossiped with Peeta like good friends normally would. It was nice to have their company.

When second period approaches, Katniss looks better than ever as well. She had received a text from Gale that said he was on his way to school and he'd see them soon. No more worries, no more doubts. Everything was going to be just fine.

And that's what Gale believed too. Sure, it was a heavy day yesterday, and he had a lot to deal with at home, but for now things were going to be alright. All he had to do was focus on himself and let things settle down on their own. In a couple days he'll talk to his mother, calmly explain what was bothering him and they can come to a mutual understanding that David was not to interfere with his life again. At this point, he didn't care if she wanted to see other men, he needed to give her that respect to do whatever the hell she pleased, but it was not a one-way street. He needed her to understand that, and she wouldn't be able to try and control him like a child anymore. He wouldn't put up with it.

Myka seems calm riding in the passenger side of Gale's jeep, but he could also just be exhausted. Myka worked overnights at the bar nearly every single night, and Gale couldn't understand how he managed to do anything during the day. While he was working, Gale had slept a solid thirteen hours last night. Myka woke him up some time after 8am having just gotten out of the shower himself. He hadn't slept at all last night, letting Gale sleep in his bed while he worked until nearly seven in the morning.

"You sure you want to go in today?" Gale asks, concerned about his lack of sleep. "I can turn around if you want."

Myka softly shakes his head. "No, that's okay. We need to get to at least some of our classes today. I'd rather not be kicked out of this school too."

"Too? You've been kicked out before?" Gale asks with interest.

Myka rubs his head, the black messy hair stylishly protruding in every direction. "Yeah… truancy, fighting, and drug use. I've successfully been expelled from two schools thus far."

Gale chuckles when he notices Myka's goofy smile. These two made quite the pair. They could probably stir up some crazy trouble if they wanted to. The idea is almost tempting, but for now, it was time to sort their issues out. Well… it was time for Gale to sort his issues out. Myka at least seemed responsible enough to work and show up to school despite the obvious exhaustion.

By the time they park the jeep in the student parking lot it's already break time. Gale and Myka sling their backpacks over their shoulders and begin walking towards campus. "I'll meet you in third." Gale says. He needed to grab something from his locker real quick. Myka nods in understanding; he wanted to talk to Finnick anyway. He felt bad that Finnick had driven over yesterday just to be sent back home. It wasn't that he didn't want to see him, but he really needed to get to his job to work out a couple of things. He wasn't sure how long Gale would be staying with him, so he decided to go ahead and see how his partner felt about bringing in an extra bartender a couple nights a week.

He spots the tall, auburn charmer almost immediately. "Hey, Fin."

"Myka! Hey, sorry about showing up to your place unannounced and all, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Finnick pouts, his face child-like.

The gesture might have annoyed Myka, but he could tell Finnick was being sincere and instead came across as rather cute. "Don't worry about it. Sorry I had to take off to work in such a hurry. So what's up?"

For once, Finnick doesn't seem confident or certain. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, looking at his feet before looking back up. "I was hoping we could talk in private…"

Myka thinks about this for a moment. He gently tugs on Finnick's wrist and nods his head towards the exit. He didn't plan on leaving campus, but the parking lot might be comfortable enough to talk. Finnick gladly follows suit, taking out his car keys to let the brunette know he'd feel more relaxed talking in his car. When they reach the red convertible in the parking lot, he unlocks the car with his fob and they make their way inside. It felt a little silly hiding in the automobile just to talk, but Myka guessed it was pretty important. "So… what's going on, Fin?" he asks.

Finnick's sea-green eyes stare into Myka's cat-like yellow and green ones. There's a thick tension in the air and when Finnick begins to part his lips, Myka assumes he's about to hear something serious. But he doesn't hear anything. Instead, Finnick smashes his lips against Myka's in a passionate, raw, and very hungry kiss. Myka grasps onto the car door and seat for support when Finnick presses his body into his own. The initial shock finally wears off and Myka finds himself kissing back, letting Finnick's fingers curl into his messy black hair.

Success! Myka didn't flinch, pull away, or ask for Finnick to stop. In his mind, that meant Myka wanted him too. He couldn't comprehend why he wanted this boy so badly. He was Finnick Odair, and he got anyone and everyone he wanted. But he was also a tease, never keeping anyone around longer than a couple of days at a time. He never had to chase because the sheep always came crawling to him, begging for him. It was different with Myka, this one didn't chase him, didn't beg for him, didn't even like his flirtatious persona. This one successfully pulled out his true form and wanted only his honest self. Finnick does not open to people easily. He does not let anyone see him for what he really is, but it feels right giving that to Myka.

Hopping on top of the pale brunette in the passenger seat, Finnick takes the opportunity to push the seat back as far as it will go, continuing his wanting kisses. He thrusts his pelvis down onto Myka, letting his hormones take over. It feels so good. And he wants more, to have him completely. He starts to unbutton Myka's jeans, looking away only long enough to start hastily pull down the zipper when two soft hands stop his actions. He looks up into the yellow and green eyes that are filled with uncertainty. "Stop." He whispers.

Feeling rejected, Finnick lets go of the blue jeans beneath him. He's never been told "no" before, not ever. Maybe it was one of those double meanings that really meant "yes." He sucks on Myka's bottom lip then starts working on his pants again. Myka breaks away from the kiss. "I said stop."

"Why?" Finnick pouts, wanting to touch the creature beneath him. No one has ever denied him before!

"Because I don't want to be used like this anymore!" he shouts, shoving Finnick away from him as he opens the door and exits into the parking lot. He doesn't look back as he trots back to campus, wanting to be far away as possible.

Confusion overwhelms the usually charismatic playboy. He thought Myka wanted him too; he could see it in the way they kissed. But Finnick does not know boundaries, never having to worry about moving too fast before. This dilemma is foreign to him, and he can't understand why Myka is so upset by the events that just took place. What did he mean by not wanting to be used anymore? Couldn't he see that this was something more? This is… this is too complex to take in right now.

Unsure how he managed to do it a second time, Finnick messed up again. He stays inside his car, staring at the black soft top above him with a blank fixture plastered on his face. He felt so empty.

Myka is already late to third period. But, hey, better late than absent, right? He begins to head towards his art class with Cinna when a very tall and bulky blonde runs into him, making them both fall to the floor. They're both about to apologize until they catch sight of each other.

You have _got_ to be kidding! Cato glares as him as he lifts himself up from the ground. "Watch where you're going, faggot!"

"Watch where _I'm_ going? You're the one that ran into me, asshole!" Myka's fists are shaking in fury. He's ready to fight.

"Maybe you should stay out of my way then, instead of standing in the middle of hall like a dipshit when you should be in class." Cato snarls before shoving the teenager in front of him, establishing his dominance. Myka won't have it; he instantly starts throwing fists, reenacting the events that took place on his first day when they fought in the cafeteria. He did not have the element of surprise this time, and so the fight began and it was bloody and vicious, the two practically equal in strength.

The commotion has gotten so loud that teachers have stopped their lectures, running outside to see what was going on. Students try to sneak peeks at the brawling, wanting to see who will win. Security shows up and once again pulls the two apart, escorting them to the office for a second time. This was not over and it would definitely get settled soon.

Cinna peacefully asks the students to calm down, not wanting anyone else to get involved. Marvel had naturally tried to run to the aid of his best friend, but was stopped by his group of friends. Surprisingly enough, Gale too had tried to join in when Peeta and Thresh got hold of him. This new alliance was bizarre. Though Cato and Myka had stopped fighting, a new fight seemed to be quickly emerging. Marvel took notice of Gale's actions trying to come to Myka's side for the fight, and it infuriated him. He stomps over to Gale, who's attempting to compose himself after Katniss and Peeta coo for him to relax. "You've got no business trying to get involved, you fucking faggot cocksucker!" Marvel suddenly shouts, standing dangerously close to Gale.

"What did you call me?" Gale demands. "That's awfully strange to hear from someone who worships his best friend's dick!"

"Is that so? Cause I could have sworn your Facebook proved that _you're_ the dick worshipping fag, not me." He grins.

Gale scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? He didn't have a Facebook page. Before he has the chance to ask what he'd meant, Cinna attempts to prevent a second fight from breaking loose. "This is a safe place for everyone. If you want to continue this discussion, do it in the principal's office. Until then, I suggest you get back to your work and stay away from one another."

Satisfied that he'd already won, Marvel smirks at Gale before heading back to his group of friends whom are all whispering to each other, looking back in Gale's direction and laughing. Looking around the room, Gale notices almost every student is doing this; staring at him and whispering secrets before quickly looking away when they see him catching them glancing in his direction. "What the hell is he talking about? Why is everyone looking at me?" he asks his friends around him. Thresh looks at Katniss and Peeta, deciding it wasn't really any of his business to say anything. He walks away, feeling the tension grow. Katniss and Peeta hesitantly glimpse at one another, not entirely sure what was going on.

"I don't know." Katniss says softly. "They're probably just surprised that you were going to join in the fight. Just ignore them, Gale."

And he does try. He tries for the remainder of class and assumes everything will be better during fourth period. It isn't. Students, and even the teacher, give him strange looks before shoving their noses back into whatever lays in front of them, tearing their staring glances away from him. The anxiety begins to grow more than ever before. Why was everyone looking at him like that?

Lunch time couldn't come soon enough. The moment that the bell rings, Gale slings his black backpack over his shoulder and races out of the classroom. He runs to the restroom to collect himself, washing his face with cold water. He sighs, taking in a deep breath before slowly making his way to the cafeteria. When he makes it there, he sees his old crew sitting at the table. He looks over and sees Thresh and Domi trying to comfort an obviously upset Finnick, who's staring at his lap not saying anything. Thresh doesn't say much, but you can tell he's worried by the concerned way he looks at him. Domi is rubbing his back, laying her head on his shoulder and whispering words of comfort.

Not entirely sure why, he begins to wonder why Finnick is so upset. It was out of character for the both of them. In the end, he decides it isn't any of his business. He takes a seat next to Katniss, who offers him a warm smile.

"Hey, Gale," Peeta says. He peeks over Katniss to see the blonde with the soft heart sitting on the other side of her.

"Hey," Gale says in nearly a whisper. He still felt a bit uncomfortable, but he was trying to manage. He looks over at Madge and Rue, who quickly look away from him, the anger suddenly returns. "What? Why are you guys acting all weird?"

"What are you talking about, Gale?" Katniss asks as her brows furrow in concern.

"Everyone is acting weird in front of me. I want to know why!" he demands. Rue and Madge look as if they might cry; they really don't want to be the ones to break the news. Katniss and Peeta look across at them, wondering what it is they know. Suddenly, Katniss' phone vibrates. She pulls the cell phone out from her pocket and looks down, eyes widening, and becomes deathly silent. Peeta has stolen a glimpse over her shoulder and immediately snaps his head in front of him, his blue eyes more visible. That was… oh shit.

"What is it?" Gale panics. Whatever was going on, Katniss and Peeta know about it now. When they don't say anything and Katniss tries to shove her phone away, Gale reaches over and snatches it from her. He looks down at it and sees the Facebook friend request and his face becomes sickly pale. His jaw drops at the sight, too shocked for words. After a shaky moment he throws the phone at Katniss, livid and embarrassed as he's ever been. He jolts from his seat and walks away from the table, looking for the exit so he can get the hell away from here. He can hear students whisper about him as he passes by, then halts in his tracks when he hears the snickering to his right. He looks over his shoulder to see Gloss with a smug look on his face.

"Where you going, Gale? Looking for your lover boy to pound that sweet ass of yours?" he mocks. The table breaks out in a roar of laughter.

Gale freezes; his bottom lip and hands trembling. In any other circumstance, he would use his fists as a means of stopping all of this. But today he's just trying not to break down and cry in front of the whole school. It's taking everything in him not to lose all control. He can't take it anymore. He runs out of the cafeteria, ashamed of his secret getting out for the world to know.

Gloss cackles maniacally, sending friend request invites to everyone he can on his cell phone. On the Facebook is the name "Gale Hawthorne" and graphic photos. The main photo is a younger Gale, eyes squeezed shut with his face planted in the white sheets of a bed, red hot cheeks streaked with water, his mouth shaped in the perfect 'o,' his back covered in sweat, and… his very naked form for the world to see. A man's hand holds onto one of his buttocks, spreading them to show the most vivid sight of a very large penis planted halfway inside of him.

* * *

**Author's note: And we have the first bomb. "But what do you mean the _first_ bomb, shadesofeden?" Oh, I didn't tell you? There are many more to drop. It looks like Gloss finally got his revenge on Gale. We also got to see what what kind uncle Cato has. But what does this mean for other characters? Can anyone guess? And what's going on between Finnick and Myka for that matter? And Peeta and Cato? Tune in for the next chapter. And please continue to let me know what you all think! I love reading your predictions. :)**


	12. Confessions

**Author's note: I thought responding to each user might make this a bit more enjoyable, as I feel you all deserve an individual response. Let me know if you don't like this sort of a/n, and I'll try to respond to your reviews through a private message instead.**

**Philadelphiacheese - Peeta and his mother will definitely have more conflict, especially since there is a bomb between Cato and Peeta coming up soon!**

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl - Thank you! I hope I continue to impress!**

**Guest - Thank you! And unfortunately for Gale, the photo is not photoshopped. Hopefully this chapter will explain what Myka had meant between his conversation with Finnick. If not, it will definitely be more clear soon!**

**Jinx - Yes, I hope this chapter explains that a little bit! If not, the next chapter will focus a lot more on Finnick's character, giving more clues.**

**When Boredom Takes Over - Whoops! I thought the message was a bit more clear, but I understand what you mean. This chapter should explain that much better! And yes, more bombs to happen! I love that you enjoy Myka's character. I feel he's become my little baby lately. And I promise... more Peeta and Cato coming up. Their bomb just hasn't happened yet. ;)**

**Cray-Crayperson - You got it actually! You rock!**

**MangoMagic - Thank you! And I promise Peeta and Cato will be the main focus soon. Their scenes are coming up. :)**

**Anon: No problem! Myka's name is pronounced: My-cuh. Hope that helps!**

**Guest: Done!**

**Guest: Sorry, I try to update every 4-7 days. Most times I'm able to, but unfortunately get caught up with work sometimes. :(**

**overworkedartist - Thank you so much!**

**Me - A very clever guess. We'll see what happens! And you're definitely right about something... *spoiler alert ;)**

* * *

Principal Snow had left campus to attend a district meeting, leaving Vice Principal Coin to take charge of Venica Falls. When Cato and Myka are escorted in by security, she shakes her head and rolls her eyes. It would only make sense that Cato was somehow involved. Unfortunately for her, she knows her hands are tied. She can't expel or suspend him at the moment, but they needed to be punished.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, Cato? I thought we had an understanding the last time you were in my office." She scowls. She was getting very sick of this routine.

"Fag boy here started it." Cato says simply. Myka gapes at him, stunned that he would say something like that to a Vice Principal. The last time _he_ had, he was expelled.

"I'll make this real simple for the both of you, I'm tired of this, and it will stop now. The two of you are to attend counseling twice a week together. You will also attend detention hall until your teacher decides you two can get along. If you do not show any signs of improvement in four weeks, I'm having you both expelled. The paperwork is already done, in case you were thinking about going above me." She says the last part specifically to Cato. "Your first counseling appointment starts now. Detention hall is tomorrow at 3pm sharp, don't be late or you will be counted absent. Miss two days and you're expelled. Go, now."

Cato and Myka stare daggers at each other, ticked off that they were in this mess, and they blamed each other for it. They slowly walk towards the counseling office next door, keeping as far a distance from one another as possible. They wait for fifteen minutes before an energetic woman with bright blonde hair announces that they may see their counselor now, pointing to the furthest office down the hall. Cato lets himself inside first, as he would with everything else in his life, with Myka following suit. A man with messy brown hair and a scruffy, unshaven face sits with his feet on the desk, reading a newspaper. Cato and Myka take their seats across from him, waiting for further direction. The man ignores them, continuing to read his newspaper.

"Well?" Cato demands. He's extremely annoyed by the man sitting across from him. Why were they even here if he was just going to ignore them and read a newspaper all day?

The counselor doesn't budge from his position except to peer over the reading material. "Well what?" he retorts, amused. If Cato was annoyed before, he was livid now.

"Aren't you supposed to say something?" Cato scoffs in disgust.

"What do you want me to say?" the counselor asks plainly.

If Cato didn't know any better, this man was just trying to piss him off. "You're joking, right? Why are we even here?"

The man with the blue eyes shrugs his shoulders, looking back down at his newspaper to finish and article he'd been reading. "No idea. Why _are_ you here?"

The frustrated blonde stands from his seat, knocking it over to the blue carpet without a care. "Fuck this. I'm out of here." He says simply before storming out the door. He wasn't going to be playing this game with that ridiculous man. What was his name again? He looks over the door to see the name "Abernathy, Haymitch" written in bold black letters. Whoever he was, Haymitch was an infuriating moron in Cato's book. At least he wouldn't have to waste anymore time in that room with him or Myka anymore.

Scowling in annoyance, he struts down the hall without the slightest care of his surroundings. He harshly bumps into another body, knocking the poor guy down. "Are you serious? Again? Who the f-" Looking down, he sees Peeta on the floor, his eyes watering as if he were about to cry. "Oh. Sorry, Peeta. I didn't see you." Cato apologizes while offering his hand to the young blonde beneath him.

Peeta shakily takes his hand, still a bit nervous to see this side of Cato, never being on the receiving end of his temper. "I, um- it's okay." He mumbles quietly, looking down at the ground. This was the first time he'd come to realize how big and intimidating Cato could be; he easily stood half a foot taller in height, possibly double in weight from muscle alone.

"You okay?" Cato asks with concern. He really hadn't meant to knock over Peeta. When he was upset, it became very difficult for him to focus on anything. Usually, his surroundings turned red and all he can think about is the anger boiling inside him. He never meant to take it out on those he cared about, though it unfortunately has happened in the past. His best friend, Marvel, had the ill-fated displeasure of being the target of Cato's fury before, the last time being only a couple of months ago when his childhood friend and Gloss got into a brawl. When they managed to break up the fight, his friend made the mistake of calling Cato a "pussy" to which Cato responded with his fists, hitting him so many times he nearly killed the boy. Marvel jumped in and pulled Cato off, shouting for him to stop. So the attention of his fists went from the teenager to Marvel. By the end of it all, Marvel had a split lip, fractured cheek, and several bruises on his arms and chest.

But Marvel eventually forgave him, as he always had, and Cato tries his best not to let his temper get the best of him anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peeta replies, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous tick.

His apprehension makes Cato uncomfortable, not wanting to scare the sweet little blonde away. "Really, Peeta, I am sorry. I was really angry and wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I would never hurt you, okay? You can trust me with anything."

The statement gives Peeta an idea; he really needed an opening and now was a better time than never. "Well, I was actually hoping I could ask you about a couple of things…"

"Of course. Ask away!" Cato offers. He was willing to earn Peeta's trust back whatever it took.

"Did, um… did you make that Facebook page of Gale?" Peeta suddenly looks up at Cato, whose face is distorted with something between shock, disgust, and confusion.

"What are you talking about, Peeta?" he asks sternly.

Peeta hesitates before answering. He digs his hand into his right pocket of his jeans, pulling out his cell phone and logs in to his Facebook account, handing the phone to Cato.

"Peeta, I- I didn't do this." Cato says softly. He may not have liked Gale, but truth be told, they were best friends for a long time, and he couldn't bring himself to do something like this. Not to mention, that was his uncle in the photo. Though you couldn't see his face or any part of his body but his hand and… southern region, it still made him uncomfortable knowing that the school could find out it was him. What would he do if they found out about his uncle? He'd already been through so much with him and his aunt, anymore strain on the family would be too much to handle.

"Cato, you're shaking! Are you alright?" Peeta's worried blue eyes stare into Cato's vulnerable ones. How long had he been trembling? He hadn't even noticed his fists were shaking to begin with.

"You have to understand," Cato's voice is starting to crack, something completely out of character and foreign to him, "I couldn't- Gale… I- my family… I didn't do this."

Seeing this powerful, strong man in front of him starting to break down stirs something inside of him. It was bothering him, seeing Cato in pain like this. Peeta takes it upon himself to hug Cato tightly, knowing he needed the comfort. "I believe you." He says into the muscular man's chest.

Unsure what to say or how to react, Cato nods and angrily wipes his face with his shoulder, attempting to straighten up and get over it. "You said you wanted to ask about something else?"

Suddenly remembering why Peeta had wanted to talk to him in the first place, he begins to blush uncontrollably. This was such an awkward moment for him, not being able to talk about this sort of thing very easily. "I, um… I wanted to talk about… you know…"

Now Cato is just confused. What on earth was this kid blubbering about? His stare lets the younger adolescent know that he has no idea what he's trying to say.

"Do… do you like me?" he finally asks shyly.

The bell rings, signaling the end of class and students immediately enter the hallway to either head home or to their next and final class of the day. Talk about bad timing. "We'll talk about it soon." Cato assures him, clapping his hand against Peeta's shoulder before smiling and walking away.

A bit discouraged, Peeta makes his way down the hall and out the exit. He doesn't want to head straight home, so he takes a detour and walks through the back of the campus, kicking random rocks that obstruct his path. He felt so stupid, not knowing. The anticipation was the hardest part.

"Hey, Peeta." A familiar voice coos. Peeta looks up to see Gale in front of him.

"Gale! What are you doing here?" he asks out of curiosity. He assumed Gale had gone home some time ago.

"I was just waiting for Myka. Have you seen him?" he asks hopefully. He'd been waiting to leave for a while, but he refused to go back home to his mother. When Peeta shakes his head, he begins to sulk, and his shoulders drop just the slightest bit. He really wants to forget everything that happened today. "Oh… that's alright. So how are you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Peeta lets out a sigh. "I'm okay. What about you? I was worried when you left at lunch."

Should he tell Peeta about the photo? Tell him what happened? Who the man was? The whole thing made him incredibly nervous, but he could probably trust Peeta with this, right? Then again, he doesn't know the blonde that well, and just thinking about the events that took place when that photo was taken makes him sick to his stomach. "I'm fine." He answers in a flat tone, deciding it best to keep this sort of information to himself.

But Peeta wants to comfort him, knowing first-hand what the humiliation felt like. He'd been through something similar, though not nearly as dramatic, when his last school found out he was gay. He wanted to be closer to Gale. And now that he knew Gale was gay, he thought it was time to finally tell him about himself. Maybe they could even start dating. Peeta had found Gale rather attractive since the day they met, and he was constantly making his way into the back of his mind. "Can we talk?"

Slightly unsure, Gale hesitantly nods his head very slowly. He didn't want to talk about the photo anymore, but Peeta seems to have good intentions. They walk behind a building, away from any potential listening ears. Making himself more comfortable, Gale leans against one of the concrete walls between two buildings and Peeta stands in front of him, debating his next move. There is a moment of silence before Peeta makes his decision. He steps forward, standing on his tip toes to reach Gale's height, and leans in and kisses him on the mouth.

Gale immediately shoves Peeta off and away from him into the concrete wall parallel from them. He hits the stone with a thud, smacking his back into the rough granite. He doesn't understand what he did to make Gale act this way. Was he that repulsive or something?

"What the hell are you doing?" Gale demands. Peeta had some nerve to pull something like that. He thought they were friends, that he could trust him.

"I- I… I'm sorry! I thought- and you… I'm gay, Gale." Peeta finally says the words that had been squeezing his heart for as long as he could remember. He looks up at the tall brunette, waiting for his response. Hopefully now he could see that Peeta wasn't trying to humiliate him or make fun of his situation. He was trying to let him know that he was attracted to men, too. That he was attracted to Gale and wanted to possibly take things further. But the look on Gale's face is completely different than he expected.

"So… what, you decided that after seeing another man's dick up my ass that I'd want yours too? Fuck you, Peeta. I'm not a fairy like you." He spits on the ground at Peeta's feet in disgust. "Stay the fuck away from me. And don't come near my table anymore."

The hurt stung more than Peeta thought possible, he was so embarrassed. This is the second time today he misjudged someone and had it backfire on him. What's worse- he might have just lost a friend, maybe even all his friends. He watches as Gale angrily struts away from him, avoiding spots where any of the students might show.

But the hurt Peeta carried inside wasn't nearly as bad as what Gale had felt. All his life, he just wanted to be content. He didn't need many friends, didn't even need much of his family, not even a lover. All he ever needed was to be left alone with a body or two that he could talk to, someone he could share his secrets with and understand when he didn't want to talk or knew how to make him feel better. For a long time, that had been Katniss. And as long as his secret never got out, he was happy with the way things were, for the most part. Sure, his life may not have been glamorous or exciting, but it was enough. Things were simple.

Now that the world knew what he so desperately tried to hide, he didn't know where to turn, what to do, how to feel. The people around him are already changing.

"The world sucks, people are not true." Someone mutters behind him. He turns around to see Myka smoking a cigarette.

"Kurt Cobain. I'm impressed." Gale smiles at the familiar figure. Though his life might have gone to shit, this might have been the friend he always needed in his life.

"I'm not. I knew you'd like Nirvana. You have good taste." Myka smirks. "Let's get the hell out of here." He's grown especially fond of the misfit in front of him. They were so much alike.

Happy to leave this hell, Gale smiles, walks by Myka's side through the parking lot towards his jeep. They toss their backpacks in the back seats and let themselves inside. The mood instantly changes to something more calm and docile as they drive back to Myka's apartment. The ride is a silent one, but it's comfortable and relaxing. Gale parks the car in his new spot and they make their way into the complex, walking up the stairs to see the little black cat sitting on the second floor waiting for Myka's arrival. He stops in their tracks, opens his black backpack and pulls out a bag of dry cat treats for him. "Come here." He says to Gale, who crouches down by him. He places the treats in Gale's cupped hand and ushers for him to stretch it out to offer the shy little cat. It cautiously steps towards the two bodies, unsure whether to trust the new stranger. But he's with Myka, and so it gains enough courage to finish its way to them and eats the snacks out of Gale's hand.

Gale smiles at the display. He was more of a dog person, but it was still nice to see the little cat round up enough courage to approach him and trust him enough to eat out of his outstretched hand. The cat finishes the snack and curls up against a corner, deciding it was time to take a nap.

The boys make their way up the stairs and into the apartment, letting the door swing shut without a care as they continue into the bedroom. Gale instantly falls forward in the comfortable bed, his muscles relaxing, and lets out an audible sigh of relief. Myka walks over to his guitar and picks it up then takes a seat next to Gale's laying form on the black bed. He starts picking random strings, delicately playing soft tunes. After a moment, Gale looks up from his laying position at Myka.

"You haven't asked me about the Facebook page yet." He says.

Myka stops strumming on his guitar, looking over his shoulder at Gale. "What Facebook page?" He honestly did not know.

"You haven't seen it?" Gale asks, surprised. It was a bit strange, but he was sort of hoping Myka had already seen it so he could talk about it with somebody. He doesn't trust anyone else.

Shaking his head, Myka wonders what the importance of the matter was. He hated social networking websites. They were pointless, in his opinion. A battle forms in Gale's head, debating whether or not to say anything. Myka was eventually going to find out. Maybe it would be best if he beat them all to the punch. He pulls out his cell phone from his back pocket and begins tapping away on it before finding what he was looking for. Without saying a word, he hands the phone to Myka.

Expecting the worse, Gale buries his face into the bed, not wanting to see Myka's reactions. A moment of silence fills the room, the tension growing thick. He feels a hand on his shoulder and Myka suddenly says, "I'm sorry, Gale."

Gale peers over at Myka, stunned. He assumed Myka would ask if he was gay, or make some other horrible comment, but he doesn't. Instead, he looks sad, guilty, and concerned.

"I see people whispering about me when I walk by. My friends don't look at me the same anymore. They try to avoid looking at me. Guess they're disgusted with me or something." Gale sighs. He felt alone.

"Why would they do that?" Myka asks incredulously.

"You're telling me you don't look at that photo and think I'm a queer that likes to take it up the ass?" Gale scoffs.

The features on Myka's face rapidly harden, growing angry. "No. I think someone would have to be a real fucking idiot if they can't see that you're obviously not getting any joy in that photo. You look like a fucking twelve year old in the worst pain of your life. How can they think anything else when they look at that? For fuck's sake, you're crying!"

He wasn't sure what he expected, but he definitely didn't think Myka would understand so clearly. It was like he was the only one that understood that Gale had been raped, not a willing participant.

"Gale, there's something you should know…" Myka sighs. "I know who that man is."

His heart starts racing, wondering how he could have figured it out. "You- you do?"

"I recognize the wedding band on his finger and the scar on his… Gale, I used to live with Cato's aunt and uncle." He admits, finally letting go.

Gale gasps in shock. "You mean-"

"Yes. That fucker raped me every night for over a year." He clenches his fists, the memory quickly flooding in. "The only reason it stopped is because his wife came home early from church and caught me blowing her husband. She suspected it was going on for a while, but never could get any proof. I saw her run for the dresser and pull out a gun. I knew she was going to kill me that night. So I ran. I tried to get out through a window, but Cato smashed my fingers in the glass and trapped me. Then she shot me in the back."

An image of a scar floods through Gale's memory, remembering he saw it when Myka had been changing in the locker room the other day. "I'm sorry."

Myka shakes his head. "Don't be. Don't ever be sorry for what he did to us. How are you coping with your friends?"

"Well," Gale says, "I cut before anyone could say anything. Hung out outside behind the school until Peeta showed up. You know he had the balls to kiss me?"

"What did you do?" the yellow-and-green-eyed adolescent asks.

Gale's eyebrows furrow. "I shoved him off of me and told him I wasn't a fairy like him."

"Oh." Myka answers simply. He starts strumming on his guitar again, trying to avoid the conversation from this point on.

"What? You can't tell me you'd just bend over and invite some asshole to take you, would you? We're not like that!" The frustration is starting to set high.

Myka stops playing his guitar, and gently sets it aside. He looks over at Gale, who has lifted himself into a sitting position on the bed. "No, I wouldn't. But I think you should know that I'm gay, Gale."

"What?" Gale shouts. "You can't be. Not after what he did to you!"

"Why should that affect who or what I am? If I'm single, it's because I'm scared to be with someone because of him. If I'm in a relationship, it's because I demand attention because of him. If I'm straight, it's because he hurt me. If I'm gay, it's because I liked what he did to me. Well you know what? I didn't enjoy it. I'm gay and he can't change me. I won't let him or anyone else make that fucking decision for me. I have control of myself, not anyone else." Myka may be the one who's upset, but it's Gale who begins to cry. He was so confused.

What did it mean for Gale? Unlike Myka, who seems so sure of himself, he doesn't have a clue.

* * *

**Author's note: Yes, we are still meeting new characters! Haymitch makes for an awesome counselor, don't you think? ;) Just a small spoiler alert, we're going to see more of Cato's temper as the story progresses. Poor Peeta doesn't know what's going on, he's so confused about Cato and Gale. Who can guess what Cato's intentions are? Are they good? Bad? Does he want to be with Peeta or is he toying with him? And what's going to happen with Gale, Myka, and Finnick? I'll tell you a secret; some of these kids are a little more messed up in the head than they seem. Dun dun dunnnn. Share your thoughts! From this point on, I'll try to answer any questions you may have with the next chapter.**


	13. Rockets

**Author's note:**

**Guest: Thank you so much! To answer your question and provide a bit of a spoiler, we're not done seeing Cato's uncle yet. Ahhh!**

**Dino-Dreamer: Of course I remember you. I still love you! Don't apologize. I was super happy to see your review! Only time will tell what will happen with Gale and Myka's experience with Cato's uncle. This chapter will certainly shed some heavy light on a, um... certain bonding. :) We're finally at the point where Peeta and Cato have to address what's going on between them, so... Peeto coming soon! And seriously, thank you!**

**When Boredom Takes Over - I always love reading your reviews. I get excited when I see you've left one. :P I love how protective you are of Peeta. Oh yes, Cato and Peeta's business are about to get wild! [Take that in any way you like. ;)] Thanks again!**

**Guest - Very good question! And I do plan on addressing it soon. ;)**

**Cray-Crayperson - I got it! It made me chuckle! We'll see how things go... ;D**

**MangoMagic - I'm really glad you noticed that Peeta calmed down Cato. I feel it's such a significant turn, but slightly on the subtle side. Thank you!**

**Jinx - Yes! I am so thrilled you think so! Thank you! And Cato's uncle will be playing a huge part of this story. We'll get more answers soon!**

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl - Okay, okay... but only because you asked. :D Thank you!**

* * *

The music echoes through the garage and throughout the neighborhood. The technical skill was there, but something was severely lacking… the sound of a guitar. Thresh and Domi play their instruments beautifully. Lately, they'd been more inspired to write music, create something magical, and it all began with their jam session in Cinna's art class.

Finnick is still sulking in the corner of the garage, not really paying too much attention to the new sound. Truth be told, it was absolutely breathtaking, but all he could think about was the event that took place on campus in his car. He still couldn't figure out what he had done wrong to scare Myka away like that. He tried to push it to the abyss in his mind, but it constantly tickled his brain, itching with an annoying sensation.

"What do you think?" Domi asks the auburn haired teenager. They'd just performed a song she and Thresh had spent the last couple days working on, something soft and sweet.

Finnick looks up from the thread on his jeans he'd been picking it, suddenly aware of his surroundings. Domi and Thresh look at him, waiting for a reply. "Sorry, Dom. What did you say?"

"I asked what you thought… about the music, pumpkin." She says softly. She could tell he wasn't himself today.

"Oh… it was great, you guys." Finnick mumbles before picking at the loose thread in his jeans again. Thresh and Domi share a look before he decides to take a break, setting his bass aside and going inside the house to grab something to drink. Domi walks over to Finnick and starts massaging his hair, planting soft and loving kisses on the top of his head and face.

"Little dove, talk to me. What's bothering you?" she asks, her fingers trailing down his hair to his shoulders. She places her cheek on his shoulder and plants a single kiss on his jaw, waiting for him to answer.

He takes a deep breath, sighing. "I think I messed up, Dom." When she stays put and doesn't say anything, he understands she's gesturing for him to continue. "I kissed Myka in my car today. He kissed me back, so I thought he wanted me. But when I tried to take things further, he freaked out and ran."

She giggles into his neck. "Oh, honey… you're so darling. I'm sure he likes you just as much as you like him, but let's face it, baby, this isn't your playing field."

"What do you mean?" he asks. It didn't make much sense. If there was anything Finnick was good at, it was sex; he knew it like no other. How many people begged for him, convulsed at just his touch?

"I mean," she starts, "You're kind of a tease, sweetheart. You know how to get a prize, but you don't know how to _keep the _prize. How long do your relationships last? A couple days at most? Myka isn't looking for a quick fuck. He wants the real thing; you don't know how to give that."

Finding offense to the comment, Finnick gives her a childish glare, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not a quick fuck. Any girl- any _boy_- would kill to have me as their boyfriend."

Domi frowns, her red lips pouting just the slightest. "That's not what I was saying, dove. I know you'd make a great boyfriend, but you don't know how to communicate that. If you want things to work out with Myka- learn his last name first."

"What does that mean?" Finnick asks curiously. He wasn't grasping the concept so clearly.

"It means take things slow before you try to jump into it. Let him show you when he's ready for the next step." She smiles.

Thinking it over, Finnick realizes she's right. Domi only ever wanted him, and all of her loved ones, to be happy. She'd never go out of her way to hurt anyone or lie to her friends. When she offered advice, it was because she genuinely cared. She's a good girl, and an even more amazing friend to have.

"Let's send him a text, shall we? You can start to fix whatever's going on between you two today." She winks before taking out her cell phone. When she finishes typing her message, she presses the send button and looks over at Finnick, who has an excited, boyish grin on his face. Maybe he could work things out with Myka after all.

Myka's phone vibrates on the dresser, the noise catching him by surprise. He looks down at Gale, who stirs in the bed with annoyance. He had passed out after drinking a bottle of vodka, hoping to forget his pain at least for a moment. Myka had taken off his shoes and pants, laying him down in the bed in a more comfortable position before covering him with one of the black blankets. When he had completed the task, he helped himself to another cigarette before strumming on his guitar again, creating different melodies on the black instrument.

Before he can reach for the cell phone, Gale mumbles indecipherable gibberish, his gray eyes fluttering open. Myka gingerly places the guitar down next to the bed, looks back down at Gale. "What was that?" he asks.

Gale stares at him for a long moment, their eyes burning into one another. "I love you, Myka."

Chuckling at the comment, Myka smiles at him. "I love you, too, Gale."

"No, Myka." Gale shakes his head. "I really love you."

"Dude, you're upset and you're drunk…" Myka rolls his eyes. "Not to mention straight as a perfect line. Go back to sleep."

"No, I'm not." Gale retorts, brows furrowed. How could he possibly know what's going through Gale's mind or how he feels?

"Yes, you are. You're just confused. Go to sleep." He repeats before he lay down next to Gale, picking up one of his textbooks and reading where he'd last left off. Minutes pass before he can hear the shuffling of the bed sheets. He doesn't budge from his spot, continuing to study. A moment passes by and suddenly he feels his sweat pants and boxer-briefs being yanked down, his most private part swallowed in a hot, damp environment. He drops his textbook from his shaky hands, gasps out loud before looking down at the dark hair between his legs. "Gale!"

But Gale doesn't respond, continuing his work on Myka's ever-growing erection. His tongue massages around the shaft and smooth head, the blood flowing through the large member. The feeling is so good, Myka stops fighting it. He swings his head back, bucking his hips forward and deeper down Gale's throat, so warm, so wet. He twirls his fingers into Gale's dark brown hair, rubbing the scalp with gentle hands, encouraging him. Gale takes the message and hallows his cheeks, sucking on the hard flesh with vivid concentration. Myka pants in excitement, his breathing becoming more erratic, the chest visibly rising and falling, his heart beating four times as fast. He bucks deeper into Gale's mouth, accidently choking him. Gale pins down his hips and continues sucking until he can hear Myka moan and mew like a cat in heat. He starts humming around the very stiff penis until he can feel the tension in his body, letting him know he was very close. He sucks harder, allowing it deeper into his throat and suddenly he can taste the warm pearly substance on his tongue. It's salty and watery, but not unpleasant, just different.

Letting Myka's member slide out of his mouth with a pop, he looks at the complex creature beneath him, eyes glossed over, cheeks reddened, and mouth still agape. He was beautiful, almost innocent. It begins to drive him mad. He forcefully flips Myka's body around and presses his own torso into his back. The sight is perfect, just like last time, but this time- he was in control. He grabs Myka's messy black hair and yanks it to the side, making Myka gasp out and face to the left. His hands caress the pale skin on his buttocks, spreading the cheeks apart to reveal a very small rose bud and suddenly Myka understands everything.

"Do it." He whispers. Gale needed this. And Myka… he needed this too, he had to be punished. For what exactly, he did not know, but he knew he deserved this. The slippery, oily substance spills in his rose bud and soon it's replaced by a white hot pain. His muscles stretch and tear with every thrust creating a sickening trail of crimson to slowly flow down his legs. But he doesn't ask for it to stop. Gale rams in and out, feeling the tightness split over and over again. He looks down and sees a younger version of himself, his soft cheeks red and hot, his eyes squeezed shut in pain, mouth agape with no words to escape, tears flowing down his nose, and the redness… so much redness trailing down in multiple rivers.

"We're the same, Myka. I love you." Gale whispers, feeling his release at a near. He looks down, watching himself slip in and out of Myka's delicate rose bud. He uses his hands to spread the skin further, giving him a more clear view, and the pink rose bud splits up his line. Myka lets out a soft whine, but still does not ask him to stop. He wanted Gale to do this, to use his body the way he needed. He understood how much he needed this, to hurt someone else the way he was hurt. But this isn't out of revenge, it's something much more complicated than that. There's something between them that no one else can possibly understand.

A few more thrusts and Gale is close to his release. He doesn't want it to end like this, so he slides himself out and turns Myka onto his back. Conflicted gray eyes stare into understanding yellow and green ones and he knows this is right. He gently grabs Myka's left leg and pulls it up around his neck with ease, the flexibility shocking him in pleasant surprise. Then he tentatively presses himself back inside Myka, staring at the cat-like eyes that are filled with desire, steadily increasing his pace until he's pounding in and out and his release finally comes. He rides out his orgasm, filling Myka with spurts of hot semen, slamming in as deep as he can as the last wave of pleasure settles. When it's all over, he collapses right on top of the torn form.

They share sad kisses and both cry as they never have before, finally letting the pain that had torn at the abyss of their memories release, until the exhaustion takes over and Myka falls asleep with Gale's arm wrapped tightly around him, face buried into the crook of his neck. Just as Gale is about to enter a state of unconsciousness, he hears his phone beep. He gently lifts himself from Myka's chest and steps away from the softly rising and falling form, and walks to his discarded pants that lay on the floor. Fetching inside one of the pockets, he pulls out his cell phone to see a notification of an unread message. It's from Katniss.

"_I miss you. P.S. Peeta and I are worried about you. Please call me._"

He doesn't call either of them. He doesn't want to talk to Katniss, to get her involved in this hell of his, and he's still upset at Peeta for trying to take advantage of him in his most vulnerable times. He had Myka here with him, whom understood his pain and let him do whatever he needed to his body. The sex wasn't about sex, it wasn't about love or lust, it was about control, and that was something nobody else could offer or even begin to understand. He turns his phone off and tosses it on to the dresser before crawling back into the bed, where Myka has shifted and turned around, and he wraps his arms around Myka's stomach, nuzzles into the back of his neck. He falls into a dreamless sleep and forgets all about Katniss and Peeta.

Over at the bakery, Peeta has just burned a whole mesh of pastries in the oven. His mind was so preoccupied that he forgot all about them, staring out the windows of the shop, watching people pass by as if the day were like any other good evening. When he finally remembered the sweets, he jogged over to the oven to find them already destroyed. As much as he would like to feel anything, he doesn't. He's empty and nothing matters, so he stares at the treats as they continue to bake into clumps of ash. He can't be bothered to do much else.

"Peeta, the bread!" a man shouts when he notices the smoke in the oven. But Peeta just shrugs his shoulders, uninterested.

The man turns off the oven and looks down at Peeta's otherwise lifeless form. "Do you want to talk about, son?"

The young baker shakes his head, wanting to be left alone. "Not really." He mutters under his breath.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? Take a hot shower and relax a little. I'll take care of everything down here. Maybe you can call your nice friends and have them over or something." He offers; his identical blue eyes filled with concern, worried for his son. Peeta has only ever acted like this one other time, and it had everything to do with his last school. He fears it may have happened again.

"Thanks, Dad." Peeta mumbles before taking off his white and blue apron, placing it on a rack before walking up the stairs towards his bedroom. He doesn't have the energy to take a shower right now.

Dragging his feet into the clean and very organized room, Peeta collapses on his bed, stares at the ceiling. It's the perfect metaphor for how he feels right now; dull, uninteresting, a blank canvas with small swirls of white on a bare wall. He should attempt to get out of this state of depression, but he can't will his body to make the simple movements to pick up his cell phone and call someone. He should have tried to call Katniss. She would have made him feel better. But in the back of his mind, he doesn't want to feel better. He wanted to know what was wrong with him, why he was the way he is.

He shouldn't have tried to kiss Gale. It was insensitive. Several hours had passed after that moment when he realized Gale may not have been gay at all. Taking a second glance at the Facebook page, he found that he misinterpreted it completely. The tears he assumed were from rough sex were actually clues of a rape. And now it tore at the back of his mind, the thought of how Gale must be feeling right now. His friend wasn't upset today because he had been publicly outted, he was upset because his terrible past came back to haunt him for the world to see. He wanted to apologize and take back everything he said or did to him.

Cato still confused him as well. The kiss was always in the back of his mind. If it had meant anything, why didn't Cato say something about it? He was so strange, and Peeta just can't even begin to understand him. Why was he so nice to him? Why did he kiss him? Why wouldn't he talk to him about it? He did promise to talk about it "later," but how late would that be? A million and one emotions flow through his veins, driving him crazy. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

Picking up the cell phone from his blue bedspread, he angrily punches in different letters, typing out a text message. Even if he didn't get any answers today, he'd at least feel a little better getting back some of the control. He wouldn't let this swallow him anymore. He didn't deserve it.

Peeta presses the send button and suddenly a new feeling overwhelms him. He doesn't feel empowered or strong like he thought he would. Instead, he feels nervous and the anticipation squeezes his chest all over again. He needs to distract himself… now. He hastily shoves the cell phone back onto the bed and races for the bathroom. When he makes it inside, the nervousness takes over and he finds himself throwing up in the porcelain toilet. The contents of his stomach travel up his throat and down the toilet in an endless wave. When he thinks it's over, the smell gets to him, making him sick all over again and he starts to vomit again.

The gagging eventually settles down, the smell no longer making him nauseas. He flushes the toilet and watches the contents spin over and over again, quickly swallowing into the white porcelain until the evidence vanishes. He pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it into the corner of the room and slowly undresses until he's completely naked, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He doesn't want to look at himself anymore and slams his wrist against the bathroom counter. He'd meant to let out some steam, but it completely backfired, bruising his wrist instantly. He winces in pain before angrily stomping away from the mirror and into the shower where he lets the hot water work its magic in his muscles.

Right now, for the moment at least, he begins to feel a little bit better. The warmth soothes him, calming his nerves. He spends fifteen minutes underneath the showerhead before deciding to go back to his room. He turns the silver knob, shutting the water off, and lets the drops cascade down his body before grabbing a maroon towel waiting for him on the rack on the other side of the clear shower door. He wraps it around the lower half of his frame, not really concerned about drying off his chest or arms. He steps out of the tub, his feet touching the cold tile with a shiver. Letting himself back into his room, he gently shuts the door behind him to give him more privacy as he got dressed. He puts on a pair of blue sweat pants, not bothering with any undergarment, and tosses on a white tank top before he lay down on the bed.

Looking to his side, he notices Cato has replied to his message. He snatches the cell phone from the comforter and frantically reads the message before sending a reply.

Cato feels the vibration in his jean pocket, notifying him of a text message. He pulls out his cell phone and reads the message.

"_Srsly Cato. I dont like when people toy with my emotions. So do you like me or not? What did that kiss mean?!_"

Feeling his lips curve into a slightly devious smile, Cato types his reply.

"_Calm down kid. Come to Glimmer's party with me and I'll explain everything._"

Almost immediately after pushing the send button, Peeta has sent a reply.

"_Only if you promise to tell me whats going on!_"

He really wanted an answer didn't he? Not sure whether he meant to explain now or at the party, Cato picks the more convenient one, opting to make his intentions clear at the party.

"_Great. I'll pick you up at 8 on sat. Later."_

Satisfied with the conversation, Cato shoves his phone back into his pocket and heads back to the living room where Marvel is waiting for him. He'd almost forgotten the reason he went into the kitchen was to get sodas for the both of them. He hands one of the cold cans to the curly-haired heart-stopper and takes a seat next to him on the couch.

"Finally!" Marvel rolls his eyes. "I thought you got lost. Thought I might have to send a search party for you or something."

"Fucker, shut up. Now what was that shit about a bracelet?" Cato asks, popping open his soda can.

Marvel takes out a small box from his backpack and opens it, revealing a beautiful gold bracelet with a heart charm adorned with tiny clear diamonds on it. "What do you think? I know she'll want something special, but I'm not ready to give her a ring."

"Dear God, she wants you to propose?" Cato asks in disgust. He couldn't imagine getting married so young. Especially not to Glimmer, who drove him nuts.

"Yeah, but that's not happening any time soon." Marvel says. "I mean, I guess if there's anyone I should be with, it's her, but I have some shit I need to sort through first."

"You're joking, right? She's hot and all, but I hate to break it to you, man… she's a fuckin bitch." The two friends laugh in hysterics, knowing the cold-hard reality is that what he's said is true. The laughter dies down and Cato looks at Marvel in a serious manner. "I'm glad it's not a ring."

A gleam sparkles in Marvel's eyes before he tears his gaze away, looking at his feet. "Yeah…"

There's an awkward tension in the room until they hear the ring of the doorbell. Getting up from his seat, Cato makes his way to the front door. He opens it to see Gloss smiling at him. "Hey, man-"

"You! I'm going to fucking kill you, Gloss!"

* * *

**Author's note: Will Myka get the text from Domi on time? What does this thing between him and Gale mean for Finnick? What's going to happen at Glimmer's party? And for that matter, what about Marvel and Glimmer being together? And finally... what is going to happen to Gloss?!**


	14. Seeing Red

**Author's note:**

**Philadelphiacheese - Wouldn't that be terrible? Save Peeta!**

**Guest - I love that show! Thank you! Hopefully this chapter satisfies most of those questions.**

**Thomas Roche - Don't worry, I prefer Myka and Finnick, too. ;)**

**MangoMagic - That is possibly one of the best compliments someone can receive. Thank you!**

**Dino-Dreamer - I'm glad you took in the Gale/Myka scene as I was trying to present it. Cato and Peeta... oh, there's so much to say. Yes, only time will tell! And the time is coming... I love how we all fall for Finnick even though he's not perfect. And thank you for the awesome review!**

**NickChance - And even more drama to come! Bwahaha. Cato is mad at Gloss because the man in the photo is his uncle and he's terrified of his family secret getting out.**

**Jinx - Rants are always welcome. ;) In this one, they're not related. Promise! And I love you too! :D**

**StormagedonDarkLordOfAl - *Squeels* Thank you so much! Gahhh, you rock.**

**Cray-Crayperson - Me too! And there's so much more to come. Bwahaha.**

**Kit of Love and Yaoi - Gale's got all sorts of mess in his head right now. Hopefully this chapter explains it a bit more. If not, it should be a little more clear soon. Thank you!**

**I can't - Yayayayay! Thank you!**

* * *

"You! I'm going to fucking kill you, Gloss!" Cato shouts as he locks two very brawny fists into the smaller adolescent's collar, tugging him inside the house and shoving him against the crème-colored wall. Gloss holds onto Cato's balled fists, struggling to get out of his grasp as he's thrown into the wall over and over again, his back, head, and elbows smacking against the divider with staggering force.

"Ca- stop- please-" he pleads through clattering teeth between every smack of his backside against the wall. He's about to lose consciousness when Marvel sprints into the room, heaving his body into Cato's, successfully pushing him off and away from the battered blonde. Gloss falls to his knees and touches the back of his head, blood staining his golden curls. "What the fuck, Cato?"

Instantly standing from the ground, Cato lifts Marvel to his feet by his medium-dark brown hair and punches him straight in the nose, re-breaking it. The blood immediately pours down his face in two crimson rivers as he clutches his wounded face in agony. He falls back to the ground, squeezing his green eyes shut, and desperately tries not to think of the pain. Cato's attention goes back to Gloss and he starts stomping his way over when Marvel shakily lifts himself from the floor and wraps his arms around his best friend, trying to stop him from hurting a barely conscious Gloss.

Big mistake. An infuriated Cato elbows him in the cheek, his rage deciding this brunette was now his enemy and he can't control himself. He thrusts Marvel against the wall and his fists begin to take over, battering every inch of skin it can manage to bite at. Soon, the exhaustion washes over Marvel and he gives up, letting the fists collide with every part of his body until Gloss gains enough energy to yell, "Stop! Cato, stop! You're killing him!"

But he doesn't stop. He can't see anything but red, can't hear anything but the blood pounding in his ears. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way. He'd have fought Gloss too, but instead of trying to force him to stop his actions, Gloss simply slides his body between them, protectively wrapping his arms around Marvel. It's as if Cato wakes from a dream, and he stops, steps back. He looks at the two bloody forms in front of him, huddled together on the floor. It confuses him.

"Marvel!" Gloss shouts, "Marvel, stay with me. Please don't fall asleep. Fuck!" He looks over his shoulder at Cato, glaring at him. "If he dies, I swear I'll kill you, Cato. You swore this wouldn't happen again!"

Looking down at his own, bloody hands, realization strikes him hard. "I… I didn't-" but there's nothing more to say. He lost control again. He broke his promise. "Marvel?"

"Just call a fucking ambulance, Cato!" Gloss shouts in disgust. He's tired of this.

Not knowing what else to do, Cato shakily nods his head and picks up the nearest phone. He stares at the phone in disbelief for a moment before he looks back at Marvel, who's squirming and moaning in pain. He dials 9-1-1 and waits. "There's, um… there's been an accident."

It doesn't take long for the ambulance to show. They race to the broken boy on the ground and immediately get started on their work. "What happened here?" a man dressed in white asks. The three teenagers look at one another, not knowing how to answer.

Marvel pitifully manages to moan something out. "They were- in the house. They left when- Cato came downstairs…"

The man looks at Gloss then Cato for confirmation. They hastily nod in agreement, happy to go along with anything but the truth. "Alright. We'll be taking you two to Panem Hospital." He looks up at Cato. "Were you injured?"

Hiding his bloody fists in his pockets, Cato shakes his head. "No. They left before I got downstairs. I didn't see them."

"Did they steal anything? We'll contact the police for you." The man insists.

Marvel instantly stops him. "No! Don't…" he winces. "Don't call the police. I- know them. It was…" he groans in pain. "I know them. It was- a misunderstanding."

The man looks from Marvel to Gloss, who shrugs his shoulders. "I'm with Marvel on this," he says. "You guys don't have to report this, right? It's not like there were any gunshots or anything."

"You do understand that you have a concussion and your friend was almost killed, right?" the man asks incredulously.

"It was a- misunderstanding. I would- have done- the same thing if I were in their- shoes. Please, sir, don't call- the police." Marvel begs between short breaths. He's about to pass out.

Uncertain but knowing there's not much else they can do because guns were not involved, the EMT crew escorts Marvel and Gloss into the ambulance where they are taken to the hospital, leaving Cato alone in the big home. Looking down at the floor, he sees spots of blood spattered all along the tile and wall. The sight churns his stomach. He can't believe he did this again. Gloss deserved it, and he sure as hell wasn't done with him, but Marvel… Marvel had been there with him since the beginning. He always had his back, always stayed by his side. He still is. Even after nearly killing him for a second time, he still has Cato's back and he's still by his side, lying to protect him. Cato didn't deserve his loyalty or his friendship.

Why did he lose control like this? He can't seem to remember when it all began, but he knew it hadn't always been this way. He thinks about how badly he wanted to hurt Gloss, to really hurt him. He wanted to see the boy with the curly blonde hair suffer under his hands, bloody and bruised, but why? Was his family's secret that important?

Maybe there was more to it. Gloss was just trying to get back at the boy that stole his crush's heart. He wanted to break Gale's heart like his heart had been broken. He had no intention of hurting Cato or his family. Why would he? They'd been friends for years.

Then something starts to bother him. Gloss got those photos from his uncle's computer, but why were they even on there? Gale had seduced him, tricked him into thinking it was okay because he was lonely. He missed his wife, but couldn't see her because she was in jail. Maybe he kept the photos as a reminder, or maybe he kept them as blackmail. He wouldn't purposely keep those photos unless they were meant to protect him or hurt Gale, right?

Finding himself confused, he decides the only way he'll understand this is if he calls his uncle. He takes a seat on his plush, warm bed and stares at the ceiling before dialing the numbers on his phone. It rings three times before someone answers.

"Hello?" a smooth, velvet voice speaks.

He smiles at the familiar voice. "Hey, Uncle Gem. It's Cato."

"Cato, my boy! How are you doing? Not getting into too much trouble, are we?" he jokes.

"You know me." Cato chuckles.

"Oh, I do!" the man starts laughing. "Well I hope you're not in any trouble right now. Is that why you're calling? Are you alright, son?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Gem. I just… I was hoping I could ask you about something." Better now than never…

"Of course! What's troubling you, my boy?" the man asks with concern.

Cato hesitates. "Well, um… Gloss and I were hanging out at your place and he found some photos… of Gale."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Cato?" the man asks sternly.

"Well, Gale was my best friend, and I-"

His uncle scoffs in disgust. "He wasn't your friend, Cato. He used you. Gale was a bad kid with a lot of issues. I could see that in him every time you brought him over. But I felt sorry for him, and you seemed very close. I tried to help him, but those were hard times with your aunt in jail and I was very lonely. I drank a lot. And when he came over that day, I wasn't myself. I wasn't in control. I didn't even know it was him. All I could see was your aunt. You know me. I'm a junior school coach and I love kids. I want to help them all, but I just wasn't me that day. I kept those photos to remind myself to never be that man again. To never let the booze control me. Alright?"

Cato feels ashamed for even asking. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just upset. I trusted him and I thought he was my friend."

"I know, son. But you know now and you did the right thing by getting rid of him. You know that, right?" he presses.

"Yes, sir. I do." Cato says.

Nodding in approval, Gem encourages his nephew. "Good. I love you, Cato. And you know you're more than welcome to call or visit whenever you want. This is your home too, and I want you to remember that. In fact, you should come by more often. I miss having you around. You've still got a room and a party spot for your friends."

Cato smiles at the gesture. "Marvel's girlfriend is having a party on Saturday. I'll crash at your place. I might be bringing a friend with me."

"Oh?" Gem asks in interest. "Which friend?"

"A new friend of mine. His name is Peeta."

"_How about we get the crew together and do another movie night?_"

Smiling at the text message, Peeta appreciates Katniss for her brilliant plan, loving the idea of a movie night with his friends. Her message alone made him feel better. No doubt, he was still extremely apprehensive and scared of what the outcome might be between himself and Cato. He hated when he didn't get a clear message. For all he knew, Cato could be plotting some big scene where he'd publicly humiliate Peeta. But that didn't make sense when he thought about it, because Cato was the one that initiated the kiss in the first place.

Clicking the buttons on his phone, he sends a message back to Katniss and decides to get dressed.

"_Sounds great! 1 of u should bring the movie this time. Ive already seen all of mine._"

It was already dark outside, so Peeta assumes the crew would be over very soon. Looking at himself in the mirror, he's semi-happy with the reflection, deciding he didn't need to change out of the tank top, but maybe put on an undergarment and pants as common courtesy when the girls arrive. He rummages through the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulls out a clean pair of jeans then a simple pair of boxer-briefs from the top drawer.

Fifteen minutes later, his father calls out to him. "Peeta, you have company, son."

"Thanks, Dad." Peeta shouts as he hears the crew make their way up the stairs and to his bedroom. Rue instantly runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck, excited to see him. Madge offers a shy smile before they embrace in a hug. And, finally, Katniss lets herself inside with a large grin and a movie in her hand. "I thought it would be fun to do old scary movies tonight! I got Creature from the Lagoon!"

"That sounds perfect, Katniss. Make yourself comfortable, guys. I'll make some popcorn." Peeta says before excusing himself to the kitchen. He puts two popcorn bags in the microwave until they finish popping. Grabbing two large red bowls, he puts a bag in each of them, and decides to put extra butter on one of the popcorn bowls. Delicious.

When he makes it back upstairs, Katniss, Rue, and Madge are already sitting on the bed and giggling. "So one of these has extra butter…"

"Yes! Perfect! I love butter." Katniss shrieks in delight.

He hands her the bowl of popcorn with extra butter. "And this one is regular."

"Oh, great! I don't like a lot of butter." Madge smiles in appreciation. He hands her the second bowl.

"Me neither." Rue pipes in. "Thank you, Peeta."

"That's perfect then. Looks like we're doing two persons a bowl. If you guys want more, I've got plenty in the kitchen that I can pop." He adds in, taking a seat next to Katniss on the bed. "Oh, and there's coke in the fridge over there." He points to a small fridge underneath his computer desk. His father purchased it when he noticed that Peeta was constantly rummaging through the kitchen late at night. He was a midnight snacker, so having a small fridge in the bedroom just seemed more convenient. It was one of his favorite presents.

Rue grabs an orange soda for herself and Peeta, sprite for Katniss and Madge. They munch on the popcorn as the movie starts, excited to be together again until Rue notices something. "Is Gale coming?" she asks with concern. It felt weird when he wasn't there.

Katniss lets out a sigh. "His phone's off. I tried calling him a couple times, but he never called me back or replied to my texts. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel terrible."

"Why would you feel like that, Katniss?" Peeta asks with concern. He wasn't sure he understood her clearly.

"It's my fault," she says, her shoulders slumping as she looks down at her lap.

Peeta shakes his head in shame. "No it's not. I need to tell you all something, and I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore after you hear what I have to say."

"What's wrong, Peeta?" Rue asks sadly. He couldn't have possibly done anything wrong. He was too sweet. They all watch him in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"Gale- I mean, um… he- no, wait. I'm…" his words get stuck in his throat. "I'm gay." He finally manages to say the words he'd been dreading to repeat. "I saw Gale after school behind the parking lot, and we were talking… I've kinda had a crush on him for a little while, and after everything that's been going on between Cato and me, I was really confused. When I saw that Facebook page, I thought Gale was gay, too. So… I kinda… kissed him," his fists begin to shake and his eyes water, "and he shoved me into a wall and spit at me saying he wasn't gay. It was so stupid! I'm stupid! I didn't mean to upset him, but I didn't know he was raped! I- I… I don't know _what_ I was thinking."

Fearing the worst, Peeta shamefully looks at his shoes, waiting for the girls to say something nasty or walk out. They don't. Rue is the first one to wrap her arms around him followed by Katniss and Madge, the four embracing in one large group hug. "Peeta, we don't care that you're gay!" Madge smiles. "I'm sorry you've been going through all this. And it's not your fault what happened with Gale. He shouldn't have reacted like that and pushed you."

"Exactly. Gale has a bad temper, but what he did was wrong. It was all just a misunderstanding." Katniss agrees.

Relief showers his nerves, making him feel much better. "Thanks, you guys." They nod and embrace in another group hug.

Then Rue wrinkles her eyebrows in thought. "Peeta, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course." Peeta answers. He's already ripped the band-aid off; everything from here should be a piece of cake.

"What did you mean by what's going on between you and Cato?"

Shit.

Couldn't they just go back to talking about Gale?

Feeling the familiar pain of a headache, Gale stirs from his slumber. Something doesn't feel right. He looks behind him to see Myka sleeping soundly, arm wrapped around Gale's stomach, lips on his shoulder blade. Peeking under the blanket, he notices they're both naked. He jolts from his spot, scooting closer to the edge of the bed and away from Myka. What the hell happened?

"Myka, wake up…" Gale whispers in a panic. But Myka doesn't move. "Myka! Wake up!" he shrieks louder.

Myka groans in annoyance, scrunching his face in distaste. "What?" he asks sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Wake up! I think something happened." Gale exclaims. Myka's yellow-and-green eyes flutter open and he stares at the panicking gray eyes in boredom, waiting. "I think… um… I think we did it." Gale expects him to jump up, deny it, say something, but he just lay there, staring. "Well say something!"

"So we had sex. So what?" Myka asks, amused.

Gale gapes at him incredulously. "You fucked me while I was drunk?"

Rolling his eyes, Myka scoffs in disbelief. "You weren't _that_ drunk." He turns over, his back facing Gale. "And for the record, I didn't fuck you."

Confused, Gale starts to get the gist of what Myka was inferring. "So… I fucked you?"

"You're welcome." Myka mutters, trying to fall back asleep. This was such a stupid and unnecessary conversation.

"Did, um… did I rape you?" Gale asks; the guilt plastered all over his face.

Turning back around, Myka looks at him. "You're not going to let me sleep, are you?"

"We need to talk about this. Did I hurt you or not?" Gale demands. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he had hurt his best friend like that.

"I said we had sex. Why is this bothering you so much?" His brows furrow, suddenly becoming concerned.

"I'm not gay." Gale states flatly.

"No shit. Is that what's bothering you? You think because I let you take me once while you're tipsy and out of your mind that it makes you gay? I think we already established you were straight, Gale." A smile appears on his lips, trying hard not to laugh.

Assuming this was his way of trying to make light of the situation, Gale ignores him. But he needs to make this clear. "I don't want a relationship with you."

The look on his face is shear amusement then he bursts out laughing. "Oh, but Gale! What will I do without you? I need you!" The pitch in his voice heightens to something more girly. "Please, oh please, Gale! I need your cock so bad! Don't you need me? Don't you want my hot, tight, warm-"

"Okay, okay! I get it. Fuck!" Gale rolls his eyes. He didn't have to be so sarcastic. Myka just chuckles at the situation. "I'm sorry."

Myka cocks his left eyebrow. "Don't be. We had sex. Period. No attachments, no weird feelings, no expectations. So don't worry about it anymore."

"Okay… and thanks." Gale responds while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. He's thankful that Myka is being so casual with this because the whole thing made him downright uncomfortable.

Looking at the dresser, Myka sees a flashing note on his cell phone that lets him know that he has some unread text messages. He reaches over and picks it up, examining the messages one by one. "Domi text me."

Gale's head snaps up in Myka's direction at the comment. "What did she say?"

"She's jamming with Thresh at her place and wants to know if we want to come. You're invited as well." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Wait, really?" Gale asks incredulously. This was… wow. He was going to go to his crush's home and hang out!

Myka nods. "Let me text her back. She sent this a couple hours ago." He starts tapping the buttons on his phone, quickly responding to the message. His phone beeps after a minute with a reply. "She says to come through. Get dressed."

It doesn't take much convincing. Gale immediately starts throwing his clothes on. When he's dressed, he impatiently watches Myka as he slowly puts on his jeans and black tank top. "Could you be any slower?"

Rolling his eyes, Myka replies sarcastically. "So sorry. Guess I'm just not used to rushing after someone's just pounded by ass like some loose crack whore. Remind me to bottom any chance I get so I can loosen for the mighty Gale and dress faster on command."

Oh, yeah… they did have sex just a few hours ago. Gale instantly drops the attitude, feeling guilty again. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm dressed. Let's go." Myka says as he places his cell phone into his pocket. They leave the apartment and make their way down the stairs. Myka underestimated the pain of descending down those damn steps, his back and stomach feeling as if it were on fire. Feeling terrible, Gale does his best to keep a slow pace and even opens the car door for him.

The car ride is mostly silent save for blasting the radio in order to drown out any awkwardness between them. Myka feeds Gale the directions until they arrive at the house. It's not huge, but it's also not particularly tiny either. In fact, it's a bit similar to Gale's place at his mother's. He should really call her back some time. She must have called at least thirty times since he's left, leaving messages like, "I miss you," and "please let me know how you're doing." He felt slightly guilty, but he was still mad at her and her pathetic boyfriend.

They make their way to the side gate and let themselves in. Domi had told them that it would be left unlocked and to come in through the side door to the garage. They can hear the drums beating quickly in a fast and exciting tempo. When they enter the garage, they watch as she rocks her heart out, hair flying in every direction as she smacks the drums with her sticks. Gale stares in awe, entranced by her movement. Myka, however, freezes in place when he spots Finnick. She hadn't said anything about him being here.

"Hey guys!" she beams with a beautiful smile, happy to see them. "I'm glad you could make it. Thresh had to leave so it's just me and Fin. Make yourselves comfortable! I've got beer, pop, and juice in the fridge."

The brunette teenagers nod and take a seat on two chairs close by Finnick. Myka chooses the one that's furthest from him. He nods in respect, but immediately points his direction back to Domi. "That was really good. Is that one of the pieces you and Thresh have been working on?"

"Yeah! We've got a couple of different ones we want you to hear. We could tell you're more of a bluesy-rock kinda guy, so we've been playing with a lot of melodies and thrifts. Once you come in with the guitar, it's going to sound pretty radical, if you ask me." She looks over at Gale. "I've seen you play the guitar a couple of times in class. You should come and jam with us too some time."

"Yeah, sure. I, uh… just have to get my guitar. It's a long story, but I don't have it with me for a while." Gale explains, not wanting to talk about his situation with his mother. It seemed slightly childish in his head.

"Why would you need to do that? I've got a spare guitar you're more than welcome to borrow. Want to see it? I have it in my room." She suggests.

Gale looks at Myka in shock, silently asking if it's a good idea. Myka raises his eyebrows in amusement, smirking. He nods his head and offers him a wink before Gale looks back at Domi. "Yeah, sure. That'd be great."

They leave the room, leaving Myka and Finnick alone in the garage. The tension grows thick with apprehension. They're both uncomfortable, but they knew ignoring each other was only going to make it worse. Finnick finally breaks the silence, catching Myka off guard. "Can we talk?"

Myka nervously scratches the side of his neck. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Not wanting to go straight into the heavy conversation, he starts with something basic. "Um, how are you?"

"Fine." Myka answers simply. "Uh… how are you?"

Letting out a sigh, Finnick decides to just get to the point. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I wasn't trying to come off so strong, I just… I really liked where we started when we went to the beach, and I'd really like to do something like that again. I swear I'm not trying to get in your pants or something. I just… I guess I come across a little strong when I want something, but I'm not trying to use you. I'd really like it if you gave me a chance to prove that to you. Would you consider maybe letting me… take you out some time?"

Shock doesn't even begin to describe what Myka is feeling. He's not sure if he can trust this charismatic playboy, but right now he was something else; more real, and he seems truly genuine. He hesitates before saying anything.

Feeling rejected yet again, Finnick sulks in embarrassment. He should have known Myka would say "no." He nods his head in understanding and stands from his seat, walking towards the side entrance of the garage to leave when Myka stops him.

"Okay… I'll, um… I'll go out with you."

* * *

**Author's note: Marvel and Gloss are in the hospital! Bad Cato! What is all this business anyway? And look at Peeta coming out of the closet for his friends! What's going to happen when he and Cato "talk." And will Gale forgive him? Speaking of Gale, what the hell is going on between him and Myka now? And now Domi is in the picture? And... Myka accepted Finnick's proposal to go out? Bow chikka wow owww! What do we think will happen next?**


	15. Complicated

**Author's note:**

**Kit Of Love And Yaoi - Yay! I'm glad and hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Guest "J" - Yes, violent Cato is scary! We don't know what sets him off... yet. ;) Thank you!**

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl - Yes, Cato certainly does need to work on that temper. Maybe he will get a better grip on it as the story progresses. You're absolutely right about Gale, but of course he won't see it that way. Blinded! Cato and Peeta will be getting something big. Whether it's what they want or not, we'll find out soon. ;)**

**NickChance - Yay! I am super stoked that you like Finnick/Myka! And Cato and Peeta are finally getting to a big part of their story.**

**MangoMagic - Yay! Thank you! We'll see what happens with that crazy talk very soon...**

**Jinx - Yes! You caught on that Cato's uncle is not to be trusted! Yes! I will definitely try to update again much sooner! Love you!**

**Skylar56 - *Squeels in delight* Thank you so much! I am so happy that you like it and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Kibibi - Of course! They are, despite how the story is written pretty equally, the main pairing, so their story is just getting warmed up. ;) Thank you so much for the awesome words. Your questions will definitely be answered quite soon in the story. Damn, you rock my world.**

**Dino-Dreamer - Never apologize! I don't expect reviews, but I do love reading them! It gives me a better understanding of what you guys enjoy reading, how each chapter may or may not influence how somebody feels about a certain character, etc. And, I won't lie, it makes me feel all warm and want to update asap. I'm glad you caught the three different sides of Cato in that chapter. His relationship with his uncle is incredibly important and will determine a big part of the direction of this story. You did catch the dilemma of Peeta having to deal with his mother as well, which will definitely be in the story soon. And hurray for love squares!**

* * *

Needless to say, it was an exhausting night for everyone. Myka didn't come home until seven in the morning, he had to close the bar last night. Gale watches him as he drags his feet inside the bedroom, staring at the bed with so much want. Sleep was just an alluring dream. Noticing the dark circles under his sunken yellow-green eyes, ghostly pale skin, and painfully slow muscle movements, Gale suggests he at least take a nap.

Myka shrugs at the suggestion. "I have to get ready for school."

"Just… take a short nap. You only need a couple minutes to get ready. I'll wake you up in half an hour." Gale promises. Truth be told, he had no intention of waking him up. Myka really needed the sleep.

Too exhausted to put up a fight, Myka nods his head before peeling his shirt off over his head and tossing it to the ground before he lay down in the warm, inviting blankets. The moment he closes his eyes, he's out cold. Gale finishes packing his things and writes a note for Myka for when he eventually wakes up.

On the way to campus, Gale inhales the soothing green substance that's perfectly rolled into an enticing blunt. He'd pay Myka back tonight after his first day working at the bar. It was a simple agreement, he didn't expect Myka to keep him fed with a place to sleep without some sort of financial help, so he'd work Friday and Saturday nights so that it wouldn't interfere with his schooling. Myka had already worked it out with the bar.

The campus looked smaller today, and Gale finds himself suddenly wishing he had just taken the day off. Without Myka here as a support system, he might crack. He parks the jeep in the student parking lot, flicks the marijuana to the ground, and takes a shaky breath before ascending up the stairs into the school. With extra time to kill, he decides to rinse his face in the men's bathroom to help calm him down a little. People still stare at him, whispering as he walks by. He feels trapped and alone, naked for the world to see. He jogs towards the men's room but stops in his tracks when he hears his name.

"Gale, can we talk?" Peeta asks with the most pitiful look on his face, his blue eyes seemingly even larger and more concerned than before.

If Peeta hadn't looked like a miserable child, Gale might have ignored him and stomped away, but he felt slightly guilty looking into those blue orbs. "What is it, Peeta?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't realize what was going on, and I wasn't acting like myself. I don't… I don't want to lose you as a friend, Gale. You're one of the very few I have and trust. And I'm sorry I betrayed yours. I just… I'm so sorry." The tears flow like two tiny rivers down his puffy cheeks and into the crook of his lips, continuing down his chin. He quickly wipes them away with his sleeve, embarrassed for having cried in front of Gale then looks back up at him, waiting for him to say something.

But Gale doesn't know what to say. He isn't entirely sure how angry he is at Peeta. On the one hand, he still felt completely betrayed. Peeta tried to take advantage of him during the most humiliating time of his life. On the other hand, he was here- crying and very upset, begging for forgiveness. He hates feeling conflicted, and this was one of the worst times to be dealing with something like this. "I don't want to talk about this right now," he mumbles. It's the best he can do for now.

Feeling discouraged and disappointed, Peeta bites on his bottom lip while looking to the ground and walks away. There's nothing else to be said or done until Gale is ready to talk about it, and he doesn't want to push his chances of reconciling their friendship.

First period goes by and Gale hadn't looked at Peeta once, completely engrossed in his work. Peeta would try to steal hopefully glances in his direction to no avail. Maybe he'll try again during lunch. Gale should be calmed down a bit more by then. If not, then hopefully Katniss would be able to talk some sense into him and make him realize what Peeta had done was an accident and that he was truly sorry for it ever taking place. Cato hadn't showed up to class either, it seemed.

By third period, Peeta and Katniss anxiously await his arrival. Katniss had every intention of getting something out of him; she didn't care what it was so long as they were on speaking terms again. But the moment he walks in, he walks right passed them and to his usual seat in the far corner of the classroom, shamefully putting all his attention to the guitar in his hands so that he wouldn't have to see the blatant stares of the nameless faces.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Katniss says, her energy rising. They needed to sort this out.

Just as she's about to walk over to Gale, Domi takes a seat right next to him and kisses the side of his forehead. "Hey, pumpkin. Why the long face?"

"Domi?" He asks incredulously. She was the last person he expected to approach him. She offers a warm smile, politely waiting for a response to her original question. "It's nothing."

She knows he's lying, she can see it in his posture. As someone who normally deals with depression herself, she knows the signs to look out for. She also knows he doesn't want to talk about it, but still needed some sort of comfort, so she smiles at him and kisses the side of his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth. The contact between her lips and his skin creates a shock of electricity, shooting through his entire being. It feels amazing.

"What was that for?" He asks shyly.

She blushed at the question, her cheeks nearly matching her red lipstick. "Because I find you lovely. Will you play something for me?" She gestures towards the guitar, earning a smile on his face.

Several feet away, Katniss begins to feel her cheeks grow hot. She sits back down at the table with Peeta, her features hardened and focused on the clay in front of her. Something didn't sit right in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know much about Domi, but didn't necessarily dislike her either. There was no reason to be upset. Was there? Wondering why it bothered her so much, she begins to wonder what Domi could have done to make her so angry. It wasn't like she was attracted to Gale or anything, so it couldn't be jealousy. Could it? And then, when did they become to buddy-buddy anyway?

Pushing the thought from her mind, she gets back to work on her vase. Peeta watches her as she angrily starts kneading the wet clay as Gale had done only yesterday. He's never seen this side of Katniss before, and it worries him. He doesn't know how close they are, but they must depend on one another greatly if she was having this difficult of a time accepting that he didn't want to talk to her at the moment. Was there something else going on there? Did Katniss maybe have feelings for Gale?

Whatever was going on, he'd find out later when she calmed down a little. Until then, he decided to just keep his head down and keep busy. So he started drawing. The two work feverishly on their projects until the bell rings, signaling the end of class. As if just snapped out of a trance, Katniss looks at Peeta. He offers her a soft smile before she looks back at Gale, who's no longer talking with Domi as she's left with Thresh to their next class.

"Go talk to him. I'm sure things will be okay." Peeta offers. She gives him a small smile back in appreciation before nodding.

"Thanks, Peeta. I'll see you at lunch." And with that, she leaves, heading over to Gale so they can at least clear the air.

Looking over his shoulder, he notices that they're no longer in sight. He walks down the hallway towards his fourth period class when someone unexpectedly calls for him. "Peeta! Hey, lovely!"

Stopping in his tracks, he realizes he recognizes the voice, but can't figure out why she would want to talk to him. "Domi?" He sees her standing right in front of him, her small brown eyes looking into his big blue ones.

"Hey, sweet pea. I'm sorry to bother you. But I think Gale put this on his sweater over my bag and it probably fell in." She hands him a black cell phone. "Could you give it to him? I trust you as his friend and knowing me; I'd forget all about it and take it home by accident."

"Yeah, no problem." Peeta says, slightly shocked. She probably didn't know about any of the drama going on between him and Gale at the moment.

"Thanks hun. I'll see you around." She beams before heading in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Who does that belong to?" Finnick asks with a curious glance. He'd just witnessed Domi talking to him from a distance.

"Gale, I think." Peeta answers honestly. He gasps when Finnick snatches it from his hand. "Finnick! What are you doing?"

Ignoring the question, Finnick browses through Gale's cell phone until he finds what he's looking for. He grins at Peeta, handing him back the cell phone, and gleefully struts into the classroom, pulling out his own cell phone and tapping away on the tiny buttons. He'd just stolen Myka's cell phone number from Gale's contact list.

Hearing the annoying buzz of his cell phone vibrate against his desk, Myka wakes from his slumber and investigates the noise. It's a text message from a number he doesn't recognize. He reads the message.

_"Hey it's Fin! U at school 2day or hiding from me? I still want 2 take u out. ;)"_ Myka blushes at the directness of the message. That boy didn't waste any time; that was for sure. Then it hit him- why was he texting him now and what time was it? Looking at the clock on his cell phone, he leaps from the bed in a rush. How was it already nearly eleven o'clock? He'd just taken a short nap and- aw shit.

Irritated beyond comprehension, he sends a quick message to his friend.

_"Gale, you ass! You were supposed to wake me up! Fucker."_ After he's sent the first message, he gets to replying to Finnick's. _"Hey, sorry. I overslept. Looks like I won't be in today. I'll see you after school."_

Thanks to Gale's decision, Myka has found himself with a couple hours before school gets out. There wouldn't be any point going in now, he'd just make it in time for lunch and his very last class. What he could use is a shower. Noticing all the dirty garments on the ground, he decides to clean up a little, putting all the dirty clothes to wash as well as the bed sheets. When the room looks modest, he strips off his clothing and walks down the hall naked to the bathroom where he takes a quick shower. Fridays are pay days, so he might as well pick up his check at the bar as well.

It's much chillier outside today than it was yesterday. In fact, it's downright cold and gloomy. The clouds overcast the sky, creating an ugly and dark gray appearance. It looks like it might even rain. Grasping his jacket tighter to his body to keep warm, Myka continues walking down the suspicious streets towards the bar. He plans on making this visit a quick one. When he makes it inside, he heads straight towards his partner behind the counter, ignoring any faces that might be looking his way.

"Hey, Tim." Myka greets his fellow bartender.

The older man looks up to see his pupil standing awkwardly, dressed in jeans, a white tank top, and a black leather biker jacket that definitely couldn't be keeping him very warm, and offers him a small smile. "Hey, Myka. Here for your check? Let me grab it from the back for you."

"Thanks." Myka smiles in appreciation. He hasn't known Tim for very long, but he was one of the very few that he trusted. Making himself a little more comfortable while he waits, he sits on one of the stools at the bar, rubbing his hands together. He runs a hand through his hair and stares at the countertop until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"I've wondered when I'd see you again." A deep voice coos into his ear, making him shudder and jump in surprise. He recognized the voice instantly.

An extremely large, built, and bulky man with skin as dark as night towers over him, smirking at him with intense green eyes. Myka nearly falls out of his seat, terrified of the man he never expected to run into again. "W-Wes?"

"And here I thought you had forgotten all about me, baby." The man purrs, leaning even closer to him. Myka's hand grasps onto the bar to prevent from falling off his stool.

"What, um… what are you doing here?" Myka asks, trying with all his might to keep the fear out of his voice. He fails miserably.

Wes clicks his tongue in distaste, amused by the situation. He didn't expect to run into Myka anytime soon either, but he was definitely glad that he had. He'd been searching for him for some time now. "I just came in for a drink. You come here a lot?"

"No." Myka answers quickly. He didn't want this man to drop by again, and perhaps he wouldn't if he didn't know that Myka worked here. Tim walks back behind the counter, handing Myka his check and offering a smile before realizing the sudden tension. He's blown Myka's cover. Wes smirks at his victory, now knowing exactly where Myka worked. "Th-thanks, Tim. I've got to go. Bye." He says quickly before jumping out of his seat. He nearly sprints for the exit when Wes grabs him by the wrist.

"You're leaving now? So soon? Why don't you have a drink with me and we'll catch up." It's not so much a question as it is a statement or command. There was a point in their lives when he practically owned Myka, and he wasn't happy or willing to let that go just yet.

Shaking like a frightened child, Myka hesitantly snatches his arm back. "No, I can't. I'm, um… I'm meeting with someone. And I'm running late, so… I've got to go now. Sorry."

Knowing this won't be the last time they see each other, Wes lets him go. The moment he's outside, he starts running back towards the apartment complex. His heart feels as if it might burst out of his chest, it's pounding so hard. His breathing grows sharp and soon he's hyperventilating. He fears he might have a heart attack of some sort, his chest hurting and the oxygen cut from his brain. His whole body starts shaking and his mouth becomes suddenly dry. Then his vision begins to blur. He's having a panic attack.

When he gets close to the complex, he notices one of the men he usually sees near the apartments behind a fence, smoking a cigarette. Their eyes lock and Myka finds himself doing something he thought he would never do again. They nod at one another, knowing the routine. Money is exchanged for a bag with white powder, and there's a lot of it. He races upstairs into his room and takes out the bag, laying out the substance on his dresser in a thin line. He stares at it, debating his options. He's been down this road before, and he knows the trouble it can get him in.

But the panic has taken over and he needs to be rid of it. Taking out the strip of paper he'd normally use to roll his weed in, he cuts a short piece and rolls it before sticking one of the ends into his right nostril, pointing the other end at the neatly lined powder. He blocks his left nostril with his other hand and inhales deeply, taking in the line of cocaine and suddenly… he's not panicking anymore.

He lay down on the bed, his mind jumbling into nothingness until he feels the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

_"Lunch starts in a few… how bout we hang instead?"_

Any other day, Myka would have declined, told him to wait until after school, but right now he doesn't care. He wanted company to help him forget about his encounter with his ex-lover, and Finnick would be perfect for that. He quickly responds to the message, his reflexes and energy much higher than it was a moment ago.

_"Come over."_

Grinning at the text message, Finnick begins to prepare a plan for his escape from campus and what he can do to entertain Myka. Keeping Domi's advice in mind to go slow, he storms up an idea, beaming at his genius. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to prove he was more than just a one night stand, more than just a playful fuck. He was going to make this one last.

Sitting next to him and watching from the corner of his eye, Peeta has noticed Finnick's sudden excitement while sneaking text messages underneath the table in attempt to hide it from his teacher. He finds himself wondering who the charismatic playboy was so excited to be talking to, his smile was so wide, and he even giggled at the notification of a response. Could it be Gale? Is that why he took his phone? This all seemed to happened just after.

"Who are you texting?" Peeta whispers, catching Finnick completely off guard, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Can you keep a secret?" Finnick whispers back, grinning like a schoolgirl.

Peeta nods. "Of course."

"Okay…" Finnick leans in really close to Peeta, his voice becoming a sexual purr. "I'm going out with Myka. Actually, we're not _going out-going out,_ but we hung out last night with Domi and Gale and they kinda went off to do their own thing, and Myka and I started to get talking, and well… we're hanging out today. I was thinking about taking him out to dinner or a movie, but that's too cliché, so I figured maybe we could go to the new aquarium in the city over by the pier. What do you think? Do you think he'll like that or is it too cheesy?"

That was just too much information to process. And, quite frankly, this seemed more like a conversation between a bunch of girls than anything else. "Uh…"

Finnick misinterprets the hesitation, his eyes growing wide in worry. "Oh God, it's cheesy, isn't it? Shit! I have no idea what to do! Where would you take somebody like Myka out on a first date? Am I that cliché? What if I'm not good enough for him?"

Mr. Beetee stops his lecture to observe Finnick's rant as it got louder and disruptive. "Is everything alright, Mr. Odair?"

Realizing that he'd just announced his insecurity for the class to hear, Finnick blushes for the first time in his life. "Yeah, everything's okay. Sorry about that."

Chuckling at Finnick's mini panic episode, Peeta realizes Finnick is really interested in this one. He made him nervous. Was that even possible? "I'm sure he'll love the aquarium," he whispers in encouragement, making him smile. "And trust me, you're _definitely_ good enough."

"Thanks, Peeta bread." Finnick sighs in relief. He just needed to calm down. Everything would be fine.

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. Peeta picks up his belongings, packing his things into his backpack, and turns around to find that Finnick has already left. Of course. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head in defeat, he heads to the cafeteria to meet up with his friends. Hopefully Katniss got the opportunity to talk to Gale already and they could all put everything behind them and just continue things like they used to be. When he makes it inside the cafeteria, he can't find… anyone. Did they all leave him behind? Frantic, he sends a quick text to Katniss.

_"Where r u?"_

Just a moment later, she responds. _"Need to talk to Gale. Ttyl."_ Well, shit. What was he supposed to do now? Nervously looking around, he can't find a single familiar soul. Where was everybody? Looking over at the table, he takes a deep breath, and decides to sit alone for lunch today. Before he makes it to the table, however, an arm interlocks with his own, pulling him away and towards the opposite side of the cafeteria.

Glancing over his shoulder, he sees the figure that's taken him. "Cato?"

"The one and only," he smirks. "Looks like your friends bailed on you, kid, so I guess you'll just have to hang with me instead."

"Oh, okay… um, where are your friends?" Peeta asks when he notices that Cato's table is empty as well.

"Marvel and Gloss are in the hospital. Glimmer and Cashmere are still with them, I just got back. Don't know where Clove is, don't care. She probably took the day off." Cato shrugs, not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

But the news is shocking and Peeta wants to know more. "Are they okay? What happened?"

Cato's forehead wrinkles in thought, his features becoming ugly with distaste. "They… I… it's a long story. They'll be fine. Why do you care anyway?" He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he hated being on the defensive.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure they were okay." Peeta frowns, pouting like a scorned child. "Are… you alright?"

The question catches him off guard. It was an incredibly kind gesture, and one that he didn't deserve. "Yeah, I'm fine." They take a seat next to one another at the table. A moment of awkward silence fills the air until he suddenly looks over at Peeta. "Why are you so nice to me all the time?"

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks, intimidated by Cato's much larger, stronger form.

"I mean, why are you so nice to me? I can tell you don't like my group and sometimes they piss you off, but you're still so… nice. I don't get it." Cato tilts his head, observing Peeta.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just always like that?" Peeta answers. He's not entirely sure how to answer that question. It was a bit strange.

Shaking his head, Cato accepts his answer as just part of his personality. Peeta was a sweet guy, no matter what the circumstances were, it seemed. "You know, we haven't studied for that quantum mechanics class in a while. Want to come over tonight?"

"Um…" Peeta looks around him, making sure nobody can overhear their conversation. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Cato asks defensively.

"Well… I thought we were going to talk before we decided to hang out. I'd really like to talk about what happened that other day and-"

"Why?" Cato demands.

Peeta's tongue meshes into a blubbering mess. "Because, um… I, uh… I should go." He stands up; ready to leave when Cato snatches his arm.

"Wait. Peeta, I'll explain everything to you soon." He pulls Peeta close to him, whispering in his ear. "Just not here. I can explain everything today if you come over, or we can talk at the party tomorrow. It's up to you."

They'd talk about it today? That's great! He just wanted to get this all sorted as soon as possible. It was driving him absolutely mad! "Okay. I'll text you when I'm off work."

Cato shrugs. "Alright then. See you later." He says before walking away and out of the cafeteria.

Peeta looks around him, startled. He had planned on making the exit, leaving Cato alone to his thoughts, but he definitely beat him to the punch, and now he felt both naked and invisible as can be, standing at the table by himself with no one to keep him company or ease his thoughts. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

**Author's note: So I had been a little stuck in the progression of this story. Truth be told, I know exactly where I want to go with most of these characters, but find myself a little lost on others. Some characters that seemed to be less significant (namely, Katniss and Marvel) will have much bigger parts in this story than originally expected. So I'm curious to know... what do you guys think will happen and what do you _want_ to see happen? Also, who are some of your favorite characters and which are ones you don't care for? Has it changed at all since the story has progressed? Are there characters you'd like to see more of? I am genuinely curious. Thanks again to those who reviewed. You guys help me a lot without even knowing it! Love you!**


	16. Sharks and Bites

**Author's Note:**

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl - Your wish is my command. ;)**

**MangoMagic - And I shall sooner this time! As for Cato and Peeta, they've got a couple bumps heading their way. Dun dun dunnnn.**

**NickChance - I agree. More Cato and Peeta is absolutely needed. Now that this stuff is out of the way, I know exactly where their destiny shall go. Bwahahaha! Wes is a bad man. We'll see more of him soon as well.**

**J - Wes will be making an important resurface very soon. Yikes! I'm excited for the masquerade as well. So. Much. To. Happen!**

**Jinx - I could never hate you. You rock my world. And Cato and Peeta will be talking... extremely soon.**

**Joemon8 - Thank you! I'll be posting more soon!**

* * *

_"Ur chariot awaits…"_

Bursting out in laughter, Myka takes his cue that Finnick is waiting for him outside. He shoves his cell phone into his pocket and grabs his wallet and a small plastic container, ready to leave.

Finnick is already outside, standing on the passenger side of his car, waiting for Myka. "Hey," he greets the unusually happy brunette. He looks him up and down, observing his attire. "You look nice."

Myka unexpectedly leaps towards Finnick, taking in his scent and huskily whispers in his ear. "And you are fucking hot." He nibbles on his earlobe.

Extremely shocked and turned on by this sudden charisma, Finnick feels his cheeks grow hot, his knees buckle, and his body heat increase. This wasn't the Myka he'd known, but he didn't dislike this side of him either. "I, um…" but he's cut from his thoughts when Myka continues to nibble on his earlobe, working his way down his chin and to his neck. "Ohhh! Myka, what are you doing to me?" he moans in appreciation, loving the contact of Myka's lips on his jugular.

"We can take this inside if you want?" Myka purrs.

Remembering Domi's advice, Finnick reluctantly pulls Myka away from him. "No. I want to take you out. I'm not trying to get into your pants, remember?"

But Myka isn't interested in that part of the conversation. "You're taking me out? Where are we going?"

"Well," Finnick shifts from foot to foot, "I was thinking we could stop by the new aquarium-"

"The aquarium? Why are we still here? Let's go!" Myka shrieks in excitement. He hurriedly hops over into Finnick's convertible, ready to leave.

Stunned, Finnick shakes his head in disbelief before walking around the car to the driver's side and lets himself inside. After he's started the engine, he looks over at Myka, whom can't seem to sit still. "You alright?"

"Alright? Of course I'm alright! I'm fucking ecstatic! How much longer till we get there?" Myka asks impatiently.

This is strange behavior for the brunette adolescent, but Finnick doesn't seem to notice. He chuckles at Myka's enthusiasm, happy to have come up with such a brilliant idea after all. They drive deep into the city, downtown; the buildings are tall and the streets are filled with life. Myka watches them in awe as they drive closer to the pier, passing tourists and unique buildings. Finnick drives into a parking lot just a couple blocks from their destination. Finding parking anywhere else, despite being a weekday and during mid-day, would prove to be hectic and nearly impossible. The moment he parks the car, Myka jumps out.

"Let's go, let's go!" he yells in excitement.

Finnick hurriedly follows behind, chasing him into the sidewalk. When he finally catches up, he wraps his arms around Myka's arms and chest. They giggle like small, happy children playing in a playground. "I hope you like this place." Finnick whispers into his ear.

The aquarium is simple enough to find. It's pretty large with a huge blue whale painted on the ocean-themed wall. There's a small white penguin on the large, glass double doors. Myka can't help but scratch at the material, testing its durability. Finnick laughs at his childish behavior, pulling him away from the glass by his wrist. When he's dragged into the building, Myka forgets about his little task and looks around him. The floor is a beautiful white and crème concrete, complimenting the off-white walls that showcase the colorful tanks filled with numerous sea creatures. Finnick hands a woman two tickets from his pocket and leads Myka to the first tank.

Ignoring the "Do Not Touch" sign, Myka presses his fingers and face against the glass, mouth agape as he watches the different fish swim around in the tank. Most of them aren't very colorful, but the starfish and sea plants are vibrant, rich in color. Never having been to an aquarium before, Myka stares in shock at the different fish until a leopard shark catches his eye. It swims so close to the tank's glass that it's nearly within reaching distance. Myka strokes the glass as it swims by, wanting to feel its smooth skin. Finnick smiles at the display, slowly walking behind him to place his arms around the brunette's waist. Myka doesn't seem to notice, or care, and Finnick takes the opportunity to softly kiss the side of his face and neck. He looks up at the tank, following Myka's gaze towards the leopard shark. "You know," he purrs, "you can actually touch the babies in the petting section."

Myka whips his head around. "Really? Can we go there?"

"We will. But first we're going to look at the other tanks. There's so much more to see and we haven't even started yet!" Finnick winks. Myka grins at the information then looks back at the tank, watching the leopard shark as it swims to the other side of the tank. When it's out of sight, he frowns. Finnick kisses the side of his face again. "Let's get going."

They spend several hours browsing around the aquarium, looking at numerous tanks with different fish, sharks, seahorse, leafy sea dragons, penguins, and other lively creatures. Myka keeps making frequent stops to the restroom every couple hours to snort another line of cocaine. They spend the majority of their time in the jellyfish division until Finnick suggests they head for the petting station. On their way, Myka notices the most beautiful creature he's ever seen in the water. It's even more breathtaking than the jellyfish. Finnick stops in his tract when he notices Myka is not by his side. He turns around and finds him looking at a small tank, but can't see what's inside. He walks up behind him, peaking over his shoulder to see what it is that's caught his attention so grossly. It's an octopus.

"He's all alone in this tank." Myka states sadly, staring at the stunning display. There's something more to the particular creature- he feels a strange connection, as if he understood this octopus on another dimension. "If humans are reincarnated from animals, I was a wolf in a past life. I think I might have been an octopus as well."

"What makes you say that? I can definitely see the wolf, but I want to know your reasoning for the octopus." Finnick asks in curiosity. Myka could be a strange one, but still rather darling.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just… know. It's hard to explain."

Not wanting to make Myka feel silly, Finnick says, "Hmm… I think I was a shark."

"No. You were a dolphin; personable, charming, good swimmer, definitely a dolphin. I don't think you have a mean bone in your body. Definitely none mean enough to be a shark." Myka smirks.

"Hey!" Finnick pouts. "Why can't I be something cool? Couldn't I have been an octopus too? They're good swimmers, and they're not mean."

"On second thought, dolphins are supposed to be the most intelligent creatures in the ocean. Maybe you weren't a dolphin after all." Myka teases.

Finnick just shakes his head before bursting out laughing. "Alright, octopus boy, let's get going to that petting station already."

Myka doesn't need any more convincing and happily struts off with Finnick to the last division of the aquarium. There's a section for sea cucumbers, star fish, crabs, and other small creatures, but they don't pay any attention to it. To the left is a section of sting rays. In the back center, there's a room for different birds. And to the far right, there are the baby leopard sharks. Myka instantly starts running towards the sharks. They're absolutely beautiful, about two feet in length, with dark gray spotted patterns in their skin. He sticks his hand in the water and feels the strong, smooth skin as one of the sharks swims by.

"Wow." Myka whispers, mostly to himself.

Smiling, Finnick says, "I know, right? Makes you wish you could take one home."

Myka stares at the sharks for a moment before responding. "Let's take one then."

"Sure, why not?" Finnick chuckles. This boy was just too much. But then he sees Myka put both his hands into the water and starts to grab at one of the sharks. It shakes violently, not expecting that sort of attention. Finnick's eyes grow wide in shock. "Myka! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking one of them with us." Myka answers flatly. Guess he wasn't joking.

"Oh my God, you're crazy! Leave it alone or we'll get in trouble! Myka, look! It doesn't want to be touched!" But Myka ignores him, firmly grabbing the shark by its sides and pulling it out of the water. It shakes, tosses, and turns, and suddenly a worker approaches them.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demands. He grabs Myka's left arm, jerking it and causing the shark to slip from his hands. It turns sharply and bites down on his arm.

"Oh my God!" Finnick shouts! "You asshole! Your shark just bit my boyfriend! We are going to sue the living shit out of you!"

The man freezes in surprise. They really could sue if they wanted to. "But… he was holding the shark! That's not allowed!"

"Yeah? Well you should have put some signs up! Now go get help! He's bleeding!" Finnick yells, watching the man look back and forth as he panics. Does he tell his supervisor? Or will he get in trouble because this happened on his watch? He couldn't lose his job! He loved this place! "Hello? Earth to asshole! Go! Go before I kick your ass into the worlds beyond!"

And he does. He takes off faster than the speed of light. When he's gone, Myka tugs on Finnick's hand. "Let's get out of here!"

"What?" Finnick asks incredulously. "You were just bit by a shark and you're bleeding! You need medical attention!"

"It doesn't even hurt. Let's go before they throw us in jail." Myka presses, pulling Finnick harder. "It was just a baby. Look, the cuts are small. You can make me all better later. Can we please go now?"

Knowing this was a stupid idea, but accepting what Myka had just said, Finnick agrees to leave. They sneak out the exit and run to the car as fast as they can the moment they are out the door. When they're safely inside the car, they both look at one another before laughing in excitement.

"I can't believe you did that!" Finnick shrieks.

"That was just killer!" He looks over at the unbelieving redhead. "Thank you for taking me to the aquarium."

Finnick smiles in appreciation before realizing that Myka was still bleeding. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Just take me home. I'll clean it later." Myka says, irritated. What was the big deal? It was just a baby shark. The bite was like that of a dog.

"No. If you won't let me take you to the hospital, then I'm taking you to my place and I'll clean it up for you." Finnick insists. There was no way he was going to let Myka just go home and ignore his wounded arm. He's lucky he didn't lose his fingers or hand.

Myka doesn't argue. The ride is a fairly quick one. Finnick was speeding on the freeway, wanting to get home as soon as possible. They arrive at a beautiful two-story home in a quiet, but friendly neighborhood. A small group of young children watch as Finnick drives by; and wave when they notice him. He waves back and parks into the garage, closing it behind them.

They enter the house through the garage and Myka begins to feel uncomfortable. The house is clean, big, and very beautiful. He begins to feel a little embarrassed of his own living arrangement.

"My room is upstairs; last door to the right. You're welcome to lay down while I get some rubbing alcohol and wrap for your arm." Finnick explains. Myka offers a small smile before ascending up the stairs, passing numerous rooms until he reaches the last one on the right. He lets himself inside; the room is spacious with light blue walls adorned with several trophies and academic awards. It suits Finnick. Myka lays down on the king size bed, not really bothering to fix the messy blue and orange plaid blankets, and stares at the white ceiling in slight irritation. He's coming down from his high, and it's making him angry. He takes out the plastic container from his pocket and snorts the last bit of substance, immediately feeling better.

His phone vibrates, notifying him of a text message. It's from Gale.

"_Where r u?"_

Tapping away at the speed of lightning, he responds.

"_Out. Will be back later."_

But Gale won't accept that as an answer.

"_When? & wut's with the powder on the dresser?"_

No point in lying. Gale had better just accept him as he was.

"_It's coke. Help yourself."_

Staring at the text message and then the bagged powder on the dresser, it finally clicks in Gale's head. Coke… this was cocaine, and Myka just told him he was welcome to take some. Did he want to try it? Was it safe? Then again, when did he ever care whether or not something was safe? Let's face it; he's been drinking, heavily, for years, smokes pot, ran away from home, moved in with a stranger, had sex with his best friend, among countless other things. Gale was a bit of a wild thing. Shrugging at the realization, he lays out a thin line of cocaine on the table and inhales the strong powder through his left nostril. It instantly feels amazing. Why hadn't he tried this before? Besides, if Myka was doing it, then he could too.

Snorting cocaine proved to be more fantastic than he ever believed. All of his worries went away and his senses seemed much more in tune, quicker to respond. He felt like a God.

His phone chimes, signaling another text message. He looks down at the name, but realizes it's not from Myka. It's from Peeta.

"_Can we talk?"_

Contemplating his options, he realizes he should really get this settled with. Peeta was kind enough to bring him his cell phone during P.E.

"_Wuts up?"_

Peeta responds quickly, within seconds of sending his reply.

"_Im sorry about wut happend between us n wut happend to u."_

The memories flood back into his brain in an instant; standing behind one of the school buildings; Peeta kissing him; shoving him to the wall and spitting at him; the Facebook page; Cato's uncle… it was beginning to become too much again.

"_Plz dont ever mention that again. Any of it."_

Peeta begins to shake, ready to start crying again. He didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"_I want us to b friends again. Im sorry."_

He waits for Gale's reply for several minutes, but no response ever comes. Sighing, he decides to just give up. He's done everything in his power, but Gale still doesn't want to talk about it. Should he try again later or wait for Gale to make the next move?

Fuck it; he had other things to worry about. If Gale didn't want to talk right now, then there was nothing more he can do. Now he can focus on whatever the hell is going on with Cato. Texting doesn't seem especially appropriate for a matter such as this, so he calls him. The line rings several times, but Cato does not answer. What the hell?

Looking down at his phone, Cato notices that Peeta is trying to call him, but he's in the hospital right now and can't talk, so he ignores the call and waits for it to go to voicemail. He'll talk to Peeta later. Right now though, he promised to visit Marvel. Gloss was released a couple hours ago, but he couldn't be bothered to care much about that anyway. Besides, his best friend was much more important right now.

Peeking into the room, he sees Marvel lying down in the bed with bandages all over his body. He looks terrible. The guilt begins to flood in his brain and take over again, hating himself for having done this to Marvel again. Their eyes link and Marvel offers a genuine smile, happy to see Cato.

"You came." Marvel says.

"Of course I fucking came. Did you think I was just going to bail on you or something?" Cato walks over to Marvel's bed and sits in the wooden chair next to it. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Cato." Marvel says, never tearing his gaze away from the masculine blonde beside him.

"No! No, it's not okay, Marvel. Don't you get it?" Cato shrieks. "I could have killed you. What if you had died? Shit, I'd never be able to fucking live with myself. I mean, sure, if it had been anybody else, I probably wouldn't give a fuck, but you're my best friend and you've never wronged me for as long as I've known you. I'm a fucked up friend and I'm sorry, Marv."

Marvel only looks at him for a moment, taking in the broken form that has once again lost control. Cato wasn't always this way, but he can't remember exactly when it was that his best friend started to act like this. He reaches his hand out and caresses Cato's cheek, wiping away a tear that had managed to fall down his face. Cato never cries… for anyone. "I forgive you."

"But why?" Cato demands, looking up from his hands to Marvel's concerned eyes.

Marvel has to think about this. "Well… because you're my best friend and I love you."

Cato scoffs. "I have a feeling it wouldn't be the same if the tables were turned. Friendship isn't enough to forgive something like that. And I've been a terrible friend to you."

"I know. Maybe… I just… nevermind." Marvel looks down at his lap, ashamed.

"What is it?" Cato asks with concern.

"It's nothing." Marvel lies, trying to ease the situation with a soft smile.

Cato doesn't buy it. "You're lying. What is it? Please tell me."

"Well…" Marvel starts, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest. My mouth suddenly feels dry and his hands fidget in his lap. "Do you remember when we were young and that group of kids across the street tied me to the carousel swing and threw rocks at me?"

Reflecting on their childhood, Cato remembers. He nods.

"You came over and beat up the kids that were throwing the rocks and then you came and untied me. I was so embarrassed because I had let them trick me into getting tied up, and I felt so alone and afraid when they were hurting me, and then you came… and I didn't feel like that anymore." He looks up from his lap and into Cato's blue eyes. "Cato, you were always more than my best friend. I…"

"What… are you trying to tell me, Marvel?" Cato asks, knowing what the answer will be.

"I think… I mean, I know… it's just- Cato, I love you… more than just a friend or family member." He finally blurts out.

The room begins to feel hot and stuffy. Cato doesn't know what to say, but this information doesn't exactly surprise him either. He always knew there was something between him and Marvel that was more than just friendship, but what else did that mean? Did he love Marvel the same way that Marvel loves him? He's sure he loves him, but doesn't really know what that means. Is it a brotherly bond, sexual, or something else entirely?

Cato scratches the back of his neck in discomfort. He doesn't know what to do. His best friend is lying in a hospital bed just inches away from him, searching his blue eyes for some sort of clue, but there's nothing. Cato doesn't know what to do, what to say, how to feel. And then there's that constant vibration of his cell phone in his pocket.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! I'm back with another chapter. I've started another series that I may or may not decide to post soon. Until then though, Venica Falls will continue to be updated. Missed you all! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. :(**


	17. Am I Hurting You?

**Author's note:**

**MangoMagic - My Cato and Peeta senses are tingling, but boy do I love a tease. And I'm so glad you liked the date!**

**NickChance - You are as cute as a button, you know that? Myka is definitely the bad boy with good intentions. We'll have to see if Finnick changes that at all. I'll definitely post the other series soon. I just want to tweak it a little bit first. Thank you and I love you, too!**

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl - Yay, thank you! And yesss, I do enjoy a naughty Myka. *whip lash* Gale will definitely be getting a bigger part. I just wanted to get Myka and Finnick's part out of the way before Gale, Katniss, Cato,** Marvel,** and Peeta have their big spotlights. ;)**

**J - I'd like to think he can be an unpredictable character, so thank you! Oh Marvel and Cato... *cheeky grin* Thank you and I will definitely try to update sooner.**

**ZeroKirby - I plan on it, promise. ;) Everyone loves a little bit of Cato action.**

**Joemon8 - You seriously have the coolest username ever. And thank you! I'm going to have to second the Finnick being addicting enough. ;D**

* * *

An awkward tension fills the room. Marvel is still looking at Cato, searching for some sort of answer, but there is none.

"You have a girlfriend, Marv," Cato points out. "You're with Glimmer."

"I know." Marvel looks away from him, slightly ashamed of himself. "I know, I know, and I feel horrible, but I've loved you for a long time, Cato. You don't have to say it back. I just needed to tell you."

Looking from Marvel, to the ground, to the door, back to Marvel, and then to his hands tangled in his lap, Cato's head begins to spin with confusion. What the hell was he supposed to say? What does anyone say in a moment like this? And- what the fuck is with that constant vibration in his pocket? Excusing himself, Cato walks just outside the room and furiously flips open his phone. "What?!" He shouts at the other person.

"Whoa, buddy. Is that any way to speak to your friends?" A taunting feminine voice asks.

"Damn it, Clove. What the hell do you want?" Cato asks, annoyed.

"Oh, shut up. You forgot to bring my phone again." She says.

Remembering the cell phone in his living room, Cato instantly calms down. "Oh, yeah." Then it hits him. "Hey, wait a minute. It says you're calling me from your phone now. How-?"

"I went to your place, dumb-dumb." She smirks. "The door was unlocked so I let myself in. Where are you anyway?"

"None of your business, whore." He smirks. Talking to Clove was always a relief, despite the circumstances.

"I guess you'd know," Clove snickers back. "But seriously, where you at?"

Cato bites on his bottom lip. "In the hospital with Marv."

There's an awkward pause on the end of the line until Clove finally manages to whisper, "Oh." Then there's a slight shuffle and more silence. "Is he alright?"

"I think so." Cato says honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clove asks softly.

"No." Cato says flatly. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but there were certain guidelines and rules in place, and one of his was that he never rat out a friend. What was going on between him and Marvel would stay just between the two of them. Clove didn't need to know anything more.

"Okay. Well, if you change your mind you know I'm here." She offers genuinely.

"I know." Cato smiles. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Somebody else is trying to call right now."

"Bye, Cato potato." Clove laughs.

He rolls his eyes at the nickname. "Later, Clover." And with that, he hangs up and looks at the screen to see who's calling. It's Peeta. He should really talk to him, but he can't be bothered. Not with everything else that's going on right now. Not to mention, Marvel could probably hear everything he says just behind the door. Should he leave? No. He put Marvel into this mess. He'd be a terrible friend to just walk away. So he does the best thing he can right now; he presses the ignore button on his phone, places it into his pocket, and walks back into the room with Marvel.

Peeta huffs when his call goes to Cato's voicemail… again. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Cato was purposely trying to avoid him. What a dick. He can't do that. He can't just come into his life, kiss him, make him believe there's something more between them, promise to explain himself, and then disappear out of the blue! Peeta deserved better than that. It just wasn't fair!

But what else could he do? Call yet again? Send another text message? He's already sent a dozen. He was beginning to look like a psychotic ex, but the anticipation of it all was just killing him inside. He looks down at his phone, ready to burst from all the pent up anxiety, and something happens… he gets a text message.

_"I accept ur apology."_

It's as if a bomb was just seconds from exploding and has now been disengaged at the final second. Relieved doesn't even begin to describe how Peeta feels right now. Excited to finally hear from Gale, he takes the opportunity to call him. Maybe they can meet up, get some food, and just hang out. He could really use a friend right now. But the moment he calls, it goes straight to voicemail.

Talk about timing. Ugh.

But then he gets an idea. He'll just go visit Gale at his place! But… he doesn't live with his family anymore, right? How was he supposed to know where to find him? Maybe Katniss knows. He dials her number and waits anxiously.

"Peeta?" She asks.

"Hey, Katniss." Peeta smiles. "How are you?" He can hear her sniffle.

"Oh, I'm okay, I guess." She mumbles. Truth be told, she wasn't okay.

Peeta can read her. "What's wrong, Katniss?"

She lets out a sigh. "I don't know. I guess I just miss Gale. We talked a little bit, but he seems so distracted with Domi, and that stupid FaceBook page. He was my best friend and now I don't see him anymore. It just sucks."

This is a perfect chance. "Well, he just sent me a text and said he accepted my apology. I tried to call him, but it went straight to voicemail. I was thinking maybe it would be a good chance to swing by and see how he's doing? Maybe we can both go."

The idea is perfect. "That sounds great, Peeta!" She thinks about finally being able to see him without the distractions of school or Domi, excited to see her best friend again. And then she realizes Gale is living with Myka, and she has no idea where he lives. "But I don't know where Myka's place is at. Do you?"

Damn. "No, sorry. Do you know anyone who might?"

"I don't know. Did Myka have any friends? He's kind of quiet, isn't he?" She wonders.

"Just Gale, I think." He starts thinking about every moment he's seen Myka. Once, when he and Cato were fighting in the cafeteria, doubt Cato would have his number; another time in art class; at the lunch table… oh! "Finnick!"

"Finnick?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah! He's got a huge crush on Myka. In fact, he mentioned something about taking him out on a date today, so he should know where they live." Peeta says proudly. Why didn't he think about this sooner?

"Perfect! I'll shoot him a text in case he's still on his date or whatever. I'm on my way to pick you up now. See you soon, Peeta!" She shrieks in delight.

It's about time the group get back together!

Finnick hastily struts into his bedroom with his cell phone in one hand pressed against his ear and rubbing alcohol and bandaging in the other hand, as promised.

"No problem, bye." He says before hanging up and tossing the phone on the dresser next to his bed. Myka observes him, but doesn't bother asking who he was on the phone with. It isn't any of his business. Not to mention, he's too high to care. They don't exchange any words as he instantly gets to work on Myka's bloody arm, cleaning the wound where the shark had bit down, and wrapping it when properly cleaned. He lightly strokes the bandaged skin and leans down, planting a soft kiss on the wrap. Myka smirks, brushing his fingertips against Finnick's cheek.

"Kissing my wounds all better, huh? I think I hurt my cheek too." He grins. Finnick chuckles at this little game, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "I think I hurt my neck too." He kisses his neck. "And possibly my lips…" The kiss grows hot and heavy, and soon they're feverishly making out on the bed, tangling fingers into each other's hair, nibbling and biting at swollen lips. Their libidos begin to take over and soon they're groping at each other, grinding their hips into one another, tugging at random articles of clothing until they're both topless. Myka begins to unbutton Finnick's jeans when he stops him, remembering his promise.

"Myka, wait. I don't want it to be like this." Finnick says softly. It's taking everything in him not to rip off the brunette's clothing and get straight to work.

"What?" Myka pouts, confused. "You don't want to do it? I thought you were as turned on as I am."

"No, I am!" Finnick says. "But I don't want this to be a one time thing. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Myka considers what Finnick has just said. "So if I was your boyfriend, would you fuck me?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, who wouldn't? You're so fucking perfect." Finnick purrs, staring at those puffy, swollen lips with longing.

That's all he needed to hear. "Then I'm your boyfriend. Now fuck me." Myka demands, forcefully pulling Finnick pants down.

"Wait, what?" Finnick asks incredulously.

Myka rolls his eyes in irritation, wanting to get to it and quickly. "I said you're my boyfriend. Now touch me, kiss me, fuck me!" The cocaine is making him crazy with lust, his erection rock hard beneath his pants. He unzips his own fly and immediately discards his clothing, tossing it to the other side of the room. He leans back on the bed, stroking his erection, teasing Finnick to no end. It works. Finnick immediately pounces on him, kissing him roughly before flipping him over and observing the body that was now his. It's perfect in every way. He strokes Myka's back gently, and when he's relaxed, he leans down to taste Myka's opening.

Finnick's tongue is nothing less than magical, making him squirm in delight. No one has ever given him a rim job before. He moans in appreciation, feeling it as it travels up and down his crack, swirling around his muscle before gently prodding inside. Finnick does this for several minutes, wanting to please Myka as much as possible. When he feels the squirming brunette beneath him settle down enough, he leans back and swirls his right index finger around the muscle and slowly presses it inside. It's tight, but he can also feel a couple long lines of scar tissue. Myka's had sex recently, and whoever took him had torn the muscle. Finnick can't help but feel aggressively jealous, wanting to know who had taken his prize.

But Myka belonged to him now. He presses a second finger inside, tenderly stretching the muscle to prepare him. He shudders when he hears Myka let out a small whine from a mixture of pain and pleasure. It drives him crazy, that noise, but it also fills him with concern. He pulls his fingers out and kisses the back of Myka's spine up to his neck. "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

The question strikes him hard. No one has ever asked or worried about that sort of thing. He blinks before turning over and looks at Finnick's concerned face. "No. Why?"

The jealously begins to stir in Finnick again, and before he can stop himself, he says, "You're really tight. And I can feel some scar tissue. Do you like it rough or was your last partner just really big?"

That was ballsy. "I can handle a lot." Myka states flatly. He isn't impressed with the question. "Why are you so concerned about my sex life anyway?"

Shit. Finnick had better think of something to say, and quickly. "Well…" he starts, wrapping his arm around Myka's waist, "if you like it rough, we can do that. But I don't want to hurt you. And if this," he strokes Myka's buttocks, "is the result of carelessness, I want to make sure you're nice and prepared because," he slides his finger inside, "I'm not exactly small or even average in size. Far from it, in fact."

The look on Finnick's face is enough to drive any human being crazy. Myka stares at those gorgeous sea green eyes for a long moment, trying to make him squirm, but Finnick is confident and doesn't budge. "Take me in whatever way makes you feel good." He finally answers.

Finnick considers this for a moment. He could easily ram himself into the pale body beside him, but he wouldn't enjoy it if Myka wasn't going to be getting any pleasure out of it. He leans in, kisses those pouty lips, and gently wraps Myka's legs around his waist before very slowly, tenderly pressing himself inside. Myka gasps in surprise before Finnick locks their lips again. Who knew gentle sex could feel this amazing? It's true; Finnick is much larger than most of the men Myka has been with, but he also feels so fantastic, slowly pressing in inch by inch by inch.

This is what sex should feel like. But then… was it feeling so good because Finnick was being so careful and sweet, or was it because the cocaine made everything feel that much more amazing? He begins to wonder if Gale decided to take any of it, and what he was doing right now.

Working up the courage, Gale decides to give Domi a call. His phone had died shortly after texting Peeta, but he's had it charging long enough by now. She's been on his mind all day and he can't get her out of his head. The phone rings three times before she picks up.

"Hi, pumpkin. How are you?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Gale asks.

"This amazing invention called caller id, little dove. What's up?" She asks with a giggle.

"I was just thinking of you. Can I take you out? Are you busy?" Yes, he was feeling much more confident now.

"I'm not busy." She smiles. "What would you like to do, lovely?"

"Anything. I just want to see you." Gale answers honestly.

Domi grins at the comment. "Do you like creepy, abandoned places?"

"As a matter of fact…" Gale smirks.

"Come pick me up. I'll show you a haunted navy base that will blow your mind. It's a great place to think."

"I'm on my way." Gale says.

"See you soon, lovely." Domi replies before hanging up the phone.

Gale catches himself grinning from ear to ear. He's only dreamt of this for a long time, and now he was finally going to go out with Domi. He's always fancied her, but now he knows for sure that she is definitely his type and he just wants to be around her in every moment that he possibly can.

Sprinting downstairs to the main gate of the apartment complex, Gale is in a rush to get to his car so he can visit Domi. Just as he's about to leave the complex, he sees Katniss and Peeta standing outside by the gate. He also notices an abnormally large man just a couple feet from them to the left. The man seems to be made of pure muscle, and standing at 6'5" ft, he's an extremely intimidating force not to be reckoned with. Did he live in one of the apartments? Gale hadn't noticed him before, and he doesn't look like he's in a gang.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he takes several hesitant steps towards them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you." Peeta answers. Though they're both uncomfortable from the visit and the environment, Katniss looks especially worried. She doesn't know what to expect.

"Oh. How did you guys know where to find me?" He asks in curiosity. It isn't that he isn't happy to see them, but he wasn't aware that anyone knew where he was living.

"Finnick gave us the address." Katniss explains. "We figured he'd know it since he was on a date with Myka."

At this, the ox of a man looks right at them. "Excuse me," he says. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but did you say that Myka lives here? Myka Volkayne?"

"Who wants to know?" Gale asks defensively. He didn't know this man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to be so rude. I'm an old friend of his." He says. "We've been out of touch for a while. I just moved to the area and got word that he lived around here. We were best friends for a very long time. I was hoping to run into him and surprise him. Do you know where I can find him?"

Gale squints his eyes at the man. He's still unsure. This man was too old to be life-long friends with a teenager. "No," he lies. "We don't."

Realizing his obvious discomfort, he thinks of a way to ease Gale's suspicions. "I really am just trying to get in touch with an old friend. Here," he pulls up the sleeve of his black jacket to reveal a tattoo of a wolf on his arm. It's the same kind of wolf, a gray wolf, that Myka has tattooed on his thigh. This wolf, however, is not in a stalking stance. It looks much less intimidating and graceful, sitting like a well-behaved dog with a collar around its neck. Still, both wolves are obviously symbolic and prove they have a history together.

"He's at his boyfriend's house." Peeta answers for the man. The tattoo was enough to ease any suspicions he might have had. Besides, he took pity on the circumstance. After all, he and Katniss showed up uninvited to visit Gale. This guy deserved the benefit of a doubt.

"Oh. Do you know when he'll be back?" the man asks with a touch of jealousy to his voice.

Katniss answers that question with a smirk. "I guess that depends on how well their date goes."

"I see." He says. "Well, thank you all very much. It was nice to meet you." He begins to walk away, but suddenly stops in his step. "Oh, if you don't mind me asking, how do you all know Myka, by the way?"

Peeta and Katniss both answer "Gale," and point at him, who in turn shrugs his shoulders. "We're roommates." He explains.

Accepting the answer as a minor setback, the man nods and continues on his way until he disappears from view. Katniss, Gale, and Peeta look at one another, confused and feeling very awkward.

"So," Peeta starts. "How are you, Gale?"

"Um, fine. How are you guys?" He asks, relieved for a change of topic.

"Good." Peeta answers.

Katniss shifts from foot to foot, a bit apprehensive. "We're okay."

Gale nods his head. "That's good to hear. So… uh, listen-" he rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but Domi is expecting me over. I was supposed to be at her place already. How about we hang tomorrow and talk?"

The effects of the cocaine have already worn off. Gale had only done one line, but was really itching to take another. He felt awkward and didn't want to be around his current company. He missed Katniss, and even Peeta, but this wasn't the best time. Katniss looks downright depressed. She was really hoping to hangout with Gale, and knowing that he was just going over to Domi's house didn't help one bit. She felt as if Gale had chosen Domi over her, and that wasn't right.

"Okay." She sighs. "Have fun, Gale."

"Thanks… and thanks for swinging by. It was good to see you two." Gale offers.

Katniss and Peeta offer a sad smile, disappointed by the turn of events. Gale didn't seem the least bit interested in them. At least he wasn't mad at them anymore, right? They stand there awkwardly, unsure whether to hug or just part ways. Peeta waves and turns away with Katniss following suit. Gale watches them as they make their way to Katniss' gray car. The ignition starts and they slowly drive away. He walks towards his jeep when he realizes he forgot his keys.

"Shit," he mutters under his breath. Turning around, he makes his way back towards the apartment. He walks up the stairs, notices the little black cat has run off scared. It's not so surprising though. That cat has always been a little wary of everyone but Myka. But he is still disappointed. He thought the cat had grown to like him. He walks up to the apartment door and hears a small thud on the other side. Myka's foster parents are probably home.

Wait. He didn't see them go through the main entrance. But they might have entered through the back gate. That would make sense. Shrugging, Gale lets himself into the apartment. He takes a quick glance around, but sees nothing. He goes into the bedroom, grabs his keys, and proceeds to walk out when he notices something off. The drawers are open. He didn't remember going through them. Maybe he was just really high and forgot. He looks around the room very quickly, but sees nothing. Accepting his paranoia as just a vivid imagination, he leaves, locking the door behind him.

When he can hear Gale walking away from the apartment, Wes comes out of his hiding spot in the master bedroom with a knife in his hand. What a stupid kid. He left the door unlocked and ready for him. Maybe he wasn't such a setback after all; definitely none to worry about. Getting Myka back was going to be easier than taking candy from a baby.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm curious... how many of you are interested in a spoiler at the end of every chapter? I'm also debating a teaser poll with options on what you think will happen next. What do you all think? I love hearing from you guys.3**


	18. Masks and Masquerades

**Author's note:**

**MangoMagic: Where would we be if everything went perfectly smooth for Peeta or the others? We'd hate them. Stupid people living simple, perfect lives! :P Rah! But yes... the time has come!**

**Joemon8: Yay! Thank you! There are a couple characters to be wary of. Dun dun dun.**

**NickChance: A threesome could work if these boys weren't so deliciously selfish. ;) And you're right about the older man. It is Wes. We don't know what he's capable of, or exactly of his history with Myka, but we'll all know soon. I think I've decided on a small teaser instead of spoilers. And no, of course I do not mind! I love reading your long reviews, my love. They're incredibly helpful and awesome!**

**Guest - Yes! I am so glad he's growing on you. And thank you for the kind words. I've decided to put up small teasers and possibly a poll once in a while, but they will not effect the storyline. I already have all that ready in my noggin. ;)**

**Crimson Vain - You know, that is really one of the best things someone can hear. Thank you so much!**

**Insanitywriter - Wes's... er... skills and capabilities will be revealed soon. He's terrible, though. It takes a lot to scare Myka, and this man has him terrified. Gah! Thank you! You are unbelievably awesome.**

**ZeroKirby: Hmmm... read on? O:)**

**Kibibi - Your username is incredibly cute! Anyway, don't worry! As mentioned, sometimes characters will steal spotlight from others once in a while, but this story is a "Peeto" focus. ;) Thank you for posting your concern though. I always appreciate honesty!**

**SeekerDraconis - Hello and welcome! I love new readers! Thank you for the kind words. I try to keep it realistic. In fact, I base most of it on real-life experiences. To answer your question, Finnick is an open bisexual. He doesn't discriminate when it comes to love and sex. ;) I'm glad you brought up the tattoos! That are very symbolic, but not exactly in the way you are thinking. Teasers will now be posted along with occasional polls! Yay!**

* * *

The night air feels cold. It's dark out, except for the beautiful hue of lights from the ships in the water. The surrounding area is completely abandoned with buildings that have rotten, fallen apart, or are in the process of deteriorating. It's an exceptionally creepy location, and Gale loves it. Domi, he has decided, is a bit of a weird cat; and that's good in his book.

"This served as a navy base in the 1940's," she says. "It's supposedly haunted."

Gale looks over his shoulder at her, a slight half smirk making it's way across his lips. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Domi shakes her head, then furrows her brows. "Not ghosts, but something supernatural did visit me while I was sleeping once."

Intrigued, Gale presses her to go on. "What happened?"

"Before you call me crazy, you need to understand that I don't believe in ghosts or any of that stuff, but," she looks away, remembering her encounter. "I used to work these crazy hours. I'd start at four in the morning, so I was usually up by two. Well, about a year ago, I was taking a short nap before work. I wasn't even asleep, I just put my head down in the pillows. Then I heard something. It was a voice. It whispered, 'You can hear me, I can feel you now.' It scared the living shit out me. And then I felt something press my head deeper into the pillow. I was too scared to move or do anything. It happened at three in the morning. I did a little bit of reading, because it scared me and all, and I learned that the witching hour is at three am. Isn't that creepy? It's also about the time most people die in their sleep." She looks at Gale. "You think I'm crazy, don't you, pumpkin? I wouldn't believe me if I were in your shoes either."

Gale frowns at her. "I believe you."

"You do?" Domi asks, shocked.

Gale nods his head. "Yeah, I do. I mean, I'm sure there are forces in this world that we do not understand yet. Maybe we never will. Who knows?" He parks the jeep by the old military hospital and looks over at Domi. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. Have you had any experiences like that since it happened?"

Domi shakes her head and looks out at the decaying buildings. She's always loved this place. It made her feel… normal. "It's places like this that make me love life."

"Why is that?" Gale asks. Domi could be a complete mystery sometimes. Even when she was sitting right next to him in the car, she could be on the other side of the world at the very same time.

She gazes out the window, observing the dozens of broken windows of the miniature hospital. "Because without the darkness and hurt in the world, we could never truly appreciate living. You have to hurt to know what it is to love. You need to lose something close to you to understand what it is that we take for granted everyday. I'd rather feel the pain of living than not know what is real." After a moment of silence, she looks over at Gale. He's watching her every detail. This girl was the most complex creature he's ever lain eyes on. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Inside the hospital?" Gale asks.

"Only if you're not afraid, little dove." Domi smirks.

"I'm not afraid." Gale answers. He opens the door, jogs to the passenger side, and opens the door for Domi. Their fingers lace as they walk towards the building. There's a chunk of wood in front of one of the large windows and they instantly know that's the way to get inside. In any other circumstance, Gale would insist on the lady going first, but this place was incredibly sketchy. He hops through the window, takes a quick glance around the room until he's sure no one is inside, then helps Domi through.

If it weren't for all of the broken windows and street lights outside, it would be pitch black inside. Luckily, there is enough light to illuminate the rooms. All of the furniture had long since been removed. The floors and walls are covered in grime, dust, and other debris. The rooms, however, are otherwise bare. They make their way to a metal door, the only one that isn't locked. Opening it, they realize it leads upstairs.

Without having to say a word, they climb up the metal stairs, ignoring the other floors until they get to the very top. They open the door and a breeze flows through their hair. This door led to the ceiling. They giggle and make themselves comfortable on the edge of the building, looking out into the ocean. The lights from the ships create a beautiful golden hue against a purple ocean. It's a breathtaking scene.

Comfortable silence fills the air as they watch the ships. Gale looks over at Domi until she looks back. His head snaps back out at the scenery ahead. "You know, I never thought you and I would be here, doing something like this. I never expected to even really meet you."

"Why is that, pumpkin?" Domi asks, intrigued by his statement.

Gale looks down at his lap, suddenly embarrassed, but he decides he can trust her. "Because of the FaceBook page. And don't tell me you didn't see it. I'm sure the whole world has seen it by now."

"I'll have you know," Domi says, "I reported it and had it removed. It's not on there anymore."

Gale's head snaps in her direction. "Wait, really? Why would you do that?"

Her eyes narrow in anger. "Because that page was cruel and whoever made it deserves to burn for it."

The shock Gale feels in inexplainable. He wasn't expecting that. "It didn't… it didn't gross you out? Or make you think I was a fag or something?"

"What? Of course not!" Domi shrieks. "Whoever did that to you did it because they needed to control you. That man is nothing more than a weak coward that hurts people. I could never think less of you or anyone for something they couldn't control. And even if you could, it wouldn't matter. That man is sick and whatever happened in your past is exactly that- history. It happened and there is nothing we can do to change that. All we can do is focus on what's here, right now, and the people we love and care for. This moment is all that matters."

Gale carefully thinks about her words. He has been so reckless, uncaring, self-destructing for so long. Everything has always been so negative. And here's Domi, looking beyond all of that.

"I told my father after it happened," Gale admits. He starts gnawing at his knuckles. "He was having a drink in the living room when I told him. I- I didn't… he was so angry when he left. He was going over to Gem's and… I shouldn't have told him!"

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. It's not your fault. I know you blame yourself for it, but you needed to tell him. Someone was hurting you and you needed help. There's no shame in that." She tilts his head up with her pointer and middle fingers. "Look at me."

He looks up at her, trying not to break down and says, "Needing help means being weak."

Frowning at him, Domi shakes her head. She pulls up her sleeve to reveal several scars from her wrist to the middle of her arm. "No. When someone is hurting, they need help. We need people in our lives to help us get by. We need love, we need someone to care."

A tear manages to travel down Domi's soft cheek and falls to the ground. She doesn't even realize she's crying. Gale watches her in awe, mesmerized by her. He scoots closer to her, wraps his arms around her, and gently wipes away the tear with his thumb. "You're really beautiful."

Domi offers him a small smile. "As are you, lovely."

This is it. This is the moment Gale has been waiting for. The sun begins to rise and he leans in closer to her; closer and closer until… their lips meet in a soft kiss.

It was a perfect sunrise.

Comfortable and warm, Myka can't remember when sleeping in his own bed felt this amazing. He slowly stirs from his peaceful sleep, his eyes just barely opening when he takes in his surroundings. He's not in his own bed. He looks over his shoulder behind him to see a very naked and content Finnick with his arm draped around Myka's waist, lips pressed against his shoulder blade. Feeling a bit guilty, Myka carefully lifts Finnick's hand away from his body and very tentatively places it on the pillow beside him. Finnick momentarily stirs in his sleep and Myka freezes in place until he can see that Finnick is still softly snoring.

Quietly as he can, he picks up his clothing from the floor and exits the room with feet like a fox. He quickly puts on his clothes and immediately leaves the house, wanting to get as far away as possible. He closes the door behind him and start to walk away.

The moment the door closes, Finnick wakes from his slumber. He notices Myka is no longer in the bed with him. He hastily races from his bedroom to the living room and opens the door. "Myka!" he shouts.

Myka stops in his tracks only feet from the house. He looks up at Finnick and his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets from shock.

"Where are you going?" Finnick asks with a pout.

Scratching the back of his neck, Myka looks around to see if anyone is watching them. "You're… you're still naked."

"Don't try to change the subject. Where are you going? Come back inside. Please?" Finnick begs with his beautiful sea-green eyes. "I'll make you breakfast."

Myka opens his mouth to speak, but the words do not come. He looks around him, unsure what to do. He notices an older woman and her daughter across the street watching the scene with interest. He assumes Finnick will quickly run back inside and he will be off the hook.

Boy, was he wrong. Finnick just smiles, standing proudly, completely naked for the world to see in all his glory. He waves at his neighbors. "Hello, ladies!"

"Finnick! How are you?" The younger woman asks with a cheeky grin. She was definitely enjoying the sight.

"I'm doing great! I'm about to make my boyfriend some breakfast, but he's feeling kind of shy. Tell him to come back inside so I can cook him some of my world famous french toast." Finnick winks.

Myka turns a bright red, running inside the house as fast as his legs will carry him before the women can say anything. This was just too awkward. He'd do anything to get away from having his sex life displayed to the world. He already had a bit of a reputation, not to mention his shit excuse of a past. Finnick cocks his eyebrow, waves goodbye to his neighbors, and joins his guest in the living room.

He reaches out for Myka, who's turned away from him and facing the wall, and lightly touches his shoulder. The contact seems to set off a ticking bomb.

"What the hell was that?" Myka shouts.

Taken by surprise, Finnick leaps back, almost afraid that the brunette will strike at him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that! My name is Myka, not 'baby!' What the hell was all that about?" Myka demands.

"Why are you so angry? Myka…" Finnick coos, wrapping his arms around Myka's waist. "I want you to be here. But more than that, I want you to want to be here with me." He kisses the brunette's forehead.

Myka seems to calm down. He takes in an audible breath and closes his eyes. "This is just a lot, Fin. I didn't… this wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did happen," Finnick presses. "And I wanted it to. And you did, too. Everything was perfect. What are you so scared of?"

"I wasn't myself yesterday." Myka whispers.

Finnick furrows his eyebrows. "We're always ourselves, even when we aren't trying to be. You were happy. You can't deny that. And you know what? You were happy with me."

"I was strung out on coke." Myka finally admits. Perhaps it was slightly cruel, but this needed to be said. He expects Finnick to yell, scream, even hit him.

Finnick lifts his hand to Myka's face, increasing his suspicions, and he recoils in fear. But when the skin makes contact with skin, it's gentle and loving. He caresses Myka's cheek and whispers in his ear with a voice of genuine concern and sadness. "Please don't do drugs again."

Stunned by his reaction, Myka snaps his head up and stares at Finnick, observing his face, and more particularly, his eyes. "Are you ordering me not to?"

"No. I'm begging you not to."

The air in the room feels heavier and the mood has completely changed. Despite the fact that these two only met recently, and that they do not know each other completely well, Finnick suspects he might be in love with the brunette with the cat-like eyes. Myka, on-the-other-hand, he doesn't know what he's feeling anymore- except, perhaps, very confused.

Sensing his distress, Finnick leans in close and kisses Myka on the forehead, tangling his fingers in the messy jet-black hair before working his way to Myka's lips. He nibbles on his bottom lip, begging for entrance with his tongue. Unsure, but giving in to the pleasure, Myka grants him access. Minutes later, the phone chimes, interrupting their make out session.

"Sorry," Myka mutters.

"Don't be." Finnick shrugs. He tickles their noses together. "I'm supposed to make you breakfast anyway. Go lay down in the bed, watch tv or something, and I'll bring it up to you in a bit."

Myka tries to suppress a smile, but does as he's told. On his way upstairs, however, Finnick calls out, "And you're more than welcome to join me in a birthday suit! It's my favorite, you know. Especially with an ass like that!" He winks as he watches the brunette blush in embarrassment. "On second thought, I think I prefer undressing you myself. You can keep your clothes on… for now."

What does anyone say to something like that? Myka shakes his head in disbelief and makes his way back into the bedroom. When he's comfortable, he takes a look at his phone. He doesn't recognize the number. He reads the text message.

_"Your dead fag"_

Looking down at the text message he had just sent, Marvel instantly knows what he did was stupid, but he doesn't care. He's had a lot of time to think about things and he realizes it all started with that faggot-ass new kid. He's the one that fired Cato up. He's the one that broke his fucking nose! Cock sucking pansy! The profanities in his head are endless and all he can think about is getting revenge. He's going to hurt the kid so bad he won't be able to walk for a week.

His phone vibrates and he notices Myka has responded.

_"It's spelled, 'You're dead, fag.' Note the apostrophe, the letter 'e,' and the comma. You're welcome."_

At this point, Marvel is fuming. That stupid, fucking, piece of shit, little fucktard! Was that even a word? Who the hell cares? Who the fuck does he think he is correcting him on his spelling anyway? Know-it-all piece of shit! If he weren't in this hospital right now…

But that's exactly it, he's still in this hospital. He can't leave for another day or so. He'll be missing the big party with all his friends and Glimmer and Cato. He wonders what Cato is up to and suddenly he's not angry anymore. He's just broken. Is Cato thinking about him right now? What will he look like for the masquerade? Who is he going with? What will become of their friendship now that Cato knows his secret?

He can't even bother to wonder anything about Glimmer. He just doesn't care right now. He wants Cato. Why can't he be here? He needs him.

He needs him now.

But Marvel is not currently on Cato's mind. Dressed in a fine black dress shirt, pants, suit, and silver tie, he looks dashing as ever. He fixes his hair in the mirror, deciding he doesn't need to look completely formal. He opts to keep his hair in its usual style. He's always been very particular about his hair, constantly fixing it any time he sees his reflection. His mother would always laugh and say sometimes she wonders if she were meant to have a baby girl. It irritated him. In fact, it bothered him so much that he'd do anything in his power to prove otherwise. Joining the football team, playing soccer, basketball, rugby, it was all part of proving her wrong. She was never an easy woman to please or impress.

Satisfied with his reflection, he decides now is a good time to pick up Peeta. He sends him a text message.

_"Are you ready?"_

Peeta looks at the text message in horror. He assumed Cato was ignoring him and that they wouldn't be going to the party after all. He quickly dials Cato's number.

_"Hello?"_

"What the hell, Cato?" Peeta shrieks. He can hear Cato laughing on the other line.

_"What's up, sunshine?"_

"I called you and text you so many times yesterday and you didn't respond or pick up!"

_"I do that sometimes. Are you ready?" _Cato asks, uninterested in much else.

"No, I'm not ready!" Peeta huffs. "I thought we weren't going!"

_"Ah, well I'm going to pick you up in thirty minutes. Be ready by then."_ And with that, he hangs up.

That's it? No explanation, no apology, nothing? Peeta angrily slams his phone on his dresser and debates on whether or not he should even go. Either way, he knew Cato would show up at his door in half an hour. He decides to call Katniss and get her opinion.

_"Of course I think you should go!"_ She says after Peeta has explained what happened.

"But he ignored me all day yesterday and now he just expects me to do what he says? C'mon, Katniss!" Peeta whines. He thought she'd be the first person to convince him to tell Cato to fuck off.

_"Yeah, but from everything else you told me, it sounds like he has a lot on his plate right now. You know, he and Marvel have been best friends since they were barely out of diapers. I don't know a whole lot about Gloss, but they're still friends. And I heard that Cato is on academic probation for fighting with Myka again. They're both looking at a possibility of being expelled. Besides, how else are you going to be able to talk with him and get your answers? Look, if things don't work out, you can call me and I'll pick you up. Just go have fun!"_

"Thanks, Katniss." Peeta smiles. She really was one of the best friends he could ask for. "I'll talk to you soon. Bye!"

_"Bye!"_

And with that, Peeta hastily gets ready for the masquerade party. He finds his suit and puts it on. It's a black suit with matching dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. He slicks his hair back and looks for his mask. He is nothing short of gorgeous right now.

As if on cue, the doorbell chimes and he knows Cato is waiting for him. He grabs his mask and races downstairs. When he opens the door, he freezes in place upon looking at Cato. This boy was fucking delicious! The suit made his masculine figure look that much more charming.

Cato smirks at Peeta's blatant appreciation. "You ready, kid?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Peeta blushes and nods before picking up the gift he bought for Glimmer next to the door and follows Cato to his car. The car ride is mostly silent and slightly awkward. You could almost slice through the tension with a knife.

"What did you get for Glimmer?" Cato asks, breaking the silence.

"Oh, um… I got her a dress. I notice she likes designer a lot, so I had my brother help me pick something out." He says.

"You bought her a designer dress?" Cato asks, amused.

"Well, my brother is dating this girl who works with designer clothes. She was able to get me a really good deal." Peeta explains.

Cato nods his head in approval.

"What did you get her?" Peeta asks.

Cato shrugs his shoulders. "I don't buy gifts for anyone. I put money in a card for her."

Oh. Guess that was always a good idea. Saved from the hassle of trying to figure out what to get, that's for sure.

Moments later, they arrive at an absolutely breathtaking house up in the hills. It's huge. The house looks incredibly beautiful and modern, with a huge space overlooking the green, lush mountains. If Peeta felt intimidated before, he was having a near panic attack now. They let themselves inside and the interior blows his mind away. Crystal chandeliers stand out amongst the marble floor. There's a banquet of food, wine, punch, and sweets on a long table draped with golden cloth and candles. On the other side of the room, a group of musicians play the violin, piano, and other instruments. Everything is so elegant.

They leave their gifts in a pile on a designated table close to the swirling staircase. Glimmer is already dancing with multiple people, enjoying her birthday. She looks intoxicating. Her dress is completely sheer light silver with what appeared to be diamonds and rhinestones covering her most intimate parts. She's also wearing long sheer gloves to match, adorned with beautiful diamond jewelry. Her mask is also out of this world, a custom made piece with sparkles and streams of silver beads traveling down the corners.

Other friends are also on the dance floor, with the exception of Clove, who's talking with Cashmere by the punch. They look stunning as well. Cashmere is in a pink corset dress with a matching pink mask, while Clove wears a dark brown dress with straps that fall off her shoulders and a black mask.

"C'mon," Cato says, tugging on Peeta's arm. "Let me show you the rest of the house."

He takes Peeta upstairs and shows him the space outside overlooking the mountains. It's dark out, but you can still see the beautiful scenery with all of the lights and the bright stars shining down on them. Even this space has been carefully decorated with comfortable sofas surrounding elegant tables adorned with golden cloths and stunning centerpieces. There's another food banquet to the very left side from the door.

"Wow." Peeta breathes.

Cato smirks and pulls him back inside the house. There was still more to see. He takes him to the furthest door down the hall and opens it. It's the guest bedroom.

"What are we doing here?" Peeta asks shyly as Cato quietly shuts the door behind him. He looks around the room, observing the interior. The walls are painted blue with little white, gold, light blue, and purple stars. The sheets are a dark violet and the blankets are a soft hue of orange, maroon, and purple. It looks like another galaxy. It's quite creative, and stunning.

Suddenly Peeta feels himself being pushed towards the bed. He turns around and Cato smashes his lips into his own. Shocked, Peeta doesn't know how to react. He breaks away from the kiss. "Cato! What are you doing?"

"I promised we'd talk about what happened." Cato answers huskily before smashing his lips against Peeta's again.

Peeta breaks away for a second time. "This… isn't exactly talking, Cato."

"Shut up." Cato says flatly before going back to kissing Peeta.

He gives in and kisses Cato back, the moment growing more hot and heavy as they continue their feverish kissing. Cato tosses their masks to the ground before lifting his shirt off to reveal a very fit, muscular chest and abs. He kisses down Peeta's neck and quickly pulls his shirt off, too. Peeta can't help but feel very self-conscious. Though not out of shape, he wasn't nearly as fit as Cato. But soon he forgets that when he feels Cato's hands traveling all over his body, increasing his body temperature, making him squirm, hot with passion.

He hears the sound of a zipper and feels Cato tugging on his pants. He looks down, terrified of being undressed in front on this man. But he also wants Cato so badly, he'll let Cato do anything he wants to him. The conflicting feelings cloud his judgement, and he lets everything unfold on its own. He watches as Cato pulls his pants off, becoming incredibly shy when his erection starts peeking out of his black boxer-briefs. Cato doesn't say anything, just tugs the undergarments down and continues sucking on Peeta's neck. He breaks away to look down at what Peeta has to offer.

Nice. It's not very large, about average in size, but definitely nothing to be ashamed of. It suits his body. He smiles and goes back to kissing Peeta, who seems to relax more when he realizes his size doesn't turn Cato off in the least bit. He feels the larger of the two grind his hips down into him, pace increasing with desire. Eventually, Cato wastes no time in removing his own clothes. He immediately starts kissing Peeta again, not letting him look down.

But curiosity gets the best of him and Peeta sneakily kisses Cato's neck before breaking away long enough to see what Cato is hiding. The insecurity comes rushing back. Cato is well-endowed, and it's making him blush. Cato, however, is not in the mood to be playing this game. He just wants to feel Peeta's body. He tries to distract him, kissing his lips and pulling their bodies so that they are side-by-side instead of being on top. His hands travel down Peeta's round bottom, caressing it while his other hand strokes his back. It works. Peeta wraps his arms around Cato's neck, loving the skin on skin contact. He thrusts his hips into Cato, and the older blonde takes it as a sign that he's ready to go further.

Before he can test that theory, however, Peeta takes it upon himself to test his own boundaries. He nibbles on Cato's neck, kissing and biting at the flesh until it turns red and purple. He grows up the confidence to travel lower, down his chest, further and further until he reaches his destination. He stares at the swollen member, anxious, and a bit on the clueless side. He takes a deep breath and decides to go for it, taking it into his mouth. Cato thrusts his hips up, moaning in appreciation as his head falls back. This feels absolutely amazing.

Paying close attention to every movement and sound Cato makes, Peeta learns what he likes best. He scurries up the courage to take more of him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, getting a feel for this.

Cato tangles his fingers into Peeta's golden locks, messing up the slick style into something much more messy and wild. "Don't stop." Cato pants. His pleasure is in overdrive and he's about to take things further when he hears the door open.

"Oh my God! What the fuck?"

* * *

**Author's note: Teasers for the next chapter! Let me know if you like these or if you don't want them posted anymore. ;)**

**1. Cato shoves Myka back, growing more angry by the minute. A group of students surround them, observing the scene, ready for a fight. Myka steps up closer to Cato, lightly shoving Peeta away from the scene and accepting the challenge without warrant. "Touch him again, and I'll show you..."**

**2. Domi slaps Katniss across the face, her nails scratching four lines across her cheek. Blood trickles through the wounds, and suddenly, Katniss charges forward.**

**3. The powder calls out to Gale, begging to be used. He can't stand it anymore. Tossing the empty liquor bottle on the bed, he reaches for the powder of cocaine. He just needed a little help to get the edge off.**


	19. Happy Birthday

**Author's note:**

**Guest - Cliffhangers are my specialty. ;) Thank you! I think it's time process quickens for all characters now that the official storyline has been laid out. I've decided to go ahead and keep the preview teasers after all, but cut it down to only one or two and make them vague. Thank you for the input!**

**Guest - I hope you're doing well! Thanks again for your input and kind words. I really appreciate it and absolutely love hearing from you! And yes, Marvel and Wes will be heavily involved in some major events in the story soon.**

**SeekerDraconis - Love it! Yes! Some of your suspicions are true, others... well, you'll have to see. ;) I love thrills and suspense, so I've decided to only post one or two teasers instead and leave them vague. Sometimes I'll post polls instead, just to see where everyone thinks the plot is going.**

**MangoMagic - Yay, thank you! And Cato is definitely calling the shots, which of course isn't helping Peeta's need to be a little more in control of his life. You're right, I should have gone more in depth about his self-image. I think I'll edit the chapter and tweak it a little more when I get the chance. Thank you for the suggestion!**

**NickChance - Hahaha! I'm so glad Finnick's scene made such an impact. I had so much fun writing that scene with him naked, because I feel it pictures his very essence in every way! Childish, playful, sweet, confident, charismatic, puppy-like, hopeful... And I'm glad Cato's character is kind of confusing right now, because his situation is just about to be explained extremely soon. To answer your question, yes, that was based on a real-life experience as well! I thought about adding lines to divide the story line, but then I felt it would disconnect the story. All the characters are connected somehow. I'm sorry it's a little confusing to read sometimes. I try to give sense of a scene change, but it's still something I haven't mastered. I'll definitely keep working on it. And I love you as always too!**

**ironfist82 - Or Queer as Folk. ;) Hahaha. Oh, my mind is in the gutters!**

**J - Welcome back, my love! You'd be surprised by how many messages I get asking for a scene with Gale and Peeta. Or Peeta / Finnick. Marvel / Cato. / Etc. All I can say is, the story is definitely not over? -laughter- And I do love me a shameless stud. B) You're more awesome!**

* * *

Peeta looks up from Cato's lap and in the direction of the intruder. Who he sees makes him want to crawl out of his skin. Who the hell invited Tice? Panicking, Peeta scoots away from Cato and watches the face-off between them.

"Wait until everyone finds out that big bad Cato is a faggot-ass queer," Tice says with a grin.

Cato has turned five shades more pale, then the skin becomes red with anger. "I'm not a fag. Now get out."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't get off on watching faggots get it on. I'll see you later." Tice winks in victory. Smug bastard. This is exactly the sort of revenge he was looking for.

Cato's fists begin to shake and he's quickly losing his temper. Too terrified to touch him, Peeta waits patiently for Cato to say something. When he doesn't, Peeta calls his name. "Cato? Are you alright?"

Refusing to look at Peeta, Cato scowls at him, "Get dressed."

Peeta reaches out and lightly touches Cato's arm in comfort, but Cato tears his arm away as if he were just burned. "Don't touch me," he says harshly. He grabs his own clothing and slams the bathroom door shut, having decided to get dressed in privacy. Feeling rejected and embarrassed, Peeta picks up his discarded clothing and quickly dresses himself. He leaves the room in a hurry. He needed to get out of here before word got around about what just happened.

He looks down the hall, but doesn't see anyone and races down as fast as he can. He looks around for any sight of Tice. He isn't anywhere in sight. Watching everyone on the dance floor, he realizes they're all too preoccupied to notice him, so he takes his chances and heads for the door.

Victory. He made it outside without notice. As soon as he's far enough from the house, he pulls his cell phone out from his pocket and dials Katniss's number. It rings several times before going to her voicemail. Shit! What was he going to do? He didn't know how to get home from here. He calls again, but only reaches the voicemail for a second time. What does he do? What does he do? She said she'd pick up!

Feeling out of options, he decides to call Gale. The phone doesn't ring once. It goes straight to voicemail. His phone must either be dead or turned off. Either way, he can't reach him either. So he calls his brother, who also does not answer. When the call goes to his voicemail, Peeta's heart begins to race to something resembling a heart attack.

He can't call his parents. They wouldn't understand. They'd be very angry with him and the screaming and fighting would start all over again. He should have known better than to trust Cato. He should have learned his lesson the first time around at his last school. That's always been his problem, you know. He trusts people too easily and always gives them the benefit of the doubt. Some would call it innocent, but truth is, it was just ignorance. He could be really stupid sometimes.

There's one last number he can call, but it's completely out of place. He takes a moment to debate his options only to realize, there is no one else he can call, so he presses the dial button and waits.

It rings three times before someone answers.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Finnick…" Peeta mumbles.

_"Peeta?"_

"Yeah, it's me." Peeta admits, a little embarrassed for having to ask for a favor like this.

_"Hey buddy, what's up? You sound down."_ Finnick says.

Peeta bites on his bottom lip. "Um… yeah. I was hoping I could ask you a huge favor…"

_"Anything. What's up?"_

"Well, I could really use a ride home?" Peeta finally asks. He sounds as if he's about to cry. "It's okay if you don't want to. I-"

_"No, it's okay. Where are you? Are you alright?"_

"I'm… I'm fine. I'm by Glimmer's place. Is that too far?" Peeta asks, worried.

_"Of course not. I'm on my way."_

Peeta sighs in major relief. "Thank you!"

_"No problem, kiddo. See you soon."_

"Okay." Peeta says before hanging up. At least he got one problem taken care of.

Finnick looks over at Myka, curled up in the bed watching a movie. When he realizes Finnick is no longer on the phone, he asks, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Finnick answers. "It was Peeta. I think something happened at Glimmer's party. He asked me for a ride. Want to come with?"

Myka cocks his eyebrow. "Probably not a good idea if I tag along. Cato might be there."

"So? We'll be in the car the whole time. C'mon, I want you to come with me." Finnick pouts like a child.

"I hate when you do that," Myka softly chuckles. He gives in and they quickly drive over to Glimmer's place.

Peeta is sitting outside, a couple houses away from the party. He hasn't seen Tice or Cato, which was a bit strange. He hopes they're not fighting in the house. Looking up at the sound of a car, he notices Finnick and Myka in a silver van. He wonders if it's Finnick's car. It doesn't suit him very well.

Finnick lightly taps the horn, letting Peeta know it's okay to come in. He trots over to the vehicle, and lets himself in.

"Thank you." Peeta smiles.

"Any time, Peeta Bread. Why are you leaving the party so early?" Finnick asks.

"I, uh… um-" Peeta searches for the words. Does he want to tell them what happened? He might trust Finnick with that sort of information, but did he trust Myka? He knew nothing of the man. He wishes he didn't come along. He lets out an audible sigh. "I came with Cato."

Myka cocks an eyebrow at Finnick, almost knowingly. He instantly feels bad for Peeta. "Are you alright?"

Peeta has to take a moment to process what just happened. Myka asked if he was okay, and it was of genuine concern. "I think so. It's just… really embarrassing."

"Think we might know a thing or two about that…." Myka mutters under his breath, remembering the events the took place this morning.

"Huh?" Peeta asks, obviously confused. Did they know something he didn't?

Finnick just grins. "I embarrassed Myka this morning by chasing him outside of the house naked earlier today. Although if you ask me, I don't get why it would bother anyone so much. He wasn't the one naked, and it's not like I've got anything to hide. Also, I made you a fantastic breakfast to make up for it."

"You are such a cocky bastard sometimes, you know that?" Myka says, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Maybe, but I'm _you're_ cocky bastard." Finnick winks.

Peeta can't help but giggle. These two really did make a cute couple.

Myka turns around, looking at Peeta from the front seat. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Truth is, Peeta was dying to tell somebody. He just wasn't sure if it was appropriate to be sharing with these two. It felt a little out of place because he didn't know them very well, but he also figures they'd understand if he decided to tell them. Does he tell them? Does he keep his mouth shut? Before he can debate his options, the words come out in a jumbled mess. "Tice caught me giving Cato a blow job in Glimmer's guest room!"

Realizing what he had just said, Peeta covers his mouth in shock. Why the hell did he just tell them everything like that? Finnick and Myka look at one another, then burst out in laughter. Feeling humiliated, Peeta looks down at his feet, desperately trying to hold in the tears. He felt like such a fool.

"Oh no, Peeta Bread, don't cry! We're not laughing at you! It's just… we always kind of suspected Cato might be in the closet, and you just confirmed our suspicions." Finnick explains. "I mean, he acts so tough and strong all the time, but I've seen him take a peak or two when I'd get changed for swim practice."

"You sure you weren't just imagining it?" Myka asks, amused. He really loved to mess with Finnick.

"Aw, are you jealous, baby?" Finnick grins. Damn it. He sure knew how to turn the tables sometimes, no matter how ridiculous the response may be.

Myka rolls his eyes. "Stop that." He looks back over at Peeta. "Are you going to be alright? Do you want to crash at my place?"

"No, I just want to go home. Thank you though." Peeta says. He can see why Gale and Finnick like him so much. Despite his anti-social personality, he was very nice. He was just a little- er, very misunderstood.

The ride home was a comfortable one. Peeta had grown to like and trust both Finnick and Myka. When he gets home, everyone else is already asleep. He doesn't make a noise, just sneaks to his bedroom and falls asleep.

On Monday morning, the nightmare begins again. Cato completely ignored Peeta during first period, and, as always, Gale is nowhere to be found. How is it that he hasn't been dropped from this class already?

By third period, Peeta can't take much more. He decides to confront Cato. He needed to know what was going on. He sees him walking towards Cinna's class and cuts him off. "Cato, we need to talk."

"Not now, Peeta." Cato growls under his breath. He wasn't upset with Peeta, but he was very upset about the situation. He knew it was only a matter of time before the entire school was in on his big secret, and he wouldn't be able to deny it if Peeta kept insisting on talking to him in front of everyone. Didn't that kid have any sort of a brain?

But Peeta won't have at this game anymore. He's sick to death of it. "No, Cato. We need to talk now."

"Move aside, Peeta." Cato insists, his temper steadily rising.

"No, Cato!" Peeta shouts. At this, everyone stops and observes the scene. Were the rumors true? Did Cato and Peeta get intimate at Glimmer's party?

Feeling the heat of all the eyes around him, Cato loses it. He shoves Peeta backwards, hard, and he falls to the ground. "I said 'move aside,' asshole!" He didn't mean to say those words, but it was already too late. Peeta looks as if he'll cry. He doesn't understand what's going on. And now everyone was watching them.

"But- I thought you liked me…" Peeta manages to sniffle before the tears roll down his face.

The humiliation is more than Cato can cope with, and the anger has taken over. He doesn't see Peeta, the boy he's had a crush on since meeting; all he sees is red and the anger. Just as he's about to reach out and grab him by the hair, someone stands between them and shoves him away.

"Get away from him." Myka says warningly.

"Or what?" Cato mocks, shoving his arch enemy back, growing more angry by the minute. A group of students surround them, observing the scene, ready for a fight. Myka steps up closer to Cato, lightly shoving Peeta away from the scene and accepting the challenge without warrant. "Touch him again, and I'll show you…"

But before Cato can react, security arrives. "What's going on here?" one of them asks.

Admitting temporary defeat, Cato scowls at them. "Nothing."

"Get to class. Everyone. Now!" the man demands. The crowd disperses and everyone goes to their third period class, including Peeta. Cato and Myka quickly follow, but are stopped in their tracks. "You two! Ms. Coin demands your presence in the counseling office, right now!"

Scoffing in anger, they follow the man towards the counseling office. Gale, Domi, and Thresh happen to pass by at that moment, wondering what the hell is going on. They look to Myka for an answer, but he just ignores them, following security with Cato close by.

"Did they just get into another fight?" Gale asks. Domi and Thresh shrug their shoulders. They don't know anything more than he does right now.

The air in what was normally a very fun, creative, and inviting place for everyone now had a weird feeling to it. The atmosphere seemed more hostile, envious, and the tension was thick. No one really felt like doing much today. Cinna could sense it. He attempts to change the mood, but before he has the moment to address his classroom, another teacher comes in. It's Mr. Crane, the man in charge of detention hall. Apparently, he wanted to discuss the scenario between Cato and Myka. So the class did their own thing, meeting up in groups to goof off or gossip.

Peeta notices Domi and Thresh are quietly strumming on their instruments, separated from the rest of the class. He looks to his other side to see Katniss and Gale are… talking? Actually, it looked like they were arguing. After a couple minutes, Gale stomps away from her and out of the classroom. Where was he going and what did they just talk about? Katniss looks really upset. Maybe she needed to talk?

Peeta begins to make his way over to her when he notices her staring daggers across the room. She gets up and approaches Domi, who seems completely oblivious to anything that's going on. They talk in hushed whispers, then escalates into something much more rushed and angry. Suddenly, they're arguing. About what exactly, Peeta can't tell, but he knows they're both pissed off at this point.

Katniss is suddenly shouting. The last words are the only ones audible, but it's caught the attention of the whole class. "-until you and that misfit came into his life!"

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to be calling anyone a misfit? Hate to break it to you, darling, but say hello to the kettle!" Domi yells back. She's always been a loving, sensitive person. But there was another part of Domi that a lot of people never got to see, and that was the defensive side that would tear you limb from limb if you threatened her and her loved ones. And right now, she felt very threatened.

"Just stay out of our lives!" Katniss nearly screams.

"Take a look around, sweetheart, that ship sailed a long time ago. There is no _'our life'_ when it comes to you and Gale, so why don't you just take it like a woman and accept the fact that he doesn't want to date you, hmmm?"

"I guess you would know all about taking it like a woman, wouldn't you?" Katniss sneers. There had been rumors about Domi getting involved with an older man when she was younger. It was the perfect bait.

But it was too much. Domi slaps Katniss across the face, her nails scratching four lines across her cheek. Blood trickles through the wounds, and suddenly, Katniss charges forward. She screams and pulls at Domi's hair, trying to tackle her to the ground, easily towering over her by at least five or six inches. But that doesn't matter. Domi has had to fight before, and she knows she has to fight dirty because she's so small. She punches Katniss in the throat, knocking the wind out of her, and pulls out a knife from a strap underneath her leopard print skirt.

Thresh intervenes, holding Domi's wrists where she's grasping the knife, only inches from stabbing into Katniss's right eye. Gale has also decided to get involved, holding Katniss back. Where he came from or when he came back, no one knows. He doesn't have to hold on to her very tight; she's absolutely shocked by the turn of events. Domi could have easily killed her.

Cinna comes back into the room and is horrified by what he sees. He doesn't even allow them to explain themselves before calling for security. He couldn't allow the possibility of the other students getting hurt. Security arrives in seconds, pulling Domi, Katniss, Gale, and Thresh away.

What the hell was going on with everyone today?

The four students are escorted to separate offices to explain themselves. They spend what seems to be hours in small, stuffy rooms where counselors and security are constantly coming in and out of. Gale begins to wonder what the hell had happened. He went to the parking lot for a quick smoke, came back, and saw the girls screaming at one another. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on. He tells his story over and over and over again, wondering how he got here in the first place.

A scruffy man lets himself in the room after several minutes have passed. He sighs, takes a seat across from Gale, kicks his feet on the table, leans back in his seat, and rests his hands behind his head. It's Counselor Haymitch. "So," he starts, "it looks like you're just the magical boy wonder today."

"What are you talking about?" Gale scoffs. It wasn't his fault what happened today. Why was this man looking at him like that? And what kind of counselor just sits back like that and makes fun of his students?

"You don't know? Well, Casanova, your best friend is madly in love with you, you broke her heart, and now she and your girlfriend want to kill each other. Need me to explain that any further?"

"Wait, what?" Gale asks, stunned.

Haymitch rolls his eyes. "Do they teach you kids nothing here? I swear if I knew that teenagers were as retarded as preschool toddlers, I would have found myself another career. One that could afford my booze. Maybe I could have been a doctor." He says to himself in a philosophical manner. Of course, by philosophical, one could also mean 'sarcastic.'

"What happens now?" Gale asks.

"Well, your little girlfriends are going to be suspended and your parents have been called. They're on their way to get you now." Haymitch explains.

"My parents? You mean my mother. I don't live with her anymore. I'm not going with her." Gale states flatly.

Haymitch rubs his bridge with his pointer and middle fingers. "Listen kid, I could give a shit less about your mommy and daddy problems. Just go home and deal with it."

"I'm seventeen. You can't make me go with them." Gale argues.

"I don't care who you go with. The law says I have to release you to a guardian, so y-"

"I'm living with Myka Volkayne." Gale says.

Well that explains a lot. "You have got to be kidding me," Haymitch nearly chuckles. It would only make sense that the problem children of the school were all affiliated with one another. "Then I'll call his parents. Go home with them."

"But what if they won't come?" Gale asks, genuinely worried. He really didn't want to go back home with his mother.

"Then tough shit." Haymitch answers. He gets up from his seat and leaves the room, leaving Gale by himself. What the hell was he supposed to do now? A security officer stands by his door to make sure he does not leave.

An hour passes before the door opens again. But to Gale's surprise, it's Myka. "Let's go," he says.

Gale doesn't understand. "Wait, how is that supposed to work out?"

"The law is a funny thing. It says that the school has to release you to a guardian. Your guardian doesn't have to be your parents, it can be the adults you live with. You only need to be eighteen to be recognized as a legal adult and guardian." Myka explains with a tired frown.

"You're eighteen?" Gale asks, hopeful.

"Happy birthday to me." Myka replies sarcastically. He hated his birthday, and now they know he's just become legal.

Gale sighs in relief. He'll be able to go home with Myka and nothing more will come of this. Or so he thinks. Little does he know that shit just got more complicated.

The drive home is a silent one. Neither Gale nor Myka have the energy to talk. They just want some peace and quiet. When they park by the complex, Myka stops Gale from getting out of the car. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Gale says. He knew it was too awkward and quiet on the drive here.

Myka looks out at the apartment complex. "I'm moving out. With some help from the state and what I've managed to save at the bar, I'm moving into a two bedroom apartment close by. It's not much better than the place we're staying at now, but it'll be home. You've got a mother that's been trying to get a hold of you and obviously loves you. You have a real home to go to-"

"I'm not going back to that place." Gale says sternly.

"Cut the shit, Gale. You've got a family that cares. I'd kill to have that. You're the closest thing I've ever gotten to a family. So listen up, you need to figure out what you're going to do. You should go back with your mom and your brothers and sister, go to college, and enjoy life. Get over this shit with your mom's boyfriend. Chances are he won't be in the picture long anyway. And if he somehow does, remember that he stood by your family when shit got tough and you fucking bailed."

"Shut the fuck up, Myka. You don't-"

"I'm not finished. I'm trying really fucking hard not to get expelled from this school. At this point, I might have to cut my losses and apply for a GED. I'll probably work at the same shitty bar living the same shitty life forever. You're too fucking smart to get stuck with me. So here it is, you are the only family I've ever known. I love you and you'll always be welcome to live with me, but I really hope you aren't that fucking stupid to do it, okay? I'm going to work. I want you to tell me your plan when I'm off." And with that, he doesn't leave room for discussion, just walks out of the car and starts to walk away in the direction of the bar.

Confused and angry, Gale storms out of the car and makes his way up the apartment complex. The little cat cowers in a corner, sensing his stress, on the second flight of stairs. He slams the door shut behind him and paces back and forth in the bedroom. He reaches for a bottle of jack and swigs the contents until his throat grows painfully hot from the anger and liquor. Then he notices the drugs sitting on the dresser. The powder calls out to him, begging to be used. He can't stand it anymore. Tossing the empty liquor bottle on the bed, he reaches for the cocaine. He just needed a little help to get off the edge.

* * *

**Author's note: If you do not like teasers, please do not read any further!**

**1. An antagonist will be making an entrance that will clash with an unexpected character.**

**2. Marvel will be released from the hospital.**


	20. Take Two

**Author's note:**

**MangoMagic - Thank you love! And yes, Peeta is definitely getting the shit-end of the stick. I think they're necessary for his character development. We'll definitely see how that affects him soon. :D And don't you just love Haymitch? Man, he'd be the best counselor ever!**

**NickChance - Ghost stories? How cute! Maybe I can write a ghost story about the Careers coming back to haunt everyone. Bwahaha! AH! I'm so stoked you loved that chapter! I'm hoping the transitions flow a little better now that everyone is pretty much "connected." This chapter will begin to shed some light on Cato's reasons for… well, everything. As always, I love you too!**

**Dino-Dreamer - Babydoll, I'm sorry I didn't address your username! I read the message after I posted the chapter. -sad face- You're absolutely right about Peeta. He needs to grow a bit of a backbone. His character development is definitely going to be the slowest because it's really about his innocence, I think. I can't wait to share how it all unfolds! Good call, keeping Wes in mind. He definitely isn't going away any time too soon. Thanks for everything love!**

**ironfist82 - I agree! Tice needs to get laid. Maybe he's in the closet and jealous, who knows? Ha. And thank you!**

**SeekerDraconis - Right you are! There's so much more to Cato that hasn't been revealed… yet. ;) I am so stoked that you like Domi so much. I love her too. :P Hurray for better teasers! I'll keep them like that then. :)**

**J - She's definitely a good fighter, but Domi has a history we're not completely aware of yet. Dun dun dun! Thank you for the compliment! Gah! My heart tingles right now. :D**

**Insanitywriter - Goodness, I absolutely love you to pieces! Myka did kick Cato's ass already. ;) Hahaha! But in all seriousness, there's so much more to Cato's character that hasn't been revealed yet. And I agree, Gale needs to swallow that damn pride. As for Peeta needing to talk to Finnick, I'm going to shed some light on that in this chapter. Mwahaha! Lets book hop together. I imagine it'd be so much fun!**

**tcuracoa - Yay! Thank you!**

* * *

It's the fourth time Katniss has tried calling within the last hour. Gale doesn't know what to do. He doesn't really want to talk to her, but maybe he needs to just hurry up and get it out of the way. The cocaine has helped him settle down quite a bit anyway. He picks up the cell phone and finally decides to answer it.

"Yes?"

_"Gale, we need to talk,"_ Katniss begs. If they kept this game going any longer it was going to drive her crazy. Well… more crazy than she already felt. She couldn't believe the events that took place earlier.

"Are you in love with me?" Gale blurts out. Might as well just get straight to the point and face this shit straight on, right? He's in a state of uncaring anyway.

There's a long silence on the other end of the line. Katniss doesn't know how to answer that question.

"Well?" Gale presses on, becoming irritated by her silence.

She still doesn't say anything. It was hard to get her feelings across, and she still wasn't sure what those feelings were. Things weren't right the way they left off. Everything was much more simple before, but now? Now she was just lost. _"Yes, Gale. I'm in love with you."_

"I'm not in love with you," Gale says bluntly.

Katniss's breath gets caught in her throat. She was just rejected and it hurt more than she expected it to. _"Why?"_

"I don't know," Gale answers honestly. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, Katniss. But that's all I'll ever see you as, a friend."

The tears build up and Katniss begins to sob uncontrollably.

The guilt begins to sting just a bit. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I'm not trying to be an ass, but you need to know this before you get the idea in your head that we can be anything more. I just don't have those feelings for you."

_"But why not? I've always been there for you."_ She doesn't say it, but she knows this isn't right. If he were to write down a list of the qualities he was looking for in a lover, it would be her. She knows she's the perfect match for him.

"It's got nothing to do with that, Catnip. That's like asking why some people prefer chocolate to vanilla. It's not something you just decide." He lets the message sink, wondering what it meant himself. "You're one of the best people I know. You're everything I could ever ask for and more, but I just don't feel it. I don't know why. It's not that I don't care about you, because you know that I do. I mean… there was a time I thought I had feelings for you, Katniss."

_"You did? What changed?"_ Katniss asks eagerly. She never suspected that he ever had feelings for her.

"Honestly? I think I just gave up. I waited a long time for you, but you weren't interested. Maybe it just wasn't meant to happen," Gale explains.

Katniss ponders his words for a moment, but she can't get it out of her mind. _"When?"_

"I don't know… I guess when you told me I was being cheated on. I knew I could trust you, and the feelings were definitely there," Gale's head begins to spin." "But… you just weren't interested, Katniss. I don't know what else to tell you."

But that isn't good enough. _"Could you love me now? Knowing that those feelings could be returned?"_

"You know I'm dating Domi now. I can't think like that." Then the memory returns. "Why were you two fighting? I've never seen either of you act like that before."

_"You know why, Gale."_ Katniss says bitterly. _"I can't believe you chose her over me."_

"What? I didn't choose Domi over you!" Gale yells. The drugs in his system are helping increase his anger. He's losing it. "You know what, Katniss? I'm sick of this. You need to accept that I'm with her and that there is nothing between us. We can still be friends."

_"No, we can't. If Domi is so important to you, you can have her. But you've lost me in the process."_ And with that, the lines clicks and she's hung up.

Feeling betrayed, confused, and frustrated beyond his tolerance, Gale slams his fist into the dresser. His wrist bangs against the edge, immediately beginning to bruise. But it doesn't hurt. The physical pain is nonexistent in comparison to the fire burning in his chest. He needs to drown it all out. Liquor isn't enough. He needs more cocaine. When he looks at the dresser, he realizes he's already used it all. So he does what needs to be done; he goes searching for more.

A man by the apartment complex tells him where he can score more. He jogs across the street to a small, broken down home where another man dressed in jeans and a white shirt is already waiting for business. They nod their heads in greeting and money is exchanged for another powder. This man does not carry cocaine, but what he does carry will get rid of all the pain and all the problems in the world. It's called cheetah, he says.

Gale doesn't care what the substance is. He just needs for everything to stop. So he inhales the white powder, taking in a much smaller dosage due to the warning from his seller. It feels better than cocaine, more freeing, but it also makes him sick. Slumping down the streets, he can't seem to focus on where he is. He remembers his cell phone in his pocket, wanting someone, anyone, to tell him everything will be alright. He calls Domi.

_"Gale, where are you, lovely?"_ She asks anxiously.

"Uh… somewhere across the street from the apartment, I think. I'm not sure." Gale manages to say. "You know, I think I feel much better now."

_"What did you take, pumpkin?"_ Domi asks knowingly. This isn't the Gale she knew.

"Cheetah?" Gale says, unsure.

_"You're on heroin?"_ She screeches. _"Hang tight, I'm on my way."_

It doesn't take long for Domi to get Gale. She's had to ask around to see if anyone knew where he might be and got lucky when his neighbor pointed her in the direction of the house he recommended Gale go to. She's relieved to see that he's alright. When she parks her car in front of the curb he's walking on, she offers a soft smile.

Gale is also relieved. He's beyond happy that for the first time today, he isn't getting yelled at. Domi doesn't force him to say or do anything he doesn't want to. She simply asks what happened, if there's anything she can do to help him. He tells her everything that happened from the fight with Katniss, being escorted to the office, and how Myka had taken him home because it was his eighteenth birthday and he was now considered a legal guardian. He also tells her that Myka wants to get rid of him. She shakes her head and escorts him back into the apartment and into the bedroom. He instantly lays down on the bed, exhaustion and euphoria taking over his mind and body. She strokes his dark hair until he falls asleep. Then she sends Finnick a text message.

_"Gale had a mental breakdown. He's fine, but you should talk to Myka about it. Also, it's his birthday today. Gale says he doesn't want anyone to know."_

Shocked and a bit saddened by the message, Finnick decides it's time to pay Myka a surprise visit.

Myka is at the bar, trying to keep busy. He's working on an absolutely breath-taking drawing of a woman he saw on his way to work. The detail is perfection. In fact, the drawing looks more like a black and white photo than anything else. It's a slow night, so he's trying to keep himself as busy as possible. He's already cleaned the entire bar area, table tops, washed the dishes, reorganized the liquor… the place is spotless. Now that there wasn't anything else to do, his thought were beginning to pick at his brain, driving him mad. He needed a distraction.

Lucky for him, that distraction comes straight into the bar… standing at 6'4" ft tall with a rockin' body, alluring green eyes, and a charming smile.

"Finnick?" Myka asks, amused. "What are you doing here?"

Flashing his million dollar smile, Finnick offers a wink before taking a seat at the bar. "I wanted to visit my boyfriend at work. I remember you saying you don't take breaks, so I figured I'd bring you dinner. I made it myself."

He hands Myka a warm bag, earning a soft smile. "Thank you," Myka says as he places the bag in a storage spot underneath the bar. He'd eat it later. Right now, he had company. And his company was leaning in for a kiss.

Why the hell not? Myka meets Finnick over the bar and they peck lips. Nobody is really paying any attention, or showing that they care. "Want something to drink?" Myka asks.

"Sure. Know how to make a birthday cake shot?" Finnick cocks his eyebrow.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Myka asks, "Gale told you?"

"Yes and no. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I already took the liberty of getting you a cake. Open the bag. It's beneath the food," Finnick beams.

A little stunned, Myka does as he's told. On the bottom of the bag is a small, vanilla cake with blue and green frosting. Myka smiles at the gesture. It was a nice difference from his typical birthday "celebrations," which usually ended in bruises, broken bones, or worse. "You didn't have to do that," he says.

Finnick shrugs. "I know, but I wanted to. How come you didn't tell me it was your birthday?" he asks, obviously sad that Myka wouldn't share something like this with him.

"I hate birthdays," Myka answers honestly.

"Why? Is cake and ice-cream so terrible? Worried it will all go to that divine ass of yours?" Finnick teases. Myka offers a sad smile, not wanting to discuss this any further. "Why do you hate your birthday so much?"

"Doesn't matter. What can I make you to drink?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

"I could always go for something sweet and salty." Finnick winks. He just had to go there.

Myka rolls his eyes and smirks. He could play this game. He tips a glass into water then salt to coat the brim. Selecting only the best liquor in the house, he mixes tequila with a splash of syrup and places the drink in front of Finnick, who cocks an eyebrow at him. "I was thinking more along the lines of what's below the bar."

Beating him yet again, Myka pulls out an orange from beneath the bar and garnishes the drink, offering a wicked smirk when he knows he's just won. Finnick grins when he thinks of a perfect response. "I think you might have short-handed me. I know you've got more you can offer."

"Shut up and drink your damn tequila," Myka laughs.

Finnick chuckles as well, then takes a sip of the drink. "Love it. So when can I steal you?"

Myka shakes his head. "I'm closing tonight, Fin. I won't be off until nearly three in the morning."

"Then I'll keep you company." Finnick smiles. "And you can explain to me why you hate your birthday so much."

Myka begins to sketch away again, distracting himself. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we talk about something else?"

Finally understanding the distress Myka was feeling, he decides to back off with the questions. He could ask again when they were alone, in a more private place. He looks down to see what Myka is working on and his breath catches in his throat. "That's amazing!"

Confused, Myka looks up at Finnick and notices he's looking at the drawing. He smiles, loving the compliment. "Thanks."

"Why didn't you tell me that you could draw? And what the hell are you doing wasting your talent away working at a bar when you could be doing something with those hands?" This time, it wasn't a sexual joke. Finnick is completely serious.

"You think it's that good?" Myka asks incredulously. He always suspected he was okay at drawing, but never had the confidence to do anything with it.

"Of course it's that amazing!" Finnick says. "You know, my uncle works at the Art Institute. I know he'd give you a scholarship for this kind of work. How about you lend me a couple pieces to show him?

It's more than he could ever dream of. "Yeah, I'd love that."

"Great! We'll pick up some of your drawings after work," Finnick offers.

"Uh… Finnick, I'm not off until three, remember?" Myka reminds him.

"I know that, but I assumed you'd be spending the night with me. I'm intent on delivering some amazing birthday sex," Finnick winks.

Myka blushes at the comment. "I have to talk to Gale. I'm moving out and I need to know if he's moving in with me or going back to his parent's place. I'm hoping he'll go back home, but I wouldn't object to a roommate to help pay the rent."

"What are you talking about? You're moving in with me," Finnick states flatly.

Myka rolls his eyes at the comment. "You know I'm not moving in to your uncle's place. That's just weird."

"When did I say we were moving in with my uncle?" Finnick asks with a grin. "My parents left me the house. I just couldn't live there alone because I was underage. Now we can move in together."

"Whoa, slow down there, Salem. Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Myka asks.

"Of course I do. I'm asking my boyfriend to move in with me." He reaches out and strokes the brunette's hand. "I want you to stay with me, Myka. I know it hasn't been long, but I want to settle down with you."

Shivering at the thought, Myka doesn't know how to respond. He's afraid of being trapped into a relationship again. What if Finnick became a completely different person when they were alone? What if he was controlling and abusive? Could Myka get out of it? Sure, he isn't the small, weak child he used to be, but Finnick was still considerably strong and towered a good three inches taller. "I can't just leave Gale."

"It's a four bedroom house," Finnick tries to sway him.

Myka knew he could trust Gale. If Gale was okay with the living arrangement, then Myka supposed he could be to. Besides, Finnick has never given him any reason to believe he'd be any different than he was now. He's never given him a reason not to trust him. "I'll talk to Gale about it."

"Good," Finnick beams.

A thought creeps up on Myka. "How's Peeta, by the way?"

"Peeta?" Finnick asks, momentarily forgetting about him. "Oh! I don't know, to be honest. I haven't talked to him since the night of the party."

"Maybe you should give him a call. He seemed really upset with the shit he's got going on with Cato. See if he wants to swing by the bar tonight," Myka offers.

Finnick nods his head in agreement and sends Peeta a text message.

It doesn't take Peeta long to respond. He was dying to talk to anybody right now. Katniss wasn't answering his calls, Rue was busy with her dad, and Madge had a date. He thought about giving Finnick or Myka a call, but didn't know how appropriate it would be. When he got the text message from Finnick, he nearly fell off his bed in excitement.

He agrees to come to the bar, accepting Finnick's offer to drive him. It's about half an hour until Finnick arrives, looking absolutely gorgeous, as usual. Peeta can't help but blush at his presence. To this day, he still has a very heavy crush on him. The drive over doesn't take long. They chat about school, their teachers, and gossip they'd heard from friends and classmates. Peeta was beginning to feel a real bond with Finnick, happy to have a friend he could talk to.

When they make their way into the bar, Finnick and Myka share another peck on the lips. Peeta looks away, a little embarrassed and slightly jealous. He wasn't sure who he was jealous of though. He always had a crush on Finnick, but now that he's gotten to know Myka a bit better, he can't help but kind of like him too.

"Hey, Peeta," Myka welcomes him.

"H-hey," Peeta manages to respond just above a whisper. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling a bit intimidated. Maybe it was his surroundings or the fact that he was hanging out with two tall, incredibly good looking men.

"How are you? Can I make you something to drink?" Myka asks.

Peeta nods his head. "Um, okay."

"What would you like?" Myka asks, already reaching for a glass.

Peeta shrugs, not really knowing anything about liquor. "Um, anything, I guess."

"Any preference in liquor? Rum? Whiskey? Vodka? Tequila?" Myka presses. He had an idea Peeta probably wouldn't know anyway.

"No," Peeta shakes his head. "Whatever you like, I guess."

"Well I definitely wouldn't recommend that. You probably wouldn't be able to walk," Myka chuckles. He was a man that could handle his alcohol, and he usually drank it straight. "I know what I'll make you. Do you want something sweet? Maybe a shot?"

"Okay," Peeta says, not really knowing how else to answer. He's only tried a couple beers and a margarita or two. He just hopes the drink isn't super girly. He watches as Myka mixes coconut rum, peach schnapps, tuaca, and cranberry juice into a cocktail shaker with ice and shakes it before straining the liquid into a shot glass.

"Dirty Bizzo," Myka explains, handing Peeta the drink. He and Finnick watch as Peeta swallows down the drink with ease. Poor kid probably didn't realize the alcohol would probably take a while to hit him.

Taking advantage of the situation, Finnick says, "We should all do a shot."

Catching on, Myka grins and begins to take out a new cocktail shaker for the occasion. "I've got just the recipe for this."

Four shots later, the trio are feeling rather good. Peeta is, to put it nicely, a little messed up. He sways a little in his seat, feeling warm, and smiling. He can't remember ever feeling this happy. Myka starts wiping down the bar, still sober, letting them know he's going to close down early since there isn't any customers. They nod and start packing up.

"Need a ride home, sunshine?" Finnick smiles.

"Well, you were my ride here," Peeta smirks. He is especially giggly and adorable right now.

Myka suddenly intervenes, uncomfortable with the idea of Finnick driving. "Um, Fin, you just had four shots, a beer, and two drinks. Maybe you should hang tight for a bit."

Finnick waves his hand at his boyfriend. "I'm fine, baby. Don't worry about us. I'll be right back and then we can… celebrate some more."

Myka rolls his eyes in defeat and continues to clean up. Finnick offers his hand to Peeta, who takes it while scooting himself off the bar stool. They walk hand-in-hand until they reach the red convertible.

"Hey, Finnick? What happened to that silver van you picked me up in the other day?" Peeta asks.

"Oh, that's just the backup car. This sexy thing is my baby, but she can only take two at a time, so I couldn't take her to get you last time," Finnick explains.

"Oh," Peeta giggles. That made much more sense. Then Finnick's last comment comes to his drunken, dirty mind, and he says, "So she normally takes two guys at the same time, huh? Is that how you like it?"

By now, the liquor has definitely begun to affect Finnick, and it's all hitting his lower region pretty badly. "Nah, I prefer to take my time with just one at a time, so they can get the full experience of the Odair magic," he winks.

Oh shit, that's hot. Peeta feels his face get warm. "Yeah? What kind of magic tricks does an Odair usually entail?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Finnick smirks. He looks over at Peeta, his eyes dark with lust. "But I wouldn't mind showing you a trick or two."

"Show me," Peeta dares, feeling overly confident and bothered. He wants to see what it is that Finnick has everyone raving and dreaming about.

Too drunk to decipher the issue, Finnick pulls over near the bakery. That little boy had no idea what he was getting himself into. He turns the car off and leans over the seat, immediately locking lips with the blonde in the passenger side. His kisses feel more amazing than the liquor, it's unreal. Peeta hungrily kisses back, loving every moment. He wraps his arms around Finnick's neck, who tangles his fingers into the golden locks, deepening the kiss. After a moment, Finnick breaks away and huskily asks in his ear, "Is anyone in the house?"

"No," Peeta breathes, feeling Finnick's hands caress between his legs. "No one's home."

"Let's go inside," Finnick purrs, wanting to touch the smaller youth beside him even more.

Peeta hastily nods his head and nearly sprints to the door with Finnick following close behind. The moment they're both inside and Peeta closes the door, Finnick smacks his body against him, continuing their lust-filled kisses and touching. They work their way to the bedroom upstairs, growing more excited by the second. The door closes and they're in a haze of such heavy passion, it's hard to contain it.

Wrapping his arms around Finnick's neck again, Peeta immediately seeks for more deep kisses, to which Finnick happily obliges, his hands slipping down from Peeta's waist down to his backside. He whimpers in desire, feeling Finnick grab hold of his bottom before lifting him up. He wraps his legs around Finnick's waist for support as the auburn-haired playboy carries him to the bed, gently placing him down on the blankets before crawling on top of him.

Finnick breaks away from the kiss only long enough to pull off his own shirt, to which Peeta instantly takes advantage of, feeling up and down his chest. It's so muscular, so smooth. Finnick's body is exactly how Peeta imagined it. Reaching below, Peeta hesitantly begins to unzip Finnick's jeans, wanting to see the rest of his body. Taking the hint, Finnick leans back so that Peeta can get better access. He pulls the jeans down, slowly, letting the black boxer-briefs roll down with them.

Gasping at the sight of it, Peeta freezes in place.

Finnick smirks at the display, leaning in to kiss him again when his cell phone rings. Annoyed, he pulls out the phone from his pocket and looks at the caller ID.

"Oh my God," Finnick nearly shouts, now completely sober. "Shit! I can't believe I let this happen." He pulls his pants up, zips his fly, and buttons the jeans. "Shit, shit. Oh my God!" He grabs his shirt from the ground, quickly putting it back on.

Peeta watches him from the bed, confused.

Finnick looks straight at him, worry lines in his face. "Please don't tell Myka about this. Promise me you won't tell him," he begs.

Suddenly sobering up enough to comprehend what had just happened, Peeta slowly nods his head.

"I'm serious, Peeta. No one can know what just happened. Fuck, what is wrong with me?" He begins to rant to himself. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! I just cheated on my first serious boyfriend! The one that I fucking fell in love with for a quickie with a little boy with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes! How fucking cliche can that be? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He starts slapping his head with every word. He fucked up bad.

Peeta doesn't move from his spot in the bed, but the mood has completely changed. His heart starts racing, warning him of a feeling that he had felt before.

It was the same feeling he got when Cato rejected him.

What was Cato doing right now?

The doorbell chimes and Cato knows whoever is at the door is there to see him, so he wastes no time in answering it. When he opens it, Marvel is waiting for him at the front step.

"Hey," Marvel smiles.

Excited to see his best friend out of the hospital, Cato pulls Marvel in for a loving hug. "Marv, you bastard. Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? I would have picked you up."

"I know," Marvel says. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I am surprised. Get in." Cato scoots to his left so that Marvel can come inside the house, then gently closes the door behind him. "So what did the doctor say? Are you coming back to school tomorrow?"

"She said to take it easy for a couple weeks," Marvel says. "I might go back sooner than that though. Sitting around the house all day is driving me crazy."

Cato nods in understanding. Neither of them were likely to just sit around and do nothing. They needed to physically and mentally keep themselves busy at all times. That was probably a large reason why they maintained such a solid friendship. Nobody else could keep up with them. "Have you seen the gang yet?"

"No," Marvel answers. "How are they?"

"They're good. Are you up for company? Clove really wants to see you," Cato explains.

Marvel would love to see them, actually. He wasn't allowed to have many visitors at the hospital. They were very strict about family being the only ones allowed in. Of course, they made an exception for Cato, but he suspects it might have come with some physical threats. "Yeah, sure. Just, uh… not too many people, okay? I mean, it's cool if Clove comes over, and Glimmer, Gloss, and Cashmere, but I'm not really up for anyone else today."

"You want to see Gloss?" Cato asks, a little disappointed. They still haven't made their amends.

Marvel lets out an audible sigh. "Cato, you two are going to have to talk this out and put it behind you. Gloss has been our friend for a long time, and even though you kicked his ass, he still backed you up when the investigator started poking around."

"He did?" Cato asks, shocked.

"Yeah, he did." Marvel shuffles from foot to foot, nervously fiddling with his hands. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk."

"Is it about what you said at the hospital?" Cato asks, watching him carefully. They both take a seat on the full, comfortable sofa in the living room.

Marvel shakes his head sadly. "No. I've accepted that it's not mutual, Cato."

"That's not true," Cato says uneasily.

"It's not?" Marvel asks, hopeful.

"Well," Cato starts. "I don't know, to be honest. I mean, I love you, but I don't know what that means, Marv. Or I do, but it's not the same. Fuck, this is weird. It's hard to explain." Cato ponders his words. "I love you, but I'm not in love with you."

"Is it because you're in love with somebody else?" Marvel asks. There is no jealousy or malice behind the question, it's more-so a curiosity and need to understand what Cato was trying to say.

"I don't…" Cato scratches the back of his neck, uncomfortable. How the hell was he supposed to explain this part without sounding like a complete jackass? He lets out a loud sigh. "I don't know, Marvel. I still kinda have a thing for Peeta."

"Really?" Marvel asks, amused. "The shy little blonde kid that hangs out with Katniss and Gale, your arch-enemy? Why? You two are nothing alike."

Cato shrugs his shoulders. "I know. I think that's what I like about him. I'm not so angry all the time when he's around."

The words feel like a ton of bricks have fallen on Marvel, thinking about their recent encounter. How could Peeta make him feel that way, but he couldn't? It just didn't seem fair. "Oh," is all he manages to mutter under his breath.

Quickly realizing his mistake, Cato instantly apologizes. "I didn't mean it like that, Marv. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Marvel shrugs. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Wanting to change the topic as quickly as possible, Cato asks, "Want anything to drink? I've got a couple beers in the fridge."

"Sure," Marvel tries to smile.

Cato immediately leaps from his seat and heads for the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of beer, anything to break the tension a little. When he arrives back in the living room with a six-pack, something begins to stir in his head. It feels like a migraine, and it's hitting pretty hard. He's had headaches before, but this one is particularly painful, and doesn't feel like the other ones he's had. Dropping the beer on the table, Cato holds his forehead, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Cato? You okay?" Marvel asks. He's never seen Cato act like this; if he was ever in pain or felt sick, he always managed to hide it.

"Yeah," Cato manages to mutter, but Marvel can tell that something's wrong. Leaning against the sofa, Cato begins to empty the contents of his stomach, the vomit making its way onto the carpet.

"Cato? Are you sick?" Marvel asks, beginning to grow more worried by the second. Cato didn't seem sick just a moment ago.

And then it happens. Cato drops onto the sofa, his body stiffens, and his eyes begin to roll up the back of his head. Then his body starts to convulse, jerking violently. He doesn't seem conscious at all. His lips turn blue and strange noises emit from his mouth. Cato is suffering from a seizure.

"Cato!" Marvel screams, panicking like he never has before. He races over to his best friend, holding onto his shoulders, trying to wake him from his seizing state. "Cato! Oh my God! Cato! Cato!"

An ambulance arrives and takes Cato to the hospital.

* * *

**Author's note: Teasers for the next chapter!**

**1. Somebody's heart is going to be shattered to pieces.**

**2. It's Cato's turn to steal the spotlight.**


	21. Seizures

**Author's note: **

**MangoMagic - Peeta definitely has a lot of tough challenges ahead of him. I feel that he's the most unchanged right now, but has the most to figure out, despite the other character's story. It will be so exciting to see his character development. ;)**

**ironfist82 - You've got it!**

**NickChance - Lol at the Peeta not getting any action comment! Too funny. :P I think the thing about Gale is he doesn't try to be mean. He's just… very blunt, and a lot of people can't handle that. Domi's character is a bit more complicated. Hopefully this chapter explains a bit. As for Cato, I think it's important that we don't know his intentions because he has this very hard shell that we need to break into. That way, when we really see something in him, we know it's genuine. But that's just my opinion! That, and this chapter explains a lot about Cato. I'm glad the chapter made you feel better! It's probably the coolest thing I've ever heard and warms my heart. ;) To answer your question, Myka and Domi are in fact real people. Or… based on real people, kinda. Most of it is based on real experiences… a lot of it from my own life. Some from friends, family, etc. But I won't say which ones in particular, because I feel it might take away from the story a bit. I love you more!**

**Guest - Yes, I do love that pairing. :) Cato's episode will be explained in this chapter. I can see where you think that about Domi. She is a very complex character, and one we've only seen a little side of. This chapter will shed a little more light on her history.**

**Kibibi - I laughed so hard when I read your comment! That is so cute, picturing you gesturing for Finnick to go home. :D On another note, I'm so sorry to hear about your encounter! I think something like that has definitely happened to a lot of people, and it's really sad to know how that turns out in the end. It hurts more people than originally thought. As for the grammar / spelling; can you tell me where I misspelled "your / you're?" Because I'm extremely anal about that sort of thing, and I read over that chapter numerous times, but did not find the mistake! Hope your holidays were amazing btw. :)**

**SeekerDraconis - "Almost" cheated? ;) I think it's safe to say that there will be more to come from Peeta and Finnick's little encounter. Cato's story to be unleashed! Rah!**

**Guest - Best. Comment. Ever. Thank you!**

**J - Myka's trust is extremely hard to come by. Finnick's choices from this point on will have a huge toll on that. To answer your question, yes it was a seizure. It will all be explained in this chapter. :) Thank you so much!**

**S. Rune - It surprised me how quickly you caught on with each chapter. I'm impressed! You won my heart over with the comment about Gale and Myka's sexual encounter being nothing more than a strength in bond. I was like, "Yes! Someone understands!" Ah, I guess the question with Myka's heart is; will he ever find out about Finnick and Peeta?**

**Hick Oliver - Finnick and Peeta have a strange friendship that needs to be worked on. They'll definitely interact more, but how that will turn out will be revealed within the works. ;) I can't hate on you for disliking Myka, Gale, Glimmer, Gloss, Cashmere, or Domi. I think it's important to have certain people you care about and some you don't, because it's interesting to see how they mesh together. I love and appreciate the honesty. Thank you so much for the kind words as well!**

**teen-love98 - Thank you and here's the update!**

* * *

The drive from Cato's house to the hospital is a quick one. By the time the ambulance makes it there, Cato gains consciousness. His lips begin to fade from a dark blue-purple back to its natural pinkish hue. Even his skin looks back to normal. He looks around him, noticing the white walls surrounding a small white bed with white sheets. All the white makes him feel slightly nauseous. He doesn't recognize his surroundings, and that confuses him. His temper begins to flare once again. When a man dressed in a white coat approaches him, he instantly begins to swing, enraged by his confusion.

"Whoa, calm down, son!" the man says as he backs away from Cato's swinging fist. He waits for a moment until Cato has settled down a little, but decides to keep a safe distance, just in case. "Do you know where you are?"

"No," Cato answers flatly, irritated by the question. He thinks on his answer for a moment before the obvious strikes him. "A hospital?"

"Yes, you're at Panem Hospital. You had a bit of an episode. Do you remember what happened?" the man asks.

"Did I hurt someone?" Cato asks, worried of what the answer may be.

The man looks at him, eyebrows raised in shock. "What makes you say that, son?"

Instantly realizing his mistake, Cato shakes his head. "Nevermind. What am I doing here?"

"You had a seizure," the man explains.

"A seizure? I don't understand," Cato says.

"Son, I'm a doctor here at Panem Hospital. My name is Dr. Aurelius and I work in the emergency department. Now I'm going to ask you a few routine questions, just to make sure you're alright," the man says.

Cato wrinkles his eyebrows in apprehension. "Okay…"

"What is your name?" Dr. Aurelius asks.

"Cato," he answers simply. "If you're going to ask me a bunch of stupid questions, don't bother. Tell me what the fuck is going on. What's this shit about a seizure? And where's Marvel?"

"I'm right here, Cato," a soft voice says behind him.

Turning around in the bed, Cato can finally see Marvel, who's standing quietly by the doorframe, watching from a short distance, looking tired and worried. Cato feels a bit relieved to see him. He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was even holding. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Marvel admits. "One minute, we were at your place talking and the next minute, you threw up, fell into the couch, and your whole body started to shake! You weren't breathing for a long time and I couldn't get you to even look at me. Then you started to make these weird sounds from your mouth and your face turned blue. I got scared, so I called 9-1-1. The paramedic said you had a seizure."

Another wave of confusion settles in Cato's mind. He looks from Marvel to Dr. Aurelius, who nods his head in confirmation as he reaches for a clipboard and pen. "Cato, I'd like to perform a couple of tests to find out what had caused the seizure. Have you ever had one before?"

"No," Cato answers honestly. He'd never even witnessed one. It was strange, knowing he had gone through something like that and had absolutely no recollection of it ever happening.

"Does anyone in your family have a history of epilepsy or seizures?" Dr. Aurelius continues.

"No," Cato answers again.

Dr. Aurelius scribbles away on the clipboard, jotting down notes. "Have you had any headaches lately, or any other symptoms out of the norm?"

"No," Cato grunts, annoyed. But then something hits him… he had been getting quite a few headaches lately; strange ones. Sometimes he'd get nauseous as well. "Wait, yeah. I've been getting these weird headaches sometimes. They don't feel like normal headaches. I don't know how to explain it. Sometimes I get sick, too. Like I want to throw up."

Nodding his head, Dr. Aurelius continues to write down notes. When he's finished, he looks back up at Cato. "Any behavioral changes?"

Cato shakes his head, but Marvel instantly interjects. "Actually," he starts, "he's been having a hard time keeping his temper in control."

At this, Dr. Aurelius and Cato both look back at Marvel. Cato knows his words to be true, but fails to see what it had to do with anything. He can't recall if he's ever been or felt different. It's true, sometimes he gets so angry, all he can see is red and nothing else matters. He doesn't recognize friends and family from his enemies, and when it's over, he can't identify exactly what happened. He always suspected it might just be his natural aggression. His father had a bit of a temper as well. It just seemed like some sort of personality trait that just got passed down the family line.

Dr. Aurelius taps his pen against his bottom lip in thought. He suspects he already knows the reason for Cato's seizure. "This temper," he asks, "has it ended with physically violent results?"

Marvel and Cato stare at one another, unsure how to answer the question. Knowing that this was something for Cato to answer, Marvel decides to keep quiet. He looks down at the ground, suddenly interested in his shoes. Cato looks back at the doctor with a guilty look on his face. "I… yeah, sometimes."

The realization clicks and Dr. Aurelius asks in regard to Marvel's current bruised and battered form, "Are those wounds the result of that temper?"

Marvel's head snaps up at the question, eyes wide. He instantly shakes his head. "No, he didn't do anything to me," he lies. He still feels the need to protect his best friend.

"Listen," Dr. Aurelius says, "I am bound by confidentiality. If those wounds are the result of an episode, I need to know. No one else will find out and I promise it will stay off the record."

Marvel still shakes his head, but the guilt begins to bother Cato. He looks over at his best friend, the one he's known and protected his whole life. This guy has always been there for him. Even now, after he's hurt him so many times before, he still tries to protect him. "Yeah," he whispers. He looks down at the ground in shame, the remorse hitting him like a ton of bricks. He clears his throat, forces himself to stand brave, and looks back up at the doctor. "Yes, I did it. I hurt him. I don't… I don't know why I did it. I couldn't stop. It's- um, it's happened a couple of times."

Dr. Aurelius says nothing, letting the words sink slowly. Underneath his stone-like presence, he understands and even pities the blonde patient in the hospital bed. "I see," he finally says after several minutes. "Cato, I'd like to perform a couple of tests, particularly an MRI scan."

"What's an MRI?" Cato asks curiously. He's never had to visit the hospital very often. The term was foreign to him.

"An MRI is a non-invasive way for us to take a look at your brain. It's actually a very simple process. We inject you with a dye that will help us get a clear picture of the physical state of the organ. All you would have to do is lay down in a machine and hold still for a couple of minutes while we take pictures."

Determined not to show his nervousness, Cato sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, preventing him from saying anything too quickly. He wrinkles his forehead in concentration, taking in everything the doctor had just said. "Alright. When do we start?"

"The paramedics have already installed an IV in your arm. I'm going to inject the dye into the tube and then we'll take you to the other room. Your friend here can wait for you in the lobby until our tests are done, then he may join you in your room while you wait for the results. Do you want me to contact your parents for you?" Dr. Aurelius asks.

Cato shakes his head. "No, it's fine. Marvel can tell them what's going on."

The room is different from what Cato had originally expected. It's small, but large enough for a nurse to escort him in while he lays in the bed. The large machine is intimidating at first, but Cato quickly pushes the thought from his mind, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. It doesn't take long. He lays on the flat part of the machine, and it slowly moves inside. It's circular, with strange, soft lights. Cato is instructed to stay very still while the machine twirls around his head. The motion creeps him out a little, but he doesn't show his discomfort.

When the test is done, he's brought to another room to await his results. Marvel rushes inside the moment he's allowed to be there. "Is everything alright?" he asks.

"I don't know," Cato admits. "I just got back from the test. It was weird."

Marvel opens his mouth to speak when the doctor makes his way into the room at that very moment. The teenagers look to him, wondering what the results might be.

"I have some bad news," Dr. Aurelius says. "I received the results from your MRI and we found something."

"What is it?" Cato asks, confused.

"I'm afraid we found a tumor in your brain," Dr. Aurelius explains. "It's on the frontal lobe, which may account for your seizure, nausea, and even your mood swings. You've probably had it for many years, but were never aware of it because the symptoms didn't begin to show until now."

Shock. It's the only word that can possibly explain the atmosphere of the room.

"Am, uh… am I… am I going to die?" Cato asks hesitantly. He's not so sure he wants to know the answer. There was still so much to experience, so much to live for. He hadn't accomplished anything that he'd wanted to yet. To have that taken from him would be devastating. What legacy would he leave behind?

"We need to run another test to see whether the tumor is cancerous or not," Dr. Aurelius says.

"Oh," Cato mumbles, losing hope rather quickly.

Marvel feels as if his heart has turned to glass and shattered in his chest. It takes everything in him not to break down and cry, but he knows he has to be strong for Cato. He wraps an arm around Cato's shoulder, forcing a soft smile, and says, "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. And medicine has gotten so good, they'll probably be able to get rid of it. Right, doc?"

Dr. Aurelius looks from Marvel's hopeful green eyes to Cato's broken blue ones. He knows Cato is falling apart from the inside. "I can't say for certain, but there is a good chance of recovery. Your friend is right, medicine has come a long way."

Offering just the smallest, sad smile, Cato nods his head. "Yeah, thanks."

A phone chimes and Marvel looks at the contact. It's Cato's mother. "It's your mom. I'll talk to her outside," Marvel says.

Cato simply nods his head, uninterested. Dr. Aurelius and Marvel make their way out of the room to give him some privacy. This wasn't how he expected things to go. This wasn't how we wanted to leave things between everyone. He realizes now that he owes Gloss an apology. But more than that, he owes Peeta one.

Reaching for his jeans on the chair next to his bed, he pulls his cell phone out of the pocket. A text message wouldn't be sufficient, he knows this. So he calls him.

_"Hello?"_

Cato smiles when he realizes Peeta didn't hate his guts to the point of ignoring him. For some reason, that gave him comfort. "Hey, Peeta. It's Cato."

_"Oh, hi. Um, how are you?"_

"Well," Cato chuckles, "I'm in the hospital."

_"You are? Are you okay?"_ Peeta screeches.

"Yeah. I had a seizure or some shit. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize to you for what happened at school. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was fucked up, and well… I'm sorry," Cato says genuinely.

_"You… you are?"_ Peeta asks in a hopeful manner.

Cato nods his head until he realizes Peeta cannot see him. "Yeah, I am." A moment of silence passes. "Well, um, goodbye, I guess."

_"Cato?"_ Peeta calls.

Debating whether or not to hang up, Cato makes his decision rather quickly. "Yeah?"

_"Did you ever like me?"_ Peeta asks. Lately, he'd been confused. He doesn't know whether Cato ever really liked him or was simply trying to use him. He still felt conflicted with his emotions. Was he angry and hurt or did he still care? Did he have feelings for Cato? Or was it all some stupid, adolescent crush? Is it the same feeling he has with Finnick? Did they both use him?

Cato bites on his bottom lip, unsure how to answer that question. But if everything was going to end for him, he might as well be honest to those who deserve it. "I still do, Peeta."

With a warm heart, Peeta lets out a breath he'd been holding since he asked the question. _"Cato?"_

"Yeah, Peeta?" Cato asks.

_"I like you, too."_

Where do you go from here? How was Cato supposed to respond? This was unfamiliar territory for him, to admit his feelings. The corners of his lips curl into a smile. "I'll talk to you later, Peeta."

_"Okay,"_ Peeta says, slightly disappointed. _"Bye, Cato."_

The line clicks. Peeta looks at his phone with a variety of emotions forming inside him. Then an idea forms. He wants to visit Cato in the hospital. He dials Gale's number.

Feeling the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket, Gale's gray eyes flutter open to see Domi still stroking his hair in her lap, quietly reading a book. She's tied her hair in a messy bun, and she isn't wearing her typical cat-eye and red lipstick, she's completely without makeup. She still looks beautiful. He watches her for a moment, admiring her natural beauty, but he feels slightly nauseous. Whatever he took, he regrets it now.

"Domi?" His voice is hoarse.

"Hey, sweet pea. How are you feeling?" Domi asks, placing the book down. She strokes his cheek, watching him with concerned brown eyes.

"Like shit," Gale answers honestly. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

She cocks her eyebrow, wondering how much he'd already forgotten. "You called me, lovely. I came over as soon as I could."

Suddenly recalling the events, Gale feels slightly embarrassed. "Oh, right. How long have I been out?"

"Not too long," Domi smiles. "Couple hours at most." She stops stroking his face, and he immediately craves her touch again. "Why did you take heroin?"

"What?" Gale asks.

"Why did you take heroin?" Domi repeats.

Gale shrugs his shoulders, feeling awkward. "I don't know. I guess everything just got to me and I needed to get away." He looks at her, still watching him closely. "You wouldn't understand."

Domi chews on her bottom lip. "If I didn't understand, I would have taken your ass to a hospital instead. This isn't new to me, Gale. I understand perfectly. What was bothering you so much, pumpkin? You can tell me."

Gale watches her carefully, unsure how to answer. "Katniss is in love with me."

Letting out a sigh, Domi nods her head. "I know, sweet pea. Do you have feelings for her?"

"No," Gale answers flatly. "It upsets her that I can't return those feelings. Is that why you two were fighting?"

Domi squints her eyes in distaste. "No." She leans back on the bed. "Gale, I started the fight. I mean, she said some things that hurt me, and I reacted physically. I'm sorry I hurt your friend." She could always be counted on to admit her own faults.

"What did she say to you that made you so angry?" Gale asks in curiosity.

Thinking it over, Domi realizes Gale should know the truth. "She mentioned my past with my last boyfriend. He was older… ten years older, in fact. He was… it started very differently. He was charming, sweet, caring, loving, handsome, everything you could ask for in a relationship. But after a year or so, things changed. He'd call me a whore if I wanted to hang out with any of my friends, force me to undress so he could inspect my body if he thought I was cheating on him, and things eventually escalated to the point where it got very violent. He nearly killed me on two occasions, and after everything I've been through, and everything my mother went through, I had to learn to fight back. I'm not proud of my history, Gale. But I did what I had to to survive. When Katniss brought those memories back, I snapped. I won't take shit from anyone anymore. Especially not from some girl who doesn't even know what the hell she's talking about. Whether she meant to or not, she threatened me and my loved ones."

"I'm sorry," Gale whispers. "I didn't know. I don't think Katniss knew either."

"She knew enough to try and use my past against me. I'll be damned if I sit back and take that shit from another woman. It's hard enough living in this world with the shit-men in it. No offense." She looks over at Gale to see if he is upset by what she is trying to explain. He's not; just politely watching her. She sighs. "I have a very small nit of friends, pumpkin. I try to be nice to everyone, but the truth is… people scare the living shit out of me. They make so nervous I forget how to breathe sometimes. I know it sounds crazy, but I often wonder when all the good things are going to be taken away from me. I feel like people look at me, through me, but don't see anything but a mirror. People are too self-absorbed and self-worshipping. There isn't enough love in this world, and that scares me."

"The world sucks. People are not true," Gale says.

"What was that, lovely?" Domi asks. The quote sounds familiar, but she can't recall where she heard it from.

"Myka told me that one day when all that Facebook shit went down. It's a quote by Kurt Cobain," Gale explains.

"Ah," Domi smirks. "I thought I recognized it." She looks down at Gale, stroking his cheek again. "I told Finnick and Myka about your episode."

"What did you tell them?" Gale asks, worried. He didn't want them knowing too much of his business. Especially not Finnick. He didn't know him very well.

"Nothing more than they needed to know. I text Finnick and told him you had a breakdown and that you were alright, but to tell Myka to talk to you about it," Domi answers honestly. "I know you're not looking for a lecture, and I understand why you did it, but heroin is really serious. It doesn't just hurt the person taking it. It hurts everyone involved. I was really worried about you, little dove."

"You were?" Gale asks.

Domi nods her head. "Of course, I was. Drugs change people, and always for the worse in the end. I adore who you are, pumpkin. You have no idea how much a loss it would be to lose you."

Gale chews on his bottom lip. It's true, he didn't want to hear another lecture. But knowing how much Domi cares, knowing that he mattered to somebody, made his heart feel heavy. He felt less broken, more loved. "Domi?" he asks.

"Yes, lovely?" Domi responds.

"Can I kiss you?" Gale asks. He watches her cheeks grow pink and she nods her head before slowly leaning in. He holds her face in his hands and guides her closer until their lips meet in a soft kiss.

It's time for Gale to get his shit together. He was going to talk to Myka as soon as possible.

The door opens and Myka looks up from the tabletops to see who had the balls to waltz into a closed bar, but relaxes when he sees who has just come in. He smiles and says, "I was beginning to think you changed your mind and went home."

"I love you," Finnick suddenly blurts out.

Myka gives him a quizzical look, decides the comment is just a joke, and laughs. "Alright, Fin. I give in. Lets go," he says, shaking his head and getting ready to leave. But Finnick doesn't budge from his spot in the center of the bar. Myka looks back, wondering what's wrong. His brows furrow in confusion. "Finnick? You okay?"

But Finnick doesn't say a word. An awkward moment of tension fills the room until he finally steps forward towards Myka. When they're merely inches apart, he gently grabs the brunette's hair and pulls him in for a very heavy, passionate kiss.

Shocked, Myka freezes in place. Was this some sort of joke? What moved Finnick to act like this? Observing his warm skin, pulsing neck and wrists, and the sea-green eyes that are even more bright and vivid against the blood-shot, puffy surface, he knows Finnick has been crying. He was probably drunk. He frowns at the realization. "Are you alright? Do you need something to help sober you up?" he asks.

"I'm not drunk," Finnick says sternly. "I just… you need to know that I would never do anything to try and hurt you. I love you, Myka."

"I… I don't know what to say," Myka admits. He's terrified. Finnick had a knick for putting him into positions he was not comfortable with. First with the blatant flirting, then the dating inquiries, then the commitment of being in an official relationship, then the idea of moving in with him, it was more than he was ready to handle. But, despite all this, he knows he cares for Finnick, because Finnick has never given him a reason not to trust him.

Afraid that Myka will shut down again and reject him, Finnick does his best to put him at ease. "Then don't say anything. Come home with me tonight."

Uncertain yellow-green eyes meet sad and longing sea-green ones, and he knows Finnick is telling the truth. "Okay," he whispers.

They leave the bar hand-in-hand, a new understanding settling between them. Whatever this was, it was serious now. Finnick lets go of Myka's hand only long enough to open the passenger side of the car door for him before they both make themselves comfortable in their seats. The ride to Finnick's is quiet, peaceful, and slightly uncertain, but still comforting. This felt right.

They enter the quiet house with ease. Finnick's uncle is still, thankfully, out of town for business. When they make their way inside, Finnick grasps onto Myka's hand and leads him to the bedroom. He opens the door and ushers for Myka to go in before gently closing the door behind him. Myka hesitantly makes his way to the bed, sits down on the plush blankets and waits for the next move.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you anything?" Finnick asks.

Offering a small smile, Myka shakes his head.

"If you change your mind," Finnick says, "please help yourself to anything you want. You don't have to ask."

Myka softly nods his head before laying back in the bed. He was borderline exhausted.

Carefully watching the beautiful brunette laying in his bed, Finnick begins to strip his shirt and pants off, leaving him in just his white boxer-briefs, and walks over to him. He straddles the slightly smaller man and whispers in his ear, "You should get more comfortable. We don't have to do anything tonight. I'm just happy to have you here with me."

Blushing at the comment, Myka takes off his own clothing, stripping down to his black boxer-briefs. He looks over at Finnick, who's smiling at him, and leans in to press their lips together.

"Myka," Finnick breaks away from the kiss. "Why do you hate your birthday so much?"

Memories flood into Myka's head, and he feels very vulnerable again. He wanted to put all of that behind him, but Finnick kept pushing the matter. "If I tell you, I never want to hear or speak of it again," Myka says. He looks at Finnick, who nods in agreement, and lets out a sigh. "It's bad luck."

"What makes you say that?" Finnick asks.

Myka lets out a heavy sigh. This was always the worst part. Then again, he's never really confided in anyone like this. "My father killed himself on my sixth birthday. By my seventh, I was staying with my first foster family, and Joffrey was… well, the bastard broke my arm. By my tenth, I was back in the care facility and a bunch of kids jumped me. On my eleventh, another family traded my services for speed. I served as a drug mule. By the thirteenth, Cato's uncle took my virginity. The fifteenth and sixteenth, a man I was living with sold my body to a bunch of his friends. I haven't mentioned my birthday since then. It's finally given me some peace."

Finnick stares at Myka in pure horror. This beautiful creature has been through way too much, it's almost unreal. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Myka shudders at the apology. He hates the concept of pity, it made him feel weak. "It's fine. All in the past, right? Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay," Finnick agrees. Now he understood. "Lets talk about what we're going to do to make your birthday this year the best you've ever had!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Myka is a bit confused by his statement. "But this is the best birthday I've ever had."

Finnick's eyes grow wide. "But we didn't celebrate!"

"You brought me dinner and cake," Myka reminds him. That was more than he could ask for.

"That's stupid. Think of something you really want. Anything. I'll give it to you." The words are not a simple statement; Finnick means what he says completely.

"Why would you do that?" Myka asks.

"I already told you. Because I love you, Myka Volkayne," Finnick says simply. He leans in and kisses Myka, gently at first, then works his way to something more hungry.

Breaking away from the kiss, Myka has a difficult time looking at him, but he finally does. "I love you, too, Finnick Odair," he says shyly.

Finnick grins at Myka's response, ready to take on the universe. He finally had the one thing he wanted in this world. It felt more amazing than anything he'd ever felt before. He kisses Myka again and again and again until their lips are swollen from the excited contact. He leans in to start up again, but Myka pulls back. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I thought about what I wanted for my birthday," Myka answers with a soft smile.

"What's that?" Finnick smirks.

"Lets get tattoos."

Grinning, Finnick instantly goes along with the idea. "Okay. First thing tomorrow, we're getting tattoos."

"Are you serious?" Myka asks, amused. He planned on adding many more to his collection, but he suspected that a permanent body modification might freak Finnick out.

"I'm dead serious. Are we getting matching tattoos? I want it someplace where everyone can see it," Finnick states. He brushes his fingertips into Myka's messy black hair, caressing the spot between his hairline and neck.

Myka's eyes grow wide with surprise. "Okay. What do you want to get?"

Finnick whispers into his ear. His suggestion makes Myka smile wider than he ever has before. It was perfect.

"Finnick?" Myka whispers.

"Hmmm?" Finnick asks as he wraps his arms around Myka, pulling him into his chest and nuzzling into his hair.

"Make love to me."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Finnick winks.

Just outside the house, a black van is parked just a couple spaces down. Wes eyes the lit up room with interest. Myka was somewhere in there… with _him_. It wouldn't be long now before he got his pet back.

* * *

**Author's note: Next chapter's teasers! Also, hope everyone had a great holiday!**

**1. Tattoo meanings and symbols.**

**2. Pay attention. There will be some foreshadowing for all the characters!**


	22. Come Home With Me Tonight

**Author's note:**

**N - Usually, I'll take a threat like that as a challenge, but I've decided that I like you. :D**

**S. Rune - I'm not entirely sure why, but I instantly thought of "King Joffrey" from Game of Thrones. It made me laugh. Love it! Oh, and it was Wes, the ex-boyfriend / foster parent. He's such a creep.**

**NickChance - Aw! You have me tearing up, my love. I hope everything is well now! And yes, it was toned down a little... mostly because I believe in a calm before a storm. *Spoiler* Haha! But no, not exactly at the end yet. ;) Hmm, I haven't actually had any friends really read it yet. It's not that I'm afraid of what they'd think, I just don't think it would be their cup of tea, if that makes sense?**

**Black Luna1 - Thank you! And may I say, your username is very pretty. I know it's strange to focus on something like that, but I was immediately intrigued. :)**

**ironfist82 - Yes! Thank you!**

**fallaen - -Squeels- Thank you!**

**MangoMagic - I definitely agree! It will be interesting to see where things finally go with Cato and Peeta now that everything is out in the open...**

**SeekerDraconis - Don't worry. Domi is a tough chick. She'll pull through. :) I haven't read A Walk to Remember. I'm curious now and want to read it. Wes, unfortunately, has no plans on leaving any time soon. He is definitely a creep. Wow! Good luck on your scholarship! That is excellent! I love tattoos as well. Probably why I worked at a tattoo shop when I was younger. ;) Haha. Oh, trust me, that triangle between Peeta-Cato-Marvel is all sorts of wonky.**

**Kibibi - I adore you so much. :)**

* * *

Gale and Peeta are not close friends. They might have been if circumstances were different, but that just isn't the case. And that's why Gale is a bit confused as to why Peeta would be asking him for any favors. This one, however, seems important. "Why do you need to go to the hospital?" Gale asks.

Peeta is hesitant in answering. He knows that Gale and Cato are practically arch enemies. But how else was he going to get there? By lying? He couldn't do that. He's already in enough of a mess, and walking a very fine line with his remaining friends. He decides to just be honest. "Cato had a seizure."

"So?" Gale scoffs. He could care less if the kid died.

"I like him, Gale," Peeta finally admits.

Gale rolls his eyes. "Well I don't. And I don't care that you're friends. Cato is a fucking tool."

"We're… not exactly friends," Peeta says.

"Huh?" Gale asks, confused. It takes a moment for the words to register when he realizes what Peeta may be implying. "Wait. Are you guys like a thing or something?"

Did Myka not tell him? Peeta begins to wonder why he wouldn't share that sort of information with his own best friend. Despite the shock, he begins to feel confident in his new-found friend. He was starting to really like and trust Myka. "Um, I don't know. I like him."

There's an awkward silence before Gale finally says something. "That's fucking weird. Ow!"

Peeta wonders why Gale has just yelped in pain when he hears a shuffling sound and a female voice.

"Hey sweet pea," Domi says. "Ignore Gale. He's being a brat."

Oh. Domi must have slapped Gale. "Thanks, Domi."

"We'd be more than happy to give you a lift, sweetness. Where are you at?" She asks.

Smiling, Peeta is thankful that someone was willing to look past Cato's… history. But then again, it didn't seem that Domi knew Cato very well either. He gives her the address and she promises to be there soon.

When they get off the phone, Gale gives her a comically quizzical look. "Why are we taking him to see Cato again?"

Domi shrugs. "He wants to see him. I think they're cute together."

Gale scoffs, disgusted by the mere thought of Cato. "I don't think 'cute' is the word you're looking for to describe Cato."

"Do you trust Peeta?" Domi suddenly asks.

"Uh…" But Gale has to really think about the question. Peeta seemed innocent enough. "I guess."

"Then you have no reason to believe that his intentions with Cato are anything but good, pumpkin," Domi says, ending the conversation.

Letting out a sigh, Gale admits defeat. "Fine. But I'm driving."

"Trust me, darling," Domi smirks, "that is a-okay by me."

Giving in to Domi's charm, Gale finds himself smiling. The drive to Peeta's isn't very long, about a ten or fifteen minute drive, in fact. Peeta is already outside of the bakery, waiting for them with a small pink box in his lap. They stop the car in front of the bakery and Peeta immediately hops in to the jeep.

"Thanks for the ride, you guys," Peeta says softly.

Domi turns around in the passenger seat to look at him. She beams wide. "It's good to see you, sweet cakes. What's wrong with Cato?"

"I don't know," Peeta admits. "He told me he had a seizure."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Domi says. She looks over at Gale, who rolls his eyes, and smacks him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gale asks, oblivious.

"Be nice," Domi warns. She looks back at Peeta. "How are you doing, hun?"

Peeta shrugs his shoulder. He's feeling a lot of things right now. "Fine, I guess. I mean… I'm kind of nervous. Cato doesn't know I'm going over."

"Oh, a surprise visit! How sweet," Domi grins.

Peeta's cheeks turn pink. "Thanks," he says.

It takes a lot for Gale not to scoff, roll his eyes, or show any sign of disgust at that moment. Both Domi and Peeta ignore him until they get to the hospital. Peeta immediately hops out of the car with a "Thank you, guys! I promise I'll bake you a cake."

Domi looks back at Gale and smirks. Peeta could be so endearing sometimes.

Making his way inside, Peeta approaches the front desk with a hesitant look on his face. "Excuse me?" he asks. "I'm looking for somebody…"

"Are you a relative?" the woman at the front desk asks.

"Um… yes. I'm Cato's… cousin…" Peeta says pathetically.

The woman cocks an eyebrow at Peeta knowingly, but gives in to his puppy-like stare. "Cato… what's his last name, hun?"

"Uh… I'm not sure, to be honest," Peeta admits. He felt kind of stupid for not knowing at least that much.

"I see," the woman smiles. "No worries. It's nothing a simple search can't find. Do you know when he was admitted?"

"Today, I think," Peeta says. "He had a seizure."

"Ah," the woman says, immediately remembering the blonde teenager from the ambulance. That one had a bit of a temper. She hands Peeta a small clip-on visitor's pass. "Room 203," she winks.

"Thank you," Peeta says kindly. It was such a relief. He couldn't express his gratitude to this woman enough, but he still had other matters to attend to. He needed to see Cato. He offers her a smile and heads for the elevator, knowing Cato's room would be on the second level. There's no music in this elevator; it creates a weird, eerie feeling that makes him shudder. He shakes the thought from his mind and continues onward to his destination. Room 203 is just down the hall on the left, between 201 and 205 opposite the even-numbered rooms. It was simple enough.

With a shaky breath, Peeta lets out a sigh and builds the courage to open the door. It's a small room with two beds. The bed closest to him is empty. The one at the very end, right-corner is occupied by a seemingly sleeping form. Peeta can only see his back and blonde hair, but he knows it's Cato. He debates for a moment whether he should say something to let the man know of his presence, or if he should quietly approach the bed in case Cato is sleeping.

Taking quiet steps, he heads towards the bed. Cato lays completely still, it's almost unsettling. He stops about a foot from the bed, unsure what to do from this point.

Cato is wide awake. He knows someone is standing behind him, watching him. He suspects it's Marvel or one of his family members. He doesn't want to talk to them right now. He hopes whoever it is will take the hint that he doesn't want to be bothered. The form doesn't move. A new feeling has washed over him. He feels empty, nearly dead. A thought occurs on how a dying person must feel. He suspects it feels just like this; hallow, uncaring, lonely. And yet he wants to be alone. He doesn't want to hear words of comfort, nor wisdom, nor love. This cloud of emptiness is all he needs right now.

When the figure still doesn't budge, he begins to feel slightly angry. He just needed to tell them to go away. He turns around to face the body when his eyes meet identical blue orbs staring back at him. "Peeta?"

Peeta shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot and smiles softly. "Hi, Cato. How are you feeling?"

How is he feeling? Actually, he doesn't know anymore. He thought he wanted to be alone, but there's something comforting about Peeta's presence. He shrugs his shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

Fumbling with the small pink box in his hands, Peeta offers it to Cato. "I, um… baked you something."

Cato looks down at the box, back at Peeta, then to his lap again and opens the pink box. Inside are a small assortment of danishes and cakes. Each one has a single word on it, and all-together they spell out "I hope you feel better really soon." The corners of his lips curl into a smile, and suddenly his chest feels fuller and warm. "Thank you," he says.

"You're welcome," Peeta responds shyly. "Can I ask what happened?"

"I had a seizure," Cato explains. "There's a tumor in my brain. The doc says it's not cancerous, but it will get bigger with time and eventually put enough pressure on my brain to kill me. He wants me to have surgery to remove it. They're prepping right now."

"Are you scared?" Peeta asks.

Never would Cato ever admit that he was afraid of anything. It was a sign of weakness, and he refused to let anyone believe that about him. "No," he answers stubbornly. "If the surgery is a success, it's gone and things go back to normal. If it doesn't, then I die on the table and that's that."

"Oh, well… that's good, I guess. I mean… not about you dying; that would be terrible. But I mean… it's good that you aren't scared. I'd be so terrified. I'm scared now. I don't know how you do it. I wish I were strong like you," Peeta says.

Cato reaches for Peeta's tangled hands that are fumbling together in nervousness and pulls them apart. He brings them to his face and kisses the tops of each hand before rolling his thumbs over the flesh. "You're cute."

That did it. Peeta blushes the color of a tomato. "Um, uh… I… uh…"

"Come here," Cato commands in a soft manner.

Obliging to his demand, Peeta leans in close until their lips meet. He cheeks grow incredibly hot from the tingling sensation of his lips and chest. He could actually hear his heart pounding in his ears. This was so nerve-wrecking, but also so soothing at the same time. Cato tangles his fingers into Peeta's blonde locks, deepening the kiss. This was exactly what he needed.

The two are so preoccupied that they don't notice someone has entered the room. Marvel stands by the doorframe, shocked and heart-broken. He always knew it would end up like this, with Cato's heart yearning for another. He just didn't realize it would hurt as much as it did.

Marvel does not love Glimmer. Truth be told, he didn't even like her much. He's always known that he loved his best friend, Cato. He also knew that love was not enough. He didn't consider himself gay, because he wasn't attracted to men. He's had sex with many girls, enjoys sex with women, but for some reason, Cato always held his heart. And now he turned it to glass and shattered it. He really shouldn't have reacted like this, to be so hurt. After all, he knew it was going to end like this. So, knowing all of that, why did it bother him so?

He starts to compare himself to Peeta. Sure, he was an adorable kid, if that was your type, but Marvel is incredibly good-looking, too. He knows he is. He doesn't know much about Peeta's personality, except that he's always been shy and on the nicer side. Marvel isn't shy or particularly nice, but he does have other qualities about him; he is the most loyal friend you'll ever meet, he's caring of his loved ones, and he'll do anything to please and protect them.

Cato breaks away from the kiss to ask Peeta something. "After the surgery, I'll be staying at my Uncle Gem's place. I'd really like it if you stayed the night to keep me company. There's an extra guest room for you."

Well, it wasn't so much a question rather then a request, but Peeta understands where he's coming from. He knows Cato needs the company. He instantly nods his head in agreement. "I'll be there."

"Thank you," Cato says with a smile. He leans in again to kiss Peeta for a second time when Marvel decides to make his presence known with a clearing of the throat. He looks beyond Peeta to see his best friend standing at the doorframe, clearly uncomfortable with the display. "Oh, Marvel, hey."

"Hey," Marvel mutters, trying to keep his cool. "Uh… your family is in the cafeteria. Dr. Aurelius is on his way to get you now. Do you need anything?"

This was clearly the time for Peeta to leave the room. The tension is so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Luckily, his phone chimes and he excuses himself to leave Cato and Marvel in the room alone so they could talk. "I'll wait for you in the lobby," he says. "And don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise."

Cato smiles at Peeta's statement, knowing it to be true. He was ready now. And he was going to get through this.

When Peeta is outside of the room, he looks down at his phone. It's a text message from… Domi?

_"Hey, sweetness. How is Cato doing?"_

"Who are you texting?" Gale asks, trying to hide his nosy curiosity.

Domi looks over at him, amused. "Peeta. I wanted to know how Cato is doing."

"Why?" Gale scoffs.

Domi rolls her eyes with a frustrated sigh. "I already told you why."

Gale's cell phone rings. He looks at the number, presses the ignore button, and places the phone down next to him. Domi peaks at the contact name and is shocked. She glares at Gale, who looks back at her, confused, and asks, "What?"

"Why don't you answer the phone when your mother calls? You always ignore the call when it's her," Domi observes.

Focusing on the road, away from Domi's gaze, Gale attempts to brush off the question. "No reason. Where do you want to eat?"

"How about at your mother's?" Domi challenges.

"What?" Gale asks incredulously. What kind of stupid statement was that? She knew why he couldn't speak to his mother.

Domi can't believe him. "It's been a while, Gale. Don't you think it's time to get over it? Pick up the phone. Let her know you're at least alright, pumpkin. What harm could that be?"

"I don't want to," Gale huffs like a child.

"Do you need a nap?" Domi teases. "Perhaps an apple juice box?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gale asks.

"It means," Domi starts, "that you're being immature. What if something happened to your family? How would you be able to live with the last thing you've ever said to one-another on your mind? We don't live forever, sweetness. Our loved ones can be taken from us at any given moment. You got into a fight, you left, and you never settled it. You can be mad at your mother all you want, but when's the last time you've spoken to your siblings? How is this fair on them?"

Gale knows she's right, but he's too stubborn to give in. "Nothing's fair. It wasn't fair what she did!"

"That happened so long ago!" Domi shrieks. "Are you going to be pissed off at her for the rest of your life? How many times does she need to say she's sorry before you can forgive her?"

"I don't know," Gale admits.

"Talk to her," Domi pushes. "Just give her five minutes. See what she has to say."

"Fine," Gale grunts. "I'll talk to her." He can't remember when all of this started, or how he got here, but he knows he's unhappy and things are not okay the way they are now. Domi is right. He needed to finally settle things between him and his mother. His father would be so disappointed if he knew how everything was right now. He'd be disappointed in Gale. And that was the worst.

"Gale," Domi says with a hesitant voice. "There's something else I need to talk to you about, pumpkin…"

Oh, man. Here we go again… For someone who has only recently become involved in Gale's life, Domi sure was persistent in helping him. "What's that?"

"Okay, before you get mad, you need to know that I'm only bringing this up because I really care about you, pumpkin. You're… I… shit, how do I say this?" She looks at him, worry evident on her face. "You know there are people that love you and really care about you, right?" She waits for him to say something. Confused, he waits for her to continue. "Gale, I don't want anything to happen to you. You… you need to stop doing the drugs."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gale says pathetically. He's only experimented with them a couple of times. He wasn't hurting anyone. Why couldn't everyone just mind their own business anyway?

Domi begins to lose her patience. "Gale, I'm serious. You're not lighting up an occasional joint or partying on the weekends. You've been playing with some serious shit and it's going to end up badly for everyone. Drugs don't just affect you! It hurts everyone that loves you, too!"

"Nobody loves me," Gale mumbles under his breath. His choices made no difference on anyone but himself.

"I do," Domi says softly.

The words register like a car accident; unexpected, heavy, and fast. Gale parks his jeep on the side of the road, away from traffic and looks at Domi. Trails of wet tears stain her red cheeks. She meant those words. She really did care. His gray eyes bore into her sad, brown ones for what seems like an eternity before he leans in close, caresses her cheek, and kisses her. "I love you, too," he whispers before she eagerly wraps her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, everything is crystal clear. He needed to talk to his mother, despite how much he didn't want to. He needed to explain to his siblings why he left, that he still loves them. He can never go back, but he could keep their relationship in balance. When several moments have passed, he takes out his cell phone and decides to let Myka know of his decision.

A phone rings and stirs Myka from his blissful slumber. Finnick has been awake for a little while now, having decided to watch the brunette next to him sleep peacefully. "You are so sexy in the morning," he purrs, nibbling on Myka's ear.

Still half asleep, Myka rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his dark hair, making it even more messy than usual. Finnick can't help but giggle at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?" Myka mumbles, still trying to wake up.

Finnick just bursts out in laughter. This was too cute. He leans in close and tickles his nose back and forth against Myka's, earning a half-smirk from the brunette. "Want me to make you breakfast?"

Myka shakes his head. He doesn't typically eat in the morning. "Not hungry. Thanks though."

"You sure?" Finnick asks, scooting in close and nibbling on Myka's collar bone.

"Mmm, you're gonna make me hungry for something else if you keep that up," Myka pouts. He's not much of a morning person, but it's never a bad time for sex.

Grinning at the suggestion, Finnick lays on top of Myka, placing both arms on either side of his body to pin him. He grinds his hips into Myka's growing erection and begins to nibble on his neck again. "I can cook up some protein for you, no problem."

"Are you going to talk my ear off all morning, or are you going to kiss me?" Myka teases.

"Actually," Finnick purrs, "I think I prefer to put my mouth to other use." He leans in and kisses the brunette beneath him, biting on his bottom lip and gently prodding his tongue against the crease, begging for entrance. Myka instantly grants him access, tongues battling for dominance. After several minutes, Finnick breaks away from the kiss. "Turn around."

"What?" Myka asks, disappointed. He didn't have anything against sex while on all fours, but he's grown to love having sex with Finnick while on his back, giving them the chance to look at one another. It felt more intimate and loving. It was a turn on, knowing his partner wanted to see him while he took him.

"I said turn around," Finnick smirks. "I want to taste you."

Myka gives him a startled look. "You just had me last night… four times. I should shower."

"Oh, c'mon, baby. Let me taste you," Finnick purrs. "I want to taste you so bad."

"Stop that," Myka shies away from the contact, a small half-smirk evident on his lips. He secretly loves all of the attention he's getting. But, of course, he would never admit that.

But Finnick knows this game all too well. After all, he's a master at it. He scoots in close, nibbling on Myka's ear before whispering, "I can make you feel real good. Don't you want that, baby? Don't you want me inside you? Nice and deep inside that hot, tight ass of yours. I'm going to make you feel so good."

"Shit," Myka mutters, quickly losing it.

Quickly taking advantage of his position, Finnick plants tiny kisses all over his neck and collar, something he recently discovered that drove Myka absolutely wild. He rubs the delicate, naked flesh beneath the blankets, curling his other hand into the messy hair, effectively deepening the kiss.

It's getting too warm in here. Myka wastes no time in initiating things further. He wraps his legs around Finnick's waist, pulling him in with his strong thighs, rocking his hips up and down. Skin grinds on skin and soon a thin sheet of sweat forms. Both men are extremely turned on, becoming more animalistic by the second.

Soon, it's too much and too little. Finnick grasps onto Myka's hips and pins him down before working his magic on the engorged head that is begging for attention with his mouth. Myka moans and mews like a small kitten from the stimulation, turning Finnick on even more. His tongue travels up and down the hardened flesh until he works his way down, lower and lower until he reaches his destination, and Myka gasps.

"Finnick!" he pants. "What are you doing?"

"I said I wanted to taste you," Finnick explains with a cheeky boy-like grin. He doesn't leave anymore room for discussion as he gets back to work, holding the brunette's legs up and apart to grant him access.

Myka squirms and grunts in frustration. He's enjoying this, but also feeling incredibly embarrassed. He felt dirty, something that gave him both pleasure and extreme discomfort at the same time. The distaste, however, exceeds the pleasure. "Please, Fin… stop."

Perplexed, Finnick immediately ceases his work and observes his boyfriend. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah," Myka lies. He won't confess his discomfort on this particular matter. It just wasn't the appropriate place nor time, not that there ever would be. "I'm just… really turned on and I want you inside me."

"Mmmm, well that is something I can make happen," Finnick beams. With Myka's ankles still caught in his fists, he places them behind his back, lets go, and starts his new task; reaching over the bed to the dresser for the lubricant. Condoms, he felt, were completely unnecessary for this particular beauty. In his mind, they were going to be together forever.

He coaxes himself and gently presses at his favorite entrance until he's let inside. It seemed that no matter how often or fast they did it, Myka just would not stretch very much. He could tell there was always a small fragment of physical pain, but Myka never complained or showed it. He continues to press in, further and deeper until he is completely sheathed in the hot, tight space. They both let out a moan of approval. When the squirming has stopped, Finnick rocks in and out in a steady rhythm, tentatively rubbing against a particular spot that makes Myka's yellow-green eyes roll in the back of his head as he cries out in pure ecstasy.

In, out, in, out, nothing can describe the feeling of it nor the emotions being built in the room. There is, of course, lust and fever and passion, but there is something else… it's something neither has truly felt about anyone else before. They entwine their hands, lacing their fingers together while gazing into vastly different eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. Focus. What was this feeling?

Pearly whiteness spills onto their stomachs in heavy fragments. Myka's whole body tightens as he releases, squeezing Finnick and bringing him, too, to the edge. The playful redhead lets out a loud, "Myka!" as he releases inside of him before collapsing right on top of his sweaty chest, burying his face into Myka's neck.

They let out a couple huffs, trying to catch their breaths. Finnick kisses Myka's neck and face over and over again until the phone begins to ring for the second time.

"Hold on. I'll get it," Myka says, reaching for his phone. He doesn't bother checking the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

Finnick watches Myka with a pouty face, wanting to snuggle with him in bed.

"Oh, hey, Peeta. What's up?" Myka asks.

At this, Finnick's eyes grow wide with fear. What the hell was Peeta calling Myka for? He feels himself begin to panic. If Peeta ruined this for him…

"No, I haven't seen him," Myka says. "I'm actually with Finnick right now. Want me to give him a call?"

Who were they talking about? Wait, never mind. Peeta was looking for Gale.

"Okay, no problem. Later," Myka starts to hangup, but suddenly realizes something. "Oh, wait! Peeta! What's your favorite color?"

Huh?

"Thanks. Bye." And with that, he hangs up.

Finnick gives him one of the most hilariously quizzical looks.

Myka acts as if he doesn't notice. "Are we still getting tattoos?" He smirks.

Finnick beams wide and grabs their clothes. "Lets go!"

The tattoo parlor is a small one with two of the best artists in the state. Finnick finds himself slightly anxious, unsure how the events will turn out, but keeps a very excited face on. This tattoo was going to be proof of his commitment to Myka, and he was proud to have it displayed for everyone to see. They are separated into different rooms and promise not to peak until both tattoos are done.

Two long hours later, Finnick's piece is done. He waits outside, anxiously waiting to show off his new art and see how his boyfriend's piece. He watches TV for a while, trying to kill some time. When he's bored with that, he goes through every magazine in the shop. After that, he plays pool with his artist. What the hell is taking them so long?

Myka tip toes out of the room, a large smile planted on his face.

"Finally!" Finnick laughs. "Took you long enough. Let me see!"

"You first," Myka insists.

Turning his body to the left to show off his right arm, Myka sees a beautiful blue-ringed octopus elegantly perched on his bicep. The bright cyan and blue spots make a sharp, gorgeous contrast on the yellow skin of the octopus. Why hadn't he thought of that particular octopus? It was stunning in every way!

"That is amazing," Myka breathes. "It's beautiful, Finnick."

"Thank you," Finnick says. "Now show me yours! Better be worth all those hours…"

And it was. On his left arm, Finnick sees a complete sleeve of work filled with color and different sea creatures. There's a tiny orange turtle towards the top of his wrist, an elegant purple jellyfish on his forearm, a stunning lionfish on his inner-bicep, a beautiful leopard shark just above it, and a huge octopus stealing the spotlight on his bicep with a gradient skin fading from a pale yellow to light blue to violet with long tentacles that travel all the way down to his wrists.

Finnick lets out a surprised gasp. "Wow…"

"So… I take it you like it?" Myka asks.

"What kind of question is that? I love it!" Finnick says. "So I know the octopus is for me, but what about the other stuff?"

"The shark," he points at his inner-bicep, "is Gale. People think that leopard sharks are man-eating machines, but they're actually quite docile. Their looks are just really deceiving. The lionfish is Domi. They're beautiful and usually harmless, but their dorsal spines are poisonous and sting really bad if you spook them. The jellyfish is Thresh. We've been jamming together for a while, and he's still a real mystery to me. And intimidating, of course. You know an Australian box jellyfish is probably the most lethal creature in the world," Myka explains matter-of-factly, "but this isn't an Australian box, it's a Chrysaora colorata, or purple-striped jellyfish. And the little orange turtle is Peeta. I just thought it was cute."

Talk about taking in some information. "Okay, first off, you know way too much about sea animals," Finnick laughs. "And second… wow. Third… why the turtle?"

"I thought I already explained that bit?" Myka teases.

"Yeah, I know. It's just… we don't know Peeta very well is all I'm trying to say," Finnick offers, trying not to let his apprehension show.

Myka just shrugs his shoulders. "Guess I'm just finally beginning to trust the world. Want to grab some food?"

"God, yes. I think we should celebrate with some seafood," Finnick grins.

"Sounds good to me," Myka agrees. "Lets go."

Finnick pays their tattoo artists and leads Myka towards the car. They walk hand-in-hand, laughing and chatting about random things. Several cars down, Wes continues to follow them. He notices their brand new art from a distance. So they got matching tattoos, it seems. While Myka and Wes had wolf tattoos, they were not done together. Myka actually got his first tattoo about six months before Wes did. The wolf, to him, was his totem; the animal that best described him. Wes got his tattoo as a reminder to Myka that he was nothing more than his pet. The symbol is extremely sadistic, always inferring that Myka was a dog that needed to be trained.

Clenching his jaw in distaste, Wes watches as his pet is let into the passenger side of Finnick's convertible. Why couldn't he see that Finnick wasn't right for him? It's in that moment that Wes decides that Myka will never be able to see...

* * *

**Author's note: Next chapter's teasers:**

**1. Peeta will spend the night with Cato. -Cue for bow-chikka-wow-owww-**

**2. Unfortunately, there is going to be another visit to the hospital... which character and why, you'll have to tune in to find out.**

**Other author's note:**

**I've been getting a few messages and reviews stating a full sleeve cannot be done in one session. I'm well aware of that. I was a tattoo artist, after all. Just accept it for the story because I don't want to waste anymore time with them going to and from the tattoo shop. :P**


	23. Author Note

**Author's note: This was definitely the most difficult chapter to write. Hang in with me. It's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows.**

**S. Rune - Lets read on and find out. I don't know what or who "Bella" is, unfortunately. I think she's definitely a character a lot of people have mixed feelings for because she is so complex. But I definitely understand it.**

**SeekerDraconis - I do love a tease with Cato and Peeta. It's like a game of cat and mouse, you know? ;) Ah! You're right to be concerned with that single line.**

**Guest - Thank you! Yes, sometimes small characters need bigger parts. She needed to get involved in order to help Gale's story progress. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**J - Oh no! I hope you're feeling better! I agree, Wes is a bastard. As for Peeta... you raise a good point.**

**NickChance - Sorry to drive you crazy, my love. I feel like Peeta and Cato are so polar opposite, that more time needs to be spent for the two to really establish anything. I think it makes us appreciate when they finally do. I could be wrong, but that's my take. :P And I'm glad you think Finnick and Myka make the cutest couple! I laughed pretty hard when I read that you think Finnick will get stabbed, because I think you understand how dark Wes's character is and you really have learned to expect some crazy stuff. Lol! I love it! I love you too!**

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl - o.O;; Lol. Sorry.**

**Someone - Yes! I am so happy! Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy. :D**

**Black Luna1 - What a cute name for a dog! I love it. I agree. Gale needs some ass-kicking into the right direction. You've definitely got a good point about Peeta in Cato's uncle's home. Only time will tell what happens with that one. Score the Finnick-Myka comment! That made my day. It really did. :D**

**MrPacman01 - Thank you so much! I'm glad someone kind of pities Marvel. There's definitely more to his story with Cato, I think.**

* * *

You may have noticed that this chapter has disappeared. I've decided to re-write it. I felt it was too dark for what I wanted to accomplish. I rushed through details because it made even me, as the writer, quite uncomfortable. I expect it will still be graphic, but it was too much info for a single chapter. [And 8,000 words for a chapter is a bit too much, I think. I like to keep it between 3,000 and 5,000.] Also, there were so many different big focuses that I felt like they stole from another instead of showcasing something important.

I'll update soon with a new chapter. Thank you for understanding. Please hang in with me and let me know what's on your mind. I'd love to know that you guys are still with me!


	24. It's My Fault

**Author's note: Here is the replaced chapter #23. Enjoy!**

* * *

The doctors warned everyone that Cato would not be coherent after his surgery, and that he was likely to sleep for the rest of the day, but that simply isn't the case. In fact, Cato is upset that he can't go home at that very second.

"C'mon! You removed the shit and it's gone now. You're supposed to make me better and let me go home. I'm better now," Cato insists, irritated.

The nurse stubbornly tries to make Cato understand. "Sir, you need a couple days to cooperate-"

"Which I can do from home. Who the hell is in charge? It couldn't be you; you're an idiot. Where's Dr. Aurelius?" Cato barks. He was getting more angry by the second.

"I'm right here, Cato," Dr. Aurelius says softly. "Cato, it's important that you know that the surgery was a success, but the pressure of the tumor on your brain might have caused some serious damage. These outbreaks of yours are a concern, and we cannot release you if we have any reason to believe that you could be a danger to anyone or yourself. You need to calm down."

Cato rolls his eyes. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. I feel fine. When can I go home?"

"Who will you be staying with?" Dr. Aurelius asks.

"My Uncle Gem. He's waiting for me in the waiting room, I think," Cato explains.

Dr. Aurelius nods his head. "Alright. We're going to keep you here overnight for observation and if we feel you are doing better then, we'll release you until your next visit. Let me just-son… what are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Cato asks. He begins to undress, put on his regular clothing, and pulls the IV out of his arm without the slightest issue. "I'm going home. I'll come back if I need you."

Man, this kid was just too much. Dr. Aurelius wonders how his parents deal with him at home. "I really must insist that you stay for the night."

"Dully noted. Thanks for fixing my head, doc," Cato snickers. He wouldn't allow anyone to control him. He was going home tonight and that was that. Hospitals are for the weak and sick anyway. He feels just fine now.

Dr. Aurelius tilts his head, lost in thought. Never in his career has he ever witnessed someone function like this after surgery. Cato should have been exhausted, knocked out and very much sleeping for several days. "I'll let you go home under one condition," he says.

Cato looks up expectantly. "And what is the condition?"

"You are on bed-rest until your next visit and you are to call us if you don't feel right. No exceptions," Dr. Aurelius explains. The look he gives Cato is very serious.

"Fine," Cato agrees. He wouldn't mind getting a couple days off to relax and sleep in a little. He felt fine, but he was also tired. He just couldn't find it in him to tell anyone. He expected it, though, to feel a little groggy. "Is Peeta still here?"

"Peeta?" Dr. Aurelius asks. "I thought his name was Marvel. He's in the waiting room with another friend of yours-Cloove, I think."

Cato shakes his head. "No, not that one. And her name is Clove. Peeta is the blonde one. Is he still here?"

"Oh, that one. I thought he was your younger brother," Dr. Aurelius says. Cato shudders at the thought of Peeta being or looking like his brother. They looked nothing alike. This guy was just crazy. "Yes, he's here. He's in the waiting room, too."

"Thanks," Cato says before strutting out of the room. He wasn't about to wait for permission to leave.

The waiting room is nearly empty. Peeta is the only one waiting for him, quietly reading a magazine.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Cato asks, interrupting his thoughts.

"Cato! Did you already have the surgery? You look amazing!" Peeta says.

Cato smiles at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, got out a couple hours ago. Are you the only one here?"

"Oh, um… your family went to the cafeteria, I think. Marvel and Clove went to the gift shop. I think Gloss and Cashmere are here, too," Peeta explains.

"Gloss is here? Why?" Cato asks. He's not sure if he's irritated or relieved to hear this information, but it still comes across in the negative.

Peeta doesn't know how to answer him. He's not entirely sure of the situation. "Uh… to make sure you're okay, I guess. Is everything alright?"

Snapping back to reality, Cato nods his head. "Yeah. We just had a fight is all."

"No, I mean… are you alright? You seem so normal after having such a big surgery," Peeta explains. Something didn't feel right.

Cocking an eyebrow, Cato makes light of the observation. "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have a phone I could use? I want to call my uncle and tell him I'm ready to go home."

"Oh! Uh… yeah." Peeta reaches into his pocket and fetches his cellphone. It's nearly dead now. He's been at the hospital waiting for Cato for several hours, almost an entire day.

Cato gladly accepts the phone and dials his uncle's number. He was beginning to feel a little more sleepy. A nap would be so nice right about now.

The phone rings twice before Gem picks up. _"Hello?"_ he asks.

Cato can hear him just a couple feet behind him. He turns around, sees his uncle, and hangs up the phone. "Hey, Uncle Gem."

"Cato! You're out of surgery already? Look at you! You look terrific, my boy," Gem says with a grin. He approaches Cato and gives him a warm, heart-felt hug. "How long will you be here before I can take you home?"

"You can take me home now," Cato says. "In fact, now would be great. I want to get out of here before anyone else shows up."

"Why's that? Don't you want to see your friends and parents?" Gem asks.

Cato shakes his head. "No, I just want to get some rest. I'll see them tomorrow."

Gem nods in understanding. He knows Cato more than any other relative in the family. "Alright. Let me sign you out and we'll get going."

"Oh, Uncle Gem!" Cato clutches Peeta's arm and brings him forward. "This is Peeta. He's going to be staying over."

Gem looks down at Peeta's shy form, observing him with curiosity. "It's very nice to meet you, Peeta."

Peeta offers him a genuine smile. Cato's uncle seemed very nice. "You, too, sir."

"Please, just call me Gem. Do you need to get anything from home? We have some spare supplies; toothbrushes, deodorant, maybe a couple things that might fit you. I have a couple guest rooms that Cato likes to use for his friends," the man explains.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you," Peeta says.

Cato shifts uncomfortably. "Alright, lets get out of here before anyone shows up."

"Sure thing, my boy," Gem chuckles. "Lets get going then."

After signing Cato out, the trio waste no time and make their way to Gem's van. Peeta automatically makes his way to the middle row, assuming Cato will be sitting in the front. Before he can reach over to shut the door, Cato makes himself comfortable in the middle row next to Peeta. They smile at one another as Gem starts the engine and begins to travel home.

Although excited to see Cato, Peeta feels slightly nervous. He isn't sure why he feels so uncomfortable. Gem was nice, Cato wanted his company, and they both treated him very well. Maybe he was just nervous about the situation; being so close to Cato, whom openly confessed his feelings for him just hours ago. Cato, on-the-other-hand, doesn't seem uncomfortable in the least bit. In fact, he clicks off his seatbelt, scoots himself towards the middle seat, and lays down, resting his head in Peeta's lap. Exhaustion was finally starting to pull him in.

Peeta is unsure what to do. He notices Gem quickly scan them through his rear-view mirror, but he doesn't seem bothered by what he sees in the least bit. He spends the remainder of his time observing the road. Peeta looks down at his lap, watching Cato's sleepy form comfortably buried into him. He caresses Cato's blonde hair with a hesitant hand. Cato doesn't stir, only buries his face deeper into his lap, even more comfortable.

Like Cato's home, Gem's place is beautiful. The two-story building is warm and inviting. Cato pulls Peeta by the wrist upstairs and into his room. He is growing too tired to do much else. They make their way inside and Peeta observes the spacious room. It looks like a vacation living room and bedroom tied into one. Cato immediately makes himself comfortable on the bed.

"Help yourself to whatever. There's movies underneath the tv, video games, books, whatever. I'm going to take a nap. You can stay in here or the guest room," Cato says.

"Won't the noise wake you?" Peeta asks.

Cato shakes his head. "I'm a heavy sleeper. The bathroom's connected to that door over there," he points to his right. "Don't worry about waking me up. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit. My head is kinda starting to hurt."

"Okay," Peeta says, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It was awkward being in a room while somebody slept. "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Cato answers. "Just wake me up in an hour. And, um… thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome," Peeta says softly, offering a small smile.

Cato smiles back. He pulls his shirt over his body, revealing his very athletic form, much to Peeta's pleasure. He watches as Cato continues to undress, quickly tearing his gaze away when Cato catches him staring. He could make this difficult for the young blonde, but chooses to save him from the embarrassment this time and lays down in the bed, tossing his clothes to the floor, and covering his bottom-half with the maroon blanket before instantly falling asleep. Not knowing what else to do, Peeta decides to do his homework on the desk next to the bed, vouching to pick a less noisy task.

Some time passes before Cato hears a strange rustling sound. He ignores it, remembering that Peeta was probably in the room. Then he feels a dip in the bed next to him. Did Peeta just sit on his bed? It still doesn't bother him, so he continues to ignore it until he feels a body curl into his own. He looks down and notices Peeta's blonde locks nuzzled into his chest, his hand gently placed on his left nipple. Cato finds himself smirking at this bolder side of Peeta, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, caressing his hair with one hand and his back with the other. Having Peeta in his arms like this felt nice.

They stay like this for a moment until Cato reaches under Peeta's shirt and continues to stroke the soft skin. Peeta shudders from the contact, anxious and excited. "Come here," Cato whispers, pulling him closer. They share soft, butterfly kisses as Cato gently pulls Peeta's body completely on top of his own, spreading his legs apart so they rest on either side of his body. Their kisses stay steady and soft, but each one lasts longer than the first. He pulls Peeta's shirt over his head, smirking at the way he trembles. "I want you so bad, Peeta."

"I want you, too," Peeta says shyly.

Cato accepts those words as an invitation, unzipping his jeans and pulling the fabric down with his undergarments to his knees, caressing his bottom on the way down. Peeta scoots his body forward, allowing Cato room to remove his clothing until he's completely naked, then he proceeds to do the same; stripping away Cato's undergarment. Cato leans back, waits to see what Peeta plans on doing when he makes his move. He moves off of Cato, scooting further away and leans over the swollen member that is just begging for attention.

"You already did that for me," Cato points out. "Let me."

"No," Peeta answers with a smirk. "I like it." And with that, he gets straight to work, carefully stroking the shaft with his tongue, working into a soft lather before taking him into his mouth.

Cato lets out a hiss of approval, enjoying this little switch in power. Something about this was incredibly hot. He closes his eyes, lets Peeta work his magic until he finally stops. "Peeta? What are you doing?"

Reaching into the bottom drawer next to the bed, Peeta takes out a condom and lubricant. He must have found them while Cato was sleeping. "Sit back. Let me do the work," he insists.

Obliging, Cato relaxes into the bed, waiting for further direction and action. He doesn't need to do anything. Peeta opens the condom, rolls it onto Cato's throbbing member, and strokes it with his right hand, rolling up and down, up and down.

"Cato?" Peeta whispers with a shy voice. "I'm going to give you something I've never given anyone before."

"What's that?" Cato asks, forcing himself to focus on Peeta and not the perfect sensations coursing through his body. If they kept this up much longer, he may not last. Where did this aggressive side of Peeta come from? Has he always been this way, perhaps in private? It doesn't matter really, it's just a thought, but one that turns him on tremendously.

Dripping the lubricant into his hands, Peeta rubs them together to warm it up before going back to stroking Cato. "All of me."

Cato's baby blues roll into the back of his head, giving in to the pleasure until he realizes what is happening. "Have-ah!" he gasps when Peeta applies firmer pressure in his hands. "Have you ever had it inside you?" he asks with a husky voice.

Peeta blushes a beet red. "I've only used my fingers."

Yes, yes, yes, yes! Knowing he'll be the one to have something so special makes Cato wild with lust. It takes every ounce of control to stop himself from rolling Peeta onto his back and taking him right then and there. But he's able to think coherently. If he did that, he could hurt Peeta, and he doesn't want that. "You're going to love me inside of you. Ride me."

By now, Peeta's whole face is bright red. The shyness is starting to come back. He lowers his head, unsure what to do until Cato kisses his pouted lips. "Come here," he whispers. Peeta wraps his legs around Cato's torso again, making himself comfortable. Cato takes the lubricant from him, wets his fingers until they're slick, and slides his middle finger down Peeta's back, lower and lower until he reaches the puckered cavity. Peeta gasps from the contact, clenching his cheeks, until he gets used to the feeling and relaxes. Cato makes his move, sliding his middle finger into the tight crevice, making Peeta moan in pleasure.

He works his finger in and out of Peeta until he's stretched a bit more and adds his pointer finger inside. In, out, in, out until he gets used to that as well. Then comes his ring finger. This time, however, Peeta lets out a sharp breath. That hurt a little bit, but it also feels so incredibly fantastic at the same time. He rocks his hips back and forth, wanting to feel Cato completely.

"Are you ready?" Cato asks.

Softly huffing, Peeta nods his head. He repositions himself so that he is hovering over Cato's very firm, eager member, and very slowly sits on it. "Oh my gosh!" he squeaks. "Cato!"

"That's right, Peeta. Ride me," Cato moans.

Pressing down until Cato is completely sheathed inside, Peeta lets out another shaky breath. He lifts his body up, presses back down, slowly increasing his pace. He looks straight at Cato, all of the shyness and uncertainty completely vanished in his determined eyes, and he rocks up and down. Pretty soon, he rocking his hips hard, and Cato is beginning to lose it. He feels his release coming. It's so close, and… there's that annoying fucking ringtone again!

Cato heatedly shakes his head and opens his eyes. His sight is still blurry. He tries to focus when he notices Peeta is quietly reading a book at his desk. That was a fucking dream?

Peeta looks over at Cato, notices he's awake. "Your phone's been going off for a while. I think your friends are trying to get a hold of you," he says.

Scoffing at the annoyance, Cato completely ignores his phone. Of course his friends were trying to get a hold of him. He left without saying a word. He should probably call them, but he doesn't feel like it at the moment. He's pissed off that he was woken up and that his dream was in fact just a dream. It felt so real. "What time is it?" he asks.

"I guess it's time to wake up now. It's been an hour," Peeta answers.

Cato nods his head. "You hungry?"

"Are you?" Peeta asks. He could use some food, but he hated to be a bother.

"Starving," Cato answers. "Lets grab something. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay," Peeta agrees. He sets his book aside and heads downstairs into the kitchen. Cato's uncle is already there.

"Oh, hey there. You hungry? I was thinking about ordering something for all of us," Gem says.

"Oh, um… I'm waiting for Cato, but he's definitely hungry," Peeta answers with a soft tone. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Meeting new people was always hard.

Gem nods his head. "You're pretty shy, you know that?"

Peeta's cheeks flush a deep pink. "I… I guess."

"It's cute," Gem says with a smirk.

What the hell? Peeta gives him a quizzical look when Cato finally comes downstairs with some pants on.

"Hey, Uncle Gem. What do we have for food around here?" he asks.

"I was thinking about ordering something." Gem says. "What are you in the mood for?"

Cato shrugs his shoulders. "Haven't had pizza in a while."

"That sounds good. Peeta, are you alright with pizza?" Gem asks.

Peeta nods his head. "Yeah, sounds great. Whatever you guys want is good."

Gem excuses himself to order the pizza, already knowing what Cato will want. A quiet chime goes off and catches Peeta's attention. It's his cell phone. The number is blocked. He answers it just in case his family is trying to get a hold of him. "Hello?"

_"Hey Peeta,"_ a female voice says.

"Hey Katniss. Your number is showing up as a blocked number. What's up?" Peeta asks.

_"Sorry, I'm using Prim's phone. Mine's dead." _She explains. _"Um… nothing much. I was just wondering if you talked with Gale at all?"_

"Nope. Haven't heard from him. Why don't you just give him a call? I'm sure he'd be happy to hear from you," Peeta offers.

Katniss frowns. "I tried, but his phone is off again."

"Oh," Peeta says. "What about Myka and Finnick? Maybe they're together?"

Contemplating her options, Katniss realizes it's probably the best choice. "Okay, I'll give them a call. Thanks Peeta." Hanging up, she stares at the cell phone in her hand. Was she ready for this? She takes in a deep breath, swallows her pride, and dials Finnick's number.

It rings five times before going to voicemail. Finnick is too distracted to even notice it had been ringing.

It only seemed appropriate that Finnick and Myka would be eating octopus. They laugh at the contradiction, playing with their sushi, and feed one another with playful kisses. Their fun comes to a halt when Wes makes his appearance in the restaurant. He had a plan.

"Myka, is that you?" he says with a large smile.

At this, Myka's body completely freezes in place. Finnick notices his sharp breath intake and wide, fearful eyes; and he looks over at Wes, easily towering over the both of them and very built with an intimidating aura about him that just screamed 'I could kill you with one blow.' Myka takes a hard gulp and says, "W-Wes. What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting some food when I thought I recognized you," Wes says, leaning in and kissing Myka on the cheek. Finnick watches them in uncomfortable silence, completely dumbstruck. He couldn't understand what was going on. Wes looks over at him and reaches his arm out, "Who's your friend?"

"Finnick Odair," Finnick answers for Myka and shakes the outstretched hand. "I'm his boyfriend," he says with confidence and a sharp eye, wondering if he should be worried by this man's presence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Finnick," Wes says. He looks over at Myka. "Why didn't you tell me about him? He's definitely nothing to hide," he says with a wink.

These two have a history? Why didn't Myka tell Finnick about him? Finnick finds himself growing slightly suspicious. "How do you two know each other?"

"We've been friends for years," Wes answers with a smirk. He grabs a chair and makes himself comfortable, sitting on it backwards with his arms resting on the head.

Myka's already pale skin becomes chalk white. Then, as if by some conspiracy, his phone starts ringing. Wes and Finnick watch him, but he doesn't move.

"Oh, please. Don't let my presence keep you from your phone call. Answer it," Wes offers with a grin.

Myka looks at Finnick, unknowing how to deal with this situation.

"It's probably Gale. Go ahead and answer it and tell me what he's decided," Finnick says.

_Perfect_.

Finnick watches Myka with a curious glance as he hesitantly walks away from the table and towards the restroom for more privacy. "I've never seen him act like that."

"He must be worried that I'll tell you about his history," Wes says with a shrug.

"History?" Finnick asks.

"Oh shit," Wes says, smacking his forehead. "I shouldn't have said that. I apologize. Please pretend I didn't say anything."

"Wait," Finnick insists, "what kind of history?"

Wes lets out a sigh. "I really don't want to say anything, but you seem very nice and it doesn't look like he's being very upfront with you. Myka… has a bit of a reputation."

"Reputation?" Finnick repeats. "What kind of reputation?"

"Well," Wes starts, "Myka likes to… keep his options open."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finnick demands. He was getting tired of these word games, more anxious, worried.

Wes shakes his head as if graved to have to share this information. "Well, to be honest, I didn't think you were his type. He usually goes for the dark-haired, light-eyed bad boy, and he doesn't do 'boyfriends,' if you catch my drift. Unless, of course, it's kept on the down low. He doesn't want it to get out that he's not available. Usually picks up a man or two at the bar; that's always been his game. It's how he got a job there, too. Booze, drugs, it's kind of his lifestyle. He's never been faithful to anyone is all I'm saying."

Finnick shakes his head and laughs. "You must not have seen him in a long time. Myka isn't like that."

"I didn't realize he'd changed much since I last saw him a few weeks ago," Wes chuckles. His face becomes serious. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I've said way too much. I'm so sorry. I should go."

"Wait!" Finnick pleads when Wes begins to get up from the table. "What did he do a couple weeks ago?"

"It's _really_ not my place-" Wes says.

"Please," Finnick begs with wide green eyes.

Wes takes his seat back at the table. "I don't know if you're aware of this, but he's been living with someone-"

"Oh," Finnick sighs in relief. "That's just Gale. They're just friends."

"You so sure about that?" Wes asks.

Finnick's mouth gapes open, but the words do not come out. They couldn't… they wouldn't… no. It wasn't possible. And it was just plain silly.

Just then Myka approaches them with a stern look. "Gale says he's at his mom's place. He wants us to go over and help him pack. Sorry, but we've got to go. It was… nice... seeing you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Wes says with the smug look of a snake. He pulls Myka in for a forced hug, caressing his backside at an angle that Finnick cannot see. It's a small victory, touching his pet like this again, and in front of the new boyfriend. Myka tries not to make his discomfort obvious, but his cheeks turn red in embarrassment and anger. Finnick mistakes it as a blush.

"Lets go," Myka finally whispers, pulling Finnick as far as possible from the table.

Hopefully things were going better for Gale at his mother's place.

A knock on the door interrupts Hazelle Hawthorne from her phone call. She excuses herself to answer it. When she opens the door, her heart nearly stops beating in her chest. She watches the young man before her for several minutes with wide blue eyes and suddenly lunges for him, hugging him tightly. "Gale! You're home!"

"Hi, Mom," Gale says awkwardly, trying his best to return the heart-felt hug. He was never one for touching. They break away from their embrace and he shifts from foot to foot, rubbing his neck out of nervous habit.

"Come in, baby," Hazelle says, opening the door wider to grant him access.

Walking inside, Gale notices a few things have changed since he'd left. The living room looks completely different; it had been re-painted, the furniture's replaced, and the decorations were changed. His mother had been trying to keep her mind busy, constantly looking for new tasks around the house so that she wouldn't break down and lose it. She had missed him so much. "Um… the living room looks nice."

Hazelle smiles at her son. "You really think so? I just started doing the kitchen. Figured it was time for a change."

"Yeah," Gale says. "It looks nice."

Hugging him for a second time, she tries to constrain her happiness. "I'm so happy that you're home, baby. I left your room exactly how you left it."

With a heavy heart, Gale nibbles on his bottom lip. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. "Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm moving out."

"Moving out?" Hazelle shrieks in disbelief. He had just come back home! "Where? Why?"

Gale lets out a sigh. "I can't stay here, Mom. The friend I've been living with, he's moving in with his… friend, and he asked me if I wanted to come along. I told him 'yes.' We're actually starting the move tonight. It's… not far from here. It's a nice four bedroom house on Burberry-"

"How are you supposed to afford a four bedroom house on Burberry? What about school? What about-"

"Mom!" Gale shouts. "Relax. Listen, I'm working at a bar with my friend. And the house is already paid for. It belonged to the friend's parents before they died. Now that he's legal, he can live in it. And I'll still be going to school."

"What about your brothers and sister? Don't you miss home at all?" Hazelle asks, fighting the tears that are threatening to fall.

"It's just a couple miles away and you guys can come visit whenever you want," Gale explains. He really wouldn't mind if they visited once in a while. He just couldn't live in this house anymore. It brought too many painful memories. They needed to understand.

Hazelle shakes her head, her golden curls bouncing with the momentum. "I don't even know these friends of yours. How long have you even known them? You've only brought Katniss around and she doesn't even know them that well! Is that how you treat your friends? By finding new ones and leaving them behind? Leaving them and your family?" She didn't mean those words, but she was so frustrated.

"Katniss and I _are_ still friends. It's complicated. But Myka is my best friend. We have more in common," Gale tries to explain.

"Oh, great. So my son is moving in with another depressed teenager that drinks all day and night and doesn't care about his family," Hazelle huffs.

She's pushing it. Gale's temper is beginning to flare back. "What the hell? You've got it all wrong. You don't even know him, so don't act like you do. We've both been through some tough shit and you don't get it!"

"Tough shit?" Hazelle asks. "Losing your father didn't just affect you, Gale! He was my husband, and believe it or not, we'd been together a lot longer than you've even been born! Your brothers and sister were hurt by it too! Stop acting like his death only hurts you!"

Unable to stop the emotions, Gale shouts at her. "It does affect me more because it was my fault that he died!"

In that very moment, Hazelle sees something she's never witnessed from her son before; he begins to cry. She watches in shock as he attempts to wipe away his tears, mask his emotions with anger. But he can't stop crying. "Baby," she whispers, "don't say that. Don't you _ever_ say that! It wasn't your fault, baby. It was an accident that no one could stop."

"You don't get it!" Gale cries. He can't take anymore of this. He turns away from her, races to the door, swings it open and goes running to his car.

"Gale!" Hazelle shouts. "Don't go! Please! Come back!"

Before Gale makes it to his jeep, a red convertible parks just in front of the house and Finnick and Myka appear. Myka notices Gale is crying and immediately races towards him, wraps his arms around Gale's shaking form and holds him. They both fall to the ground as Gale continues to weep, burying his face into Myka's neck.

"Shhh," Myka whispers. "It's okay, Gale. I'm here." He rubs small circles into Gale's back, comforting him. The contact is immensely helpful and begins to relax him.

"Lets go," Gale begs. "Lets get out of here right now."

Confused and unsure, Myka helps lift him up. "Lets go inside for a minute. I promise we'll go very soon."

Choking back a sob, Gale tries to protest. "But-"

"Trust me," Myka says, his yellow-green eyes boring into Gale's sad, gray ones. He kisses the top of his forehead and ushers for him to follow.

Though the kiss was only one of comfort, Finnick can't help but feel uncomfortable. He finds himself wondering if Myka and Gale had ever slept with one another. Their relationship was extremely close. And from what he had gathered, they shared a bed in the same room. If it came down between him and Gale, would Myka choose Gale? Perhaps Wes was right… No. That couldn't be true. He shakes the thought from his mind and follows them inside.

Unknowing what to do, Myka tries to break the awkward tension. "Hi, um… you must be Gale's mother?"

"Yes," she says. "Hazelle Hawthorne." She shakes Myka's outstretched hand, appreciating his respect, but instantly notices a trail of tattoos on his arm. This boy was probably wild and dangerous. She doesn't want Gale anywhere near him.

Myka doesn't notice the distrust on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hawthorne. I'm Myka Volkayne. And this," he points at Finnick, who in turn reaches his arm out and shakes her hand, "is my boyfriend, Finnick Odair. Gale's been living with me for a while, and um… well… I don't really know what's going on from this point on, to be honest."

Everyone looks at Gale, waiting for him to answer. Hazelle already hates these boys. They're taking her son away from her and they're gay? What kind of bullshit was going on? "They're here to help me pack," Gale explains. He still looks upset, but he's definitely calmed down a lot.

"B-boyfriend?" Hazelle asks with a shaky voice. She looks over at her son. "What? Are you gay now, too? You're losing your mind, Gale! There's no way in hell that I'm letting you leave with them. In fact," she looks over at Myka and Finnick. "I think it's time you boys left."

"I'm not gay, and they're not leaving," Gale snarls.

This is exactly what Myka had been dreading. Finnick nods his head, knowing he is unwelcome. It's a strange feeling and one that he is completely unfamiliar with. Everyone loves Finnick. "No, it's okay. I'll just… wait for you guys outside." He wasn't trying to make matters worse.

Hazelle finds herself feeling even more uncomfortable. Great, the good looking one leaves and the wild one stays behind. But it's Myka who feels the most nervous. "I'm going to wait outside, too," he says.

"I need help with some of my things," Gale says. "You said you'd come over to help me."

Feeling trapped, Myka doesn't know whether to leave or stay. He wasn't looking to start any problems, and Gale was putting him in a very difficult position to be in. "I… I'm not trying to disrespect your mom, Gale."

Hazelle observes him with a confused look on her face. He seemed very polite and genuinely kind. Perhaps this was his way of getting Gale.

"Fuck that. Come help me pack so we can get the hell out of here," Gale demands. The longer they stayed, the more angry he'd become.

Out of options, Myka gives Hazelle a pleading look. "This isn't my home. I don't want any trouble for anyone. I'll wait for Gale outside if you'd prefer, Ms. Hawthorne."

Looking from Myka to Gale, back to Myka, and back to Gale again, Hazelle isn't sure what to do. She observes Myka carefully, as if a wave of evil is just waiting to make itself known, but it never does. He continues to stand there awkwardly, waiting for further direction. "I don't want my son living with two gay men," she says honestly.

"What the hell do you think they're going to do?" Gale demands. "Think they'll rape me in my sleep?"

"Gale!" Hazelle and Myka shout in unison. Though her judgement may be misplaced, his vulgarity is simply uncalled for.

Rolling his eyes at their proper display, Gale decides he's not going to discuss this anymore. He walks over to Myka and pulls him by arm, trying to lead him to his old bedroom.

"Wait!" Myka urges. This isn't his home. He can't disrespect the house rules or Gale's mother. But Gale ignores him and yanks harder. "I said wait! Stop it, Gale!"

"What?" Gale yells.

Myka gives him a look of disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Gale tries to keep his cool, but it's not working so well. "I want to get the hell out of here! You guys don't get it! I need to get away from this house!"

"Why, Gale? Why do you need to leave?" Hazelle cries.

"Because-" Gale begins to truly panic. "I just can't be here! Don't you understand?"

"Understand what, Gale?" Myka presses. He knows his best friend is about to lose it again, but he's also on the verge of finally letting everything out. He needed to release it, to be rid of all that has been eating at him for years. "What is it that you hate about this place so much? What is it, Gale? Tell us so we can help you!"

"I can't be near him!" Gale shouts.

"Near who, baby?" Hazelle asks, keeping her distance as she knows her son is in very dangerous territory at the moment.

"Dad!" Gale cries. "I killed him!"

Hazelle shakes her head. "Baby, no. That's not tr-"

"It was the day Cato and I stopped talking!" He sobs. "We stayed the night at his uncle's house, and we were playing video games. Gem came into the room and brought us drinks, but they didn't taste right. Cato fell asleep, kept saying that he felt weird. And I couldn't sleep at all. It was like I had all this energy and I couldn't stop shaking, but I was also really dizzy and couldn't control anything around me. I thought it would go away if I took a shower. When I got out, Gem was there in the room with me. I couldn't understand why he was there, but I felt so out of it, I didn't think anything of it. He helped me get in the bed and gave me another drink. It was frizzy, and he said it would help me sleep, but it just made me really groggy and sick. Then he… he laid in the bed with me, and he kept rubbing my thighs, and I couldn't understand why he was doing it!"

Hazelle watches her son with wide blue eyes, caught in shock.

"He pulled my towel off," Gale continues between sobs, "and… he… he… When I got home, I told Dad and he was so angry. I knew he had been drinking, but I told him anyway because I wanted to tell somebody! He got killed in that accident because of me! Because I wasn't man enough to handle it myself! I killed him! I killed Dad!"

It was all out in the open. Gale falls to his knees in a heaping mess, the tears falling freely now. Hazelle races over to him, wraps her arms around her son, and cries with him.

Across the room, Myka also quietly weeps. Finnick had let himself back into the house when he heard Gale yelling to make sure everyone was alright. What he saw was more than he could comprehend. He holds Myka tight and kisses his temple sadly. Now he understood their bond, but it still made him uncomfortable not knowing the extent of it.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm content with this chapter over the last. It's not nearly as dark and leaves much more room for the plot twist. Hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for all the support. I love you guys and every single one of your reviews means so much to me, you don't even know. Again, thank you!**


	25. Be Nice

**Author's note:**

**S. Rune - No offense taken! I agree with you, but Cato and Peeta actually haven't done anything. It was just one of Cato's dreams. Unfortunately for him, he might be getting them a bit often due to his surgery and refusal to properly rest. [Whoops! Spoiler alert!] As for Finnick doubting Myka; it is true that he knows of Myka's past. He doesn't know the full extent of it though. He doubts his boyfriend because Wes has found his insecurity. Remember that Finnick has already cheated on Myka, and Finnick is subconsciously feeling extremely guilty about it. Myka still doesn't have a clue. [I'm so sorry to admit this, but I never read or watched Twilight. I have no idea who Bella is. :(]**

**Joemon8 - Thank you! I think we are all wrapped up in Cato right now. Such a complicated man, he is!**

**Knight of Light - Biggest. Compliment. Ever. I think I love you. Thank you!**

**Black Luna1 - Thank you! And thank you so much for the PM's. You are absolutely amazing. :)**

**Lovethisstory - I know, it has been forever! Writer's blocks kill the motivation sometimes. I'm hoping things will get back on track now. You guys have definitely been the reason for it, so thank you!**

**Jinx - Nope. Still love you!**

**DALLENISCOOL - I will try my best! Thank you so so so much!**

* * *

After a long, exhausting day, the trio make their way inside their new home. Just as they enter the two story house, Gale slips on the rug in front of the door and falls, his butt smacking the ground and elbow banging against the door with a loud thud. "Ow!" he hisses.

Finnick immediately runs to his side, offering his hand to help him up. Myka, however, bursts out in laughter.

"Asshole," Gale mutters, unamused.

"What?" Myka asks between laughter. "You should have seen yourself! You just… fell on your ass! Ha!"

"Baby," Finnick pouts, "be nice to Gale."

"Hear that?" Myka teases the irritated brunette. "He thinks I should be nice to you. Oh, if only he knew…"

Gale rolls his eyes, trying to suppress a grin. "You are such a fucker."

"Fuckee," Finnick corrects him with a wink.

Gale and Myka both give him the most ridiculous look of shock, an awkwardness quickly filling the room. Guess he said too much. A little embarrassed, Finnick quickly shrugs off the tension and makes his way towards the kitchen. Gale and Myka follow suit.

"So, um… should we unpack Gale's things first?" Myka asks. Gale was the only one who had brought any of his things. Myka still needed to grab his own stuff from Beck and Max's place.

Finnick shrugs his shoulders, looking to Gale for the answer, who shrugs in turn. "I guess," Gale says. "I can unpack my own stuff though. How about you show me where I'll be staying and you guys can go pick up your own things?"

"You don't need any help?" Myka asks.

Gale shakes his head. "No, I've got it. But you can help me carry the amp, if you want to."

"Okay," Myka agrees. "I'll meet you outside by the car."

Gale nods, then looks back at Finnick. "So… which room am I staying in?"

"It's a four bedroom house," Finnick points out with a smile. "The room downstairs will be mine and Myka's. You can have any room you want upstairs."

"Cool," Gale nods. "Then I'm taking the biggest one."

"Fine by me," Finnick chuckles. "It's the last one to the right."

Offering a tight smile, Gale walks outside the house and follows Myka to the car. Finnick can't help but quietly peak through the blinds in the office room, watching to make sure they aren't up to anything. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but not knowing the extent of their friendship was beginning to drive him mad. Myka just didn't seem the type to sleep around. He was too mellow, too shy. Gale though… well, Finnick can't put a finger on him quite yet. He's always been a bit of a wild card. It disturbed him, however, that Myka seemed to not only understand him, but saw him as a best friend.

Outside, Gale and Myka rummage through Gale's belongings, neatly stacking the packed boxes next to the jeep. Gale gives Myka a strange look, and when he notices, they both stop their work.

"What?" Myka asks.

"Are you sure about this?" Gale asks. "I mean, I get it. It's a nice house, Finnick's your boyfriend, but… we're already moving in with him and it's all moving a bit fast, don't you think?"

Myka shrugs his shoulders, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. Truth be told, he wasn't entirely comfortable with their situation either, but he was quickly running out of options. This just seemed more sensible than struggling in a small, broken down apartment. "I know."

"I don't like him," Gale suddenly blurts out.

The news shocks Myka a bit. "Why's that?"

"He's fake," Gale answers simply. "And I think he's up to something."

"What could he be up to?" Myka asks with a smirk. "Do you think he's trying to get me in bed?"

"Shut up," Gale laughs.

Myka chuckles in victory, smug with his own response. After a moment has passed, he's serious again. "Finnick's never given me a reason not to trust him. Just give it time. You might grow to like him later."

"Yeah, right," Gale scoffs, continuing with his unpacking. He lifts a couple of boxes and begins to carry them back to the house.

Noticing their return, Finnick quickly steps away from the blinds and races to his new bedroom, acting as if he hadn't been spying on them. He'd always had a feeling that Gale didn't like him, but he never took it personally because Gale just didn't seem to like anyone. What did take him by surprise, however, was how Myka had felt; He still wasn't comfortable. It saddened him that his boyfriend still did not trust him. And the worse part is, if he didn't trust him, he could easily seek attention from somebody else; something he was determined to never let happen.

"Hey, Fin?" Myka calls from the living room.

Finnick looks towards the door and shouts, "I'm in here, baby. Come in!"

A moment later Myka appears at the door. He runs his hand through his black hair, messing it up, as per usual. "Gale's heading back to collect the rest of his things. Do you need help with anything?"

Finnick gives him a playful smirk. "Actually, I do need help with something kinda large. Will you help me with this over here?"

Not realizing his little game, Myka gullibly makes his way to Finnick. "Sure, what is it?"

Catching Myka by the waist, Finnick pulls him in and tickles their noses back and forth. "Well, I seem to have a package that needs assistance in being handled."

"Finnick!" Myka moans incredulously. "You are such a moron. Seriously; do you need help with anything or not?"

"But this is serious," Finnick pouts.

Rolling his eyes, Myka walks away and back towards the door. "I need to get back to work. I promised Tommy that I'd cover for him so he could go to his appointment. Do you want to hang out for a bit? Maybe have a drink and keep me company for a little while?"

"Oh, baby, I wish I could, but I need to meet up with Thresh tonight. Student council stuff," Finnick explains. "I'll drop you off and pick you up though. How long will you be?"

"I don't know," Myka admits. "I don't think he needs me there long. Maybe an hour or two?"

"That's it?" Finnick asks. "How does anyone work for only an hour or two? If he's got an appointment, he'll probably be longer than that or ask you to stay for the night shift."

Myka shrugs. "I guess you're right. I'll call Gale and have him pick me up when I'm ready."

Uneasy with this suggestion, Finnick tries to change his mind. "No, it's fine. I'll pick you up. Just call me when you're done. We don't need to bother Gale any."

"Bother me with what?" Gale asks, popping up behind Myka by the doorway. Looking at the two of them side by side, you'd swear they were terror twins. Though they looked nothing alike, something about them just screamed best friends with a gift for trouble.

Myka looks over at Gale. "I need a ride home from work in a couple hours. Finnick's having a meeting or something. Can you drive me back?"

"Yeah, of course," Gale says. He begins to walk away when something catches his eye. "Myka? Did you get a whole fucking sleeve of the ocean?"

"Oh!" Myka suddenly remember his brand new tattoos. "Yeah! They're symbols. The octopus is Finnick, the turtle is for Peeta, Thresh is the jellyfish, the lion fish is for Domi, and you're the leopard shark!"

"I'm the shark? That's fucking awesome!" Gale says. "I want to get a tattoo. Want to get another one with me?"

"Fuck yes! What do you want to get?" Myka asks.

"I was thinking about getting wolves," Gale answers.

Myka isn't sure he likes the idea. He'd always identified with the Gray Wolf; it was his own symbol. "Why wolves?"

"It'd be like a badass symbol for the both of us. I want to get the same kind of wolf you have on your thigh to represent you, and an arctic wolf for me," Gale explains.

"You'd get my totem tattooed as a symbol for our friendship?" Myka asks in excitement. "That's just awesome. I love you, man."

"Love you, too," Gale says with a smile.

If Finnick wasn't crazy with curiosity before, he certainly is now. And worse; he's livid. Gale was going to have another symbol on Myka's body? What made him so special? How can they agree to something like that so quickly? What's this thing with them and wolves? Jealousy doesn't even begin to describe how Finnick is feeling. It just wasn't fair! Myka is _his_ boyfriend.

Perhaps that man at the restaurant, Wes, was telling him the truth. Maybe there was much more to Myka and Gale's relationship than they led on. But if that were the case, why would Myka even agree to be Finnick's boyfriend? It's all so confusing, so Finnick shrugs the thought from his head, making a mental note to get more information out of his supposedly faithful boyfriend when Gale isn't around.

Making his discomfort obvious, Finnick shifts from foot to foot, clearing his throat and letting an awkward tension fill the air. Until he understood perfectly what was going on, he wasn't going to let Gale think that he'd just hand over Myka so easily.

Understanding his discomfort, Myka gives him a small smile and tries to ease the tension. "I'm ready to go when you are, Fin."

"I'll be upstairs, unpacking," Gale says before excusing himself. He didn't understand what Finnick's deal was. He suspects it might be slight jealousy.

_'Good,'_ Finnick thinks. He wanted to be as far from Gale as possible right now.

"Call me when you're ready, Myka," Gale says as he walks up the stairs.

Trying to mask the bitterness in his voice as much as he can, Finnick quickly calls up, "Oh, don't worry about it, Gale. I'll pick him up. You just worry about unpacking and making yourself comfortable. I'll make you a copy of the house keys on my way back."

When Myka doesn't say anything, Gale ponders whether he should argue with Finnick. He looks down the stairs to read Myka's reaction, but his head is facing the ground, trying to avoid any confrontation. "Okay…"

"Great! We'll be back later," Finnick says with dismissal, lightly tugging on Myka's wrist, leading him away from the stairs and towards the door. When they're walking side-by-side, he still doesn't let go, opting to lace his fingers with his lover's instead. Myka doesn't say anything, growing more and more apprehensive about his decision to move in with him. This is exactly how it started with his past relationships, and whether or not Finnick realized it, he was becoming possessive.

Once Finnick has started the car, Myka looks over at him with concerned eyes. "Fin? Is everything alright?"

A little surprised by the sudden question, Finnick looks over at Myka with raised eyebrows then back towards the road as he drives towards the bar. "What do you mean? Am I acting weird?"

"A little," Myka admits. "I guess you're just being a little different. Did I do something wrong?" It was a habit, assuming that he was at fault. He was always blamed for every little thing in his past. It's all he's known.

Finnick stares at Myka, mouth slightly agape. He isn't sure how to answer that. He looks as if he's about to saying something, but quickly snaps his mouth tight. Asking would be inappropriate. He decides he needs to mellow down if he were going to find out what's happening. Myka is a timid thing, and lashing out would just make him flee. He looks out in front of him, letting his frustration out with a sigh, looks back at Myka, who is still watching him with sad, concerned eyes. He reaches his hand out and gently squeezes Myka's knee. "Lets get a dog."

"What?" Myka asks, completely confused.

"Lets get a dog," Finnick repeats. "No, wait! Lets get a puppy! Would you like that?"

Myka furrows his brows in concern. Granted, this behavior was typical for Finnick, but Myka knows something else is going on. "What's this really about, Fin? You can tell me."

"What do you mean?" Finnick asks. "Don't you like puppies?"

"Fin," Myka stresses with a puff. "I haven't even moved my things in to your place-"

"_Our_ place," Finnick corrects him.

Myka lets out a stressed sigh. "Okay; _our_ place. And that's the thing… this is a huge change for me. I need some time to get used to it before we go ahead making big decisions like this. You're… just- you're moving way too fast for me, Fin."

Before Finnick can catch himself, he mumbles, "Was it too fast with Gale?"

"What?" Myka demands in a yelp. "You think… you think Gale and I are sleeping with each other behind your back? Is that what this is all about?"

"I didn't say that," Finnick says with a frown. He may have been _thinking_ it though.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Myka says with disgust. He couldn't believe it. The second Finnick is close enough to the bar, Myka unbuckles his seat belt to get out.

"Where are you going?" Finnick asks. When Myka doesn't answer him, he reaches out and holds the brunette's wrist, who jerks his hand away in an instant.

"Don't touch me," Myka growls, and he exits the car.

"Baby," Finnick starts. "Baby! Don't be like that! We'll talk soon, okay?"

But Myka doesn't answer him, continuing to walk towards the bar until he's no longer in sight. Finnick lets out a frustrated scream, slamming his fists into his steering wheel. The horn blares, scaring a couple walking down the sidewalk.

What was with him anyway? Finnick had every right to be upset, didn't he? Myka and Gale have been living together for what seems like forever, and they're instantly on the fence to take one another's side. Their behavior was suspicious, if nothing else. They could have been sleeping together before Finnick and Myka had even started dating!

Memories trace back to the night of Myka's birthday, when Finnick had driven Peeta home and had a taste of him. If it were that easy to sleep with Peeta, how much simpler could it have been for Myka and Gale, who have been living together?!

Whatever. He'd talk to Myka later and get this all straightened out.

It's not like Myka and Peeta are anything alike.

Or are they? Fuck, Finnick is so confused.

"Earth to Peeta!" Cato chuckles, waving his hand about Peeta's face.

"Um- what?" Peeta asks stupidly.

"I swear, I'm the one with the stitched head and you're the one that's got head problems," Cato laughs. "What do you want to do?" Secretly, Cato was beginning to regret his decision in asking Peeta to come over. He wants his company, sure, but what's bothering him is the constant urge to shove him into a wall and explore his body. It doesn't help that he's unsure what to do for entertainment. He may feel better than most in his position, but he still doesn't have the energy to do anything strenuous.

Pity. Sex would be amazing.

"Uh… I don't know. Whatever you want to do is fine by me," Peeta answers. How else is he supposed to answer?

Cato stares off at the wall in front of him, eyes squinting in thought. "Hmm… lets watch a movie. Does that sound too boring?"

"No, I-" but before Peeta can finish his sentence, a couple of figures race over to Cato, hugging and punching him.

"You asshole!" Clove shouts. "You just fucking left us!"

She looks furious. Luckily, Marvel and Gloss don't seem to be too upset. They look more excited to be seeing their friend in good health.

"Who the fuck let you in, Clover?" Cato asks in all good fun. The words exchanged between them may seem hostile, but this is just their way of communicating with one another. Peeta, however, doesn't really understand it.

"Asshole," Clove repeats. "It looks like you're all better. You didn't have to ditch us at the hospital, fucker."

"Sorry," Cato says with a dismissive wave of his hand. "How'd you guys know I was here?"

Marvel rolls his eyes. "Where else would you be? Your parents are pissed that you left them at the hospital and didn't say anything."

Cato just shrugs his shoulders in response, uninterested.

"How's your head, man?" An awkward Gloss asks.

"Oh," this threw Cato off guard. It was weird seeing Gloss here, asking if he was okay. He seems genuinely concerned. "It's okay. Still getting these weird headaches and I'm tired a lot, but I feel better than I have in a long time."

"That's good," Gloss offers with a small smile.

Clove had left the room in the middle of their conversation. Where she went, no one really knows. Realizing that he still owes Gloss an apology for the other day, Cato becomes incredibly awkward himself. "Gloss, um… I just want-"

But Gloss shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, man. Your doctor explained everything to us. It wasn't in your control. I'm glad you're doing better now."

"Thanks, man," Cato says with a smile. They embrace in a quick, friendly hug, acknowledging the bigger man in each of them for having apologized and accepting the apology given.

"So… how are you doing, Peeta?" Marvel suddenly asks.

Shocked that anyone even realized he was still in the room, Peeta's head snaps up in the direction of Marvel and he suddenly becomes very shy. "Oh… hi."

"Hey, aren't you the new kid that Cato introduced us to?" Gloss asks. He had sort of forgotten about the shy blonde.

Blushing a deep scarlet, Peeta nods his head in response. "Yeah… um, I should go… let you guys catch up..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cato asks. "We're going to watch a movie. You guys staying to watch, too?"

At that very moment, Clove comes back into the room with two bowls of popcorn. "Damn straight we're staying for movies. Which room are we going in?"

"The party room, obviously," Cato smirks. His uncle had set up a huge bedroom-turned-party-room for Cato and his friends years ago. Needless to say, it had definitely been put to use over the years.

"Awesome," Clove grins. "Marvel, go get us drinks. No beer though. Big bad Cato can't have it."

Cato cocks an eyebrow at her. "Is it that I can't have it, or you can't, little Clover?"

Smirking in all good fun, Clove lightly smacks him in the chest, then makes her way to the other room with Gloss, Marvel, Peeta, and Cato in tow. "What are we watching?"

"Evil Dead," Cato answers simply, making himself comfortable on the soft carpet in front of the oversized couch in front of the screen, gesturing for Peeta to make himself comfortable wherever he see fit. "My Uncle has access to all the new movies in theaters."

The mention of the horror movie fills Clove with excitement. She'd heard the movie was a bit of a slasher, something that peaked her interests. Marvel and Gloss don't seem bothered either way. Neither were very interested in gore, but they were excited to see the film anyway.

Making his way over to the couch, Peeta decides that he doesn't want to sit on the floor like Cato, so he takes a seat relatively close to the large man. Cato just gives him a look before grasping his legs and tugging, pulling his body so that he is still sitting on he couch, but directly behind him. Clove sits on the ground next to Cato, offering a bowl of popcorn to Peeta before staring at the screen, ready for the movie. Gloss takes a seat on the far end of the couch; he'd always been more comfortable in the corners. Marvel doesn't take a seat right away, and Peeta becomes terrified that he's over-stepped some sort of boundary. He knew Marvel had feelings for Cato; the tension was always thick in their presence. He receives the shock of his life when Marvel takes a seat next to him on the couch. Marvel had decided some time ago that he wanted Cato to be happy, and if Peeta was that for him, he'd learn to respect the kid.

All in all, it was an incredibly peaceful moment for everyone.

Cato had never been happier in his life; he had his best friends, here by his side, and a certain crush within arm's reach. Taking advantage of his position, he leans his head back, resting in Peeta's lap, who absent-mindedly begins to stroke his hair. Cato's blonde locks are surprisingly soft. It may, however, be his only gentle feature. Everything else about him screamed strength and endurance.

Nobody really takes notice in what Cato and Peeta are doing. Their eyes are positively glued to the screen before them. The main character, who is possessed at this point in the movie, frightens Peeta to the point where he turns away and decides to take a peak at how the others are responding to the film. To his left on the ground, Clove looks completely focused. She doesn't move her head away once, not even to eat the popcorn in her lap. To his immediate left, Marvel has his arm sprawled on the couch behind him, his face a bit on the blank side. Next to Marvel, Gloss has his elbow propped on the couch corner, seemingly bored, but still watching the movie with complete focus. In front of him, Cato is falling asleep between his legs, face resting on his knee. Peeta's face turns a slight pink when he realizes he's the only one frightened by the film.

A blood curling scream makes Peeta, Clove, and Marvel jump in surprise. Gloss looks over and smirks at their childish behavior. He notices Cato hasn't budged from his place in Peeta's lap, his blue eyes are closed now. He doesn't appear to be feeling anything but exhaustion. Gloss ponders for a moment whether or not he should ask Cato is he's alright, but when he observes Peeta begin to lightly stroke his hair, he thinks better of it and turns his attention back to the screen. Cato wasn't feeling ill, he was just enjoying the attention he was getting from Peeta.

Completely ignoring the movie, Cato's thoughts drift back to the gutters, remembering his dream about doing it with Peeta. Fuck, he'd probably feel amazing. He's so shy, so innocent. Most likely a virgin, and that drives him wild with lust. And the way those fingers are stroking his hair, massaging the scalp? He doesn't even care if his friends are in the room, he's getting hopelessly turned on again.

Giving in to those desires, Cato grabs Peeta's wrists, pulls him forward, and smacks their lips together, meshing in a tangled mess of a rough kiss. He wants Peeta so badly right now. Nothing else matters; not the people in the room, nor the inappropriateness of it. He grabs onto the younger blonde's locks, deepening the kiss, while his other hand travels south- lower and lower until he reaches what he seeks. Peeta eagerly kisses back, pulls his knees up in front of him to keep Cato from getting what he wants, despite that he wants it just as badly. Cato places his hands on Peeta's knees and forces his legs open, pulls his ankles so that Peeta is straddling Cato on the couch. It feels so amazing- it feels…

Cato suddenly lets out a small groan, his eyes fluttering back open. Damn it. Another dream! Peeta, Marvel, and Gloss look over at him, wondering what caused the sudden noise. Gloss is the one to ask, "You okay, bro?"

Shit. Better think of something to say. Cato stares at the screen in front of him. "Yeah, head just hurts is all. I think I'm just tired."

It's a good, reasonable lie.

But Marvel catches it. He looks down and notices an extremely impressive bulge trying to poke it's way out of the black sweat pants that Cato is wearing, legs crossed to try and "conceal" the evidence of his hard-on. Would he and Peeta do anything after they left the house?

It isn't any of his business. He's already decided; he'd rather have Cato as part of his life by any means necessary. If that meant they could not be lovers, only friends, he'd deal with his heartache. Losing his best friend would be the means of the end of the world for Marvel. He cannot lose him. Ever.

So he looks away and watches the end of the film.

"That," Gloss finally says when the end credits roll, "was the most stupid movie I've ever seen in my entire fucking life."

"Tell me about it," Marvel mumbles under his breath. He was expecting much better than that.

Clove doesn't agree. "Shut up, guys. It's a gore film. Nobody cares about the plot. All that mattered was the special effects, and it was fucking awesome! You agree with me, right, Cato?"

Everyone's attention goes to Cato, who has become comfortable in Peeta's lap again. "Hmmm? Oh. I wasn't really paying attention. It looked stupid."

"Fucking whatever, asshole," Clove huffs. She looks over at Peeta instead. "_You_ agree with me, right?"

Peeta's cheeks flush a slight pink. He never thought Clove would seek his opinion. It was nice though, to be recognized and accepted as part of the group. "I thought it was scary," he admits.

"Well at least _somebody_ here appreciates a good slasher. Thank you," she says with a winning grin.

Having her approval, Peeta instantly feels like a million bucks. It was so cool.

"Yeah, whatever, Clover. Peeta's afraid of his own shadow," Cato says with a mischievous smirk. He looks right at Peeta as if daring him to disagree. It embarrasses him and makes him look away, shy and offended. Cato chuckles. "I'm joking, Peeta."

"Oh…" is all Peeta manages to say. He was beginning to feel incredibly awkward again. He looks away from Cato, trying to find anything to distract him and make him feel less weird.

Cato frowns when he realizes Peeta has stopped playing with his hair. Reality hits him and he notices Peeta is hurt by his little teasing. Unable to comprehend why, Cato wants to make him feel better. He stands up, addresses his friends in the room. "As much as I love you guys and appreciate you swinging by, I need to get some sleep. You bitches gotta go."

"Bitches?" Gloss snickers. "That's the best you've got, bro? You really must be feeling bad."

Actually, yes, he was feeling bad; bad that he had hurt Peeta's feelings. He looks over at his guest, notices his attention is on his cell phone. He was texting someone.

Ignoring everyone in the room, Peeta clicks the send button on his phone and awaits for a reply.

* * *

**Author's note: No teasers for this chapter. You'll have to tune in to find out what will happen with Cato and Peeta, along with this new love/hate/suspicious square between Finnick, Gale, Myka, and Wes. Bwahaha! But I will spoil that something big will happen in the next chapter.**


End file.
